


The Emperor of Konoha

by khaleesisophie



Series: The Emperor of Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Also all the characters wear spectacular chinese outfits, Concubinage, Concubine AU, Concubines, Drama, Harem, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Tang Dynasty, based on The Empress of China drama, so much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 108,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesisophie/pseuds/khaleesisophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and his mother have lived a life full of hardship and work, before Naruto is chosen to enter the Emperor's palace as a concubine. His life will change forever as he meets more foes than friends, and a love that will change his life and seal his fate as the most famous Emperor Konoha has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been SO obsessed with the Empress of China lately, and have decided to make a Naruto AU out of it. I won't make any promises about the updates of this story. Let me know what you think, and if you want to correct me on anything about the Chinese culture, feel free to message me! Also, flamers will be deleted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did it would have a had a much better ending) or the Empress of China. I wish I did. Then I would have the money to make other people write this story for me. But, such is life...

Konoha was a gleaming empire, known for its riches and glamour. In this empire, even the poorest of society walk around wearing silks and have pearls around their wrists.

It was a prosperous land, one with a trade market envied by other empires. It was also a peaceful land, currently celebrating their 20th year of peace.

Who brought this beautiful land to such peace and prosperity, you may ask? Why, it was no other than the late Emperor Fugaku himself, also known as the Usurper, The Conqueror, Slayer Of Kings... you get the idea. With his armies, he conquered the empire of Konoha and killed Emperor Hiruzen Sarutobi, and sat on the Dragon Throne. This caused him to be hated by the people whose land he had conquered, but favor eventually turned over to him when he brought them a long period of peace with him.

Having become Emperor at such a late age, however, did not give him a chance to gather a very large harem. He barely had any use for one, already having two young sons. When he died, he handed over his empire and his harem to his son, Itachi, who would continue the era of peace until he died.

One of his first actions as Emperor was to increase the size of his harem. After all, he would need all the heirs he could get if he were to rule successfully. One of his father's bigger mistakes was ignoring the use of his own harem, and thus only producing two heirs: Itachi and Sasuke.

This was not nearly enough. At court, everyone is willing to turn their backs on their family and friends for power. Hundreds of prince's of prince's over the year's had been murdered for a chance for the throne, so Itachi counted both himself and Sasuke lucky they had survived so far. 

In a harem, there were four positions: Cairen, Jeiyu, Imperial Consort, and Emperor or Empress Consort. There could be hundreds of cairens at a time, a few dozen Jeiyus, but only four Imperial Consorts and one Emperor Consort.

In simple terms, Cairens are practically maids. Their duties are the same, but they are still higher than the servants. The Jeiyus are like palace ladies, waited on hand and foot by their handmaids and have the cairens answer to them. The Imperial Consorts are the most favored by the Emperor after the Emperor Consort, and they run the harem. All four Consorts have a palace of their own, being practically princesses in the court.

Highest of all is the Emperor Consort. It is the highest position, having the entire harem answer to him or her. Even court officials answer to them, and they can act as ruler if the Emperor is unavailable.

One such example was Emperor Madara, consort to Emperor Hashirama. When Emperor Hashirama died, he acted as ruler and even killed his eldest child when he went against him. Eventually, when he was very old, he gave up his throne to his dominant daughter, who was then usurped by a Sarutobi. This then started a long era of Sarutobis ruling Konoha, which was then ended by Emperor Fugaku... ah, but that is just history.

I'm sure you're all more interested in the present, where a young male submissive is currently eating in the rundown house left to him and his mother by his dead father. The young man is digging into his ramen, unknowing of the fact that he will become one of the most famous and major people in Konoha's rich history... but that is the future, let's stick to the present.

Where was I... ah, yes. Our young blonde submissive is eating ramen with his mother. His mother looks at documents and bills as she eats, worrying about their funds. Will she have to sell more jewelery, and add more hours in her job as a laundry woman for them to have their next meal?

Kushina pushed aside the small stack of papers and looked at her son. Naruto was digging into his food eagerly, obviously hungry from a full day's work building with old man Tazuna. Not many people were willing to hire a submissive for anything other than cooking, cleaning, or serving nobles.

Carpeting paid higher than those, so Tazuna was a godsend for her. But it still wasn't enough sometimes, and this thought was solidified as she gazed at her torn hufu, and her threadbare open kimono layered over it.

She ran a hand through her blood red hair, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice the worried look in her eye.

"How was work today? " she asked, trying to distract her mind for her problems.

"It was good, " Naruto said between bites. "The house we're working on will be owned by some relatives of the Uchiha family and it was cool how extravagant we were making the interiors. "

"Did you destroy anything? " Kushina held back a smirk as Naruto stiffened. 

"Uhhhh... " Naruto began to sweat. "I may have torn an... hehehe... erotic painting... but just a little, I swear! When I put some glue on it was practically invisible! "

Kushina snorted, relishing in the fact that of those nobles noticed the tear they wouldn't be able to complain as they would have to admit to owning that kind of art in the first place. She giggled into her ramen, wondering what Minato would have said.

He would have freaked out and started counting bills, dripping sweat all the while.

Minaro, that funny man... how could someone so feared on the battlefield also be so adorable?

Kushina was taken out of her musings of her late husband by three quick raps on the door. Little did she know that with those three knocks, her son's life had been changed forever.

"Who could that be? " Naruto asked. "I don't have any friends. "

Kushina ignored the jolt of pain that statement gave her and she opened the door.

When she opened it, she nearly fainted in shock. The last time she'd seen the palace eunuchs, she'd been cast out of the palace with Minato in a rare act of mercy by Emperor Fugaku, may he rest in peace.

So imagine her surprise when she saw a sweet looking submissive wearing the uniform of the caretaker of the concubines, with a large group of eunuchs and holding a gold scroll in his hands.

"Kushina Uzumaki, " the brunette man nodded to her. The movement caused part of his face to be illuminated by the lamps inside the house, and she could see a long scar running across his nose to his cheeks. "Is your son here? "

"Y-yes. "

Naruto approached cautiously, and Kushina remembered her manners and pushed both herself and Naruto to their knees to bow.

"No need for that," the man laughed. They both got up as the man unraveled the scroll and read aloud from it.

"Kushina Uzumaki, " he read. "Your son, Naruto Uzumaki has been chosen to enter the palace as a concubine, of rank cairen, to His Majesty the Emperor Itachi Uchiha. As a gift, in exchange of your son's service, you are now the owner of a new home in the Capital, a set of gold and silver encrusted silverware, including two necklaces, one headdress, one bracelet, and five sets of chopsticks and glasses, and lastly three bolts of silk. "

The man then turned to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been chosen by the Grand Court of the Empire of Konoha to become a concubine, of rank cairen, to his Majesty the Emperor Itachi Uchiha. You are to appear at 9 in the morning in an exact fortnight from now, wearing the cairen uniform and one box of your belongings. A tailor, " he motioned to a eunuch carrying a bag with measuring tape dangling out of it. "Will be taking your measurements now. Your new garments will be delivered to your new home in three days, and proper transport for your move will appear here tomorrow. This is non negotiable. Congratulations on your selection, and we hope you enjoy your new life in the palace. "

He shut the scroll with a snap, and handed it to Naruto. "My name is Iruka. I hope we become better acquainted soon. "

"O-of course. " Naruto gulped. His hands trembled as they held the scroll. The tailor came forward and took his measurements. Naruto raised his arms when he was told, and ignored the whispering between the eunuchs. The tailor finished, and replaced his tools in his bag.

He was still disbelieving as Iruka and the eunuchs bowed. He and his mother bowed back, and watched the group leave. Kushina shut the door.

The silence was defeaning. Naruto merely stared at his mother, the accusation silent. 

"I never went to the palace to suggest you, Naruto. " she said. "I promise. "

"Then who? " Naruto's voice shook, his mind racing. "Who sold me off to be the Emperor 's whore? "

"Don't say that! " Kushina hissed. "I didn't do it. I would never do it. Not even to bring your father back to life. The harem destroys people. I would never subject you to that. "

"Tazuna.. "

"What? " Kushina grimaced. "I hate it when you mumble. Speak louder, you're good at that. "

"Tazuna, " Naruto lifted his head to look at her, anger clear in the blue orbs. "He went to the Capital a couple days ago. It must have been him. Dammit! " Kushina jumped as he punched the wall, leaving a crack behind. She almost yelled at him for damaging their already run down home, but kept quiet as they-or rather, she-were moving to a new house anyway.

"I don't want to leave you, Mum. " Naruto whispered, leaning his forehead against the crack he had left. "I'll be all alone there, surrounded by smug, arrogant pricks. "

Kushina smiled softly, and leaned her head on top of his. He was still so young, almost thirteen, and he had to now suffer as she did.

"You'll manage, Naruto. " she whispered back. She ruffled her hand through his mess of blonde spiked, ignoring the scared little sniffle she heard. "You can do anything. You're my son, after all. "

Naruto nodded and pulled away. "I should start packing. "

Naruto trudged to his room, and Kushina felt her heart break a little when he didn't acknowledge his unfinished bowl of ramen.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

The transport arrived the next day as promised. Kushina and Naruto had spent the wee hours of the morning packing up everything they could, from their clothes to pots and pans and their table.

Naruto was lifting their packaged belongings into the buggy when Tazuna arrived, wringing his hands. Naruto's suspicions were confirmed with the action, and he didn't bother to turn and look at him.

"Why? " Was all he managed to choke out as he heard the man's footsteps stop behind him.

"I wanted to help you. " Tazuna replied. "I see how you and your mother live, and how hard you two work just to keep food on your table. It's not something two submissives should have to go through. "

"Did I fetch a good price for you? " Naruto asked.

"No, I... I bribed them to choose you. I've been saving up for months. " Tazuna stepped closer. "Just think, Naruto. Your mother won't have to worry about keeping you fed anymore, and you'll be able to live a life of comfort and privilege. "

"Not really, " Naruto shook his head. "The fact that you had to bribe them says enough. I come from a disgraced family, my hair is short and I have scars on my face." Naruto paused to snort. "I'll be a cairen forever. "

"Where did all your optimism go? " Kushina walked up to them, carrying another basket of their belongings. She threw it into the buggy. "Chin up. That's not the Naruto I know. "

Naruto sighed and turned around, seeing that everything was loaded up. The driver readied the reigns and the horses whignied.

"I guess this is goodbye. " Tazuna smiled softly, opening up his arms in invitation. Naruto felt his eyes well up before he found himself launching himself onto the man, wrapping his arms tight around him in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," he sobbed into his boss's shirt. "You're just like a dad to me."

"Don't forget me or your mum once you're a Head Consort." Tazuna chuckled, ruffling the blond's hair. 

Naruto shook his head wildly. "I won't. I promise."

"It's time to go," the driver said. "It'll be a day's ride, and we don't want to travel when it's dark. Lots of bandits around, let me tell ya."

Naruto nodded and he pulled away. "Bye, old man. Tell Inari I'll miss him."

Tazuna nodded back and let go. "Be careful out there."

"I will." 

And with that, Naruto and his mother entered the carriage and took a long last look at their home before it was gone from their sights forever.

\-------------------------

The house that had been provided for them in the capital was twice as large and grand as the one they had back in small village they had lived in. Like most homes in the capital, it was full of red pillars and gold painted fixtures, and was sparsely decorated in the current style. 

Naruto and his mother spent two days unpacking and settling into the new house, and when they weren't doing that Kushina was roaming the streets looking for work. A kind noble employed her as a laundry woman, and everything was settled and done with.

Kushina also spent time teaching Naruto about the ways of the harem.

"It will eat you alive, son." she said grimly. "The submissives there aren't as sweet and kind as they look. In the palace, even your closest friends- wait, let me correct that- especially your closest friends will stab you in the back multiple times to elevate their own positions. It is even truer in the harem. Everyone will be climbing all over each other to be closer to the Emperor."

Her words left Naruto apprehensive, and he internally cursed the fact that he knew too little about the customs to survive. His mom had not wanted to relive her concubine days, and thus kept a lot of it from him. But it all had to come out now, so that he could survive.

"You will be entering as a cairen, which is the lowest position. You will be no better than a maid, and you will have the same duties as one. Above the cairen position is the Jeiyu. A Jeiyu as akin to a court lady, and you must treat them as such. Higher still are the three Imperial Consorts, and they will be in charge of all of you. No matter what you do, Naruto, do not cross them. They will destroy you." Kushina took a deep breath. "The highest is the Emperor Consort. We don't have one, currently. Emperor Deidara, may he rest in peace, died just last year and Emperor Itachi I suspect has been too grief stricken to think about naming a new one."

Naruto nodded, eagerly taking all the information in as he dug into his ramen. 

"But once a new Emperor Consort is named, you must remember that they are the highest of all."

"I know that." Naruto frowned. "I'm not that stupid."

Kushina giggled and ruffled his hair. Naruto blushed and tried to smack her hand away, so she pinched his nose instead. "The most important of all, Naruto, is that you must not , and I really do mean this, ever fall in love with anyone other than the Emperor. Or you will end up... like me."

Naruto frowned. "That's a stupid rule. I mean, Emperor Fugaku never used anyone in his harem during his time. Why should he, or anyone care? It's stupid."

Kushina laughed, a bit of mirth in her voice. "I know it is. But it's law. Eunuchs will be guarding you a lot to make sure it doesn't happen, but there are ways."

Naruto, sensing her low spirits, placed his hand over hers. "I promise I won't. Mom. I'll make you proud."

Kushina smiled down at him, so full of innocence and naivety, and felt her heart break even more as she thought about how that would all be washed away by the palace. "I hope so, son. I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

The garments arrived as promised, brought by a eunuch and wrapped in a wooden box embossed with gold.   
 The box was rather large, so it fit all the shoes and kimonos and multiple ruquns and hair decor.

Each set of garments was seperated by a thin wrapping of rice paper with writing on it that detailed what each of the garments were needed for. There were three formal ruquns, three casual ones, sleeping garments, and a single ruqun that said "For your first day."

Naruto and Kushina took this to mean that this would be the specified uniform Naruto had to wear when he arrived at the palace. Upon fitting, Naruto found that they all fit perfectly, and he wondered just how expensive the tailor that had measured him was. 

The garments were also very beautiful, with intricate patterns on the cotton and silken fabrics. The ruqun for his fist day in the palace consisted of a long sleeved white shirt, with a green skirt on top of green pants. They were tied above his waist, and came with a gold hair comb to decorate his hair. The shirt. Naruto saw, was rather low cut which meant that though his position was low in the harem, it was still a high enough position to warrant him a low neckline.

The shoes were a work of art as well, each one made of silk and having intricate designs of dragons and hawks and snakes on them. When Naruto looked at himself in the looking glass, he saw that he would fit in rather well at court.

Kushina entered his room before he could move to take off the garments, carrying a small silk box.

"You look beautiful, Naruto." she said, her eyes tearing up. "Here, this is for you." She held out the silk box, faded and torn at the sides which indicated its age.

"What's this?" Naruto opened the box to find a simple necklace, with a blue crystal hanging from it. 

"Your father gave it to me." Kushina smiled softly, and took the necklace from him to clasp it around his neck. "It's made from a special crystal gem, and if you sell it you can buy three mountains containing gold mines with the profits."

Naruto gasped, turning away from the mirror abruptly. "Why have you never sold it?!"

"It was too precious to me." Kushina said sadly. "And I was saving it for when things got too dire for us. So if you ever need to escape from the palace... you can use this."

Naruto touched the gem, cradling it in his tanned hand. "Are you sure you want me to keep this?"

"More sure than I've ever been." his mom brushed away a lock of hair from his face, her eyes lingering on the gold comb. She hated it. It told her just how much she would miss her little boy, and how terrible his life would be from now on. "I love you, son."

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost suffocating her. "Love you too, Mum."  
\--------------------

The day finally came for Naruto to enter the palace. Kushina couldn't stop herself from crying as she helped Naruto dress, and this made him tear up as well. 

Kushina began to sob when they reached the gates, earning them disdainful gazes from the guards and awaiting eunuchs. "I'll miss you, Naruto."

"I'll try to write to you." he replied, trembling as he saw the tall roofs of the palace from behind the tall wall guarding it. "I promise. I never back down on a promise, Mom. That's my way of life."

"Be careful," she said, nodding. "Be very careful. Remember what I've told you."

"Don't worry, Mom!" Naruto grinned through the tears that were threatening to well up. "I'll be in His Majesty's favor in no time, and you won't have to worry about me."

"It's time," Iruka, the caretaker, suddenly appeared. "Join the others, Naruto."

"I love you, Naruto." Kushina hugged him for the last time. She knew that even if Naruto managed to get away, he would never again be the same.

"I love you too." 

Iruka's hand clasped around Naruto's arm and he was suddenly being dragged away from his mother and through the palace gates.

"I love you, Mom!" he called as the gates shut, his mother's weeping face dissapearing behind them. Naruto took a deep breath and turned around, seeing the other cairens whispering amongst each other, each one of them having much more jewelry than he did around their necks and on their hair.

A eunuch called for them to line up, and Naruto stepped forward into his new life.  
\------------------  
They were seperated into four lines, with five submissives in each. The guards were all dominants, and Naruto repressed a shudder of digust as they were all leered at.

He diverted his attention to his surroundings. The entire ground was covered in cobblestone, with some patches of ground artfully exempted to allow grass and various flower bushes and fruit trees to grow through. 

The gate they had entered through had been on the left side, so Naruto didn't get to see the main palace in all its glory, instead seeing the side of it where clusters of servants, eunuchs, and guards hung about, gossiping as they stared at him and his fellow new cairens.

Contrary to Naruto's expectations, they were brought directly to the Cairen palace instead of Tomoe terrace. Naruto found his bed and set down the box of belongings he had packed the day before, and watched the others do the same.

The submissives around him all had long hair and pale skin, and their hair was done up in tall intricate styles over their heads, as was the current style. They also moved with much more refined grace than he did, and all their heads were held up high, noses turned up in and their mouths in small smirks.

All except for one. In the bed next to his sat a dark haired girl, with downcast eyes and a similarly turned down head. Her pale, tapered fingers fidgeted with the hem of the skirt of her hanfu, and both her feet were turned inwards, showing her vulnerability.

"Hey," Naruto said to her. The girl jumped, and stared at him with wide, pale eyes. "I'm Naruto." He held out his hand towards her. "What's your name?"

"H-Hinata..." Hinata bowed, her face red and shoulders trembling. The tall structure of her hair style slid slightly forward, which must have been painful as she immediately snapped her head back and clutched her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Naruto asked, frowning. He would be very surprised if it didn't, as he had seen the other submissives back home style their hair using a large array of tools. It also looked rather heavy, and he silently wondered if the other cairens in the room only turned their noses so high up in an attempt to alleviate their heads of pressure.

"Y-yes..." Hinata replied in a soft whisper. "My hair is already rather heavy, and for it to be done up like this..."

"Why don't you lay down?" was the blond's suggestion. "You'll feel better."

Hinata nodded, face still red, and she took Naruto's advice. The beds were plush and the sheets were made of silk, so it was a good place for her to rest her aching head.

"See?" Naruto grinned. 

Hinata smiled softly and nodded. 

"What a baby!" A haughty voice resonated through the mostly quiet room, and Naruto turned to see a blond submissive with her blonde hair done up in an intricate set of tall buns and decorated with gold flowers. "Everyone does their hair like this, she's just sucking up for attention."

Apparently the blonde girl had been watching their exchange, and Naruto felt a surge of irritation. 

"And you!" The blonde turned to him. "Don't indulge her. Spoiled brats will stay spoiled brats if you keep doing so."

"And bitches will remain bitches." Naruto snapped. "What business is it of yours? Fuck off."

The other cairens and a few eunuchs gasped at Naruto's crass language, and the blonde girl's face turned red in anger.

"Why you little...! How dare you!" The girl raised her arm, but it was caught by a hand. Iruka's irritated face loomed over them, making them both shrink away.

"That is enough," he said. "I would have expected more class from a lady of the Yamanaka family, Ino." 

Ino's face turned red again, but this time she turned her nose up in the air and walked away. Iruka turned to the other blond.

"Naruto," he said. "We do not use such terrible language here in court. Hold out your arm."

Naruto held out is right arm hesitantly, and Iruka took out a slim piece of bamboo. Naruto recoiled in horror as Iruka gave the tender skin of his inner arm three harsh raps, leaving three red marks in their place.

The other cairens both whimpered and whispered madly, and Naruto heard a giggle from Ino. He started to shake with no small amount of rage, but a glance at the bamboo Iruka was still holding quelled any thought of lashing out.

Iruka clapped his hand three times, making everyone quiet down. "Anyway, cairens, there has been a change in schedule. You will not be having your orientation with the three Imperial Consorts at Tomoe terrace today. There has been a mixup in schedule, so the memorial celebration of Emperor Deidara's death anniversary will be in three days, at which you will all be performing a dance. You will have your orientation after that, as Consort Konan and Consort Neji are both ill. You will be spending the next two days practicing the dance from dawn until dusk."

Naruto groaned. He hated dancing, he was terrible at it. 

"After the practice, we will be having a dance contest and the winner will be the leader of the dance. The leader of the dance will have a chance to stay a night with the Emperor."

The whispers started up again, and Naruto winced. He had promised his mother and himself that he would gain the Emperor's favor, and he couldn't think of a better way for him to fail in his mission than to dance.

As promised, the next two days were spent dancing in the cairen's meeting hall next the cairen's bedroom. The only part of the palace Naruto saw for the next two days was the hallway between the two rooms, which vexed him.

The practices were hard as well. For two days they practiced the routine and its multiple formations until the cairens were almost faint with fatigue.

The dance included fans as well, so even Naruto's hands felt like they were going to fall off. Sweat threatened to blind him, accumulating between his eyes due to the gold masks they all had to wear.

The only comfort was that the uniform from the dance was made from thin cotton, so they wouldn't all die of heatstroke during the performance.

Speaking of the performance... Naruto gulped down bike as he thought about performing in front of the Emperor, the Prince and the Imperial Consorts.

Naruto had already decided to do his best with the dance, and had poured every fiber of his being into the practices. Except that damn bitch Ino kept trying to trip him every chance she got.

Naruto hated the bitch. His feet were already covered in bruises from her kicks and nudges that she gave him during practice, where Iruka had thought it a good idea to put them next to each other.

"Ugh... " Naruto groaned, plopping down on his bed.

"Are you a-alright, Naruto? " Hinata asked. "Y-your feet are really bruised up. "

"I'm fine, " Naruto sent her a reassuring grin. "It's not like they're bound or anything, its just a couple of bumps is all. "

"A-alright ... " Hinata drew back her covers and settled into the bed, her dark hair fanning out below her. "If you say so. Good night, Naruto. "

"G'night, Hinata. "

The contest was the next day, after dinner. As Naruto had predicted, he failed miserably.

However, Hinata had flourished. Her movements had been so graceful so almost looked like a being made out of water, and the routine seemed like it had been made for her specifically.

Ino had stomped her foot pouted when she found out she hadn't won, and her little lackeys spent the next hour comforting her while sending disdainful looks and glares Hinata's way.

They also heard Ino talk loudly about how Hinata's family must have bribed Iruka so that she could gain more favor with the Emperor. Iruka hadn't graced her with a response, wearing a look on his face that seemed as if he had head such accusations many times before.

"Sh-she's right... " Hinata whispered to Naruto later. "My father would do that. He's never satisfied with how much favor cousin Neji has with the Emperor, and he's an Imperial Consort.

"But your dancing was awesome! " Naruto gaped at her. "I think it was an honest decision, Hinata. Iruka doesn't seem like someone who could be bought. "

Hinata shook her head sadly and burrowed her face into her pillow.

The next day was Emperor Deidara's death anniversary. They were to perform for the Emperor, his brother and the Imperial Consorts that night, and Iruka gave them the whole day to rest.

Naruto spent the whole day walking through the gardens with Hinata and reassuring her that she would be great. The poor girl was too nervous.

That night they had an early dinner and spent the next hour beautifying themselves with the powders and rouge provided for them.

"A gift from Consort Konan. " Iruka had said, motioning to the tables with the products, each table with their names engraved on it. "This beauty room was made for you cairens specifically, to wish you all good luck. "

And so Naruto and Hinata lined each other's eyes, and helped each other dress. As the dance leader, Hinata's ruqun was red and gold, unlike the rest of the cairen's blue.

When the time came for them to go to the stage, they went to the stands holding their masks and shoes.

Naruto hurriedly put on his mask and slipped into the heeled slippers, and glanced at Hinata who was holding her slippers in shock.

Someone had sliced off an inch off the sole of one of the shoes, which made them dramatically uneven.

"Oh, Hagoromo... " Hinata whispered, a single tear rolling down her face. "Who would do this?! "

Hearing Iruka's call  for them to go, Naruto made a quick decision. Little did he know this decision was a factor in his fate...

"Wear my shoes, " Naruto said, grabbing the damaged shoe out of her hand. "There's no time for anything else. I'm in the back anyways, they won't notice me. "

"Thank you! " Hinata hugged him before slipping on Naruto's shoes, and they both hurried onto the stage.

The hall where they were to perform was a large wonder all in gold. From the pillars to the window sills, everything was crusted in gold. Red curtains stood out starkly against the windows, and also dressed in red himself was the Emperor seated at the head of the room, his Consorts and brother alongside him. 

Naruto felt his heart stop as he looked at each beautiful faces on the dais. Both the Emperor and the Prince had smooth, pale faces that reminded him of the porcelain dolls other submissives played with while he brawled and roughhoused with dominants.

The three Consorts were beautiful as well, covered in the grandest silks Naruto had ever seen, and wearing the grandest and most elaborate headresses he had seen on a person's head.

On the far left sat a blue haired woman, wearing a diamond piercing on her chin, blue powder on her eyes and a small symbol of a lotus in the center of her forehead. Next to her was the Prince Sasuke, an expression on his face that indicated he did not want to be there. He was wearing the gold and red armour that belonged to the Uchihas, and a small golden comb in his hair indicating his station.

The other two Consorts were seated on the Emperor's other side. The black haired one's face was heavily scarred on one side, and the sight nearly made him stop. But even with the scars, he was still a great beauty. The last consort was the most physically perfect of the three, with his dark brown hair done up high and his skin smooth and perfect as white silk. When Naruto saw the pale color of his eyes, he rationed that this must be Hinata's cousin Neji.

The music began, and Naruto was forced to stop his staring and dance.

The blond had to do his best to focus and not fall on his feet, as it turned out that it was very uncomfortable dancing with uneven shoes. Naruto focused on making it through the formations and not letting anyone notice how uneven his gait was, and how he almost dropped his fan when Ino kicked him.

Naruto  gritted his teeth and smiled as he did the fan routine, the final part of routine which called for him to throw his fan in the air and jump to side to catch it.

But Ino's kick caught him at the worst time possible, just when he was landing. Her discreet kick went to the higher elevated foot, and the force pushed him to the side, and Naruto was unable to catch himself on his other foot and he ended up falling off the small stage.

The cairens and the Consorts gasped in horror as Naruto let out an expletive as he landed on his face.

A eunuch came forward, frantic. "Cairen, cairen, are you alright? Are you injured?! "

"Stop yelling at the boy and help him up, for Kaguya's sake. " Naruto looked up to see that it was the Emperor who had spoken. The eunuch grabbed him under the arms and dragged him up, making Naruto almost trip again as he tried to settle on his uneven feet.

Consort Obito noticed the way he was standing and whispered to Emperor Itachi.

"My Lord, his stance is strange." He whispered, sipping from his cup of sake. "Eunuch, check his feet. We don't want a polio ridden cairen in the palace. "

Naruto smacked the eunuch's hands away as they tried to lift up his garments.

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty. " he said, embarrassed and trying his best not to cower under the weight of the royal family's stares. "It's my shoes. They're uneven. "

"Uneven? " the Emperor frowned. "Those shoes were all made by the palace tailor."

"Show us the shoes." Offered Consort Obito. "Let us see if you speak the truth, Cairen.

Blushing deeply, Naruto took the slippers off his feet and held them out in his hands, showing them that they were more than an inch in difference.

The Emperor's frown deepened, highlighting the lines between his eyes. He waved at the eunuch. "Have the tailor fired. Whether he did this or not, the shoes are still weak enough to be sliced straight through with a knife. "

Seeing the look on the blond cairen's face, Itachi smiled softly.  "Be at ease, child. This was no fault of yours. What is your name, cairen? I will have the shoes replaced myself. Think of it as a personal gift.  "

"Oh no, Your Majesty! " Naruto waved his hands wildly. "I can't! "

"You dare refuse a gift from the Emperor?! " Consort Obito seethed.

"It's not that! " Naruto said frantically, knowing how rude he was being. "They're not my shoes. They belong to Cairen Hinata, and she's leading the dance. I saw they were damaged, so I switched them so she wouldn't be embarrassed. "

Hinata blushed underneath the red mask, and bowed to the Emperor.

"You switched them? " Itachi raised an eyebrow. "That was very kind of you, Cairen. I will give both you and your friend new shoes, as I feel deeply embarrassed at my tailor's failure. Will you accept, Cairen? "

"Yes sir! " Naruto gulped underneath the glare Consort Obito was giving him.

"What is your name, Cairen? " Consort Konan's kind voice rebounded through the room, and it felt soothing, in a way. "And remove your mask. This all feels quite impersonal, as I'm sure my Lord husband can agree. "

Naruto obediently ripped off his mask, not knowing that in that moment, Prince  Sasuke had wished  (not for the first time) that he was his brother. 

Sasuke ' s breath caught when the face had been revealed, and it stirred in him a want, a want that he had never before experience in his life.

"What a sin... " he whispered to himself, clutching his sake cup tighter. "Heavens help me... "

But Naruto remained ignorant of the Prince's plight, as did everyone else in the room.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Your Highnesses. "

"Thank you, Cairen. " smiled Itachi. "Iruka, you may take them away now. Also, " he made a few motions with his hand, making Iruka come closer so that he could whisper into the submissive's ear. "Ready that Cairen for me tonight. He interests me. "

Iruka pulled away and nodded quickly. "Yes, my Lord. "

\--------------

Naruto threw himself onto his bed, ignoring everyone's stares. "That was so embrassing! " he groaned to Hinata.

"A-At least you got noticed by the Emperor. " Hinata replied. "Most cairens never even see him until they die."

"You were noticed too. " Naruto sat up, looking at her. "You got a gift from him! "

"Yes, I did. " Hinata smiled and blushed prettily, wringing her hands together. "Thank you. I didn't think that a pair of broken shoes would turn out so well. "

In the background, they heard an indignant sniff which they suspected came from Ino. 

"Do you think Ino did it? " Hinata whispered to him.

"Think it? I know it!" Naruto snorted, drawing back the covers. He was almost fully settled into the bed when he felt a pair of hands drag him up.

"Get up. " Iruka  said. "It's not bedtime yet."

"Wha...?" Naruto yawned, he was really tired. Iruka, however, was not to be crossed and he felt himself being dragged across the room as the other cairens stared and whispered among themselves. Naruto was pushed into a room he realized belonged to Iruka, and a box was being shoved into his stomach. Looking down and catching it, he realized it was his own box. Iruka took out a large tub full of steaming hot water, with rose petals floating atop of it.

"You must hurry," Iruke said to him. "Bathe quickly, the Emperor has chosen you for tonight."

"Wha... " Naruto blinked. "WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Emperor," Iruka repeated. "has chosen you for tonight. Apparently you left quite an impression when you fell off the stage. That's a new one, mind you. Now strip." The scary look in his eyes had Naruto immediately obeying, slipping off the silken sleeping garments and stepping into the scalding hot, sweet smelling water of the tub.

Naruto was scrubbed raw by Iruka for five minutes before he was told to get out, and it was quite a feat to dry himself under the strict, hard gaze.

"Why did you wash off the makeup?" Iruka sighed, before picking up the pot of blank ink and pointing the paintbrush over Naruto's eyes. "No matter. Hold still."

In under ten minutes, Iruka made Naruto even more gorgeous than he had been in his dancing attire earlier, and both were sure that he looked fit for the Emperor. Naruto was dressed in a 'casual' red ruqun with gold ties, and his hair was left down.

"Where is Cairen Uzumaki?" came the booming voice of the eunuch that Naruto suspected was tasked with bringing him to Amaterasu Hall, where the Emperor resided.

"Hurry!" Iruka hissed, and Naruto almost tripped as he pulled on his shoes while bursting through the door.

"I'm here!" Naruto said. The cairens all stared hard at him as he carefully approached the eunuch, and blinked in surprise as he saw the handheld carriage the guards behind him carried.

"Cairen Uzumaki," the eunuch said. "You have been chosen by Emperor Itachi for tonight." The man motioned to the carriage, and Naruto gulped down a ball of apprehension as he entered it.

It was a little cramped, but comfortable. The blond was thankful that he wasn't claustrophobic, or had motion sickness. After ten minutes of the continuous rocking, Naruto felt the carriage stop and be set down to the ground.

The door slid open and eunuch took Naruto's hand to help him out of the carriage. He rubbed his hands together, feeling as nervous as anyone would if they were about to lose their virginity. The small red mark on Naruto's hand that had been placed on his arm earlier seemed to burn on his skin. It was a mark that they had all been given during their first day, and it would go away once his virginity was gone.

Amaterasu hall was a grand palace, designed with red pillars and trims, with gold walls and curtains all about. Naruto was led by a silent maid down a long hallway full of artwork and sculptures, before stopping in front of a room closed off with the most intricately carved and gold embossed door he had ever seen. The maid knocked on the door three times, and bowed before turning to leave.

"Enter." came the voice of the Emperor. Gulping for what seemed like the nth time that night, Naruto stepped through the curtain and into His Majesty's grand bedroom.

A bed that looked like it could fit five people comfortably sat in the middle of the room, and on each side were sliding doors that Naruto could see lead to a great balcony. 

Naruto stepped through these doors to find Emperor Itachi seated at a table, with a board game on it along with two cups and a jug of sake.

"Do you know how to play chess, Cairen?"

"No, sire."

"How about checkers?'

"Yes, but I'm terrible at it."

Itachi waved at him with his hand. "Come, Cairen. Sit and drink with me."

Naruto obeyed and sat across the table from him. The Emperor poured sake into the two cups, and Naruto drank the sake eagerly. He would need it to get through the night.

"Be at ease, Cairen." Itachi chuckled, smiling at him warmly. "I didn't call you here for you to spread your legs for me."

Naruto was disappointed. He didn't catch the Emperor's eye like he'd hoped. 

"Sometimes an Emperor just needs someone to share a drink with, and to challenge to a nice game of checkers. Which color do you want, Cairen?"

"The red, my lord."

"Red it is."

"You see, earlier, during the performance, you reminded me greatly of Emperor Deidara."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. He put a piece forward, and frowned as Itachi's black piece went over it and claimed it.

"Ah, don't be." he shook his head. "Tell me, how do you like the palace? You're new, right?"

"It's very beautiful, my lord." Naruto replied. His eyes searched the board for an opportunity to claim one of Itachi's pieces. "But a little... eh..."

"Suffocating?"

"Yeah."

Itachi claimed two more of Naruto's pieces, making him pout. "I know what you mean. You have to constantly watch your back."

"I've made a friend, though." Naruto smiled, thinking of Hinata's soft face. "She's very nice, and I trust her a lot even though we only met a few days ago."

"I'm glad." Itachi smiled at him. "Even for me... the only person I really trust is my little brother."

"Not even your consorts?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Especially not my consorts." Itachi snorted and claimed more of Naruto's pieces. His side of the table was beginning to look like it had the pox. "I'd be a fool to trust them."

"I don't really get it, but I think I understand." Naruto saw his opportunity and claimed three of Itachi's pieces in one go. "AHA! Your move, Your Majesty!"

Itachi laughed and took the rest of Naruto's pieces. Naruto almost dropped his sake cup in shock. 

"Wha...!" 

"So, tell me Cairen," Itachi chuckled as he swept all the pieces off the board and began replacing all the pieces back to their original positions. "What do you do with this friend of yours?"

"Well, yesterday, this one Cairen kept kicking me during practice, so I filled her shoes with mud! You should have seen the look on her face, then she blamed this one really haughty maid for it and yelled at her!"

"That must have been satisfying."

"Oh, it was!" Naruto giggled behind his hands lowly. "I'm good at playing pranks."

"I guess I better watch my back then," Itachi mused. "Lest I find a squeaky toy on my throne and embarrass myself in front of the court."

"Don't give me any ideas, Your Majesty." Naruto felt at ease with the man. There was just something in his aura, so free of judgement and his voice so kind that you couldn't help but feel friendly with him.

They spend the next few hours playing checkers, which Itachi won every single time. When Naruto yawned, he helped Naruto up like the gentleman he was and guided him to the bed.

"Let us sleep, Cairen." Itachi told him as they settled in. "You had quite the day today, with the dance. Your orientation is also tomorrow, and you'll need energy for that. My dear Obito is not the kindest of submissives."

But Naruto barely heard him, already drifting away into sleep.

\-------

Iruka woke him up early the next morning, ignoring his grumbles as he pulled on the ruqun they had worn on their first days in the palace once they were back at Cairen palace.

Everyone stared at Naruto as they dressed, Naruto heard what sounded like Ino talking trash about him again.

"Ignore her." Hinata whispered to him as he helped her do her hair. "She's just jealous."

Thankfully, neither of their shoes were tampered with when they took them out of their boxes, and they rushed to get in line with the other cairens.

Tomoe terrace was a beautiful shed that overlooked the loveliest part of the Imperial Garden. It was reserved for only the Imperial Consorts to use, so Naruto and his fellow cairens stood out in the sun for an hour while the Consorts munched on mochi. The three Imperial Consorts were all seated on the dais, in beautifully carved chairs.

"They're a very pretty lot this year. " Consort Neji said, sipping on wine. "My cousin is there as well. "

"She is quite lovely. " Consort Obito agreed. "How is your pregnancy going, my dear? "

"The doctor is making me be very careful, " Neji replied. "Lest I lose this one as well. "

"Hmm, then why are you here? " Obito raised a scarred eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be resting? You are carrying His Majesty's child, so you should be excused. We'll understand. "

"Ah, no. I've been cooped up in my palace for far too long, so I must be here or else I'll go mad. " Neji suddenly winced and rearranged his feet on the pillow they were seated on. They were both hidden by the long skirts of his hanfu, but the movement in the smooth silk caught the others's attention.

"Are your feet swelling up again? " Consort Konan asked kindly. "I have a pair of shoes I wore when I was pregnant with our princess, they work wonders. "

"I'm afraid I can't accept, " Neji grimaced as his foot seemed to throb more than usual. "My feet will ache anyway, as even the slightest pressure sets them off. But I thank you for for your concern, Sister. Brother."

Obito nodded and sipped at his sake. "Let's not keep the poor dears waiting, shall we?"

The eunuch standing with the cairens nodded. "You may come forward!"

The cairens came forward to the shade, and bowed. "Good morning, Your Highnesses."

"At ease." Obito said, and they all sat up. He held out his hand to his maid, and she helped pull him up to stand. Obito walked down the steps of the terrace and began to walk between the lines of cairens, looking at them all with a critical eye. "As Iruka Umino must have told you, you must abide by the palace rules. Only those of you who behave and act with proper conduct may stay here in the palace."

Ino smirked at Naruto, who absentmindedly touched the place where Iruka had struck him with the bamboo. 

"Entering the harem," the scarred consort continued. "Is a gamble. The losers of this gamble may never meet His Majesty, while the lucky ones will get to serve him. It's a long way from cairen to Imperial consort, so some of you might be keeping your cairen rank until you grow old, or die. Whichever comes first."

The consort stopped beside Hinata, making the young submissive stiffen. Neji smirked when her eyes widened as they continued to stare at the ground. Obito smirked at her fidgeting fingers, and moved on.

"Whether you get a seat here on Tomoe terrace or not will depend on your ability as a consort." Obito once again turned a cursory look through the lines of cairens. His eyes stopped on Naruto, and made his way over to him. His maid followed him dutifully, her head bowed.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki. Lift your head." 

Naruto lifted his head to look at the intimidating form of the consort. The male submissive was staring down at him with a small smirk playing on his lips, his scar free hand stroking the pendant of his gold necklace.

"Are you the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" he asked. "Or are you just a relation?"

"Their son, my lord."

Obito snorted, then laughed. "The son of a fool and a whore. The choices for the harem are getting worse each year."

Naruto turned his face away and looked down, his hands tightening on the hem of the skirt of his ruqun in rage. Hinata discreetly placed a hand on his arm in comfort, and he smiled at her.

Obito then stopped next to Ino, and lifted a hand to stroke her blonde head. "Ino Yamanaka, right?"

"Yes, my lord. The daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, a General."

"Hmm," Obito took his hand away. "A good man, and from a powerful clan as well. I hope we become good friends, my dear."

Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the smug look on Ino's face. Consort Obito returned to his seat. Consort Neji then got up, aided by his maid. 

"Tonight, as a personal gift from me, you will be having moon cakes for dessert. Welcome to the palace, cairens!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." the cairens chorused, bowing once again, then getting up to leave.

"I think that went rather well," said Konan. "Nobody died this time."

Obito giggled as the three of them made their ways down the steps, their hands held by their maids to help them. Apparently, Neji's maid wasn't very good, as the pregnant submissive suddenly slid and landed face down. The maids screamed and rushed over to help him.

"Neji!" Konan yelled, kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?!"

"No," he wheezed, clutching her arm. "It hurts, sister."

"Call the Imperial Doctor!" Obito yelled at a bewildered eunuch, who ran off immediately. 

"Breathe in and out, deeply." Konan was saying to Neji. "You must calm yourself."

"Is there any blood?" he asked her, but her hand turned his face away when he tried to look. 

"Shhh," she whispered. "Just keep taking deep breaths, brother."

The cairens had stopped leaving during the commotion. Hinata screamed as she saw gushing blood staining her cousin's clothes, and she rushed over to help him. 

"Neji!" but Naruto was grabbing her, stopping her from coming to his aid.

"Don't, Hinata!" he hissed. "You might make it worse."

But Hinata shook herself out of his grasp and rushed to her bleeding cousin, and grasped his trembling hand. 

"Cousin Neji!" she whispered. "Please listen to Consort Konan."

Neji obeyed them both started breathing deeply, trying to calm the rampant trembling of his body.

"What are you doing?" the eunuch had returned, apparently and was now hissing at the cairens like some kind of garden snake. "Leave, now, all of you!"

Hinata was forced to let go of her cousin's hand and leave, giving him a lingering look of worry before she joined her fellow cairens.

The doctor Tsunade had arrived with the eunuch, so she pushed the maids and Consort Obito out of the way to look at her patient.

She began shaking her head immediately. Seeing Neji's nervous state, she rubbed her hands together and pushed down on a certain point on his neck, immediately rendering him unconscious.

"It's no use," she said, lifting the skirts of the ruined ruqun. "There it is." She reached around for a bit before removing her hands, a small blood covered fetus in them. 

Obito turned his face away and Konan retched. A maid emptied a bowl and allowed her lady to empty her stomach there.

\-------------------------

"Consort Neji, I'm afraid, has suffered three miscarriages already." Tsunade was telling the emperor. Consort Neji lay in the next room, covered in blankets and a fretting maid. "That's already far too many, and I doubt he will ever be able to conceive again."

"It's my fault," Konan said, dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "I didn't catch him when he fell."

"It's not your fault, my dear." Itachi said in a soothing voice. 

"As for the fall," Tsunade continued, ignoring the weeping consort. "I examined his body and found a small fracture in his foot, which I suspect led him to fall. Judging by how much swelling his feet already had, I think he barely even noticed it."

"I beg you to punish me, my lord." Obito stepped forward, and knelt before the Emperor. "I didn't push him harder to rest earlier, I take the blame entirely."

"It is not yours or Consort Konan's fault, dear." Itachi stood up and knelt before his consort, taking the trembling man into his arms. He didn't notice the sly smile the scarred consort gave to Konan, who frowned in anger and turned her face away. "But I do beg all of you not to tell Neji that he cannot conceive until after his psyche is calmed down."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Obito and Konan both nodded, and bowed before they turned to leave, maids in tow.

\-----------

"Stop your crying," Ino snapped at Hinata from across the room. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Shhhh..." Naruto whispered, stroking the girl's dark hair as she sobbed. 

"I feel so bad for my cousin," she sobbed. "I can't imagine it, losing a baby... and in so much pain..." 

"Shh..."

\------------

"Consort Neji has woken up, sire." 

"Hmm." Obito ignored her, folding the letter he had been writing in half and placing it in an envelope before putting the Hyuuga seal on it. "After I leave Neji's palace, please give this to him."

"Of course." The maid took the letter, bowed, and left. 

"Tobi," he called, calling his lord in waiting. "Help me dress. I'm going to Neji's palace."

"Of course."

Once Obito was dressed in a grand ruqun made of expensive embroidered white and gold silk and had various decorations in his hair, he made his way to the Eastern part of the palace grounds, where Neji's palace sat.

Obito was allowed inside the grand bedroom of his fellow imperial consort by a bowing maid.

"Leave us," he said, waving them off. "I wish for time with my brother."

"Yes, sir." 

Neji didn't look up when the door shut behind the servants, only drawing circles in his bedding with a finger.

"Why, brother?" He asked as Obito sat next to him. "Why do you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why do you keep making me miscarry?!" Neji got up and paced around the room. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Every time I conceive, you make a maid put medicine in my food. Why?!"

"Hmm..." Obito crossed his feet at the ankle, and placed his hands in his lap. "You see, I don't like people having what I don't have."

"All your miscarriages were not caused by me, brother." Neji shook his head wildly, wiping his eyes which were welling up with tears. 

"It doesn't matter if it was you or the Emperor himself." Obito said softly. "Fact is, you could conceive and I no longer can. Though, I suppose we are the same now."

"The same?" Neji hissed, tears streaming down his face. His hand made its way to his stomach, which no longer held another life. "I will never be like you!"

"Oh, but we are." smirked the scarred consort. "Didn't anyone tell you? You've suffered too many miscarriages, and are now barren."

"Barren?" the brunet repeated dumbly. "I... I am..."

"Yes," Obito sighed and brushed hair off of his forehead. His other hand resumed its caressing of the golden pendant which hung from his neck.

Neji fell to his knees, and began to sob. "My children..."

"So now you are like me." Obito said. "Barren and childless. Falling more and more out of the Emperor's favor with every new group of cairens that appear."

"I am not like you," Neji hissed. "None of the children you lost belonged to the Emperor anyway. I wonder what your lover, Captain Hatake, would feel if he knew your true nature you vinictive-" 

Obito slapped his harshly across the face, making Neji sob and clutch his cheek. He sighed, and got up to leave.

"I guess I have over stayed my welcome. Have a good sleep, brother."

Obito left with a flourish of white and gold silk, and a maid shut the door behind him.

"My lord, a letter from your uncle."

Neji's stomach dropped, knowing what it would say. "Bring it here. And have to kitchens make me some tea." he croaked.

The maid set the letter in front of him and left. He opened the letter.

The statements of harsh disappointment, and Hinata will replace you lingered in his brain long after he dropped the letter. Suddenly, Neji didn't see the point of continuing on in this hellish harem anymore. It would continue to eat him alive, and he couldn't even find comfort in his future children anymore.

Tears streaming from his eyes, he took off his shawl and tied it around the banister of the roof of his bed.

\-----------

The scream coming from the East part of the palace grounds woke up the cairens.

"What was that?!" Naruto woke up. The screams didn't stop, and Hinata was now deathly afraid and clutching her blanket.

"Do you think the palace has been infiltrated? Are we going to die?" a fellow cairen asked.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened abruptly and Iruka entered, lips pursed.

"Something horrible has happened," he said. "Imperial Consort Neji hung himself in his room. We must all pray."

"No..." Hinata whispered, shaking her head. "Cousin... no..."

Naruto clutched her shaking form to his chest, whispering words of comfort. Ino snorted and pulled on a kimono, her nose turned up.

"Get dressed quickly," Iruka said. "We all must pray for his soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, shit just got serious...   
> Reviews give me life, so tell me what you think! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A grand funeral was to be held, what with Neji having been one of the Emperor's spouses. Everyone was upset about his death, and the entire harem was encouraged to pray for his soul.

The cairens were tasked with preparing the funeral hall. It was quite disturbing, in Naruto's opinion, to clean with a huge ass golden coffin in the middle of the room. It didn't help that it was open for everyone's viewing, either.

For the next two days, several people had approached Hinata with gifts and words of comfort. The Emperor himself had also approached her in the middle of cleaning to give her a jade hair piece and to tell her how sorry he was for the loss of her cousin.

A letter had also arrived from her father, which left Hinata in tears. Naruto read it while she was asleep, and its contents had him punching a wall in rage. 

Apparently, Hiashi Hyuuga only sent her to the palace as he felt Neji was losing the Emperor's favor. In the letter, he's said that Neji's death should inspire her to get closer with the Emperor to improve the Hyuuga clan's political standing. The man didn't even care that his nephew had taken his own life. All he cared about was power.

Naruto was still angry as he cleaned the funeral hall's floor with his brothers and sisters. He was angrily scrubbing and growling at it, until Iruka approached him and told him to stop lest he destroy the tile.

"I'm glad you're working so hard, but there has to be a limit." Iruka told him. "Why don't you replace the water in the buckets? "

And so Naruto trudged off, carrying two buckets in his hands and one on his head. He was thankful for his carpentry work with Tazuna, and the laundry he had done before that.

To calm himself down, Naruto decided to think about the Emperor and his kind gaze. He was a good man, and a great ruler. Naruto didn't want to disappoint him by ruining his tiles, so Naruto carried out and replaced the water in the buckets gladly.

He started whistling a happy tune as he refilled his third set of buckets, unaware of the pair of dark eyes that watched his every move.

\----------

In his perch in the tree, Sasuke watched his newfound obsession open taps and fill huge buckets with water without complaint.

Sasuke had been fascinated with the blond cairen since the dancing fiasco, and had been watching his every move when he didn't have duties to attend to.

At first it had simply been physical attraction. The submissive's hair had been so blond, and those blue eyes of his pulled him in. The face was rather cute too, and the three whisker marks on each cheek had seperated him from the others' smooth and pale faces.

But Sasuke then had found himself feeling possessive. He had spied on Naruto and his brother together, and had, for the first time, wanted to wring Itachi's pale neck.

He was thankful that they hadn't had sex, because Sasuke had no idea what he would have done if they did.

Naruto's strength also fascinated him. It wasn't every day when you saw a submissive with a right hook strong enough to leave small cracks in a wall. Sasuke was filled with a strange desire to see what he was made of, how he would fare against him in a fight. He also wondered how Naruto would feel beneath him, how his moans sounded like...

Sasuke shook his head. Such thoughts would be for when it was dark. For now, he would watch Naruto work.

\-----------

"Thanks, " a brother cairen said. "We only have this part of the room left to clean, so you can stop now. "

"I'll help you, " Naruto replied. "I have a lot of pent up energy, ha ha... "

"Okay, " the male submissive replied. "Thank you. It will be done faster now. "

Naruto grabbed a brush and dipped it into the water and got to work. He winced at the uncomfortable feeling of the dirty water seeping into his skirts, and scrubber faster so he could change faster.

"Oh no, " a sister cairen whispered, putting down her brush. "She's coming over here. "

Naruto looked up to see Ino sauntering over and groaned. What did the bitch want now?

"Hello, Naruto. " she said, brushing her long bangs off her face. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to work, but the bitch kicked the brush out of his hand.

"What is your problem? " Naruto demanded.

"Oh, nothing... " Ino giggled. It sounded hollow and menacing to Naruto. "It's just that I found out what Consort Obito was talking about the other day. About your parents. "

Naruto stiffened, and stood up. He was a good two inches taller than her, and he stared down at her with a hard gaze.

"What about them? " he spat, and cracked his knuckles. Not wanting to lose face in front of the other staring cairens, the blonde girl pressed on.

"Just that your mother was a Jeiyu under Emperor Fugaku, but she whored herself out to General Namikaze. " she giggled, knowing that she was striking a nerve in the other cairen. "Consort Obito was right, you were born to a whore and a fool. We already know how foolish you are, falling off the stage in front of His Majesty. How embarrassing. "

Naruto began to shake and he clenched his fists.

"And its obvious that the Emperor knows how easy you are, being her son. That's why he picked-"

Ino didn't get to finish her tirade, as Naruto was suddenly on her and punching her face.

"Fucking bitch! " he spat, sitting on her chest and punching her cheeks. Ino screamed and scratched at his face with her nails. Naruto was undeterred, and grabbed her head to slam against the shining tiles.

A cairen screamed, and the eunuchs ran to them to haul Naruto off. Naruto spat and cursed at them as they pulled him off of her.

"Take him to the palace prison. " Iruka sighed, disappointed in the cairen's behavior. "Let him learn his lesson. "

"Yes sir. " the eunuchs said, before pinching a spot on Naruto's neck to render him unconscious.

Ino smirked and walked away.

\----------------

Sasuke sat back against the trunk of the tree, his legs dangling off on either side of the branch he had claimed.

He wanted to kill that Yamanaka bitch. How DARE she speak like that to Naruto?! Sasuke frowned deeply and glared into nothing.

He reckoned that he would have to make rounds in the prison tonight, and then order them to free Naruto. After all, he was the Prince and the only person higher than him would be Itachi. If there was an Emperor Consort, then his word would be trumped by that person as well, but for now...

Sasuke shook his head and jumped off the branch. He landed on his feet below, his military training making it all too easy. He absentmindedly fingered the hilt of his sword, and realized that he should go blow some steam off.

He stalked off to the training grounds.

\--------------

Itachi was there when he arrived. With a wave of the elder's hand, everyone training bowed and left. They were alone, and Itachi hugged him.

"Little brother, " Itachi smiled down at him. "Spar with me. "

They both chose their wooden swords from the wall, and then they clashed.

Afterwards, when they had broken the swords, Itachi called a maid to bring them some green tea and rice balls with tomatoes in them.

"Your favorites, " Itachi said. Sasuke smiled up at his older brother, feeling a surge of love for him. They had always been close, even after Itachi's coronation.

"How are you? " he asked. "I haven't seen you around lately. "

Sasuke smiled. "I've fallen in love, brother. " 

He decided not to mention being in love with someone from the harem, which could cost him his neck, Prince or no.

"Really?" Itachi's interest peaked. "Who is it? "

"Blonde, blue eyes. " Sasuke sighed, thinking of Naruto.

"Hmm. " Itachi bit into his rice ball. "I've been fascinated with a few blondes myself. A new cairen, specifically. "

"Oh? " Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. An Uzumaki Naruto. When I saw him, he reminded me so much of Deidara that I couldn't help myself but play checkers with him. He was terrible at it. " Itachi smiled sadly at his rice ball. "Deidara was terrible at checkers. "

"Itachi... " Sasuke lay a hand on his arm. "You're still not over his death, are you? "

"I loved him with my entire soul, Sasuke. " Itachi shook his head, not allowing the tears in his eyes to fall. "You can't simply get over the love of your life."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and silently wondered if he felt the same for Naruto. The answer was a resounding yes. If Naruto died, he would probably go mad. He was his obsession after all. His face was like opium to Sasuke, a drug that he needed more and more of to stay sane.

That was why he followed him wherever he went. It tugged at his heart that he would never get to be with him.

"I think you should stop seeing him then. " Sasuke was surprised by his own words. "You'll only feel more and more pain the more you see him. "

Itachi frowned, obviously not agreeing. "We'll see, Sasuke. "

Feeling a bit awkward, Sasuke decided to leave. "I have to go inspect the prison now. "

"Be careful. " Itachi said.

\---------------

When Naruto calmed down, he felt very stupid.

His little outburst could have cost him his head. He groaned and put his head in his hands, cursing his temper.

Worse still, he had completely forgotten to try and write to his mother! Naruto wondered just how worried she was, and if she was eating properly...

Naruto shook his head, deciding to try and write to her once he was out of this cell. His mind made up, he decided to try and sleep on the cell's cheap futon.

It proved to be difficult task. There was no pillow, and the ground was hard. Naruto took off the open kimono he layered over his ruqun and balled it up.

It gave little comfort, but it was enough. Naruto mused that he had been spoiled by the palace's plush beds already before he fell into a dream less sleep.

\-------------

When Sasuke arrived at the prison, the guards fell all over themselves to accomodate him. He found them pathetic, but kept his mouth shut as a nervous guard guided him down the long hallways.

The place was mostly empty, with only a few people being held within the palace compound.

Along the way, he saw eunuchs knocking over the rations of bread and congee placed in front of the cells. Sasuke pursed his mouth until he stopped in front of his obsession's cell and saw the same being done there.

"What are you doing? " Sasuke demanded, grabbing the collar of the man and shoving him against the bars.

"Y-Your Highness- I.... "

"You will bring a large lunch box of food to every single inmate you have done this to, do you hear me?! "

"Y-yes sir! "

Sasuke set the terrified man down and jerked his head towards his obsession, then commotion having woken him up and was now cutely blinking himself awake.

"What is a cairen doing here? " he asked.

"He.. He attacked another cairen, my Lord. "

"Did he pull a knife on her? Or some kind of weapon? "

"N-no sir? "

"Are you telling me you arrested a cairen out of some petty squabble? Tell me, was the cairen he fought from a noble clan? "

"Yes sir, a Yamanaka. "

Sasuke shook his head, disgusted. "Let this submissive go. Its ridiculous to arrest someone for something so stupid. Just punish him by making him clean Amaterasu hall every night. "

"Yes sir! " the guard pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and open the door to the cell. Sasuke stalked off, smirking.

Now, how to punish the Yamanaka girl...

\-------------

Naruto was ecstatic to see the Prince had let him go, but the boy had left before he could thank him.

Naruto got to his feet and let the guards bind his hands until they were outside of the prison. He saw a closed calendar on the wall, and something occured to him.

"What day is it today?" He asked.

The guard didn't look at him when he responded. "October tenth, cairen. "

Naruto grinned. "That's wonderful! Happy birthday to me.... Happy birthday to me... "

\----------------

"Is everything ready?" Itachi asked Kakashi, who had entered the study with his helmet held under his arm.

"Yes, sir." Kakashi's voice was slightly muffled by his mask. "All that's left is for you to say goodbye."

Itachi sighed and pulled out a stack of letters from his sleeve. a wave of his hand made a few maids come forward.

"Bring these letters to the people they are intended for," he ordered them, handing them the stack. "Their names are written in the envelopes." 

A chorus of "Yes, sire"s sounded before they left, shutting the intricately carved door behind them.

"See?" Itachi said to his most trusted General. "All done. I have also left Sasuke in charge of the palace, and the remaining troops."

"Of course." Kakashi nodded. "It would be better if a dominant child of yours did it, but..."

Itachi pursed his lips and shook his head. "My harem has suffered too many deaths and miscarriages since Deidara died. It's like the gods are against me."

"I'm sorry." the masked man said sincerely. 

"It's alright. Besides, spending the next two years making my rounds around the empire will surely help... help me move on." Itachi picked up his sword from where it lay on the table. "Let's go. The second love of my life is my people, and I can't let them down can I?"

\----------


	5. Chapter 5

As ordered by his sentence, Naruto spent a few hours after dinner every night cleaning Amaterasu hall.

It seemed like a very empty place, what with no Emperor residing there. Even Sasuke preferred to stay in his own palace, and handle palace matters from there.

Every night for the next two years Naruto carried out his sentence without complaint. Ino had been avoiding him since the incident, but she still occasionally went to him to gloat. Naruto knew he couldn't do anything when she made fun of him, so he merely balled his fists and took out his frustrations on the tile.

One of Naruto's only comforts was his correspondence with his mother. It turned out that cairens were not allowed to write to anyone outside of the palace city, so he had Iruka send the mail for him secretly. 

He had grown to think of Iruka as something in between an older sibling and a mother. The man, despite his strictness, always was there to care for them and help them survive. He had become one of the people Naruto treasured the most in his life, the other being the doe eyed cairen Hinata. 

Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke still continued to follow Naruto whenever he was free around the palace city. Every day, the cairen would grow more and more beautiful.

Sasuke longed for him. He wanted to feel him in his arms, and hold him as he slept. It wasn't a sexu attraction anymore. He needed the sound of his voice, his smile, and his naivety. Two years of following him had led to that, and now he could firmly say he knew the blond. 

The blond loved ramen and hated onions, and loved the people he considered family fiercely. Sasuke also liked to help him out by making the security and the eunuchs turn a blind eye every time Iruka sent out a message for him. He did that, because Sasuke wanted him. Wanted his love, wanted him to feel the same obsession he did. 

But he could never have it. He was essentially Naruto's brother in law, and he couldn't have Naruto to himself unless he was an Emperor and could defy laws.

Sasuke crushed a rock in his hand at the thought. The only thing between him and the Dragon Throne was a brother he loved more than life. And he wouldn't stoop so low as the chancellors as to plan a coup.

Was he cursed to forever love Naruto from afar? The blond barely knew he even existed, let alone the extent of his feelings.

Sasuke turned his face to the sky, cursing the fact that he wasn't born before Itachi.

\------------

Itachi's return to the palace city was celebrated with much fanfare. The entire harem was treated by a grand banquet by their superios Obito and Konan, and Naruto had been excused from cleaning the Emperor's residence for once.

He and Hinata banged their cups of sake together, already tipsy. They were finally getting to have some fun for once, though for the past two years the harem had been much more relaxed without the Emperor to fight over.

Naruto wasn't a fool, though. He was fifteen now, and his eyes were much more open than they had been when he first entered the palace. Itachi's return would open a whole new world of hell where his fellow concubines would be ready to unleash on each other.

But for now, he and his best friend would enjoy themselves. Hinata, through a lot of mediation and personal prayer, had gotten over Neji's death. Naruto knew that the girl could still feel his loss though, even if they weren't close. But family was family, and Naruto never spoke up on the fact that Neji would have destroyed her the first chance he got.

"The Emperor has grown soooo much more handsome," Hinata giggled into his ear. "I want to climb on him like a tree and bear his babies."

Did he mention that a drunken Hinata was also a much more open Hinata?

"Don't worry," she slurred. "If you were a dominant, I would be on you in a heart beat. I would even stalk you, like the prince does."

Naruto blinked, the words not registering in his hazy mind. "Wha...?"

"There's rumors y'know." Hinata continued in a scandalous tone. "Some guards saw him sneaking after you sometimes. But not a lot of people believe it. I mean, look at'im. He's so reserved... and manly... I wish he was the Emperor."

Naruto laughed and smacked her on the arm. "You're so scandalous!"

Hinata threw her head back and laughed. 

\---------------

Fortunately for the Prince, Naruto barely remembered anything from that night other than himself and Hinata being dragged back to the cairen palace by an annoyed Iruka.

He and the caretaker had grown closer during the past two years, the man feeling like a surrogate mother to him and the cairens. Iruka was always ready to listen to their problems, and give them advice. He was even quick to punish any leering guards and chancellors with roaming hands.

Naruto finished up another letter for his mother and sealed it with a happy flourish. He was glad to know she was doing well, and how she was now running a small shop of her own. Naruto didn't have to worry about her anymore, and she didn't worry about him. 

He made his way over to Iruka and happily handed him the letter.

Iruka took the letter and tucked it into his wide, floor length sleeves. "Naruto, the Emperor has chosen you for tonight. It's time to get dressed."

"Really?" Naruto blinked. "He probably wants to share a drink and play checkers again."

"You're probably right, but still, you must hurry. "

Naruto had just finished getting dressed when his name was called and he was being shoved into the small carriage.

Unlike before, Naruto actually allowed himself to relax this time. Whether the Emperor touched him tonight or not wouldn't really matter to him, but it would be nice to simply enjoy some sake and lose at a board game.

Naruto was correct in his earlier predictions when he went out to Itachi's grand terrace to see the Emperor seated at a table set up with sake and a checker board.

"Naruto, " Itachi stood to greet him. Naruto was surprised when the man took his hand and pressed a kiss against it. "Are you prepared to be defeated? "

"I might just conquer you tonight, Your Majesty. " Naruto teased back. Once again, he felt at ease with the man despite barely knowing him. It seemed that the man's kind aura had not changed.

"I hear my little brother charged you with cleaning this palace every night. " Itachi said, placing a piece forward. "May I ask why? "

"I had a fight with a fellow cairen... she, ah,  was insulting my family. So I attacked her. She hasn't approached me since, " Naruto lied. "So you don't have to worry. "

Itachi made a 'hmm'ing noise. "It's good that you did that. It shows that you're not to be bullied. And not many people are willing to test a submissive who hits back. "

Naruto frowned as Itachi claimed five of his pieces in one swoop. "Thank you, my Lord. "

"You know, " Itachi continued. "I missed my Emperor Consort dearly while on the road. I was even more saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be here to welcome me back. So I called you,  you do remind me of him so."

"Really?" Naruto felt a little dissapointed that the man didn't like him for himself, rather for his resemblance to his late love.

But it didn't matter. Naruto mused as they tucked themselves into the bed that had never really stood much of a chance with Itachi anyway.

\--------------

Every night for the next week carried on in much the same way.

The friendship between Naruto and the Emperor was rising steadily, the more they talked and played games together. Naruto couldn't say he had feelings for the Emperor, but now he cared about him.

They had the potential to be the best of friends, but that spot was already taken up by Hinata. Naruto mused that their personalities were so nicely matched that perhaps, in another life, they really were best friends and not a concubine and master.

Unfortunately for Naruto, however, he didn't notice the growing tension in the harem because of him.

Obito threw a vase from its pedestal and watched it crash into the floor.

"O-Obito... " Tobi waved his hands frantically. "You'll have to pay for that! "

"I don't care. " Obito grunted. "Fuck! "

He slid down and sat on the floor, his head in his hands. "Fuck. "

"Is mister Obito okay? " Tobi asked, kneeling next to him.

"No, " the scarred man hissed. "The Emperor hasn't visited me in more than two years. He's always with that damn Uzumaki brat. I need to get rid of him. "

"What do you want Tobi to do master? " asked the masked man.

Obito shook his head. "Not now. I'm too wound up, and I have to tread carefully since I'm falling out of his favor. I need time to think. Bring me some green tea and mochi."

"Tobi will, master. " the man nodded and left the vengeful consort to his thoughts.

\----------

 

Inoichi Yamanaka was done waiting. It had been bad timing on his part to send in his sweet daughter just before the Emperor left for his two year long inspection of the Empire, but eh, semantics.

But the point was, he was done waiting for the Emperor to take notice of his Ino. It was time to take matters in his own hands.

The best person to approach for this job would be the adviser that handled handing the list of the concubines to the Emperor to see who he would choose that night.

Genma Shiranui arrived at the specified meeting place, making sure he wasn’t followed. It wouldn’t do to look suspicious in the palace city, it would always bite you in the ass later.

“Hello, Genma.” Inoichi smiled and waved.

“Let’s just get this over with, General.” he replied with a hiss. “What do you want.”

Inoichi sighed, and pulled a pouch from his sleeve. Genma’s eyebrow raised when he heard the jingling of various coins inside.

“I want you to convince the Emperor to choose my daughter.” the blond man said simply. “The Yamanakas are a powerful clan, and he needs all the help he can get. We are a powerful political ally. Make sure His Majesty remembers that.”

Genma sighed, and took the pouch from him.”Cairen Ino, right?”

“Yes.”

“Consider it done. Have a good evening, General.”

“Thank you!” The man smiled and they bowed to each other. Genma hated this city.

\----------------

Genma knew he had to approach this carefully. He tried not to appear suspicious as he stood in the Emperor’s study as the man signed documents. He knew that he was here every night to make the man choose someone for the night anyway, but he had been bribed.

Genma knew that something could happen to his family if he hadn’t accepted. The words had been unspoken, but hung in the air between him and the blond General.

“Your Majesty,” he said. “Are you going to choose a concubine for tonight?”

“Just give me the list already.” Itachi sighed and put his pen down. Genma obeyed, and watched as the Emperor flipped through the pages. He noticed how his eyes lingered on the blond Uzumaki’s name, and he knew it was time for him to speak up.

“May I suggest someone, my Lord?”

This made the dark haired noble raise an eyebrow. “Alright.”

“Cairen Ino Yamanaka.” Genma scooted over to flip the pages of the book, still in Itachi’s hands. He found her page and pointed at her name. “You see, she is from a very powerful family, with high political standing. It may end up better for the empire in the end if you show favor towards her.”

Itachi seemed to mull the idea over in his head for a bit. “I can see your point. A very wise decision.”

He shut the book with a snap and smiled up at him. “This is why I hired you as an adviser. Thank you.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Cairen Ino!” the messenger called into the cairen palace. “A package for you!”

Ino smirked and sauntered over the dominant man, and took the package in her dainty hands. She was smug that her family had enough to send her a package without any repurcussion, while her brother and sister cairen could barely even contact their own families.

“Thank you.” she said. “Now scoot.”

She plopped onto her bed and ripped the paper wrapping apart. Inside was a variety of packaged pills and herbs, and she raised an eyebrow. This was strange.

There was also a note inside, in her mother’s handwriting.

My love, it read.  
This medicine is to help you get pregnant. Take one pill before you sleep with the Emperor, and the herbs are to be mixed with your food once a day. Your father has succesfully convinced the Emperor to choose you. Once you’re pregnant, you will rise up the ranks very quickly.

Sincerely yours,  
Mom

Ino barely held down a squeal of excitement. Of all the boons to fall from heaven! Her parents were amazing.

She supposed this meant she had to start getting ready. Looking outside a window, she saw a eunuch approach Iruka. Smirking, she gathered up her best casual hanfu and her bathing supplies and sauntered into the bathing area to get ready.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

“Do you think the Emperor will call you again tonight?” Hinata asked as she poured herself and Naruto some tea that night. They were relaxing on the porch of the cairen palace, as Naruto had just returned from cleaning Amaterasu hall.

“Maybe.” Naruto gladly took a cup and took a deep gulp from it, feeling thirsty. “We’ve become good friends. He has so many stories about the countryside, you know. It makes me feel homesick.”

“I’m sorry,” Hinata smiled at him and placed a hand over his. “Your mom had to move to a house here in the capital, right? It must be hard to leave home.”

“It was.” Naruto agreed. “It was so sudden, too. The country side is so beautiful...”

“What is it like?” Hinata asked, excitement seeping into her timid voice. “I’ve never seen it.”

“Trees taller than the palaces, flowers of every color everywhere...” Naruto smiled at the thought of his old home. “Not even the Imperial Gardens could compare.”

“Really? That sounds... Amazing.”

“If we ever get out of here,” Naruto’s voice dropped to a whisper. “We could go there and have a picnic. I’ll teach you how to climb trees and pick out ripe vegetables.”

“Thank you!” Hinata gushed. “I would really love that! All I ever saw before coming here were the walls of the Hyuuga clan.”

A band of eunuchs and guards carrying the carriage suddenly approached the porch of the cairen palace, where Naruto and Hinata were seated.

“Oh, look.” Hinata said. “They’re here for you now.”

“Cairen Ino!” The eunuch called.

Hinata blinked, and Naruto groaned. Oh, gods, the blonde woman wouldn’t be able to shut up about this for probably the next year.

Ino sauntered out the doors, her hip length hair swaying and wearing her best hanfu.

“Hello, Hinata. Naruto.” she said, turning her nose up. “Looks like its me tonight, eh? The Emperor seemed to get bored of you rather quickly.”

Naruto glared at the teapot on the table, trying to supress his anger. Hinata placed a hand on his arm.

“Will you give me some tea?” Ino asked haughtily, as if he and Hinata were her servants and she wasn’t the same rank as them. “Don’t rush. These people can wait.”

They heard a grumble of annoyance from the awaiting group of carriage holders. Naruto rolled his eyes and poured her a cup, and handed it to her with a look of pure politeness and sweetness.

“Here you go, Ino.” he said sweetly. Choke on it, he added quietly.

“Thank you!” Ino replied, taking the cup. She smelled it for a moment, and took a sip. Then, she threw it in his face.

Hinata gasped and threw off the open kimono she layered over her hanfu. She started dabbing at Naruto’s shocked face as Ino laughed and sauntered into her awaiting carriage.

“It’s okay,” Naruto said when they were gone. He stilled Hinata’s frantic dabbing by grasping her wrist. “The tea wasn’t that hot anyway.”

“She’s terrible!” Hinata moaned, sitting back down and putting her face in her hands.

“She’ll get what’s coming to her eventually.” the blond replied, stroking her hair. “Just wait. Karma will bite her in the ass soon enough.”

\- - - - - - -

As per usual, Sasuke had once again been spying on his favorite blond and had witnessed the entire scene. He could barely repress the rage he was feeling from seeing the bitch treat Naruto like that, and his mind was already wild with plans for punishing her.

How dare she walk all over his beloved, knowing he couldn’t fight back lest he get thrown in the prison again?

Sasuke wanted to hurt her. He had already decided to let it go before, when Naruto had attacked her two years ago, but he couldn’t now.

Ino Yamanaka was going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

When Itachi arrived to his bedroom fulfill his, ahem, duties for the night, he was shell shocked.

The girl was waiting for him, kneeling on the floor. From behind he could see how tall and slender she was, and he could see the quality of her long blonde hair.

But when she turned around to greet him, he was astounded.

Those bangs. Those fucking bangs.

The combination was far too much. Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and the long bangs covering one side of her face made him high tail it out of there.

He wondered if the girl had styled her hair that way specifically to remind him of Deidara. He wondered if it was a coincidence, and his Emperor Consort was taunting him from beyond the grave.

Itachi stayed for hours in his study, drinking cup after cup of sake as Deidara’s laugh rang through his brain.

The Emperor buried his face into his hands and wept out the tears he had held back for so long since Deidara drew his last breath.

Hours later, he staggered back into the bedroom to find the cairen still waiting for him, seated on the floor. He could do this. He just had to pretend...

Ino was a little startled when her master picked her up and threw her on the end, but she was alright. She threw back her head and gasped at the sensation of him thrusting into her, trying to ignore his chants of the dead Emperor Consort’s name.

\- - - - - -- -

Itachi poured himself another drink, deeply ashamed of what had transpired the night before. The moon was out again, and he was on his bed. Drinking all his sorrows away.  
Sasuke was right. Itachi remembered the conversation they had had two years before, and he realized he had to stop surrounding himself with reminders of Deidara.

But he couldn’t. It was like opium, something he needed.

Itachi looked up at the drawing of Deidara Konan had gifted him earlier. It showed him dancing with fans, his long tresses fanned out behind him.

Itachi closed his eyes and tried to block out the image.

A ring of a bell had a servant entering his room and bowing to him.

“Yes, my lord?” asked the bowing man.

“I changed my mind. Bring the Consort Obito to my chambers. And set up my chess board and some sake.”

“Yes, my lord.”

After the table was set up on the balcony, Itachi sat there, head in his hands. He poured himself a cup and downed it just as the door opened and he heard Obito’s voice.

“Your Highness?”

“Obito!” he smiled and stood up to greet the man. “Come, sit with me. It’s been a while since we’ve played chess together.”

“It has been a while.” Obito gave him a tense, tight lipped smile. “You’ve been calling the Uzumaki here for a while.”

“Ah, yes.” Itachi gave a dismissing shrug, pouring out the wine for his consort. “He reminded me so much of Deidara... I couldn’t help myself.”

Itachi didn’t see the way Obito frowned, and the way his hands clenched his cup of sake tighter. “Did he?”

“Do you want the black or the white pieces?”

“Black.”

“Hmm. Strange. You never let me go first.”

Itachi moved a white piece forward.

“Yes.” Obito agreed. “But I’ve been feeling dark for a while.”

"You know..." Itachi said as he laid out the pieces. "I used to think it was strange that the Queen was the strongest piece. Shouldn't it be the King? But, I realized that the Queen will always be more powerful. In a way... submissives are like that, aren't they? We dominants love you submissives until there is nothing of us left, and we have nothing else to give."

Obito said nothing, only giving him a cool gaze as he sipped on his sake. Itachi shook his head sadly and pushed his first piece forward.

After Obito had beat him three consecutive times in a row, they decided to call it a night.

Having sex with Obito was familiar, and something Itachi didn’t know he needed. He didn’t love the man, but his companionship and his familiarity was something Itachi treasured. The man had intelligence rivaling his own, and the familiar Uchiha disposition that made Itachi feel at home.

Afterwards, when Itachi had rolled off of him and started drifting to sleep, he didn’t see the calculating look in the consort’s eyes as he tried to think of a way to get rid of one Naruto Uzumaki.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Said blond Uzumaki was currently walking through the palace city, having snuck out of the cairen palace. He was bored, sue him. And it wasn’t like the Emperor had called for him tonight either.

Maybe Ino was right. Maybe Emperor Itachi had grown bored of him... Naruto shook his head. He wasn’t going to let that bitch wear him down. He was Naruto Uzumaki!

He grinned and jumped over a short fence to examine the next area he was exploring.

“Hmm...” he noticed a broken dummy in the center of the dark area, and a wall covered in old wooden swords.

“This must be one of the old training areas...” he whispered, running his hand over one of the fake swords.

He heard a rustle behind him, and Naruto spun around clutching the wooden sword. He had a wooden sword, and he wasn’t afraid to use it.

“Who’s there?” he called out. Silence.

Perhaps it was justa stray cat, or the wind, or even his imagination. He shrugged and replaced the sword on the wall, noting to come back to this place. It seemed like a more abandoned area of the palace city, and he could definitely beat up a dummy here without gathering attention.

Sasuke was frozen a few feet away from Naruto, hidden by the shadows. He had accidentally moved one of the laying dummies, and had scurried away out of sight before Naruto could notice.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when Naruto left, and then continued to tail him until he had reached the cairen palace and was tucking himself into bed.

Satisfied, Sasuke swept away towards his own palace.

\- - - - - -

“Have you heard?” Hinata whispered to Naruto as they did their nightly ritual of having tea together.

“Heard what?” asked Naruto as he lifted up his cup, drinking deeply.

“Ino’s pregnant.”

Naruto choked on his tea. Hinata smacked him on the back until his throat was clear and the tea from his mouth was on the floor.

“What?! From just one night?!”

“Yes,” Hinata nodded. “I heard she used some medicine to make her conceive quickly.”

“Amazing.” Naruto said dryly, savagely biting into a ball of green tea flavored mochi. “Now she’ll be in the Emperor’s favor. She’s never going to shut up about it.”

Hinata nodded quickly, agreeing. “Also I heard that her baby might be the first dominant baby born to the Emperor. He has three kids you know, male and female. They’re all submissives.”

Naruto sighed, and put back his cup on the table. His appetite was gone. “She’ll rise pretty quickly through the ranks.”

Hinata looked somewhere behind him. “She’s coming towards us now.”

“Naruto!” the blonde girl gushed, a malicious glint in her eyes. Her lackeys followed behind her, fretting. “Do you want to feel my stomach?”

“No thank you.” Naruto quipped.

“A child is such a blessing.” Hinata said, standing to politely hand Ino a cup of tea. “Congratulations.”

Ino smirked, her hand running over the tall hair style she was sporting. There were a few new hair hair decorations on there, which Naruto suspected were congratulatory gifts.

“It’s so lucky for me to have gotten pregnant so fast!” she said, placing a hand on her stomach. “Some of us can’t say the same, even when they... Hee hee hee... Spent every night of a week with the Emperor!”

Naruto decided that biting back that he and the Emperor had never had sex would just give the girl more ammo.

“I feel so sad for you, though.” Ino pouted. “I’ll be promoted to a jeiyu any time now, while you’re all still cairens!”

Naruto’s hand tightened on his cup.

“Congratulations.” he snapped. “I would like to enjoy my tea now, thank you.”

Ino smirked and sauntered away, making a show of continuously rubbing her stomach.

\- - - - - - - -

Sasuke had also heard the news, and it gave him the perfect opportunity to exact revenge on the girl.

“Kin!” he called out to a dark haired maid. The maid put down what she had been previously been carrying, and bowed to him.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Walk with me.”

Once they were out of earshot from anyone in the area, he bent his head low to whisper to her. He discreetly put two small pouches in her hands, confusing her.

“Prince Sasuke...?”

“One of the bags holds medicine.” he said. “I want you to put a little of it into Cairen Ino’s food every night, starting after she is promoted to jeiyu. The other pouch carries the money you will earn from this. Keep silent about this, or you won’t have a job or a tongue left. Do you understand?”

The maid bowed, and placed the two pouches into her sleeve. “I understand my lord. This never happened.”

Sasuke smirked as the woman walked away, glad they had reached an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... so Sasuke isn't as good in this fanfic as y'all thought, eh? Granted, he already is a stalker here... can't wait to find out what happens next chapter? Neither can I! Jk, I already have a bunch typed out lmao


	7. Chapter 7

“Cairen Ino,” the eunuch read out to the kneeling woman, with all of her fellow cairens assembled behind her. “The Emperor has taken favor on you and has promoted you to the jeiyu rank. As gifts, the Emperor has granted you with three bolts of silk, three pairs of shoes, and a set of gold jewelry including: a headdress, a necklace, a bracelet...”

Naruto tuned the man out, finding the whole thing tedious. He just wanted to get this over with so he could sneak off and train in the old training area.  
He and his brother and sister cairens had all finished their duties for the day, and it was a few hours before dinner so Naruto had hours to kill before he had to report to Amaterasu hall.

The man finally finished, and handed the golden scroll to the smirking pregnant woman. “You will also have a maid of your own. Are you particularly fond of anyone?”

“Tayuya.” Ino said. “I would very much like her with me.”

“I’ll make all the arrangements, my lady.”

Ino grinned at the title, and sauntered over to talk to the red headed maid.

Kin kept her head down low, glad at the choice the newly instated jeiyu had made. Kin and Tayuya were good friends, so it wouldn’t be suspicious for her to be around her and her lady.

It made the job given to her by the Prince all too easy. She knew exactly what the medicine he had given her was for, too. Both her parents grew medicinal herbs for a living, and sold it to various pharmacies in the capital.

She wondered what the man was playing at, though. Was he trying to get the throne for himself by forcing the Emperor’s wives to miscarry?

Kin shook her head, and smiled at Tayuya in comfort as she was being barked at by her new mistress. It wasn’t her place to know.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

After Naruto had collapsed onto his bed that night, tired from both cleaning and a rouch session with the training dummies, he was pleasantly surprised to have Iruka shake him back awake to bathe and get ready for his night with the Emperor.

“You got lucky,” Iruka was saying as he dragged a comb through Naruto’s wild hair. “It seems that he is satisfied with Ino now, so he doesn’t want to call her back to his bedroom.”

Naruto nodded happily, looking forward to having wine and playing checkers with his friend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Naruto!” Itachi stood up to guide him into his chair. “I’ve missed you. It’s been so busy lately.”

“Congratulations,” Naruto said, taking the pot of wine and pouring them each a glass. “You’re going to become a father again.”

“Thank you.” Itachi’s eyes softened, and he looked away from the checker board. “A child is such a blessing. I remember when Deidara gave birth to our first child, Shima. We were both so happy, I cried. Shima was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, all covered in blood and goop. Deidara was more beautiful than ever, drenched in labor sweat. It was the happiest I’d ever been in my life.”

Naruto gave him a sincere smile. “And you’ll get to experience it again soon. I hear Jeiyu Ino is carrying a dominant, according to Doctor Tsunade. You’ll finally have an heir.”

“And that’s why I called you here. I wanted to celebrate.”

Naruto laughed, and they clinked their cups together. He was surprised that he felt no jealousy about Ino’s pregnancy, only annoyance because of her haughty attitude. But he was legitimately happy for Itachi having another child.

They continued to play for an hour, and Naruto once again lost every round.

“Deidara lost all the time to me too.” Itachi laughed as Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. “He was terrible at this game. You remind me so much of him, he would also be really happy when someone from the harem got pregnant.”

Naruto’s smile froze. “How much do I remind you of him?”

“A lot. His hair and skin were both the same shade as yours, and his smile was just as infectious. Like him, you’re pretty loud as well. Sometimes I think someone trained you to be just like him, though I cannot imagine why.” Itachi chuckled lowly, and stood up to sweep all the game pieces into the board.

Naruto had stilled completely, his stomach dropping lower and lower.

So, the Emperor didn’t like him for himself after all. He was only there because he reminded his so much of Emperor Deidara. It was a painful realization, and Naruto could feel the back of his throat start to burn

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Itachi turned to see Naruto still staring at the same spot on the table. “Are you alright, Naruto?”

“I...” Naruto breathed. He got up abruptly, his hands absentmindedly running down his hanfu to smooth out any wrinkles. “I would like to sleep in the cairen palace tonight, Your Majesty.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Itachi frowned. “Good night, Cairen.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -

Naruto obeyed every night when he was called to Itachi’s room. He played checkers with him every night, and answered his questions and smiled at him.

His heart was no longer in it. Why would it be? The man didn’t like him. He only liked the dead Emperor. Itachi only liked Naruto for the parts of him that he had seen in Deidara.

One night, Itachi slammed his hand on the table.

“Naruto!” he said. “You have been staring into space for the longest time. What’s wrong with you?”

“It’s nothing, Your Majesty.” Naruto gave him an empty smile. “Oh, it’s my turn.”

“Naruto, talk to me.” Itachi pleaded, grasping his hand. Naruto almost jumped at the contact, and turned wide eyes to look into dark ones. “Is... Is it because I haven’t touched you yet? I can, if you want to.”

“No, that won’t be needed.” Naruto replied. “Good night, Your Majesty.”

Naruto swept away from the room in a flourish of silk and cotton robes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next night was much the same. It was raining pretty heavily, so they sat inside with the balcony doors tightly shut.

Naruto, as usual, lost every round but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The Emperor looked frustrated with him, no doubt because he was failing to show him the loud happy blond that Emperor Deidara had been.

So imagine his surprise when he was being dragged up to have lips furiously mashing against his. Naruto, in his suprise, let the man kiss him for a few seconds before he was pushing him away.

Itachi refused to let him go however, and the blond resorted to kicking and screaming.

“Don’t touch me!” Naruto snarled as he finally managed to push him away. He lashed out with his nails, fists, and feet, anything to get Itachi away from him. “Don’t you ever touch me! Go rape Emperor Deidara’s skeleton in the graveyard if you want him so much, but don’t you ever touch me!”

Itachi snarled and punched him in the eye, hard enough to break wood. Naruto’s skull threatened to give way under the fist, and the next thing he knew he was gasping and clutching his bleeding eye.

The commotion was loud enough for several worried servants to come rushing into the room.

“My lord!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you alright, my lord?!”

Neither payed the servants any mind. Itachi uncurled his fist and took several deep breaths.

“Are you calm, now?” he asked the trembling, hunched over form of the cairen. “I will respect your wishes, cairen. I’ll never touch you, or call for you, again.”

Itachi began to walk away, before stopping and turning towards him. “It’s a pity. I was about to promote you to an Imperial Consort, skipping the jeiyu rank. But it can’t be helped, I guess.”

Naruto sobbed, and abruptly shot up to run out of the room. He shoved past the confused servants and ran as far as his feet could take him, out into the freezing rain and towards the cairen palace.

He didn’t make it. He stopped a bit away from the palace, his bones suddenly feeling weak and his muscles dragged down with fatigue. Another sob escaped him, and then he was kneeling on the drenched cobblestones and sobbing as his rain washed over him.

“Naruto? Naruto!” Hinata’s frantic voice washed over him like a healing balm, and Naruto tried to quell his shaking to look at her properly.

She was holding a lamp, and her eyes were wide with worry.

“You’re bleeding!” she knelt in front of him and took off her shawl to dab away the blood seeping from his eye. “What happened to you?”

“I... I refused the Emperor.” Naruto gasped out. His tears were invisible, thanks to the rain, but he could taste them rolling into his mouth and mixing with the rain water. “I... I lashed out when he touched me, Hinata. So he... He...”

“Oh, Naruto...” Hinata’s pale, dainty fingers carefully ran over the rapidly swelling eye, already a color of a deep red.

“He said he would never touch me again, Hinata.” Naruto sobbed. “Or even call for me. I... I failed him, I failed my mother, I failed...”

“Shhhh...” She took him into her arms, and let Naruto sob and bleed into the drenched silk shirt of her hanfu. “You didn’t fail anyone, Naruto.”

“No!” he shook his head wildly, but her suprisingly strong arms held him still. “I promised her and promised my mom that I would rise up the ranks and give us a better life!”

“She won’t blame you,” Hinata soothed. “You told me the story, remember? About her and your dad.”

“Yeah...”

“He was a general, and she was a concubine but they fell in love. They were caught together, and they were so disgraced they had to move out to the country side and rebuild their lives. This harem destroyed your mother too, Naruto. She won’t blame you. I don’t blame you. We were all forced into this life by our relatives. It’s okay not to love and want the Emperor.”

Naruto nodded, feeling the words wash over his brain like a tide of cool water that had nothing to do the with the rain. “Thank you, Hinata. I would have gone crazy here if it wasn’t for you.”

Hinata snorted, and stroked his hair. “Are you kidding? You’ve helped me much more than I’ve helped you. You’re the hero here.”

\-- - - - - - - - --

While this was going on, Ino was making her way to the southeast corner of the palace city, where Consort Konan resided.

“Ugh,” she groaned as the water soaked her silk slippers. Tayuya struggled to keep up with her as the girl barged through the doors of Konan’s palace, followed by a frantic guard and a maid.

“I need to speak with you, Lady Konan!”

Consort Konan sighed deeply, putting down her sutras and turning away from the altar.

“Give me patience, Indra and Ashura.” she prayed under her breath when she saw the notorious Yamanaka brat. “What do you want?”

“Alone.”

Konan sighed deeply and waved her hand. The guards and maids bowed, and left them alone. “What?”

“I need your help.” the girl said, seating herself on the floor in front of her. “I want to get rid of the lowly cairen Naruto.”

Konan raised an eyebrow, and stood up to pour herself a cup of tea. It had been laid out before she had begun her nightly prayers, so it was now lukewarm.

“Hmm...” Konan churned the girl’s idea in her mind. She agreed. The blonde cairen was a threat to their positions, and it was best to get rid of him early before he got anymore of His Majesty’s favor. “I’ll think about it. Go back to your residence, Jeiyu. It’s late.”

“Thank you so much!” Ino bowed deeply and left with a spring in her step. Konan rolled her eyes and set her cup down.

“Come out,” she called. “I know you’re there.” the room seemed empty at first, but she had noticed the shadow waiting silently behind her altar. 

Obito smirked as he left his spot from behind the tall altar. “Hello, sister.”

“Do you think we should go for it?” she asked, unperturbed.

“Of course.” Obito said. “Naruto Uzumaki is a threat to all of us, but the girl doesn’t seem to realize just how much danger she poses to our positions right now.”

“You’re right.” Konan nodded. “I’ll send her my double channel poison jug, and show her how to use it. It’s best to get rid of the small fry first, eh?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke could barely contain his rage.

Itachi had done the unforgivable and harmed not just any submissive, but Sasuke’s beloved.

He slashed at a tree with his sword, yelling through the rain drops that landed in his mouth.

Once he had calmed down, Sasuke went for cover and dried his sword before it was ruined by rust. He began to oil it, and the familiar motions calmed his psyche down.

He had considered killing Itachi when the man had struck Naruto. It was just for a moment, but he had. Sasuke felt guilt coursing through him. Even if the ma had hurt Naruto, Sasuke would still be unable to bring himself to kill him.

Sasuke bit his lip and stared down at his sword. He supposed that his plan against the Yamanaka would work against Itachi too, and then they both would be punished to Sasuke’s satisfaction with the loss of that baby.

Sasuke grinned and set back to work on his sword.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Also, sister, I forgot to mention something. The prince has already done our work for us.”

“What?” Konan blinked. “What had he done.”

“I... May have eavesdropped on him paying off a maid to sneak medicine into the Jeiyu girl’s food.” Obito smirked.

“How lucky for us.” Konan sipped from her tea. “It won’t be traced back to us.”

“Indeed.”

The door suddenly burst open.

“Consort Konan!” a eunuch suddenly appeared. “You have been called to the Emperor’s chambers for tonight. ”

Konan smiled at the man and set her tea down. “Give me a few minutes to get ready. Brother Obito, we will continue this discussion later.”

“Oh, Lord Obito!” the man bowed quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Obito merely snarled, and shoved past the man to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that by now you guys get the way their outfits are supposed to look. To me their outfits are very important for this au, so if you guys have no idea what I am talking about or can't figure out the outifts from my descriptions, then beg you to Google the Empress of China costumes NOW. Trust me, they are like an aesthetic orgasm.

“Here is how you use it, Lady Ino.” the maid said, taking out the double channeled poison jug from its package. “There is a red pearl on the handle. When you turn it to the black side, the poisoned portion is what comes out.”

“A truly great invention.” Ino said, taking the jug in her hands and admiring it. “Thank you. Now leave.”

Konan’s servant bowed and left the room.

“Tayuya, make the kitchens prepare a lunch for two people.” Ino called. “I will be inviting Naruto later. Tell him I want a truce, or some kind of bullshit like that.”

“Yes, madam.” sighed Tayuya. She bowed and left the room.

She reached the kitchens, where her mistress’s breakfast was being prepared.

“I’ve got it!” Kin said upon seeing her. Tayuya smiled gratefully at being handed the tray of food, glad that she wouldn’t ave to suffer at being yelled at for being late.

“You’re the best, Kin.” Tayuya said, taking the tray carefully. “Thanks, really.”

“You’re welcome.” Kin said, fingering the half empty package of medicine in her pocket.

\- - - - - - - -- - -

Naruto smiled when he reached the old training grounds after dinner He had been released from his cleaning duties at Amaterasu hall, and what with Itachi not calling him he had a lot more time to himself.

“Yosh!” Naruto pumped his fist into the air. He didn’t grin to hard, and doing so hurt his eye. It had turned out to have one hell of a mother of a bruise, and it was so bad that Iruka had decided to cover it with a bandage. Thankfully, the bleeding had turned out to be a small cut on his lower waterline, so his vision would be perfectly fine once the swelling died down.

Naruto took of the skirt of his hanfu and his shawl and his open kimono. He was left down to his shirt and pants, and he kicked off his shoes to charge at a dummy.

“That was great.” Naruto sighed after he was done beating the hell out of the dummies. His psyche was so much better today than yesterday after a lot of tea and coddling from his best friend.

Speaking of tea... Naruto dug out a small package of mochi and a jug of tea that he had packed for after he was done training.

He was enjoying his snack while gazing at the large full moon when he heard foot steps behind him and felt like rope being drawn tight around his neck.

Naruto screamed, and lashed out wildly. The two dominants holding him down were masked and were unperturbed by his struggles, but Naruto didn’t notice. He gasped for air, his arm searching the wall next to him wildly.

Sasuke jumped out from where he was hiding, alarmed. He drew his sword as he charged at the two assassins, but Naruto had grabbed a wooden sword from the wall and hit one of them in the head with it.

The unexpected hit made the man’s hands loosen on the rope, and Naruto took the chance to scurry away. The other assassin jumpe on his back and secured the rope again.

Sasuke snarled and quickly slit the man’s throat from behind. He heard the footsteps of the other one behind, and he turned and slashed, catching the man’s stomach. He took no chances, and slit his throat.

Naruto coughed and sputtered on the ground, his back and his hair drenched in the blood from the first man’s slit throat. A few tears spilled from his eyes as his trembling hand felt at his throat. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, and turned wide eyes towards his savior.

Sasuke smirked at the shocked look in Naruto’s eyes. The blonde hurriedly got to his knees and bowed.

“Your Highness!”

“There’s no need for that.” Sasuke sheathed his bloody sword, and held out a hand towards him. “I just saved your life.”

“Thank...” Naruto gasped. His mind was still running wildly, and his hands were shaking as he took the offered hand and was helped in getting up. “Thank you, my lord.”

“Hn.” Sasuke turned a cursory eye towards the two dead bodies, and the wooden sword on the floor. “Your fighting sucks.”

“I... Hey!” Naruto was immediately riled up at the insult. “You bastard! I totally fought those guys off.”

Sasuke’s smirk turned into a soft smile. “Yes, you did. Not many can do that.”

Sasuke turned his eyes to the red mark of his beloved’s neck, and narrowed his eyes. He was still trying to quell the fear he had felt when he saw the two men try and strangle Naruto. “Are you alright? I’ll take you to an infirmary, if you want.”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Naruto pursed his lips and looked at the two dead bodies.

“You know,” Sasuke said. “I can help you. I can teach you how to fight properly, so this doesn’t happen again in the future.”

“What? Really?” Naruto blinked. “I mean... I don’t want to impose, or anything. You are a prince after all.”

“Hn.” Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, and lightly kicked at the hand of the man he had just killed. “Take it or leave it, dobe. ”

“I’ll take it. Wait... DOBE?!”

Sasuke snorted. “Yes.”

“You- you bastard!”

Sasuke laughed. “Come, I’ll walk you back to the cairen palace.”

“Sure.” Naruto looked at the remnants of his snack. “My tea and mochi are all ruined anyway.”

\- -- - - - - - - --

When Naruto returned to his bed in the cairen palace, he was shaken awake by Iruka for what felt like the thousandth time in his palace life.

“We need to talk,” the brunette man hissed. Naruto got up and followed him, bleary eyed.

When the door had shut behind them in Iruka’s room, the man turned around to face him.

“What are you doing?” Iruka hissed. Naruto flinched at his hard gaze. “I saw you, just now, being walked back here by the prince. Alone!”

“Nothing happened between us!” Naruto said, waving his arms.

“That doesn’t matter,” said Iruka. “What matters is what people would think if they saw it. Your mother was disgraced by this exact kind of thing, and that prejudice will be against you as well.”

Naruto bit his lip and stared at the floor. “Well... I was meaning to talk to you about this, actually...”

Iruka sighed and sat on his bed. “What?”

“Well, you see, the prince offered to teach me how to fight. So I was thinking that you could... Chaperone?”

“Chaperone?” Iruka repeated dumbly.

“Yeah.” Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to another. He suddenly felt like Hinata when he started twiddling his fingers together. “You know... So you can make sure nothing happens.”

Iruka gave out a deep sigh. “I swear you’ll be the death of me, Naruto. But fine.”

Naruto gave out a large whoop and crushed the man to his chest. “Thank you thank you thank you! I’ve always wanted to learn how to fight properly.”

“N-Naruto you’re choking me...”

\- - - - - - - - -- -

“Did you hear?” a cairen whispered to his friend. “Naruto refused to sleep with the Emperor, and attacked him when he tried to touch him.”

“Are you serious?” his friend gaped at him. “Is that why he has that bandage on his eye?”

“Yeah, the Emperor punched him there.”

“Well, that’s what you get.”

“A bunch of servants saw it too, so I think it’s true.”

Ino scoffed as she heard the whispering between the cairens. Really, that Uzumaki was so uncultured and downright rude. How dare he refuse the Emperor? It was his duty to give himself to him.

“Let’s go, Tayuya.” Ino dragged her maid across the garden to where the Uzumaki and his little mouse of a friend were sitting. She loved picking on him, his reactions always proved her point on how undeserving he was of being part of the Emperor’s harem.

Ino wondered how much his mother had to bribe the eunuchs into choosing him. Usually they would look at the background of a candidate first, but apparently they had skipped over his. Because who didn’t know about his parents, the way they betrayed the previous Emperor? Some people were just so undeserving.

She smirked at the large bandage covering his eye. He deserved that for refusing the Emperor’s touch, especially when the Emperor had paid so much attention to him. Really, it was so insulting how much the Emperor had called after him even when he had found out Ino was pregnant and had promoted her. But, if she couldn’t have the Emperor’s attention, she could have this. Ino placed a hand on her nicely swelling stomach, her lithe frame highlighting its size and making her appear far more far along than she really was.

Like most submissives, Ino was ecstatic at the thought of bearing a child. It wasn’t all just excitement at bearing the child of the Emperor... It was more than that. She would finally have something to call her own.

Everyone thought the way she caressed her stomach was for show, and Ino didn’t correct them. Her feelings for the life in her belly ran far deeper than that, and if anyone knew how much she whispered to her belly at night she would wring their necks.

Ino continued her path towards the two pathetic cairens, and stopped in her tracks. Something wasn’t right. They were both staring at her feet, their eyes wide.

“I-Ino...” Hinata whispered.

The blonde jeiyu suddenly felt a jolt of pain in her stomach, and she realized in horror what was going on.

“TAYUYA!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears began streaming down her face as she fell to her knees at the pain, staring at the rapidly increasing puddle of blood below her.

“My lady!” the girl gasped. “Someone, call the Imperial Doctor! Anyone!”

“No...” Ino whispered as the life she had so loved started literally gushing out of her. “No, no, no!”

She screamed as another wave of pain struck her. “My baby! No!”

Doctor Tsunade was sprinting towards her, her bag of tools in her hand.

“Save my baby,” Ino begged her. “He’s dying. Save my baby.”

“Shhh...” Tsunade whispered, dragging the bloodied skirts up. “I need you to take deep breaths, Ino. Panicking will make it worse.”

“Save my fucking baby!”

“You!” Tsunade turned to Naruto and Hinata. “Get me some hot water and linens. Quickly!”

The two bewildered cairens shot off immediately.

Tsunade shook her head, and turned away from the sight of the bloodied nether regions. “We can’t move her.”

Ino was gasping and wheezing, baby like sobs escaping her as tears streamed down her face. “He’s dead, isn’t he? My baby’s dead.”

Tsunade pursed her lips but didn’t answer. Ino cried even harder.

Tayuya looked up from her weeping mistress to speak the doctor.

“Here’s the fetus.” Tsunade said, holding a tiny mass in her hand. “Poor thing.”

Tayuya tried her best not to throw up when she heard an awful, wet sound. It was the placenta, and Tsunade threw it into the bushes.

The front of her shirt was now soaked with her lady’s tears and sweat. Tayuya stroked her hair absentmindedly as the two cairen returned with the hot water and sheets.

“Here.” they gasped, obviously having had to run back and forth to get the required items.  
“Thank you.” Tsunade used the hot water to clean the cloths, and used it to clean Ino up. “But there’s nothing to be done now. Tayuya, she will be bleeding for a few more days, and is going to be in some pain.”

“What do you want me to do?”

The busty doctor began to rummage through her bag. “Here. Make sure to mix this in a drink once a day and make her drink it.”

“Thank you.” Ino had passed out, making the sounds of her sniffling disappear.

“Also,” Tsunade continued. “Just be there for her. The loss of a child is always terrible, and she will be feeling it for a very long time.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Hidden in the branches of a nearby tree, Sasuke turned his face away from the scene. It was done.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“That was awful,” Naruto said, putting his face in his hands.

“I know.” Hinata agreed. “No matter how mean she was... Nobody deserves that.”

“The Emperor still doesn’t have an heir.” Naruto said. “When I was talking to him, before the whole... You know... Yeah... I could see how excited he was to have another kid. He must be feeling pretty terrible right now.”

“It’s strange, though.” Hinata frowned, gazing at the smooth skin of her tapered fingers. “She was carrying so well, and healthy as a horse. Knowing her, she would have done everything possible to make sure she carried to term. Even Tsunade was happy at how well it was going, especially since that early in a pregnancy, everything is pretty critical. Naruto, do you think...?”

“I don’t know, Hinata.” Naruto shook his head sadly, and turned his face to the sky. “I don’t know.”

\- - - - - - - - -

“Is the lunch for two I told you to prepare ready?” asked Ino much later. She was staring at the space her growing baby had once been, her soul empty.

How was she supposed to go on now? She had just lost her child, and didn’t have much of a husband...

“Go call Naruto.” she ordered Tayuya. The maid bowed, and left. Not even getting rid of Naruto held the same luster anymore.

What was she supposed to do now? She had just lost the only thing that made this place more bearable. Ino doubted she would ever be pregnant again, as the Emperor placed his attention on other consorts. He had only even noticed her because his advisor had been bribed.

Another thing that plagued Ino’s mind was that she knew someone had caused her to miscarry. She doubted it was Naruto, she was smart enough to know he had absolutely no access to her food and lacked the skills and money to either bribe or blackmail someone. It wasn’t his little friend either, she wouldn’t have the heart to do it.

Someone had been poisoning her. Ino knew it. Someone had hated her enough to cause her this amount of pain... This was not something she would even wish on Naruto or Hinata.

Ino held back a sob as she picked up the double channeled poison jug, prepared with the wine and poison. She turned the pearl over to the black side, and poured the wine into her cup. It was the best way, to escape this hellish pain. To escape this damned harem. She had no idea why she had been so enthusiastic about it before, but she knew that it would continue to slowly destroy her to compete for the Emperor’s affections.

The harem was no better than a market place. She and the other concubines were the bolts of silk, and their relatives with all their money and power were the vendors yelling out for customers.

Almost immediately after drinking the tea, Ino felt blood start to seep out from her mouth, eyes, nose, and ears. She let herself fall to the floor, and gazed at the ceiling of her quarters one last time before allowing them to close forever.


	9. Chapter 9

“Lady Ino, we’ve arrive- OH, KAGUYA!”

“Help!” Naruto screamed, picking up the skirts of his hanfu and running as fast as he could to the first person he saw. “Someone help!”

“Mistress,” Tayuya moaned, clutching Ino’s lifeless hand. “Mistress, please wake up.”

Consorts Obito and Konan, accompanied by Doctor Tsunade burst in the room followed by a frantic Naruto.

“Oh, God.” Obito stepped back to cover his nose from the scent of blood. Konan closed her eyes and turned away from the scene. “Somebody cover her face!”

Tayuya took a blanket and obeyed the scarred consort, sobbing as she did so.

The guards, hearing that there had just been a death, burst in the room as well.

“She’s been poisoned,” Tsunade said. “I can’t feel any puncture wounds, or any signs of her being beaten.”

“Didn’t she have a lunch with Cairen Naruto?” a maid asked.

“Arrest him!” a guard growled. Naruto struggled as several pairs of hands forced him to his knees and pulled his arms behind him.

“I didn’t do it!” Naruto yelled, eyes wild. “I didn’t do it!”

“He’s right!” a maid said. “He didn’t do it! He and the maid Tayuya had just arrived when they saw the body! Naruto wasn’t anywhere near Lady Ino before that!”

“Yeah!” another maid agreed. “I was the one he called to get help, I saw him open the door and scream!”

“Me too!” another one agreed.

“Was it you, then?” everyone turned their accusing eyes to Tayuya. The redheaded servant’s eyes widened, and she began to back away, her arm clutching her chest.

“No!” she said. “I didn’t do it! I don’t prepare her food!”

“But you had a lot of chance to poison her, being her personal maid.” Konan said gravely. She felt a light kick to her foot, and saw Obito glaring at her. She swallowed. “But Naruto had plenty of motive himself. There’s no evidence that he didn’t sneak into the kitchens earlier to put the poison in her food.”

“What!” Naruto yelled. “No!”

“Then where were you just before this, then?” Obito raised an eyebrow. “And is there anyone to vouch for you?”

“I... I... Was walking through the Imperial Gardens for at least an hour before I was found by Tayuya. Ino called me here to have lunch with her... I only accepted because of what happened earlier...”

“The Imperial Gardens are very close to the kitchens.” Konan sniffed. “Was there anyone with you, or saw you walk through there?”

“Well... I...” Naruto’s story was true, but he realized that it didn’t matter. What mattered is that he looked guilty, despite being innocent.

“So he has no alibi.” Obito sighed. “Guards, put him and the maid into custody.”

“We’ll have to call the Grand Court into this, sir.” said one of them. The others were hauling Naruto and Tayuya away already, despite their protests.

Obito straightened up to glare at the guard. She was a female dominant, so she was smaller than him. She instinctively started to back away from his gaze. “These are harem matters. I and Consort Konan will be in charge of this.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

\- - - - - - - -

“Absolutely not!” Itachi slammed his fist down on the table, scaring the trembling guards and chancellors. “It is a death, and the Grand Court will be in charge. End of discussion. Bring the investigator in.”

“I will call Shikaku Nara immediately, sir.” A chancellor bowed, and high tailed out of there quickly. Nobody wanted to face an Uchiha’s wrath.

Itachi collapsed back into his chair, placing a hand on his forehead. “How horrible... I’ve lost a child and a wife in the same day...”

The chancellors and guards parted like the Red Sea when Itachi got up and walked out of the room.

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen.” he sighed. “I need to pray.”

\- - - - - -

Shikaku Nara was a smart man. To begin his investigation, he went through every single person who had ever been in the Imperial Kitchens. This was a very wide array of people, and it took nearly the whole day to get through them all.

Consort Obito had insisted on being there in the investigation, vexed that the Emperor had not allowed him to handle it himself. The scarred man’s eyes had narrowed every time a person they were questioning confirmed a solid fact: Naruto had never been near, or inside the Imperial Kitchens since the first day he had arrived.

“What a drag...” Shikaku whispered to himself. According to the testimonies of the people he had questioned, Tayuya was a much bigger suspect than Naruto was.

A couple of gardeners had indeed seen him walking through the gardens just before the murder/suicide... Shikaku didn’t know what it was yet. But the maid Tayuya had plenty of opportunities to poison her mistress.

Shikaku then went to the next obvious step: investigating every little piece of dust and furniture of the crime scene.

He waqlked through the group he had hired to test all the items. The Akimichi family was checking the food, and the Aburames were dutifully testing the furniture.

“Uh, there’s something you might want to see here Uncle.”

Ah, it seems that Choji had found something. He was not really the boy’s uncle, but he was close enough to his family to be considered as such.

“What have you found, boy?”

“It’s this jug.” Choji lifted up a large white jug, with a red pearl embedded into the handle. “I know this jug.”

“A double channel poison jug!” gasped Choza, the boy’s father.

Shikaku took the jug in his hands, his eyes raking over it. “Well, what do you know. This certainly narrows down our options as to what happened.”

“Elaborate, oh great one.” came his son’s drawling voice. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

“Why don’t you do it, son?” he asked, handing the jug to him. “You’ve seen all the evidence, and know the suspect’s stories. What do you suppose?”

“Hmm...” Shikamaru thought for a bit. “Jeiyu Ino may have been planning to poison someone, but misunderstood the jug’s mechanisms and poisoned herself. That’s one option. Another one is that she deliberately poisoned herself using this jug, and made her maid look for the Cairen Naruto so that she could be alone, and have the assurance of someone finding her body afterwards. Another one is that someone sent her this jug, and deliberately gave her the wrong instructions in an attempt to murder her.”

“Well, we’ll have to interrogate the maid then.” Shikaku sighed.

“What a drag.” Shikamaru said. Shikaku shared his sentiments.

\-- - - - - - - - - -

“The jug?” Tayuya asked dumbly. The girl was curled up into a ball in her cell, a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Oh, it appeared a few days ago in her room, brought by a maid in a package. I saw my mistress talk to the maid for a bit, and then the maid left.”

“Did you recognize the maid?” asked Shikaku.

“No.” Tayuya shook her head. “There’s so many servants around here, all their faces blur into one.”

“Hmm...” Shikamaru looked up to his father. “When you say they were talking, did the maid appear to be showing her how to use it? Or even just talk about it for a bit?”

“Hmm...” Tayuya made circles in the floor with a finger. “Now that I think about it, they were talking about the jug. The maid was pointing to the handle, I think.”

That confirmed both of the Naras’s suspicions. “Thank you very much, Tayuya. You’ve been a great help.”

\-- - - - - - - - - -

“So Jeiyu Ino was planning to poison somebody...” Shikamaru said. They were once again at the crime scene, and were staring hard at it as if the answers would appear out of thin air. Two guards stood at the doorway, still and armed in case anyone arrived to tamper with the evidence.

“Yes.” Shikaku nodded. “Now all we have to know is if she was deliberately misinformed about it, or if she turned poisoned herself deliberately. She had just had a miscarriage, so the second option seems more plausible.”

“It doesn’t matter what the truth is,” Shikamaru replied. “If she committed suicide or not. We’ll have to go with the first one.”

“You’re right.” Shikaku sighed, wiping a stray hair off of his sticky forehead. Investigating was such a bother, really. “We need a scapegoat. Inoichi won’t accept that his daughter killed herself, if she did. He’ll want some sort of justice, and he’ll tear the palace apart to do it.”

“What a drag.” Shikamaru sighed. “Great. Now we have to figure out who the maid was. We’ll have to interrogate the entire palace at this point.”

“Sirs.”

A voice came from behind them. A woman was bowing to them, her shoulders trembling. Judging from the poor quality of her hanfu and her apron, the Naras deduced that she was a maid.

“Yes?” Shikamaru asked.

“I am the maid who brought the jug, sirs.”

“What?!” Shikamaru exclaimed.

“How do we know you speak the truth?” Shikaku’s eyes narrowed.

“The poison in the jugs, sirs, was a clear and tasteless liquid made from a plant called Widow’s Wail. If put the jug through testing, you’ll see it’s true.”

“Hmm. Go on, then.”

“I was ordered to bring the jug to Lady Ino by my mistress, the Consort Konan. She told me to teach her how to use it, and to give her the wrong instructions.” The woman’s eyes watered before she pulled out a knife from her sleeve and slit her own throat.

The woman was already spurting out blood from the wound before Shikamaru and his father could reach her.

“What the fuck...” Shikamaru whispered.

“I know.” Shikaku agreed.

“We’ll clean this up, sirs.” a guard offered. Shikaku waved him off.

“No, leave her. She’s evidence, and I expect both of you to testify before the Emperor tomorrow.” he ordered them. “Also, send out a message to the other guards to take Consort Konan into custody. We have our murderer.”

\- - - - - - - - -

“I’m being released?!” Naruto asked, standing up from his provided futon.

“Yes,” nodded a scowling guard. “You’re no longer a suspect.”

“Wait... Did they find out who did it?”

“Yes, Cairen, it is-”

The screeching of a struggling woman finished the man’s answer for him. Two guards were dragging her through the hall, and Naruto could see that both her hands and her feet were bound. This didn’t stop her from trashing around the more the guards dragged her, however.

It was Consort Konan. Naruto gasped, and covered his mouth.

“It was you?!”

Konan gave out a hollow laugh. “You’re a fool, cairen. A very large fool. Can’t you see I’m just a scapegoat?”

“What.. I don’t understa-”

“I wish my assassins hadn’t failed to kill you.” she spat, and then she was being taken away.

Naruto sat back down on the futon, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing in shock.

“We really do need to leave now, Cairen.” said the guard holding his cell door open. Naruto nodded, numb, and walked out with all the grace of a terrified concubine.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Iruka and Sasuke were waiting for him outside the prison. The guards nodded to him and let unbound his hands. Naruto rubbed at his wrists, staring at Sasuke and Iruka with a fearful gaze.

“Oh, Iruka!” Naruto launched himself forward and hugged the man.

“There, there.” Iruka cooed, stroking his hair.

“She’s dead,” Naruto wailed. “She’s really dead! And her baby too!”

“Shhh...” Iruka said. “Remember what we’ve all told you, Naruto.”

“The harem destroys people.” Naruto sobbed. “And Ino was its victim.”

“Yes, exactly.”

A large, warm hand landed on his shoulder. Sasuke was looking at him, his eyes full of pity.

“We thought that you might want a distraction, so we met up here to take you to training.”

“Thank you.” Naruto bowed to him. “For the training, for this... for the assassins...”

“Assassins?” Iruka repeated, his voice concerned. “Naruto? Is there something you need to tell me?”

Naruto shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, now. I doubt there’ll be any of them going after me again. Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto tried to erase the events of the past two days by throwing himself into his spar with Sasuke.

”Your kicks are too low, and with not enough force!” the prince grunted, dodging his attacks.

Naruto let out a yell and put more force behind his kick, and hit his partner in the hip. The man grunted in pain, but seemed otherwise unaffected.

He’d only had two sessions with him so far. From these sessions, Naruto could tell the man was strict, and not someone to cross. He was also a remarkably good fighter, having been raised to fight wars with the military.

Sasuke blocked him again, and then grabbed his incoming leg and used it to throw him to the ground. Naruto was pinned.

“I win again, dobe.” The man smirked down at him, and Naruto scowled.

They rested, exhausted and sweaty as they ate the snacks Iruka had brought with him. The man usually kept himself out of the way, never joining in on their conversations and instead calmly observing them.

“Tell me, Naruto.” Sasuke said, biting into a riceball. “Do you like jades?”

“Yes,” Naruto replied. “Why?”

“Hn.”

“Ugh, you’re such an unresponsive bastard.”

The glint in Sasuke’s eyes at that statement made Naruto realize how his statement could be taken.

“You perverted bastard!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were probably thinking it!”

“Hn.”

“Aargh! Stop it with the damn ‘hn’s!”

“Boys,” Iruka said in a warning tone. “Keep your voice down.”

“Yes, sir.” both Naruto and Sasuke peeped. Iruka was one of the scariest submissives out there, and Sasuke knew not to test him from all the times he’d spied on Naruto.

“Whatever,” Naruto said, biting into his food. “You’re such a bastard.”

“You know,” Iruka said. “The more you say that, the less effect it will have.”

“Stop ganging up on me!”

\- - - - - - - -

After he and Iruka had snuck back into the cairen palace, Naruto collapsed onto his bed. The session with Sasuke had indeed eased his mind, but now that it was over it was at the front of his mind again.

Naruto buried his face into his pillow, two small tears escaping from his eyes. He sent up a quick prayer for Ino’s soul, then fell into a fitful but dreamless sleep.

\- -- - - - - - - -

When Naruto woke up the next morning, it was to see all the cairens gushing and squealing over something.

“What’s going on?” he asked Hinata, his brain still foggy and eyes clouded.

“Prince Sasuke has sent all the cairens a bracelet each.” she replied, smiling. “He said it was to comfort us from the loss of Ino.”

“Oh.”

Naruto got up to see a paper package placed by where his feet rested. His name was written on it, and he guessed that it was the one meant for him.

He looked around the room to see everyone sporting a simple metal bracelet, painted in various colors.

“It’s painted in acryllic,” Hinata explained. “Everyone’s been clamoring for acryllic painted accessories lately, since it’s so rare here.”

“I guess I can why they’re excited.” Naruto grabbed his box and tore open the paper wrapping to see his bracelet.

“Woah,” he whispered, dragging a finger around it. It looked much the same as the other bracelets, except it was made completely out of jade. Small flowers were carved into the band’s surface, and each carved flower was painted in a different color of acryllic.

“That’s so amazing...” Hinata whispered. “Jade and acryllic are both really rare here, it must have cost a fortune. The prince seems to really like you.”

Naruto nodded dumbly.

“May I see yours?” Iruka approached them. Hinata handed him her bracelet, and allowed him to admire it.

“Lovely.” he commented. “And yours, Naruto?”

Naruto handed him the expensive jewelry, and it made Iruka pause.

“This must have cost a fortune.” Iruka whispered. “Naruto, don’t let the others see it. It could look suspicious.”

“Why?” Naruto blinked.

Iruka shook his head, and handed it back to him. Naruto continued to admire the bracelet. Turning it over, he noticed strange markings on the inside of the band.

“Oh?” Iruka said. “Is that writing inside?”

“I guess so...” Naruto replied. “It’s in a strange language though, so I have no idea what it says.”

Iruka took the bracelet from him to read it. The man’s eyes briefly widened, before shoving the jewelry back into the blond’s chest.

“Don’t let anyone see it.” he said before briskly walking away.

“You know what it says, don’t you?” Naruto asked. “Hey...!”

Naruto pouted when he was answered by the closing of Iruka’s bedroom door.

“I think that’s in Thai,” Hinata offered. “It’s a language spoken in Suna empire. Very few people here speak it here, but I recognize the shape of the characters.”

“Thanks, Hinata.” Naruto smiled at her.

\- - - - - -- - - - -

“Oi, bastard.” Naruto said later, during their training session. Iruka as usual was seated away from them, observing. Today however, his eyes seemed more calculating than usual. “There was some Thai writing in the bracelet you gave me.”

“I know,” Sasuke replied, taking two wooden swords from the wall and handing one to him. “I carved it there myself.”

“What?!” Naruto seethed. “And it wasn’t something you could say to my face, in my own language.”

“Hn. No.”

“Ugh, you are such a bastard.”

“Hn. You know, I could teach you the language if you want. So you could translate the message.”

“Really?” Naruto’s eyes lit up.

“Sure.” Sasuke shrugged. “We’ll just spend half the time training studying Thai instead. That sound good to you?”

“Thank you so much!” Naruto pulled him into a hug. He didn’t notice the way Sasuke stiffened, then paused to talk a deep whiff of his hair.

“You’re welcome. Let’s start. And remember to hold your sword the way I taught you.”

“Okay!”

\- - - - - - -

Later, as they were walking back to the cairen palace, Iruka stopped Naruto suddenly.

“Naruto,” he said carefully. “What was written on that bracelet could be very dangerous for you?”

“How dangerous?” Naruto asked, blinking.

“The kind that could cost you your head.” Iruka sighed. “Don’t let anyone see that bracelet. You never know who could secretly speak the language.”

“Alright.” Naruto replied, feeling rightfully scared now.

\- - - - - -- - - - -

Ino’s funeral wasn’t as grand as Neji’s, but it was fitting for one of the Emperor’s wives. A cause of this was that the Yamanakas weren’t as deep pocketed as the Hyuugas, and that Ino’s family was too distraught to really organize a grand affair.

The fetus’s casket was buried with her. This had been suggested by Tayuya, as her mistress had seemed to really truly love the baby. The Yamanakas took her suggestion to heart, and were able to claim the bean sized fetus from Tsunade wrap it in a silk handkerchief. They had positioned it to be held in its mother’s lifeless hands.

It was a very sad day for the entire palace. Itachi had been thoroughly upset looking when he kissed the top of the coffin just before it was lowered into the ground.

Naruto couldn’t imagine what he must have been feeling, having lost two spouses and their unborn children in a row. And both to suicide...

It seemed Hinata had been thinking the same thing, as she clasped her hands to her chest and looked up at the sky.

“What a terrible place this is...” she whispered. Naruto agreed with her.

That night, as Naruto read through a chart on the Thai alphabet Sasuke had made for him, a eunuch appeared with the carriage holders. He called for Hinata.

Naruto felt a surge of pride as Hinata nervously stepped out from the bathing area, dressed in a hanfu and an open kimono, all in tones of pale lavender.

“I’m ready.” she said. Naruto waved at her as she stepped into the carriage.

She deserved to rise up the ranks. Naruto felt no jealousy whatsoever. What had happened between him and the Emperor had happened, and Naruto by now had accepted the loss of his friendship.

That friendship had been replaced with Sasuke’s. Every night, he got riled up by the dark haired prince to the point of real anger. But he had never felt more exhilarated than he was with him.

Every touch, whether it be an accidental graze as they studied, or a punch in the ribs from sparring, sent a hot rush of warmth through him. Naruto mused that perhaps that was what had been missing in his friendship with Itachi.

Iruka, unbeknownst to Naruto, mused that Naruto was mistaking his much deeper feelings for Sasuke for friendship. But, it was better that he only feel that.

He cared deeply about the blonde cairen, almost feeling like a son that he had never had. It would break his heart for Naruto to be disgraced like his mother was, or even beheaded because of an affair with someone other than the Emperor.

Through the course of six months, Naruto spent more and more time with Sasuke in secret- with and without Iruka. Naruto found real enjoyment in his company, and he knew that Sasuke also felt deep friendship with him.

He noticed Sasuke leaning in whenever they hugged, and his hand lingering when he helped him write a letter of the Thai alphabet. Naruto took this to mean that he and Sasuke were the best of friends, and even could be brothers.

Oh, Naruto, you dense fool.

“Haha!” Naruto clapped his hands when he was that he saw that he had finished answering the worksheet Sasuke had assigned to him. Naruto knew most of the basics of the language now, and knew the alphabet. All that was left for him was to translate the bracelet itself!

Naruto hummed as he took his bracelet out of the box that housed his belongings. Apparently, Naruto’s grasp on the language was good enough that with one glance immediately knew what the bracelet said. He gasped, dropping the object.

I love you, it read.


	11. Chapter 11

When training time came, Naruto angrily approached Sasuke, waving the bracelet in his face.

“What’s this supposed to mean, bastard? Are you playing with me?!”

“Ah, I see you’ve translated it.” Sasuke said nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just confessed his feelings through a damned bracelet. “It means exactly what it says.”

“You...” Naruto sputtered. “I...”

“I don’t expect you to return my feelings,” Sasuke told him. He didn’t meet Naruto’s eyes, instead staring hard at the ground and clasping a fake sword tightly. “It’s actually better if you don’t. I just wanted you to know the extent of my feelings.”

“Sasuke... I...”

Sasuke’s hands were on him suddenly, dragging him close and smashing his lips on his. It was a sloppy, desperate kiss, but Naruto found himself melting into it, relishing the taste of his teacher’s tongue and savoring the smell of his breath.

Sasuke pulled away just as suddenly. “I shouldn’t have done that...”

Iruka sighed behind them. Things had just gotten more complicated.

Naruto’s face was a deep red, and he was clutching his chest and attempting to catch his breath. “Sasuke... Sasuke I...”

The dark haired prince shook his head. “Let’s start. Pick up your sword.”

 

The spar was more intense than usual, and Sasuke went all out as if he had something in him he needed to unleash. Naruto was forced to go all out as well, and used a variety of objects as weapons against Sasuke’s attacks.

Later, when they were both collapsed on the ground and breathing heavily, Naruto chose to speak.

“What happens if I do return your feelings?” he whispered.

“I don’t know, Naruto.” Sasuke sighed, looking up the star filled night sky. “But it would make me a very happy man if you did.”

Naruto, later that night, remembered something his mother had told him when he was younger.

“For the longest time after I met him, your father always appeared in my dreams.” Kushina had said, pinching Naruto’s nose. “Then one day, in my dreams, I saw him in this grand hall covered from head to toe in flowers. And, lo and behold, when I was awake I saw him in that exact same hall! It was the Empress Mikoto’s coronation you see, and it was that day I knew your father was my destiny.”

Was Sasuke his destiny? Naruto wondered. Like many people in his life, Sasuke usually appeared in his dreams too. But so did Hinata, and Iruka, and sometimes even Ino.

His question was answered when he fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed of running towards Sasuke at the end of a long pathway of red pillars, with an altar at the end.

When Naruto woke up, it was still dark. He put on his shoes and a kimono over his clothes, and a shawl for extra warmth. Naruto needed to see if that long pathway of red pillars was real.

It took Naruto hours. He ran from one garden to the next, searching for it. Then, behind the palace city’s temple, he saw it.

The blond walked towards it in a daze. In his dream, it had been bright and sunny. But, here in the waking world it was the wee hours of the morning and the red color of the pillars was dulled by the moon’s faint light.

Naruto walked down the pathway, hoping. If he found Sasuke at the end...

He did find Sasuke at the end. The raven haired boy was on the ground, leaning against the pillar and appeared to be sleeping. Naruto felt tears streaming down his face as he gently woke him up.

“Wha...?” Sasuke groaned, blinking awake. “Naruto...? What are you doing here?”

Naruto ignored him to look at the altar. It was for the goddess Kaguya, mother to all the other gods and was the first warrior.

“Thank you, Princess Kaguya.” he whispered, bowing to the altar. “For showing me my destiny.”

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked, standing up and brushing dirt off his hanfu.

“You,” Naruto said, tears streaming down his face. “The goddess Kaguya brought me here to you tonight.”

Sasuke blinked. “I... Didn’t think you were the reigious type.”

Naruto laughed and shook his head. “No, not really. But I have a lot to thank the gods for tonight.”

\- - - - - -- -- - -

Konan wasn’t nearly as enlightened, hunched over in his prison cell.

She wanted to kill Obito. He was a fucking bastard.

The blue haired ex-consort rubbed her hand over her thickening middle, eyes softening. She knew that somehow, Obito had found out she was pregnant again and decided to get rid of her instead of their targeted cairen.

She decided not to do anything just yet. The best form of revenge was to carry Emperor Itachi’s first dominant child to term, and be the mother of his heir.

That would kill Obito for sure.

“Guard!”

“What?” the bored man guarding her self grunted, looking up to glare at her.

“Can you find me some pen and paper? I would like to contact my family.”

“Fine.” the guard got up, and stretched his arms. “Anything to get out of here.”

‘Foolish man,’ Konan thought as the guard went off to get what she needed. ‘Playing right into my hands.’

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Oi!” Sasuke called after Naruto as he turned to walk away. “Naruto!”

“I can’t explain right now, Sasuke.” the blond stopped in his tracks to reply to him. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“I won’t.” Sasuke promised, grasping Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto turned around to face him, his face red and eyes shifty. “I... Well you see... My mom...”

“Spit it out already!”

“Fine, you bastard!” Naruto huffed, looking away and crossing his arms. “You’re my destiny, okay! Yeesh!”

Sasuke blinked, both confused and happy. “What?”

“Well, I...” Naruto blushed deeper. “I was thinking about it while I was looking for this place. And it took so long, you know! I kept thinking about how great I felt when I was with you, and I saw you here in my dreams and my mom said that it if you see someone in a specific place in your dreams and you see them in real life when you’re awake...”

“You’re rambling.” Sasuke said bluntly. “Slow down.”

“Well... Like I said.” Naruto looked up at him. “You’re my destiny... I saw you here in a dream, so I went out looking for this place, and...” He gestured towards Kaguya’s altar.

“Naruto... “ Sasuke sighed. “You’re really an idiot...”

“What?” the cairen blinked, hurt. “You bastard! Are you doubting my beliefs?”

“No, no,” Sasuke shook his head. “It’s not that. I already knew you we were destined. I knew it from the first time I saw you. And then I followed you around for ages to make sure I was right.”

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. “Wait, what?”

“Huh?”

“Can you repeat that?”

“I was, uh, in love with you since I first saw you...?”

“No, the other part!”

“I’ve been following you around.”

“Bastard, you’re really fucking creepy.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Naruto rubbed his forehead with his hand, sighing deeply. “Look, we can just forget it. But we’re destined to be together. So what now?”

Sasuke smirked at him. “I suggest we keep on training together.”

Naruto grinned. “Aw, yeah! That’s awesome!”

The fact that beginning a relationship was too dangerous was unsaid, but it hung at the front of their minds.

It was Naruto who initiated the kiss this time, slowly approaching Sasuke and rising onto his toes to press a soft kiss on the pale lips. Sasuke’s arms came around him, and Naruto pretended not to notice the two small tears that fell from the raven’s eyes and onto his face.

 

“Naruto, did you hear?” asked Hinata the next night. They were once again doing their nightly ritual of having mochi and tea. The blond noticed that his friend was looking much happier than usual, and there seemed to be a glow about her that Naruto cooncluded came from finally gaining the Emperor’s favor. “The Emperor’s troops have returned, and they succesfully conquered a city. The empire has just grown larger, so a banquet is being held in a week.”

“That’s amazing!” Naruto grinned. “We haven’t had a good party around here since the Emperor came back.”

“I know,” Hinata nodded, agreeing. “It’s mostly for the soldiers, but we’re all invited too.”

“So...” Naruto said. “You’re really hitting it up with the Emperor, eh?”

Hinata blushed deeply. “N-Naruto!”

He chuckled at the look on your face. “Well, if everything goes well you’ll become a jeiyu soon. That would be great.”

“Yes,” the dark haired cairen whispered. “And my family would finally be satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written quite some time ago (I have over 20 chapters written up) and reading it again, I realized Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship seems a it rushes. Okay, a lot rush. But it's too late for me to change anything now so... sorry about that. 
> 
> Also it was written this way to make space for more evil evil villains, character spotlights and more and more plot. Hope you all enjoyed this crappy chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

As Naruto had predicted, the banquet was great. Trays and trays of hot, delicious food and desserts were served, and their sake cups never went empty.

Naruto was drunkenly giggling into Hinata’s arm, unaware of his sake sloshing onto his sleeves. Hinata herself was quiet, but openly staring and blushing at the blonde, female Captains of one of the teams of troops that they were celebrating.

The female dominant captain’s name was Yugito Nii, and she was the most gorgeous dominant she had seen in her entire life. Every part of Hinata’s drunken mind wanted to be ravished by the tall woman.

“Yo, Hinata...” Naruto slurred. “I wuz fighting the other day, aaaaaaand...” He fell to his side, obviously passed out. Hinata barely noticed.

“Really, Naruto?!” Iruka smacked his own forehead.

“Hey, Itachi.” Sasuke nudged him brother, who was talking to General Hatake. “One of your cairens just passed out. ”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Young people can barely control themselves these days.”

“I’ll go be a gentleman and help him, then.” Sasuke sighed and put down his chopsticks, and walked over to where Iruka was hauling a drunken Naruto to his feet.

“I’ll help,” Sasuke said, gathering the cairen into his arms as he snored away. “Go enjoy the festivities, caretaker.”

Iruka bowed, and walked away with a lingering look of concern on his face. Sasuke ignored the curious stares thrown his way, deciding that Naruto's well-being was more important than a few rumors.

The cairen palace was empty as everyone was at the banquet. Not even the guards were there to protect the place, something the raven was thankful for.

Sasuke recognized a couple of Naruto's belongings on one of the beds of the sleeping quarters, and set the blonde down on it.

He decided that he could afford to hold Naruto for a minute and enjoy his scent.  He dug his nose into the tan neck, taking in the smell of ramen and green tea and no small amount of sake.

Sasuke almost jumped when felt soft lips started peppering kisses on his hair.

"You're not unconscious, are you...? "

Naruto laughed and pushed himself up to a seated position. "Nah. My alcohol tolerance is higher than you think, and I had the server give me water a lot of the time. "

Sasuke groaned, and rolled off. "So you tricked me into carrying you here?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasuke sighed.

"I just thought this would  be a perfect time for us to spend some time together. Since everyone's at the banquet, we won't have to sneak around... "

"Fine, dobe. " the prince sighed. "So, what do you want to do? "

Naruto's grin turned mischievous, and seductively ran a hand over Sasuke's hip.  "Well, I can think of a few ideas... "

\----------

"Dobe, I can't believe you want me to tale your virginity on Consort Obito's bed. "

"C'mon, Sasuke! " the blond replied. "It'll be funny!  And Consort Obito is just begging to get pranked, he always looks so pissed off! "

Neither of the two knew that the reason Obito looked so pissed was because Naruto wasn't dead yet,  but eh, semantics. 

"You're such an idiot... " Sasuke whispered as he pushed his lover down on the said Imperial Consort's bed. He trailed down kisses on the cairen's neck, enjoying as he moaned.

\----------

Meanwhile, at least half an hour away from them in the palace city, Hinata was enjoying some debauchery herself.

From the first time Hinata had been called to the Emperor's bed, she had realised that she liked sex. She liked it a lot. This was too embrassing a secret, however, so she had never once even mentioned it to Naruto.

Hinata was currently pressed up against a wall of some random building in the palace  city, with Yugito Nii's mouth working furiously over her neck and grasping tightly at her breasts.

"Wait... " the blond woman pulled away, breathing hard. "You're not a concubine, right? "

"No, " Hinata lied, shaking her head. Alcohol seriously took away her inhibitions.

"This is just a one time thing. " Yugito continued. Hinata nodded her head furiously, just wanting for them to get on with it already.

She threw her head back and moaned when the dominant's hand caressed her core.

\---------------

Naruto was actually more nervous than he let on. His fingers trembled as they ran through Sasuke's hair.

The man pulled away from the submissive to look at him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? You could get pregnant, and my brother will know that the kid is definitely not his. "

"We'll be careful then, " Naruto smiled up into the dark eyes, and lifted a hand to softly caress the curve of a pale cheek. "Don't come inside me. Just... love me, Sasuke. "

Sasuke gave him one of those rare, true smiled and kissed him on the forehead. 

His hands slid beneath Naruto's knees and lifted them up onto his shoulders. The blond cairen shifted and blushed when his hands then went on to remove the ties of his hanfu.

"Why so many layers? " Sasuke grumbled as he pulled away the hanfu's wrap around skirt to find pants of the same color. He settled with simply pulling them off of Naruto's body, and then simply pulling the halves of the bond's shirt open.

Finally, he was bare to Sasuke's eyes except for the open kimono that Naruto always layered over his clothes. Somehow, he found the blond's partial nudity extremely sexy.

"Dobe... " he sighed,  a pale hand sliding along the tan skin. The body was very nicely toned, no doubt from  Naruto's training.

"Touch me... " Naruto breathed, and the raven's breath hitched at the command. "Love me... "

"Alright, just let me prepare you first. " Sasuke stuck out three fingers and put then to his face. "Suck. "

Naruto got them as wet as he could, aware of the lustful gaze following his mouth. When they were wet enough, Sasuke pulled his hand away to slip one of them into the cairen's entrance.

Both were surprised to find it wet. Sasuke knew that submissive's all created their own natural lubrication when they were aroused, but by the way Naruto's eyes widened he hadn't been aware of that.

"Relax, dobe. " he whispered. "It's natural. If you relax this will be much easier."

The blond forced himself to do so, and the dominant's finger slipped in easily.

"Mmm... " Naruto groaned in enjoyment when the finger wiggled around inside him. "It feels a little strange...  but good. "

Sasuke smirked as he slipped in another finger, and heared a small hiss of pain. He scissored them, further widening and loosening the entrance.

"Are you ready? " he asked once he felt the blond's entrance lose resistance against his fingers.

"I... I think so... "

"Hn, " Sasuke grunted. "I need you to slick me up a bit. "

"Eh? " Naruto blinked. "You want me to put my mouth on your... "

"It will make things easier. You're pretty wet, but I want to be sure. "

"Alright, then. "

Naruto was even more shy this time, as ge drew himself up and hovered his face over the dominant's penis. He took a hold of the base, and lightly lapped his tongue at the head.

A deep, long groan was heard from above. Taking this as a good sign, Naruto gave the head another lick before opening his mouth to take the length inside.

"Mind your teeth. " Sasuke gasped out. The cairen obeyed and worked his mouth over the dick, sliding it in and out. "That's enough! "

Naruto removed his mouth with a pop. Without being able to help it, he grinned. He felt so dirty doing the act, and that he was about to sleep with someone other than the Emperor.

But it was a good feeling, almost giddy. Naruto turned around and arched his back, on his hands and knees and looking like he was presenting his entrance to Sasuke.

The dominant found this sight very appealing, and he grabbed the offered ass cheeks to position himself.

"It's going to hurt, "Sasuke said. "Are you sure you want to do this? "

"Yes, "Naruto grumbled. "Get on with it, bastard! "

"Idiot. " the response had become a reflex now. Sasuke slowly slid the head into Naruto's hole. It slid in easily due to the submissive's arousal, evident in the steady dripping coming from his pucker.

"Just put it all in fast. " Naruto grunted in discomfort.

The raven did so, slamming his hips deep into the blond and rolling back his eyes at the warm, tight, and wet feeling of his love. Oh, how long he had dreamed of this...

Naruto had stilled, getting used to the heavy erection buried deep into him. He was pretty aroused himself, his dick heavy and leaking and pointing at Obito's pillow.

"You can move now, " he said. "Please. "

Sasuke was only to eager to comply, grabbing a hold of his hips and starting to slam away.

At first, the thrusts were uncomfortable and a tad painful. But when Sasuke's lower head began to brush against his prostate, Naruto found the discomfort web away into pure pleasure.

"Oh! " he gasped, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. "Right there! "

The thrusts grew harder and harder, until Naruto found himself being launched forward with every one. Pain and pleasure mixed into an erotic cocktail, and soon Naruto was gasping and thrashing around below his love.

"Ah... " Naruto moaned. "Sasuke... don't come inside me... "

"I'm not stupid... " Sasuke grunted, sliding over Naruto's prostate.

"Yaaaahhh...! " Naruto gasped as he came all over Consort Obito's sheets.

"Fuck... " the raven pulled out and did the same, further ruining the expensive sheets. Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke chuckled next to him. "I love you, Naruto. "

"I love you too, Sasuke. " Naruto meant it. "Now fix yourself up and go back to the banquet. I'll run back to the cairen palace. "

Sasuke drew him in for a deep kiss. When they pulled away, he whispered into the cairen's ear. "Be safe. "

"I will. "

\------------

"Where have you been, little brother? " Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow when Sasuke resumed his seat next to him at the head of the room.

"Wandering around the grounds. " Sasuke replied nonchalantly, picking up some chopsticks to get a sliver of tomato. "It's nice when there's nobody around. "

"Up to your usual brooding as usual, I see. " Itachi rolled his eyes.

Sasuke held back a snort when he saw Consort Obito, and thought about the little surprise he would find on his bed.

\----------

"My Lord? " Kakashi said just as everyone was leaving the banquet to retire to their beds. "I need to speak with you."

"Excuse me, " Itachi told Konan and Obito. Both c oncubines nodded and turned to leave. "Yes, Kakashi? "

"It's a letter from Kiri, " the masked man pulled out a wrinkled letter from his sleeve and handed it to him. "A threat. They don't like that we conquered one of their empire's cities."

"Conquered? " Itachi rose an eyebrow. "More like liberated. The royalty there is excessively cruel to the commonfolk, and if I recall correctly the commonfolk even went to our side when we my troops came in. "

"I know, " Kakashi nodded grimly. "But the Emperor Yagura wants his city back, and he is ready to declare war if he has to. "

"Do whatever you can to appease him. " Itachi replied, finally taking the letter from the outstretched hand. "Jewels, carriages full of jewels, some submissives for his harem: I don't care. I made a vow when I became Emperor, and that was to make sure war will never tear my people apart, not while I'm alive. "

"I'll make the preparations for a meeting with the advisers and chancellors tomorrow then, Your Majesty. " Kakashi bowed, and left.

Seeing that he was alone, Itachi allowed himself to collapse into a chair and sigh. This was a new headache.

\---------

"What the actual fuck. " Obito said as he saw his bed. "People these days... Obito!  Have these sheets burned, and make a new bed for me! "

"Yes, my Lord! " the Lord in waiting peeped.

\------------

Hinata dragged herself into the cairen palace, feeling euphoric after the pleasure the blonde captain had given her.

Her thighs, still caked with both hers and Yugito's come, stuck together every time they made contact. The dark haired cairen couldn't wait for a bath.

When she swept through the doors, she saw Naruto curled up on his bed and snoring softly. He smelled faintly of the flowers they all used in the bath, and Hinata wondered how he had not drowned himself being so drunk.

She shrugged her shoulders and trudged into the bath, and decided that she should feel terrible for cheating on the Emperor.

Ah, but that was worry for tomorrow. There was evidence she needed to clean off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a treat I decided to upload this new chapter early, PLUS MY SKETCHES FOR HOW NARUTO AND HINATA SHOULD LOOK LIKE!!!!  
> http://sophiabilbao.deviantart.com/art/First-Day-In-The-Palace-City-541319816?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434980691
> 
> Also, another sketch though it's a little spoiler-y...  
> http://sophiabilbao.deviantart.com/art/Emperor-Consort-Naruto-541320041?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434980810
> 
> The links are also at the end

"Emperor Kagura has accepted your gift, my Lord. " Kakashi said as he entered the Emperor's study.

"Hn... " Itachi hummed as he signed documents. "Don't think we're off the book yet. It may be a farce. "

"True. " The masked man shrugged his shoulders and sat before the Emperor. "You'll have to tread carefully. Sleep with more of your concubines. This may be a critical point, and you'll need to leave as many heirs as possible."

"No need to worry, " Itachi suddenly smiled softly at his papers. "One of my cairens is pregnant. And by the way she's carrying, its a dominant. "

"Congratulations. " Kakashi bowed in his seat. "May I ask, who is with child? "

"Hinata of the Hyuugas. Her family is very pleased, and we'll be seeing more of their power around here yet. "

"I will go pray for her, if you wish. We can't let her end up like the Lady Ino. "

Itachi's smile froze. "I think it's best not to jinx it, General. But do as you wish. "

\--------------

Konan threw her head back and screamed. The women around her cooed and stroked her hair.

"You're crowning, dear. " said the medic between her legs. "You need to push more. "

The blue haired ex consort screamed as she obeyed, every part of her body trembling. A cry was heard.

"Congratulations! " the medic held the bloody baby in her arms. "A male dominant! "

"Let me see him! " Konan stretched out her arms. The medic put the child down for a moment to cut the umbilical chord and remove the placenta. Then, the bloody child was in her arms.

"Oh, my love... " Konan whispered to her baby. Beneath the blood, she could see that the boy had blue hair just like hers. "I'm sorry you'll have to grow up here. I truly am. I love you. But I must protect you from him. "

"We promise our silence, Lady Konan. " the medic got up and bowed to her, her helpers following her. "I have been loyal to your family for many years. "

"Thank you, medic. " her eyes never left her baby. Itachi's only heir. "Make sure to tell my parents to pay off and blackmail every person in this prison. Nobody outside of this building will know of my child's existence. Nobody, do you understand? "

It had to be done. If Obito found out, he would take her baby away to be adopted by himself, and use her little boy as leverage to become the Emperor Consort. And then, after winning and paying and blackmailing everyone in court (and disposing of his husband) he would become Emperor.

For the empire's sake, she would never let that happen. She held her child closer to her chest. Never.

\--------------

"Have you done what I asked?" Itachi said as he swept into the room.

The room was a small one, by the quarters of the military, where the Emperor and his captains and Generals strategized.

"Yes, my Lord. " Yugito Nij said, leaning over the map on the table with her golden helmet tucked beneath her arm. "Your armies have been split around the border to watch and record every single person who goes in and out. "

"And the wall? " Itachi gazed at the newly updated map of the Konoha memoir.

"Almost finished. " Kakashi said grimly. "We have laid every single person who knows which side of a hammer to use to work on it. It will be the largest structure ever created by man. "

"A pride of ours. " Itachi smiled. "But not just that. It will protect our people. "

"It will be seen as a challenge, however. " Shikamaru came forward.

"Aren't you the investigator's son? " the Emperor rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. " Shikamaru nodded. "I was promoted to captain recently. Anyway, this wall will be seen as a challenge. "

"It won't wrap around the entire empire. " Itachi frowned. "Only a part of it, and it will highly limit the amount of ways enemies can enter the country. "

"True. " A shrug. "But the tensions are high between us and Kiri, so I don't think it would be good to conquer anymore land from anyone. Perhaps now would be a good time for allies. "

"We don't have any. " the raven hairs man put a hand to his forehead, sighing deeply. "Another headache. "

Kakashi pursed his lips, and came forward. "May I suggest Suna?"

"A very powerful military. " Itachi agreed. "But an Emperor who hates us. "

The other captains and Generals murmured in agreement.

"Maybe when his heir, the Crown Prince Gaara takes the throne we can push for an alliance. " Shikamaru said. "I've heard many stories about Suna, and their military might is nothing to scoff at. They may be a small empire, but there even submissives fight and kill. Something we should think of adopting, in my opinion. "

"Now's not the time for that, " Yugito snapped. "Perhaps at the next meeting in the Great Hall it can be discussed. "

"What a drag. " Shikamaru kicked at a piece of dirt.

\------------------

"I can't believe you're a Jeiyu now! " Naruto said as he helped Hinata dress. He placed a hand at the swell of her stomach with a wide smile.

"Neither can I. " Hinata agreed, smiling back at him. "It's like a dream... pregnant, and in the Emperor's favor. It's all my family ever dreamed for me. "

"I bet its a dominant. " Naruto winked at her. "And then you'll be the highest of us all. "

Hinata giggled, blushing and smiling as she gazed down at her swelling stomach. "I just can't believe it Naruto... but... what about you? "

"Me? " the blond blinked.

"The Emperor swore never to touch you again. " the lavender eyed girl frowned. "I can't stand the thought of you being a cairen forever, while I... it's unfair. "

"Nobody ever said life was fair. Besides, I'll find some way for happiness. " he thought of Sasuke and his smirk, and all the sparring they did together. They were even closer now, after sleeping together. There was a new intimacy every time they touched, whether it was a brush of hands and kick to the ribs. "I'll be fine, Hinata. "

The door opened, and Iruka stuck his head inside. "A package for you, Naruto."

"Go," Hinata said, pushing Naruto away lightly. "I can finish on my own. "

Naruto shook his head, grinning as he obeyed her. He took the package from Iruka's hands and sat on the floor to tear into it.

"That's beautiful, " Hinata said as she finished tying her skirt. "Who's it from? "

"I don't know... " Naruto took the object inside the package into his hand. It was a headband, with an orange jade sculpture of a nine tailed fox on it. Attached on either side of the fox was two red jade sticks with glass beads hanging from the curved ends. The symbol for the Uchiha was attached to the front paws of the fox, and two curved red sticks again on either side of it from which a red length of Uzumaki symbols hinges and attached the sticks.

"It is beautiful. "Naruto agreed.

"There's more inside. " the newly instated Jeiyu knelt before him and took the pacakge in her hands. She pulled out red and orange hanfus and r uquns and kimono, all decorated in jade. There were also gold onion shaped earrings, jade bracelets, and a pair of intricately detailed shoes.

"Woah... "Naruto whispered.

"Somebody must really like you! " Hinata gushed. "Try them on! You'll look just like an Imperial Consort if you wear these. "

Unable to deny her, Naruto stripped of his clothes and allowed Hinata to dress him and put the jewelry on him.

A red shirt with gold details was placed on him, with a red skirt and pants to match. Over it was an open kimono with more gold detailing.

The headband seemed to have been made just for him, and it seemed ingenious a decoration for short hair. The gold onion earrings were heavy, but they matched the outfit perfectly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! " Hinata took a small pot of red liquid from her dresser, and a paint brush. She drew a small symbol of a lotus in the center of his forehead.

Another pot was taken out, this time orange. This was used to line and elongate his eyes, and over that Hinata painted a black line to darken the base of the orange.

"You look beautiful! " she gushed. "You make me so happy when you let me dress you, Naruto. "

"Thank you... " Naruto touched his face, not believing the image in the mirror. Then, he smiled. His mother had only ever dreamed of him looking like this.

"I'm a little jealous... " Hinata confessed, smiling shyly. "Who could have sent you these? If it was your mom, it would have been written on the package."

"Wait, I think there's a note inside. "

Naruto, in all his finery, knelt on the floor to take the small folded piece of paper in his hand.

"I love you. " if read in Thai. Sasuke. Of course.

"What did it say? " asked the Jeiyu.

"Nothing, " Naruto replied. "Nothing at all. "

\---------------

"You're too generous, Sasuke. " Naruto said as he entered the training grounds.

"I do try, idiot. " Sasuke picked up a sword and th rew it to him. "Unsheathe it. "

Naruto pulled the sword out of the hilt, gasping. "You're teaching me how to fight with a real sword?! "

"War is coming, " Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi doesn't want to think that I know, but I do. Its better for you to learn to protect yourself with a real weapon."

"War?" Naruto repeated, his eyes drawn to the sheen of the sword. It was a little heavy, and the handle was a little rougher than the wooden swords', but he would be fine. "What happened? We've been at peace since before I was born."

"That's not for a submissive to know," Sasuke sighed, getting into is battle stance. "But it's coming."

"Not for a submissive, eh?" Naruto could see his reflection in the polished sword, and it was not happy. Suddenly, in a move Sasuke didn't expect, Naruto appeared behind him in almost a flash and held the blade to his throat. "Now, of all times, you choose to treat me like a submissive?"

Sasuke smirked. "It seems I have taught you well."

"I get it if you don't want to tell me." Naruto slowly drew the blade away from the raven's throat. "War is horrible. But don't ever treat me like I'm less than you just because I was born with a womb."

"I understand." Sasuke said, not moving. "It won't happen again."

"Now," Naruto smiled. "Teach me how to use this."

They set to work.

\------------------------

Nine months had passed. Naruto was now adept at using the blade, having the very best as his teacher.

"I bet I can be in a real battle, now." Naruto said, twirling the blade in his hands. He had grown to love the weight of it, and rush of energy of sparring with Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, polishing his own blade. "But sparring with a sword and being in a battle are very different things. Killing, especially... no amount of training in the world can prepare you for your first kill."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to remind you..."

Sasuke shook his head, smirking. "I got over it a long time ago. But I could use some comfort."

Naruto chuckled and bent forward to give him a long kiss. Sasuke's hands were all over him in an instant, and all talk of fighting and battle was lost as they writhed together on the floor.

\-------------------

Hinata screamed with all her might.

"Shh..." one of the medics attennding to her whispered, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Just keep pushing, Lady Hinata."

Hinata screamed again. A cry was heard.

"A submissive girl!" The medic said, smiling. "So beautiful. Let me take out the placenta-"

Hinata's scream was even louder this time. 

"Twins?!" One of them said. "Hurry, my lady! Push, this is a critical period for your other child!" 

She heeded the girl's advice and pushed until her entire body trembled, and she felt like every vein and muscle in her body would pop out. Another cry joined her newborn girl's cries, and Hinata allowed tears to stream down her face. 

With a pop and a snip, the placenta and umbilical chords were cut and removed. A few strokes of hot water allowed the two babies to be shoved into her arms.

"My god..." one of the medics whispered. Hinata began to shake as she stared at her children. No. It couldn't be.

"Nobody in the Uchiha or Hyuuga families are blond, my Lady." The head of the group of medics said. "You have committed a grevious sin."

She let out a sob, staring at her dominant's son's mop of bright, blonde hair. 

"No..." she whispered. "No!"

"May I see the child?" That was the Emperor's voice. Everything came crashing down on her in that moment: her bastard children, the inevitable disownment from her family, and the fact that she would be executed very very soon.

"I see." Itachi said grimly, staring down at the weeping woman and her babies. He could see clearly the blonde hair that belonged to no one in either of their families. "You have one day to make preparations to leave the palace, Lady Hinata. I won't take your life. Go, I tire of your presence."

"A day?!" one of the medics protested. "But she must recover!"

"She knows what she did, and must pay the consequences." was the Emperor's reply. 

Hinata understood. She tightened her grasp on the children, and drew herself up on shaky legs. Piss and blod streamed out from underneath her as she limped heavily towards the door, her head held high throughout the way.

\----------

Hinata was very near her quarters when she collapsed on her knees, trembling all over. She refused to allow all the maids and roaming guards the satisfaction of seeing her tears, so she held them back.

For the sake of the babies, she didn't let herself fall forward, either. But she had just gone through labor. She needed to rest.

"Hinata! " a rush of harried footsteps. "Oh, Hinata... "

Naruto's arms came around her and lifted her up. The way he carried her allowed her to easily clutch her babies to her chest.

"I heard." was all he said.

She was dropped down onto her bed, and felt her hanfu being pried open.

"Let me clean you so you can feed them. " her best friend said. Hinata made no move to disagree. She was weak and in pain from childbirth, her entire body aching and covered in sweat. Puss and blood coated her lower body.

Never had she felt more humiliated. Naruto's eyes were filled with pity, and she couldn't stand it. She looked away from him.

To her left side were the two small babes she had birthed a few minutes ago. Whilst she stared at their perfect, chubby little red faces Naruto took hold of her breast to feed the baby boy.

He helped her sit up against a pile of silken pillows. She clutched the babe to her chest, his cloud of blond hair being the cause of all her problems.

Hinata would be reviled now. Called a pervert, a sexual deviant who spread her legs for every dominant that looked her way. She would flinch at the comments, and whither under their glares. All because of these two babies.

But when she looked at her son's face, suckling away at her teat all she felt was the all consuming love of a new mother.

Yes, she decided. She may be disgraced, but these children would hold her together. Hinata had to be strong for them, now.

Bolt. That would be her son's name, the bolt that held her together and would make all her troubles worth it. And the girl would be Himawari, named after the mighty sunflower that stood tall despite all adversity, because Hinata would teach her daughter. Teach her to take everything society threw at her, yet still smile and lean her face towards the sun.

Like her god parent. Naruto. They would be strong, like him. And like him, they would live their lives under the shadow of their mother's disgraced name and yet be the best.

"Thank you for all of this, " Hinata said much later. It was now night, and she was seated on her bed fully dressed.

Her box of belongings stood packed by her feet. To Hinata's back was strapped her twins, and around the box was a sling Naruto had fashioned for easier carrying.

"It's no problem." Was the blond cairen's reply, his hands trembling and his eyes brimming with tears. "I'll probably never see you again, so... I wanted to give you all this. "

He drew a scroll from his sleeve, sealed with a strange red spiral. "Find my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and give her this. She will take you in. "

"Oh, Naruto... " the pale eyed mother accepted the scroll gratefully, tucking it into the bust of her dress safely. "How can I ever repay you? "

"Just live, " he said. With a sob, Hinata rose to her feet and drew him into her arms. "L-live, and raise the kids to be strong. Write to me, when you can. And help my mother around the house, and in the shop. Eat all your favorite foods. And... learn how to climb trees. Mum knows how. She'll teach you. "

"Thank you, " she sobbed. "Thank you so much. "

Together they sobbed in each other's arms until the guards dragged her away, never to be seen by Naruto again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a treat I decided to upload this new chapter early, PLUS MY SKETCHES FOR HOW NARUTO AND HINATA SHOULD LOOK LIKE!!!!  
> http://sophiabilbao.deviantart.com/art/First-Day-In-The-Palace-City-541319816?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434980691
> 
> Also, another sketch though it's a little spoiler-y...  
> http://sophiabilbao.deviantart.com/art/Emperor-Consort-Naruto-541320041?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434980810
> 
> Yes, Naruto is wearing Sasuke's gifts from this chapter in the sketch.


	14. Chapter 14

The following months saw loneliness eat Naruto alive during the days. At night, he trained and kissed Sasuke until all thoughts of his best friend's safety left his mind. 

According to his mother's letters,  Hinata had found her just fine and was settled into the house well. Her days as a palace Cairen had long since pushed out any rich clan spoildness out of Hinata's mind, and was a great help around the house. 

During the next few months, Tazuna had arrived to the capital as well and he and his son Inari took up the rest of the space in the huge house gifted to Kushina quite well. 

His mother had also made another friend, a kind man named Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame. With his help, his mother's shop had become a ramen restaurant, supporting her and all of Naruto's loved one's well. 

They were safe. Happy. 

Something nagged at Naruto's brain, though. Something was about to happen. Somthing big, but not good. 

His gut feeling told him that he was about to lose somebody he cared about, or someone he knew. Naruto always trusted his gut feelings, and his gut told him that in time things were going to change very fast. 

The first change came in too soon, and too horribly for Naruto's liking. 

"I'm getting married, " Sasuke had said. Naruto had dropped his sword, disbelieving. "To the daughter of a powerful merchant. Itachi thinks the merchant's clan, the Harunos, will improve the economy reasonably well once I marry his daughter. "

Naruto had been flabbergasted. His mouth open and closed, and his eyes filled with tears. "W-what about me? Us?"

"She's just my first wife, Naruto. " Sasuke attempted to place his arms around him, but was refused. "As per custom, I'll have my own concubines as well. "

"And what about me? " Naruto repeated. "Will I just be another cairen to you? Just another concubine to serve you, to be ranked at your whim? "

"You're my love, Naruto. Don't you see that? "

"The Emperor, " the blond stated. "Had sworn, more than a year ago to never touch me again. And yet, you never once thought to ask him to make me yours instead. So we meet up here, every damned night, and I give myself to you. But you never even tried. "

"Naruto, that's not true! " Sasuke was angry now,  His voice rising. "I've tried too!  I taught you military training, made you the best I'd ever seen, at the cost of death if it were ever found out! "

"I love you, Sasuke. " Naruto said after a long pause. "But I can see our love is never to go anywhere. You will return every night to your wives. You will see your harem, show favors on them so they could rise in status and stab each other in the back to get more powerful. But I'll always be here, married to your brother, never to be seen or heard. Goodbye, Sasuke. I truly do love you, I won't stand in your way anymore. "

His heart breaking,  Naruto turned on his heel and didn't see his beloved again for another two years. 

Why so?  Well you see, dear readers,  in the heart in the palace city something devastating had happened. Both Naruto and Sasuke had been unaware of the fact that during their lover's tryst, Sasuke had become Emperor. 

\------------

That night, Naruto dreamed. He dreamed of standing over all the troops, advisers, chancellors, lords and ladies of the court in the center of the palace city. Next to him, holding his hand and dressed in gold had been Sasuke, looking down over his people. 

They were all bowing. 

Naruto himself had been dressed in red, and in his dream his hair was laden high with the grandest ornaments anyone had over seen. Over the ceremonial red and intricately patterned ruqun he wore gold armor on his chest. 

He and Sasuke, in his dream, were the Emperor and his Emperor Consort. They ruled, and they loved no one but each other. 

As always, Naruto woke up. For a few minutes he allowed tears to fall from his eyes, mourning the loss of a future that was never to be. 

But it wasn't quite as impossible as he thought.... 

\-------

Earlier that night , during the meeting with the chancellor's and advisers, Itachi frowned down and stared at them. 

"Will you repeat what you just said? "

The purple clad man bowed low again, his tall black hat brushing the floor. "Troops wearing Kiri armor have been seen around the borders. I myself sent men to push them back, but we don't know how many men have made their way into Konoha unnoticed. "

Itachi took a deep, and released it. "What of the civilians? "

"None of the troops made it to any of the villages or cities, sire."

"Praise the gods... " the Emperor whispered under his breath. "Send some of our best men, undercover to wipe out the remaining troops. Have Shikaku and his son secretly investigate every single person in the palace city's walls."

"Yes, sire. "

After a few more commands, Itachi disbanded the meeting and made his way to his bedroom. 

"That will be all. " he told the maid following him. "Leave me. "

But the maid didn't leave. The submissive male's eyes lifted, and Itachi could see the hidden intent there. He dodged as well aimed, graceful swipe came towards him. 

"Fuck! " Itachi hissed. His military training kicked in and he used his dodging movement to kick out the boy's feet from under him. 

The boy was too fast, however. He flipped backwards and away from him, landing perfectly and then coming towards him again. 

An all out fight ensued. The boy was skilled, and all his movements were silent. 

Itachi was shoved to the far corner of his room. The assassin was coming at him too fast for his eyes to follow. Desperate, Itachi picked up an oil lamp and shoved it into his face just as a senbon was imbedded into his thigh. 

The boy screamed, and clutched his burning face. His actions only caused the oil and fire to spread onto his sleeves and hands as well. 

Taking the opportunity, Itachi removed the senbon in his thigh and stabbed him in the heart. Soon, the boy stilled. 

Itachi sent up a quick prayer for the loss of the life. The boy had looked hardly older than thirteen.

Suddenly, he felt blood rising in his throat. His vision was suddenly hazy and red as well, and Itachi dimly noted that perhaps he was bleeding from his eyes as well. 

But how? The boy had barely been able to land a hit on him...  The senbon. Coated in poison. Shit. 

The Emperor slid down to his knees, and then to the floor. He laid himself next to his assassin's still burning body, and thought to himself that he had kept his oath. 

Konoha had been peaceful, all throughout his reign. He hoped Sasuke, bless his soul, would take good care of his empire. He was the only heir, after all. 

And so, with that thought, the wisest Emperor in Konoha's history died at peace and content once he saw his beloved Deidara's face hanging over his, smiling and welcoming him into the next world.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke screamed. And sobbed. He screamed and sobbed over his older brother's body until his voice was hoarse. 

Kakashi watched silently behind him, trying not to do the same. The Emperor had been his best friend. 

Finally, Sasuke drew his eyes away from the corpse and looked at Kakashi. "Have the assassin's body be ripped into several pieces and fed to the pigs. Find every single person from Kiri in Konoha, and have the same be done to them as well. "

"Of course, Your Majesty. " Kakashi bowed and left the room, the assassin's body in tow. 

Once he was out of sight from any prying eyes, he set the partly burned corpse down and sobbed his heart out. 

Kakashi had lost many people in his life. First his father, to suicide. Then one of his best friends, Rin, to the same. 

Obito, the love of his life, had also been killed figuratively. The Obito he'd loved had died the day he had suffered his third miscarriage, and cut off contact with the silver haired man. 

He was a vengeful man now, stepping down over all the submissive's in the harem until the pressure made them crack. 

And now, he had lost his best friend. Itachi had been one of the only truly good people in court, and now Kakashi was more alone than ever. 

The General looked up, then shook his head. He had to accept this. 

He picked up the assassin's lifeless arm and set out to do what he had been told. 

\----------

Sasuke remained in Itachi's bedroom the entire night, up until the next afternoon. 

His eyes never left the spot where his brother's body had been found. 

Truly an honorable death, killing his assassin. But Sasuke didn't care for that, only the loss of his brother mattered. 

Itachi had been a truly good person. Never raising a hand to anyone unless deserved. Even Naruto had deserved his hit from Itachi in a way, for refusing to fulfill his duties as a submissive. Sasuke bore no ill will about that incident though, as it had opened up his chance and relationship with the blond then cairen. 

Sasuke was not a good man. He'd never be half the man Itachi was, he knew. He accepted it. He had caused a Jeiyu to miscarry after all, an act that later drove the same girl into suicide. 

Sasuke wondered what it meant when he held no remorse about that. Maybe it was destiny. Konoha was full of terrible people, after all, so it seemed that he was terrible enough to be their ruler. 

A chancellor stepped into the room, whilst making a prayer for the deceased Emperor. 

"All the concubines who had not born the Emperor Itachi a child have all been sent to monasteries, my Lord. "

Sasuke's head snapped up. "What? "

"All the concubines who-"

"Why was I not informed of this?! " Sasuke stood up and stalked towards the man who began to shiver in fear. 

"It is tradition, sire, and you were mad with grief-" Sasuke struck him. 

"Where was the cairen Naruto Uzumaki sent? "

"It is f-forbidden for anyone to know, sire-"

Sasuke let out a scream and put his hand around the dominant man's throat. 

"Sire, no! " Kakashi came running towards them. 

Sasuke didn't react as his hands were pried away from the chancellor's throat, the man's face a slight blue. 

"Forbidden, huh... very well. " he seemed very calm, but Kakashi knew not to test him after such an outburst. This man was a fearsome one, greatly feared for his ruthlessness on the battlefield. 

Kakashi knew he could never hold a candle to the new Emperor's raw strength. 

"Schedule a visit to a different monastery every two days, " The Emperor ordered the frightened and trembling chancellor. "I don't care how many things will need to pushed aside or rescheduled. I have...  religious needs to attend to. It will better the empire, won't it, to know that all of its religious establishments are deemed equal in the Emperor's eyes? "

"Y-yes, my Lord. " the chancellor got up on wobbly legs. Kakashi noticed a dark, wet spot on the crotch of the man's purple zhiduo. 

He felt pity for the man as he scurried away to obey Sasuke's orders. 

"You were my brother's dear friend, correct? " the question surprised him. 

"Yes. "

"Hn. " the Emperor turned towards a window and leaned himself on his hands on the sill, gazing out at the courtyard below it. Submissives were weeping there, while dominants kneeled openly in monggo and salt while praying for Itachi's soul. 

From the palace city's temples, large clouds of incense smoke rose. Sasuke regarded it all with a cold gaze. 

"I loved my brother, "he stated, eyes never leaving the scene. "More than my own life. I would have given up everything for him, from my birthright, to my name and manhood. But there was only one thing of his I was jealous of, that I wanted desperately. A cairen. A beautiful, blond cairen with the most dazzling eyes and smile I'd ever seen. 

"For the first time since I was born, I wanted to be my brother. Nothing could get that cairen out of my head, General Hatake. Nothing. I fell in love at first sight. I longed for him, called out his name when I slept and pined and pined for the sound of his voice. I love that cairen as much as I loved Itachi, but in a very different way. And now, that Cairen is lost to me."

"What will you have me do, sire? " Kakashi asked hesitantly. He had to tread carefully with this man. Sasuke had always been tightly controlled, but he had just lost that control. 

"You're going to help me find my love," the man said. "You will help me scour every single monastery in the empire until we find him. You will interrogate every monk and nun, and help me turn over every pebble until he is with me again. Do you understand? "

The silver haired man decided that a deep bow would be a safe answer. When he straightened up, the Emperor looked very pleased. 

"Now, I believe I am to be married soon. Have the chancellors make all the necessary arrangements made. " 

Kakashi froze. 

"Go, lest I lose my temper once again. "

He left. 

\----------------

Sasuke knew he had made the right decision when he saw his fiancee. She was to become his Empress Consort, and by the look of her she would be able to bear him several heirs until he found Naruto. 

After all, he was Emperor now. If Sasuke were to finally have him officially, then his position needed to be secured. 

Itachi had left behind no heirs, thankfully. So now Sasuke had to make some of his own. 

"It humbles me greatly to be your wife. " Sakura Haruno said, bowing deeply. "It is an honor. "

"You as well. " Sasuke replied, his voice monotone. He cared not for her, only for the goal he wished to get from her.  "I hope we grow very close, and that you will be very successful in running the harem. "

"I have chosen quite a few candidates, Your Majesty. " Sakura replied, beaming. Ah, so it seemed she knew her duty well. She gestured to the red haired, bespectacled woman accompanying her. "Karin Uzumaki. She is from a large family known for its fertility and beauty, and you will find her to be more intelligent than most submissives, but not as much as myself of course."

"Uzumaki? " Sasuke repeated. "Are you related to Naruto Uzumaki? "

"A distant cousin, my Lord.  "

Sasuke felt himself growing excited. He would have a spouse related to his beloved, and would remind him enough of him until he was found. "I think I shall like you very much, my dear. "

Karin flushed, then smirked at Sakura. The pink haired woman's lips tightened, but wisely remained silent. 

\--------

When Naruto had learned of Itachi's death, he'd wept. He hardly knew the man, but he had cared greatly for him during their brief friendship. The loss of such a good man  was truly terrible, and Naruto spent the next few hours weeping and praying with his brother and sister cairens. 

Then came the time for them all to leave for the monasteries. This was usually the quickest to be done once an Emperor died, so Naruto and the others had already had their things packed. 

He knew he would never see Sasuke again, and he was unbelievably glad he had broken things off already. It would be less painful for both of them. 

Naruto was no fool. At least, not anymore. In his nights of solitude traveling along the countryside with his fellow ex cairens, he had a lot of time to think about the inner workings of the harem that he had just been forced to leave behind. 

Someone was obviously behind Ino's miscarriage. That, Naruto already knew. He also knew that Ino's death had been used in an effort to get rid of him. 

Fortunately, nobody had been after him since Lady Konan had been used as a scapegoat instead. Naruto had more suspicions, that other high ranking Consorts had been the ones to make that happen. Was it the Consort Obito? Or a Jeiyu wanting to move up in her rank? 

It was impossible to find out without a full on investigation, but Naruto didn't have the skills for that and he was already away from the palace city. Miles away, even. He hadn't even been allowed to stop by his mother's house to see her and all his loved ones. 

Naruto held back a few tears, knowing that now he would never see them. Ever. Monasteries were strict, religious institutions. He would not be allowed to do anything but pray and do whatever the higher ranking monks would ask of him. 

But back to the harem. Naruto knew for sure now, after days and days of silent traveling with the cairens and eunuchs, that someone had for sure discovered his relationship with Sasuke. 

It was almost too obvious. He and the other childless Consorts had been taken out of the palace city and sent to travel way too fast. Not even half a day had passed before the eunuchs came calling for them to pack. 

Naruto with all his heart wished to be back there, but only for Sasuke. The harem was a terrible place. He had been almost assassinated once, too. 

The memory sent the fear he had felt back then seeping in again. Lady Konan had wanted him dead. It was probably the last resort, as he had Emperor Itachi's favor at the time... 

Truly, that place was terrifying. Naruto loved Sasuke with all his heart. It had broken him to break their relationship, but it had to be done. 

He wasn't usually like this, to give up, but it was for Sasuke's sake as well. Sasuke was marrying the daughter of a rich merchant, and she would surely be his Empress Consort. Naruto didn't fit into that picture, not as long as he was still known as one of Itachi's concubines. If Naruto had stayed, persisting on their love, one or both of them could have been hanged. 

A hand went to feel his throat. He couldn't let that happen. Not to himself, and especially not to Sasuke. 

He wished Sasuke knew how he felt in that moment, sleeping in a tent in the wilderness and wanting nothing more than the feel of his pale arms cradling him. Holding him close. 

Naruto's eyes slid shut, hoping that one day Sasuke would forgive him for leaving. 

\-------------

Sakura Haruno was a very intelligent woman. She was also very beautiful, and had connections. 

She stood before her mirror, looking at herself in her new clothes. Sakura, now being empress, had been given new jewelry and clothes and shoes, all of them fit for her position. 

With a wave of her hand, her entourage of maids stopped pulling the ties of her clothes closed, and bowed to leave the room. 

She was now alone to admire herself all she wanted. Her pink hair was done up high into two loops above her head. Her pink ruqun was made of the softest cotton, and tied above her chest. Above it she wore an open red kimono with intricate red embossing, and above that still she wore another kimono, this time pink and sleeveless. Holding it all together was a wide, intricately carved belt around her waist. 

Sakura had to admit though, it was a little painful to be holding so much jewelry in her hair, ears, and neck. Around her neck was a grand golden dragon with ruby eyes, shaped to look like it had curled itself around her neck. It was to symbolize the Dragon Throne which she now sat upon, and the empire of fire which her Lord husband now ruled. 

Sakura smirked and stroked her hair. On either side of the two large loops was a golden spoke, again intricately carved and with pink tassels hanging from them. At the base of the two loops sat two fake pink flowers, each adorned with a green jade leaf. 

"You look very beautiful, my lady. " A monotone voice came from behind her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and she turned abruptly to launch herself at the person standing behind her. 

"Sai! " she exclaimed. "How I've missed you, my love." 

Sai's smile was fake, as always, but the hand that laid itself on her shoulder was sincere. "It would not be wise to call me that,  my lady. There are 10,000 rooms in the palace city, and all of them have ears. "

Sakura smiled back at him, before pulling away and shaking her head. "You're one of the best spies in the empire, if not the world. You can prevent that. With you around, I can say anything I wish. "

"You're right, " the dominant man replied. "Nobody will ever know your true motives. I'll make sure of it. "

Sakura's smile brightened, feeling her heart surge and brighten with the love she had for this man. "Has my husband's little paramour been taken care of? "

"I convinced chancellor Danzo to do it myself. " was the reply. "He was very eager to help build your husband's harem from scratch. "

"Good. " Sakura turned to once again look at herself in the mirror. "Now...  I can push through with our plans. I promise you, my love, I will become ruling Empress. And once that's done, and Emperor Sasuke has... ahem... been taken care of, we will be together as dominant and submissive."

Sai's smile was sincere this time, and he turned her around to give her a long, deep kiss. 

\------------

The monastery Naruto had been sent to was the farthest one from the palace, almost a mile away from the empire's border. He and a an ex cairen he recognized named Sora were there together, the last of the group to be dropped off. 

"Pray for our new Emperor, " the eunuchs said before they left. "That his reign will be long and prosperous. "

"We will. " Sora said. 

"Long may he sit on the Dragon Throne. " Naruto added, despite the pain that wrenched his heart when he did. 

The monastery consisted of a large temple, that housed both the altars, worshipping rooms, and boarding for the monks. There was a very large garden around it, with a small section of a river passing through it. The entire place was wrapped with a tall, worn down fence with sutras hung on it. 

"Nice place. " Sora commented. "Will be better than the palace city, at least. Not as suffocating. "

"Let's stick together, Sora, alright?" Naruto turned to the other submissive with a grin. "Being from the imperial harem, and all. "

"You're right. " Sora shrugged. "They might...  you know... "

"What? " Naruto frowned at the look on Sora's face. 

"Look down on us. " was the answer. "We were pretty much just Emperor Itachi's whores y'know, constantly trying to step on each other for his attention. Monks are pretty conservative, so they might look down at us or treat us as less because we lived that kind of life. "

"The harem is a terrible place... " the blond muttered the old saying under his breath. "Even when you're not part of it anymore... "

"Yeah. Pretty much. Let's go in, eh? They must be waiting for us. "

The many steps they had to go up to reminded Naruto greatly of the palaces in the palace city: wide, and far too many of them. It was exhausting going up, with the afternoon sun glaring down at them. 

"I fucking hate these clothes, " Sora complained, tugging at the ties of his of his ruqun to let in some air. "Too many damned layers for the sake of being 'proper'. " 

"I hope they give us thinner clothes, " Naruto panted. "These imperial robes are just too much. "

When they reached the top of the stairs, they found a monk with long white hair grinning at them. 

"You must be the concubines from the palace city. " the dominant man said. "Got a little sweaty, walking up the stairs? "

Naruto was about to nod when hebsaw the way the monk was looking at them. "I thought monks were supposed to be celibate. "

"Y-you pervert! " yelled Sora, shaking his fist. "I may not know how to fight but imma still knock your lights out! "

The monk laughed, and stepped back. "Hey, I can look at the goods but I can't buy 'em. "

"Pervert... " Naruto shook his head. 

"Anyway, I'm Jiraiya. " the monk said, holding out his hand. "My sincerest condolences for your husband. "

"Thanks. " Naruto shook Jiraiya's hand, while Sora huffed and looked away. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. "

"Uzumaki? " Jiraiya blinked. "Are you Minato's boy? " 

"Y-yeah... " Naruto shifted, uncomfortable. 

"Don't worry, kid. " A large hand landed on his head to ruffle his blond spikes. "I'd be a hypocrite if I went around judging your parents. I fell in love with an Imperial Concubine too. Ah, Tsunade, what a woman... "

"Tsunade? " Sora spoke up. "The Imperial Doctor? "

"Oh, she's an Imperial Doctor, now? She used to be Emperor Hiruzen's consort, almost became Empress too. Then she met that Dan guy, and she kind of fell out of the Emperor's favor... but I guess she stuck around. "

"I didn't know that. " Naruto said. "It's pretty surprising that Emperor Fugaku let her stay. "

"We'll, I can see why. " Jiraiya looked at the sky, a wistful expression on his face. "She's the damned best medic I know. "

"Shouldn't we be getting in already though? " Naruto asked, the heat suddenly getting to him through his clothing. 

"Oh! C'mon then, runts. " Jiraiya pushed them through the wide doors of the monastery. "Let's introduce you to everyone. "

Behind the doors was a large, cool room which Naruto supposed was a worshipping area from the grand altar at the head. Inside were gathered several monks with varied hair lengths, and all wearing a hanfu made of a white shirt and black skirt with white pants peeking under them. 

"As you can see, this is a temple for the goddess Kaguya. " Jiraiya explained. "Here, we grow out our hair and learn how to fight in order to imitate her. "

"Really? " Sora asked, wonder lacing his voice. "Even us submissives? I thought it was illegal for us to learn to fight. "

"Submissive monks serving under Kaguya are the exception. " Jiraiya agreed. "So yes, we'll be teaching you how to kick butt. "

Naruto smiled, which then turned into a huge grin. He might like this place better than he thought. 

"Of course, before you grow out your hair it has to be shaved first. Nagato? "

A monk with red, chin length hair came forward with a blade in his hands. 

Naruto saw Sora gulp and then clutch at his hair protectively. 

"All new monks have to do this, relax. " Jiraiya clapped Sora on the back and pushed him forward. 

Nagato's movements were quick and precise. In a few minutes, Sora's head was cleanly shaved and had a pile of dark gray hair at his feet. The boy stared at it, his bottom lip trembling. 

"Oh, quit your whining. " A passing monk said, carrying a pile of what seemed to be laundry. "All of us had to do this. "

Naruto's turn went even quicker, having always had short hair and kept it that way. His head felt strangely cold and empty by the time it was done, and he knew he didn't want to be looking at any mirrors any time soon. 

"Congratulations! " Jiraiya clapped the two new monks on their shoulders. "It's time to pray now, so I hope you pray for a good time here eh? You're not leaving this place for a long long time. "


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I used a dress up game to finally put into image what I've been trying to describe as their outfits. Here's the link to the pictures:  
> http://hereiamwithmyninjaclan.tumblr.com/post/123278786353/hey-guys-im-the-author-of-the-fanfic-emperor-of

Sakura made her way up the stairs to Sasuke's palace, which was undergoing heavy remodelling. Sasuke was the Emperor, after all, and his residence had to be fit for one. 

He couldn't stand the thought of living in Amaterasu hall, where Itachi had died. Sakura could understand, if her husband lived there then he would be constantly plagued with reminders of his beloved brother's death. 

Sakura's maids and ladies in waiting all trailed obediently behind her. When she reached the top of the stairs, admiring the view of the palace city below her, she reckoned that this place hadn't had an Empress Consort in a while. She would rule this place well. 

And eventually... The empire. 

Sakura shook her head, smiling. She turned to continue into the palace  (nicknamed Chidori Palace by the new Emperor himself) to see her husband. 

"Your majesty, he is praying. " a eunuch said when he saw her, bowing deeply. 

"Hm. " Sakura ignored him and pushed past him to where she knew his bedroom was. Right next to the bedroom, was a room being built and remodeled. 

She couldn't help but peek, and poked her head inside to see carpenters working on a room much bigger than her own. 

"What is this? " she asked, stepping inside. All the workers stopped what they were doing to bow. 

"It is a bedroom, Your Majesty. "

"For who? "

"We don't know. "

When Sakura took another sweeping glance around the room, she saw a door that meant that it was adjoining Sasuke's bedroom. 

Well, that wasn't suspicious at all. 

"At ease, " she said, eyes never leaving the adjoining door. "Continue your work. "

Sakura then made her way to her husband. As the eunuch had told her, he was indeed praying in front of an altar. 

He wore a simple white yukata, and his knees were bare. They were all red and scratched, and she saw that he was kneeling on a mix of rice grains, salt, and monggo seeds. 

"Your majesty. " she said simply. 

Sasuke stopped his low mutterings to look at her. "I am praying for my brother's soul, Empress. Leave me to mourn."

"Who is that bedroom for?" Sakura asked, ignoring the command. It didn't go unnoticed. 

"It is for whomever I choose as my favorite in the harem. Now leave me, or I'll have you whipped with bamboo. "

Sakura huffed and turned on her heel. She now had to work harder. Sasuke's words had implied that he already knew who the favorite was, and she had to work harder to replace that person. 

Her plans to be with Sai couldn't be thwarted due to Sasuke's favor for some hussy. 

In the distance, she saw Imperial Consort Karin walking towards Chidori Palace, her maids following diligently behind her. 

"And what are you doing here? " she asked when the bespectacled consort had reached her. 

"Didn't you know? " Karin asked in a sing song voice, a nimble hand pushing her glasses higher up her face. "His Majesty has chosen me for tonight."

Sakura felt her face tighten. Not wanting to let go of her pride, she pushed past her to return to her own palace. 

\---------

"What are we doing here? " Naruto asked, following Jiraiya into the garden. 

"Picking herbs. " Jiraiya picked up a basket and tossed it at him. "Catch. "

Naruto caught it easily. "Picking herbs. "

"It's just one of the things we do here. Picking herbs, mixing medicines and poison and selling them to pharmacies and markets.  We have to stay fed somehow. "

"Poisons?" Naruto repeated. "You mix poisons? "

"The Godess Kaguya has many stories where she used poison to destroy her enemies. " Jiraiya explained. "Now sit here with me, I'll teach you. "

Jiraiya pulled out the flowers of a small plant, and dropped them into his basket. The flowers were small, and looked like tiny white  puff balls. 

"Widow's Wail flowers, " Jiraiya explained. "Mix some of these in water and it will be strong enough to kill a horse. "

"Woah, " Naruto commented, holding one of the small flowers in his hand. It seemed so innocent, but it was so deadly. 

"And here are blue diamond flowers, " Jiraiya plucked out some blue flowers, with petals shaped like diamonds, hence the name. "Alone, these will make even the healthiest submissive miscarry. But when you mix it with Widow's wail, both it and the widow's wail become completely harmless. Actually, if you mix these two in some tea it tastes pretty great. "

"Really? " Naruto added the small blue flower, and held it in his hand with the white one. "Poisons are so terrible aren't they? I knew a girl once, a Jeiyu. She poisoned herself after her baby miscarried. "

"Yes, poisons are a very common weapon against submissives. " the white haired monk nodded. "Especially in the Imperial Harem. "

"How awful... " the blond whispered. He remembered the way Ino's body had looked, bleeding out of every possible orifice. Even her nails had been tinged purple. 

"Now come, there's an order for both of these due in a few days. You pick the blue diamonds, and me the Widow's Wail. "

They set to work. 

\--------------

Later, he was brought to a small training area hidden behind the temple.  It looked highly similar to the training area Naruto and Sasuke once used, and the memories wrenched Naruto's heart and made his eyes tear up. He missed the raven haired man so much. 

"I know this is highly unlikely, but have either of you been trained before? " Nagato came forward, followed by an orange haired monk who had introduced himself as Yahiko. 

Sora shook his head, but Naruto nodded his. Nagato's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Really? Well, that makes things easier. Naruto, go spar with Yahiko so he could see what level you're at." 

A disbelieving and complaining Sora was lead away by the red haired man. Yahiko turned to Naruto, a fierce battle ready look in his eyes. 

"Are you ready? "

Naruto dug his heels into the ground, and moved into the fighting position Sasuke had made into second nature for him. 

The spar was intense. Yahiko seemed to possess more physical strength than Sasuke had, but was slower. 

Still, his every hit stung like a bitch. Naruto finally allowed himself to collapse on the ground once they were done. 

"You're quite advanced. " Yahiko commented, handing him a cup of water. "But it needs improvement. "

Naruto pouted at the criticism, tightening his hand on his cup. Yahiko saw the look, and began to laugh. 

"Don't look so down, you're pretty impressive for a submissive actually. Who taught you? "

"I'd rather not say. " the blond sighed, running his hand through the buzz cut hebhad going on. It had only been a couple of days, but his hair grew rather fast after being shaved. 

"I understand. " Yahiko sighed ans sat down next tk him, drinking deeply from his cup. "It's forbidden, after all. I always wonder why, submissives are just as capable as the rest of us. "

"Control, probably. " Naruto replied. "Dominants.. no offense...  they're very controlling. That's why there are harems, no dominant ever marries just one person in their lives. It's two submissives, or two thousand in Emperor Itachi's case. "

"Two thousand? " Yahiko's voice hitched in surprise. "Really? I thought that was just propaganda. "

"Nope. " Naruto shook his head. "A new batch of cairens appears every few years. Emperor Itach never had heirs because in his harem, all two thousand of them were more vicious than the next. Poisoning the pregnant ones, or bullying them until they miscarried... I've heard the stories. "

"Damn. " the orange haired monk shook his head. "That harem is horrible. How are you still alive? "

"I was almost assassinated once, actually. " Naruto smiled at the memory of Sasuke saving him, their very first real meeting. "But someone saved me."

"Hmm... " Yahiko saw the expression on the younger monk's face, and decided not to pry. He was better off not knowing if this ex concubine had a lover or not. 

"Let's get back to training. " Naruto stood up abruptly. "It's not good to dwell on memories, no?"

Yahiko agreed, and they got up to get to work. 

\-------------

"How are the plans going, Kakashi? " asked Sasuke very much later in his study. 

"Splendidly, my Lord. " the masked man replied, greeting the Emperor with a bow. "I myself made all the arrangements, and had the eunuchs write out all the letters. All that's left is for you is to tell the council of chancellors, and then the letters can be sent out. You can leave in around a week if all goes well. "

"You've done very well, Kakashi. " Sasuke smiled, nodding his head. "Expect a raise in your pay. "

A knock came at the door. 

"Enter. " Sasuke ordered. A sheepish Iruka came in, a scroll tucked beneath his arm. 

"I hope I'm not intruding, Your Majesty. "

"Not at all. Is there anything you need? " Sasuke treated Iruka splendidly these days, for being so close and good enough to Naruto and help hide their relationship n

"A gift, my Lord. " Iruka handed him the scroll, and turned a suspicious eye towards Kakashi. "I know you loved him very much. "

When Sasuke opened the scroll, it was a splendid painting of Naruto wearing the golden Uchiha armor, riding a horse and gripping a sword. His breath hitched as he traced the lines of Naruto's face with his fingers, drawn beautifully. 

"Thank you, " Sasuke said sincerely, his eyes staying on the drawing. "I will hang it in my bedroom.  Tell me, who made such wonderful art? "

"An assistant of Chancellor Danzo, Emperor." Iruka replied. "A man named Sai. "

"Give him a jade, as a gift from me." Sasuke told Kakashi. Kakashi bristled, he was a general, not a servant. "And Iruka, I must repay you. Is there a dominant in the palace I can possibly marry you to? In a position of power, perhaps? "

Iruka flushed, and waved his hands. "You don't need to do that, Your Majesty! "

"Fine then, " Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I'll betrothe you to Kakashi. "

Both men jumped in surprise. 

"Are you opposed to this, Kakashi? "

"Not really... " Kakashi replied. "Though there was someone I loved, but they are impossible for me to reach. And mister Iruka is quite lovely. "

Iruka's face turned even redder, and he attempted to hide his face behind the long sleeve of his da xiu shan. 

Sasuke waved his hand at the two of them, silently telling them to leave. "I'll be stopping by the cairen palace later tonight. I'll be picking up Naruto's things."

"Understood, Your Majesty. " Iruka bowed, and left. 

"You're engaging me to him to keep me in the palace city, aren't you? " Kakashi asked, suspicion lacing his voice. 

"Well, it's not only that. " Sasuke shrugged. "Almost everyone knows about your little tryst with Consort Obito. My brother never did anything about it, as you two split without him ever getting pregnant from you. As far as we know, at least. " Kakashi flinched. 

"And Iruka is a very capable submissive. He's also beautiful, charming, obedient, and is very much the perfect submissive. What more could you want? "

"Love." The masked man replied in a strangled voice. "It hurts to know I could never have Obito... I'm glad you can understand how I feel, because of Naruto. But I am not a Prince, or an Emperor. I'm just one of your general's, and if I fall in love with someone from the imperial harem then I can never have them. "

Sasuke frowned, and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I believe you will fall for Iruka. He's a great man, and you simply have to open yourself up to him. "

"And you can't do that with the Empress Consort? " Kakashi snapped. "From what I hear, you never even consummated your marriage to her. A great insult to her, I'm sure. "

"I cannot do that with Lady Sakura because unlike you, I am an Emperor. " Sasuke took on a hard, clipped tone. "I can have Naruto, once I find him. I have the power to marry him without repurcussion. What can the chancellors do? I'm the Emperor. "

"I see. Good night, Your Majesty." Kakashi didnt bow, simply turning on his heel and slamming the grand doors shut behind him. 

\----------

To be truthful, Sasuke had considered forgetting Naruto and opening his heart to Sakura. He honestly wished he could. 

But trying to forget Naruto was like trying to saw his own body in half. He couldn't do it. He lived for the sound of his voice, and the sparkle of his eyes. Nobody could ever see him like Naruto could. 

While others treated him by his station, Naruto treated him like... Sasuke. Sasuke was always just Sasuke whenever they met together. His princely status had only ever been an afterthought to Naruto. 

Besides, if Kakashi were married to Sakura, he wouldn't want to give her his heart either. Sasuke could see the calculating look in her eyes every time they met, the silent plans in her head. Sasuke had grown up in the palace city after all. Nearly everyone had that look on their faces. 

To trust Sakura would be his downfall. However... Kakashi was right. To keep her quiet, Sasuke should consummate the marriage. 

Nodding to himself, he pulled on his coat and gathered his retainers, and stalked off towards her residence. 

\---------

"Your highness! " a maid came rushing into Sakura's room just as her lady in waiting finished undoing her hair. It hung around her face like a long, silky pink curtain. She was sitting on the floor, so it reached her feet. 

"Yes? " she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"The Emperor is here. " the woman pants. "To spend the night with you! "

"What? " Sakura blinked, just as her bedroom door swung open. "Your Majesty! "

"Empress. " the Emperor nodded at her. "I have decided to visit you instead of calling you to Chidori Palace, as I realise I have insulted you greatly by not consummating our marriage. "

"An honor, Your Majesty. " Sakura bowed  deeply to him, then turned to her maids. "Out! " she snapped. 

They all left in a hurry. Once the room was empty, she smirked and let her robe fall to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I used a dress up game to finally put into image what I've been trying to describe as their outfits. Here's the link to the pictures:  
> http://hereiamwithmyninjaclan.tumblr.com/post/123278786353/hey-guys-im-the-author-of-the-fanfic-emperor-of


	17. Chapter 17

"The meeting is now in session! " the eunuch called just as Sasuke settled into his seat. The chancellors all bowed to their ruler, and then got up into seated positions.

"Tell me now chancellors, everything about the kingdom I need to know before we set to work on it. "

Danzo Shimura came forward, a document in his hands. "My Lord, the Imperial Consort Obito has moved to adopt all of Emperor Itachi's children. "

"Ah, is that why he was never sent to a monastery? " Sasuke took the document, scanning it. "That is a very good idea. There's nobody else to raise them, and I'm sure my nephews and nieces all see him as a mother. "

"Thank you, your majesty. " Danzo bowed. "I'll make the arrangements myself."

"You do that. " Sasuke agreed. "Is there anything else, Lord Danzo? "

"Well, your grace, my spy network has noticed more and more activity from Kiri lately."

A murmur went up around the room, and Sasuke stiffened. "Continue. "

"It seems, my Lord, that they were not content with assassinating Emperor Itachi, may he rest in peace. Troops have been seen around the border, and the people in those areas are getting more and more frightened of the threat of an invasion. "

Sasuke closed his eyes, his hands trembling and clenched into fists. He wanted to kill all of those Kiri bastards, for killing his brother. Every last on of them. Every dominant, submissive, and child.

"I will send out letters to order the people to prepare all the supplies and armor they can. " he said in a controlled, even tone. His rage barely dissipated. If only Naruto were here to calm his thoughts... "We need more recruits for the military. From now on, every dominant of the age of twelve will begin training. We are a large empire, and we will not lose.

"Also, Danzo, have your spy network infiltrate Kiri. Squeeze out every single piece of information you can from that wretched country. I believe my brother was planning to ally with Suna..."

"In time, my Lord. " A chancellor Sasuke didn't recognize or care for spoke up. "Tensions are still high between our empires, and we cannot make a move until his heir takes the throne. "

"Damn... " Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Very well, then. I suppose now is a good time to tell you all of my plans for the next few years. I and my Imperial Consorts and the Empress will be visiting Every single monastery in the Empire, to promote religiousness among the people and to seek favor from the gods in these hard times. "

"A splendid idea, my Lord! " another chancellor spoke up. "The gods will definitely listen to an Emperor more than any common person."

"Yes, yes, of course. " The raven haired monarch waved his hand to shush him. "This meeting is disbanded. Go do all I have asked. "

\-----------

Sakura allowed her lady in waiting, Moegi, to pour tea for her out of a pot made entirely of gold. Across from her sat Consort Karin, who she had invited to her palace for some tea.

"Why have you invited me here, sister? " the bespectacled woman asked. "It has been all too silent the past minutes I have been seated here. "

The pink haired Empress Consort gave her the sweetest smile she could muster, and allowed her cheeks to flush red.

"I am pregnant, dear sister. " she said, eyes downcast. "The Imperial Doctor confirmed it herself. I invited you here to celebrate. "

Karin gave her a sardonic smile, and Sakura could see the way her fingers tightened around her tea cup. "Congratulations, your grace. Truly the gods have smiled upon us, for you to conceive a possible heir so soon after your coronation. "

"Truly. " Sakura agreed, thinking about Sai. With this baby, her position would be more solidified, and if the child was a dominant, then she would be one step closer to her goals.

'Soon, my love. ' she thought, smiling softly. 'Our dreams will come true. '

Karin didn't look nearly as happy. Sakura reckoned that she must have felt insulted, being much more favored by the Emperor and visited much more by him, yet Sakura was the one who had conceived.

She lay a hand on the small bulge of her stomach, feeling the life inside her. Even if the child wasn't Sai's, she would still love this child and cherish it. She was its mother, after all.

The door suddenly burst open, and a Herald appeared. He loudly proclaimed that the Emperor had entered the building.

The two Consorts scrambled to get up and bow when Sasuke came sauntering through the doors, followed by his usual entourage.

"My dear Empress, and consort. " he nodded his head towards the two rosy haired woman, all dressed up in the grandest and finest the Empire had to offer, and carrying what could be an entire treasury in the large fixtures of their hair. Sasuke thought that Naruto would truly outshine them dressed in that garb, and he knew poets would sing songs of his beauty and not Karin's or Sakura's. "Tomorrow we are leaving to visit several different monasteries in the Empire. I have already ordered your servants to pack. "

"Visit different monasteries? " Sakura gave a tight smile. This definitely wasn't good, Sasuke was obviously searching for his lover. However, this could turn out well for her. She glanced at Karin. He would be very well distracted from her once he found Naruto, and since the boy couldn't marry him then Sasuke's attention could go back to her. "A splendid idea, Your Majesty. It will definitely promote prayer among the people, inspired by your own piousness. "

"Yes, of course." Sasuke sighed. "I just came here to tell you that, so you two may get a good night's sleep before we're on the road. "

"I do have to say, my Lord, " Sakura spoke up again. "That I am with child. May I suggest we bring the Imperial Doctor, to make sure nothing happens? "

"You're with child? " the Emperor gave her a smile, which she knew she could tell was very obviously fake. Karin sent her a smirk, knowing this as well. "Splendid. Tsunade may indeed come with us. Is there anything else? "

The room was silent. Karin had drawn within herself again quicky and was now glaring at the floor, angry at the thought of Sakura's pregnancy.

"Very well. Good night, Consorts. "

"Good night, Your Majesty. "

Yes. Sakura could definitely control this situation.

\--------

"Did you hear? " Yahiko asked, holding a scroll. "The Emperor is visiting. "

"What? " Naruto's head snapped up, and grabbed the scroll from Yahiko. His eyes rushed over the writing while his companion waited. "Don't scare me like that, Yahiko. It's not for a couple of years. "

"I know, but still. " Yahiko shrugged and took back the scroll. "Exciting, isn't it? "

"Not really. Most people here think I slept with one. "

"Wait, you were never called on by the Emperor? " Yahiko gaped.

"There were so many of us, a cairen is lucky if they even get to see his face. " Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I was called on. Several times, in fact. But I never la yes with him. "

"You must have felt insulted. " Yahiko lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. "

Naruto smiled softly and shook his head. "Don't be. I refused him. "

"Refused him? " Yahiko scooted down to sit next to Naruto, and placed his hands in his lap. "This I've got to hear. Tell me everything, Cairen. "

Naruto rolled his eyes, and tucked back a length of his quickly growing hair. It was around chin length now, and was a bit finer that it had been before. It had only been six months since entering the monastery, and his hair growth was very quick.

"Fine. He invited me several times to his bedroom, but only ever to play checkers and drink sake with me. Eventually I figured out that it wasn't because he liked me, it was because I reminded him of Emperor Deidara. "

Yahiko frowned deeply. "That must have been very disheartening. Continue. "

"He decided that I was becoming distant because I wanted to finally share his bed. So, he tried to sleep with me, but I refused him. He... struck me. "

Yahiko gasped, a hand covering his mouth. "T-to hit a submissive... unforgivable! "

"I know. " Naruto nodded solemnly. "Can I confess something to you? You are a higher ranked monk than me. "

"Alright. "

"I... I committed a sin. " Naruto looked down at his feet, his face burning. "I fell in love with Emperor Sasuke, over a year ago. And I... opened myself to him."

"It is not a sin to fall in love, Naruto. " the words calmed Naruto somewhat. "But to sleep with someone other than your then husband was. Have you repented? "

"I still feel guilty, yes, and I've prayed. " the blond nodded. "But what I feel more guilty of was leaving him. The... The look of pain in his eyes. It haunts me. I still love him so much. "

Yahiko pursed his lips, silent. Then he spoke. "I suggest you don't tell anyone about this, Naruto. They might not take it as well as I did. "

"Understood. "

The orange haired man ruffled Naruto's hair, making him smile. "Now come. We have to help make dinner tonight. "

Living in the monastery was definitely different from the palace. Here there was a sense of community, of equality.

Despite the monk's different ranks, they were all equal and shared the same amount of work as any other.

Yahiko had handed him a tub of sticky rice to mix with vinegar earlier, and Naruto enjoyed the labor.

They enjoyed their homemade meal of rice balls and soup, and Naruto went back to his bed feeling content.

More content than he had ever felt at the palace, in fact. But the only thing that was missing was Sasuke.


	18. Chapter 18

Two years later~

"Mama, where are we going? " asked little princess Sarada. The little girl, being a dominant, was a possible heir and was surrounded by her own flock of maids and guards. As of now Sarada's entourage was packing up her things, while Sakura stood over them with a critical eye.

"We will be visiting different monasteries in the Empire, sweetheart. We travel with your father whenever we can make the time. "

"What's a monastery? "

Sakura sighed and knelt down to her daughter's level, placing a hand on her head. The girl, like most dominants, had her hair cut short and was dressed in a simple shapeless pink hanfu, with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back. A small comb kept her bangs away from her face, a sign of her station as a possible heir.

Yes, possible. Sakura was still livid of the fact that Sasuke had yet to name Sarada crown princess, but it seemed he wanted the child of his little lover or perhaps Karin to fill that role.

A few of the Jeiyus and cairens had also given birth to possible heirs, which definitely increased Sasuke's power and status within the Empire. But none of them were his heirs, and Sakura knew it was doubtful he would ever choose one of them.

The thought sent a cold shiver to go through her. She frowned at her little girl's mop of hair, wishing that she had been Sai's daughter instead. She wouldn't ever give up on her goals of ruling the Empire, with her lover by her side.

But of course Sasuke's lover had to ruin everything, her husband was too focused on the ex cairen. How was she supposed to go through her plans when that one was in the way?

Her mind made up, she pressed a kiss to Sarada's forehead before getting up to leave.

The various servants in the room scrambled to accommodate her. As it should be.

It always gave her a wave of satisfaction whenever someone referred to her by her title, and bent over backwards to accommodate her every whim.

Her head was held high as she strode down the cobblestone paths leading to Chidori palace. The awkward shape of her lotus shoes made the trip rather painful bound feet, but she had long since become accustomed to the pain that she had suffered through since she be for she could remember.

Though her feet were small and deformed as a result, Sakura took pride in the fact that she could still walk fate the entire ordeal. It was a pain not many submissives could bear, and Sakura strode along showing them how much better she was because of it.

Finally, the tall imposing form of Chidori palace came into view and she was allowed inside with little question.

"Your Majesty. " eunuch approached her, bowing. "He is praying. "

"Wr have had this conversation over a hundred times, my dear. " she replied. "Do you think I honestly care at this point? "

The eunuch bowed deeply, his cheeks turning red. "My apologies, Your Majesty. "

Sakura pushed past him to stride down the grand hallway to her husband's room.

"Do you understand how hard it is to pray in your presence? " Sasuke said before she even stepped through the door.

"My Lord, your time of mourning was finished over a year ago. "

"My mourning will never be over. " the Emperor snapped. "You don't have any siblings, you wouldn't understand."

If she had siblings, they would be her rivals. But she didn't voice that thought.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. " she replied. "I actually came here to ask you if you had chosen an heir yet. You already have five to choose from: Sarada, Yuri, Ryou, and Ichigo."

"All of whom are barely toddlers. " Sasuke said in an even tone. His eyes never left he altar set up in his room. "When they prove their worth, then I'll decide. "

Sakura pursed her lips, and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty. "

\-----------

As the date for the Emperor's visit came nearer, Naruto grew more and more nervous.

He struggled to remain calm on the outside, but often his thoughts would go haywire. The other monks didn't let him carry anything valuable anymore.

He could barely sleep. When he was awake, everything seemed to remind him of Sasuke. The black pants and skirts all of Kaguya's servants wore reminded him of Sasuke's dark clothes. The hair of a new monk would remind him of Sasuke's duckbutt spikes.

Sparring in the honor of Kaguya was the most painful, in both the literal and figurative sense. His entire relationship with the dominant had, after all, been centered on their training.

While he was sweeping along a hallway, Naruto caught sight of himself in a mirror. His face had definitely matured, he was seventeen now after all. His blond hair now reached a little below his chest, and was tied off in a low side ponytail with a strip of leather. He had lost most of his baby fat, and his cheekbones seemed higher. As was his height.

Naruto slid his fingers over the mirror, tracing the image of his reflection. Both he and Sasuke had probably changed a lot over the past two years... would Sasuke even still be in love with him once they met again?

He clenched his tan fingers into a fist, lightly thumping it on the mirror. He was sure he'd never stop loving Sasuke. Even if the man hated him, he would always...

Naruto's breath hitched as he realized he was tearing up. His thoughts turned to the dream he'd had, the one which had made him realize Sasuke was his destiny. Was his destiny actually to love the Emperor from afar?

The blond used the long sleeve of his da xiu shan to wipe his eyes, and then shook his head. He gave himself a dazzling smile in the mirror, letting bare all his pearly whites.

'Don't give up, ' he thought to himself. 'You'll be fine! I have Yahiko now, and he's great! Sora is pretty funny too, and besides monks aren't supposed to be in love anyway!'

He nodded to himself, before setting back to work.

\------------

As they rode down the path to the next monastery, Sasuke prayed that this would be the one where Naruto was.

He had visited too many monasteries looking for him, and dissappointed equally too many times. Sasuke was almost running out of monasteries to search now, and if Naruto was not in the last three then he had no idea what he would do with himself.

Indulge in seppuku, perhaps, once his chosen heir was old enough.

The temple grew larger and larger in the view from the carriage, and with that view came a sense of hope. Hope to be reunited with his love.

Sasuke's thoughts returned to the painting he had left behind in his bedroom. He had gazed on it for long periods of time, every day, recalling every single detail of Naruto he could think of. From the tune of his voice, to the sparkle of his eyes down to the grip he used on his sword.

The Emperor decided to distract himself with other thoughts. Like Kakashi's and Iurka's marriage, for example. They seemed to be getting along well, though it was inevitable that in the future Kakashi would take a few concubines. The General was a fairly powerful man, after all, his status rising up higher and higher with Sasuke's favor. Having the friendship of two consecutive Emperors was no easy feat.

"My Lord, we are very near. " Karin said suddenly, looking out th window. The light shone on her glasses, making the lenses look as if they were glowing. "See, the monks are all waiting for us. "

"This temple is under the congregation of monks who serve goddess Kaguya. They all grow out their hair here. " Sakura was now leaning to look out the window too, and the wind made the tassels attached to the jewelry in her hair sway.

"Hn. " the carriage came to a stop, and a guard slid the door open for them. "We'll be staying here for a few nights, as we've traveled so far. "

Sakura allowed the guard to take her hand and help her step out of the carriage.

"Your Majesties. " A monk with long, shaggy white hair stepped forward and bowed to them. "We welcome you to our temple. We have spent almost a year in preparation for your arrival. "

"Hn. " Sasuke nodded, looking up at the lines of monks, their heads all bowed low. He couldn't help but beg all the gods internally for one of them to be Naruto. "We thank you for your generosity, monk. What is your name? "

"Jiraiya. " the man grinned, and patted a bowing monk at the very front of the steps going up to the temple. The boy's hair was long and blond, but made a curtain over his downcast face, blocking his features from view. "This is my apprentice, Naruto. He'll be showing you to your quarters, Your Majesties. "

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He felt like he was going to vomit. His hands shook as the boy slowly turned his face up, and there, was Naruto's face, framed by the long length of his hair.

The blue eyes were wide, and the perfectly shaped pink lips were trembling. Next to Sasuke, the Empress stiffened and her gaze went cold. But neither saw her, only each other.

The Emperor fell to his knees, and raised a shaking hand to touch the tan, whispered face.

"Naruto... " he whispered, disbelieving.

"Sas... " the blond tried. He began to shake. "Sas... "

All were startled when the blonde monk suddenly shot up and away from the man, running up the steps as if the devil was on his heels.

"Naruto! " Sasuke yelled, hauling himself up and almost tripping as he did so. "Wait! "

Everyone in the vicinity was left aghast when the Emperor chased after him, quicker than an arrow.

"What in the world...? " Jiraiya shook his head. Another mystery of life, perhaps?

\----------

He thought he could do this, see Sasuke and pretend that his entire being didn't ache for him. But, no. Naruto's heart and soul were ready to jump on the man, hold him in his arms and sob out all his sorrows.

So he bolted. Sasuke was hot on his heels, screaming his name. The man sounded desperate, and yearning.

Naruto finally stopped in the garden, panting and leaning against a tree. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Sasuke's thundering footsteps stop behind him, and then he felt those strong hands grab him and turn him around.

He fell into the kiss gladly, pouring out every second of their separation into it. Sasuke's hands would leave bruises on his skin, they clutched him so hard. Naruto was shoved deeper into the tree, and returned the kiss as amourously as he could.

They separated, needing air.

"Naruto... " Sasuke whispered, lacing his tone. "My love... my love... I missed you so... "

Naruto choked on a sob, and pulled him in for another kiss. It was messier this time, a rough slide tongues and clashing of teeth.

But was home, for both of them. A reunion. 

When their mouths separated again, tears were streaming from Naruto's eyes. Sasuke wiped them away with a thumb, smiling and feeling like a fool.

\---------

"You've grown. " the Emperor said a while later, a hand running through Naruto's long hair. "You'll look so beautiful once you're in court dress. "

"Court dress? " they were both leaning against a tree, with Naruto in Sasuke's lap and his head tucked into his neck. "You want me to return to the palace city? "

"Why not? " Sasuke's voice took an edge. "I'll kidnap you if I have to. I've spent these past two years without you, I'm not letting you go again. "

Naruto leaned away from Sasuke, and tucked his knees under his chin. Could he return there, truly? Despite all the treachery, betrayal, and poison?

He looked up at the temple through the leaves of the bush he and Sasuke hid behind. He was so happy here, but Sasuke wasn't here.

Naruto bit his lips, looking from his lover to the temple. He knew a hard choice had to be made.

His eyes lingered on the temple.


	19. Chapter 19

His eyes lingered on the temple.

"I'll think about it. " Naruto finally said, and pulled himself up. He brushed the leaves off his hanfu, standing out clearly on the black skirt. "We have to go back. "

Sasuke grasped his hands, and pressed a kiss on it. Naruto felt his breath hitch, a painfully good feeling exploding in his chest. "If you decide to come back to the palace city, to me, then sneak out at 3 am three nights from now. Meet me by the river, and I'll take you back home. If not, then... "

Naruto didn't like not being given a choice in the matter, but he supposed that was payment for having a lover that was an Emperor. After giving Sasuke a deep, hungry kiss full of all the emotion he had felt for the past two years, he walked away and towards the temple.

\-----------

For the next two days, he and Sasuke barely spoke. He could feel the eyes of the other monks on him, watching his every interaction with him for an explanation as to what happened when the royal family had arrived.

He served Sasuke wine and food, and changed his sheets. He led him and his Consorts to the worshipping rooms and gave them privacy.

Naruto couldn't help but be incredibly jealous of them, especially the Empress. He had figured out who she was by the color of her da Xiu Shan, as gold was usually only reserved for the Emperor, emperor consort, and the crown Prince or princess.

The woman always gazed at him with a cold, calculating look in her eyes and Naruto had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on.

But he served them without question, as was his duty.

Finally, the night came for him to sneak out and return to the palace city. Naruto wrote a letter each to Sora, Yahiko, and Jiraiya. He prayed for one last time in the altar room, and remade his bed. He left a note on it, addressed to all of the other monks.

Naruto took one last look at the temple, feeling memories of friendship and community wash over him, and turned to go to the river.

\----------

"You came. " Sasuke's disbelieving face was illuminated by the moonlight, making the dominant look like an ethereal creature from the heavens. "Here, you're really.. . This is your disguise. We can't waste any time."

Naruto took what was handed to him: a heavy package with metal clunking inside. When he opened it, he found the golden Uchiha armor and  a cloth to cover his face.

His breath caught, tracing the intricate carvings in the chest plate with his fingers.   
"A good disguise," he whispered. "But one that could get me killed. "

"It won't. " Sasuke replied, his tone implying that the conversation was over. "Get dressed, we must hurry. "

Naruto stripped down before him, and rushed to place the armor over his underclothes. Sasuke helped him with the task, clipping it together and tying it in the right places.

Soon, Naruto was dressed like a true soldier of Sasuke's troops. Once the helmet was on and the cloth covering part of his face, Naruto was unrecognizable.

"Do you know how to ride a horse? "

"A little." Naruto shrugged. "I'm not the best though.

Sasuke led him to a to where two large white horses were tied, grazing at the grass.

With Sasuke's help, getting on the horse was easy. Riding it was another story. He hadn't ridden one in years, and his thighs ached with the grip they held on the saddle.

Sasuke chuckled at the look on Naruto's face once they went full speed. His discomfort was truly comical.

"How long has it been since you've ridden? " he asked, watching the death grip Naruto had on the reigns.

"Four... or five? " Naruto shook his head unwilling, as he was being bumped up and down by the horse's stride. "Not since I was first invited into the palace. "

"That is a long time to go without riding. " the Emperor agreed. "Oh, there are the others. "

They rode towards a small group of soldiers, waiting in a clearing and eating breakfast together. A blonde woman, who Naruto recognized as General Yugito, stood up when she saw them and the others followed suit.

 

"Your grace. " the dominant woman bowed deeply, sword in hand. Naruto saw that her hands were not gloved, but were bare and heavily calloused and tinged brown. "We have been waiting patiently for your return. Is this your friend? "

"Yes, " Sasuke replied coolly. "We met when I was traveling with our troops in this area. He was a part of the military once, but left shortly before I was on the throne."

Naruto realized he had to play along with the lie, and bowed his head towards the group. "I rejoined out of my deep friendship with our Emperor. It will be my pleasure to be traveling with you. Please take care of me. "

"I don't remember his face, or his voice. " Yugito's face took on a frown as she peered closely at Naruto. "Strange. "

"I have over 3, 000 soldiers under you alone, Yugito. " Sasuke replied coolly, and then moved to get off his horse. He landed on his feet with a soft thump. "It's not that strange. "

Yugito shrugged, and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. "My apologies. These are dangerous times, my Lord. You never know who could be a spy from Kiri. "

"No need to apologize. You were simply being wary, and that is a good trait to have in your position. "

"Would you like us to make a new batch of food for you?" One of the soldiers asked. "You look rather small. "

Naruto stiffened, but waved a hand and laughed. "Sure!  But let me help you. I wouldn't want to impose. "

Naruto jumped off his horse and went to the man, and leant over the fire with him. Sasuke watched him, a small hint of a smile on his face.

Yugito found it a little strange, but decided not to voice it.

\--------------

After breakfast, Naruto helped the group pack up their things so they could continue traveling throughout the day.

"We're currently inspecting this part of the kingdom, "one of the soldiers explained as they road their horses down the streets of the town Naruto had lived in for the past two years. The soldier he was talking to had two red tattoos on his cheeks, in the shape of fangs. "So after we're done we're traveling back to the palace city. "

"How's that going? " Naruto asked, genuinely interested. As a submissive, he never knew about what the military was doing, so this was an extremely rare opportunity for him.

"Kinda boring, actually. " shrugged the man, looking down at the shops as they passed. "Name's Kiba, by the way. I don't think we ever caught your name...? "

"Naruto. " the blond replied. He figured it would be easier to go with his actual name than a fake one.

Sasuke suddenly sped up his horse to ride alongside Naruto, and stared at him. The blond gave him a sheepish grin, but realized it couldn't be seen beneath the mask.

"So, how'd ya and the Emperor become friends anyway? "

"Oh, um. " Naruto pretended to shrug, but was internally sweating buckets. Wait... He actually was sweating. Damn armor. "He snuck off and met me in a small tea shop, and we got along very well. I had also snuck out, and we bonded over that I guess."

"How did you sneak out? " Yugito asked, suspicion lacing her voice. "We generals are very strict about that. "

"When the dinner rations were being handed out. " Sasuke spoke up, making Naruto deflate. "I did the same. You know how confusing it gets during that time. "

"Ah. " the blonde woman seemed satisfied, and she shifted her gaze to the people waving at them in the streets. Sasuke was wearing ordinary armor, a common practice in case an enemy spy was nearby. This made Sasuke blend in with the other soldiers, and nobody but them knew who Sasuke was. "I see. Now that I think about it, several of my soldiers do disappear during dinner time. It does get confusing, when everyone is pushing each other to get their rations first. "

The subject was dropped, and the conversation shifted to their work for the military.

"I breed dogs, " Kiba said proudly. "My clan is famous for training combat dogs. "

"I thought your tattoos were familiar! " Naruto said excitedly, really getting into the topic. "Inuzuka, right? "

"Correct! We train our dogs to sniff out spies and stuff, it's very useful. "

"It is, " Sasuke responded. He allowed his hand to brush against Naruto's as they rode, and his leg as well. The actions made the blond blush deeply beneath his mask, but tried his best not to show any other reaction. "The Inuzukas have been awarded with many gifts and prestige by the royal family, almost as much as the Naras get for their intelligence. "

"Thank you, Your Majesty. " Kiba grinned.

They rode on until they reached the woods not too far from the city. The long road leading to the capital ran through it, so they were forced to ride through it as well.

It was significantly darker in the woods, but it smelled heavenly of flowers and fruit.

"There is a hot spring a few hours away, " the Emperor said, looking at Naruto. "We can stop there for the night. "

"I'll help set up camp. " Naruto said before Kiba or the other, silent soldiers could protest. These people were too kind, truly.

"I'll hunt! " Kiba said, thumping his chest with a proud fist. "Nobody knows animals better than an Inuzuka! "

Sasuke shook his head as they rode on. 

By the time they reached the hot spring, the sun was already setting. This meant that the woods got very dark, the moon's light hidden by the thick foliage, so the group immediately began starting a bonfire.

"Here you go! " Kiba had left the group a few minutes before to hunt. He slung his catch down from his shoulder, and the heavy carcass of the wild pig landed before the group with a cloud of dust and a heavy thump.

"Very quick, " Yugito commented, and Naruto could hear pride in her voice. "This must be a new record for you. Now, how about some vegetables? "

Nobody made a move, apparently none of them knew anything about plants. Naruto, however, had been taught by Jiraiya about agriculture.

"I think I saw some wild berries here, and some edible herbs. " Naruto said, standing up.

"Are you good with plants? " Yugito asked, curiosity peaking her voice. "A rare talent. "

"Ah, yeah. My... father had a green thumb. He taught me all about edible and poisonous forest greens, hahaha... " the blond rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. Nobody seemed to notice, thankfully, so he walked away to find some vegetables.

After finding a patch within the range of the campfire's light, Naruto sat down and picked what he wanted.

"You seem like you know what you're doing. " Sasuke's voice whispered behind him, almost making him jump.  "Did they teach you that in the temple? "

"Yes, " the slightly startled blond replied. "They taught me about poisons too. "

Sasuke plopped himself down beside him, leaning over,  interested. "What are you picking. "

"This is alogbahte." Naruto replied, showing him the pile of leaves he had picked out. "You pick out the healthy leaves of this plant, and they flavor the soup. They're also very rich in vitamins. This pile over here, the ones with the leaves still on the stems, is called pako-pako. It's also very rich in vitamins, but you have to be careful to cut out the harder parts of the stems or else it won't be digested properly."

"Impressive. " the Emperor whispered. His leg pressed against Naruto's, and he would have leaned back into the touch if not for the group of soldiers a few feet away. "You've grown since you left the palace. "

"I have. " Naruto stood up abruptly, his pickings in hand. "Let's go make dinner. "

After the dinner was cooked and handed out, the group all decided to relax after the fulfilling meal and tiring journey.

"We're going to go bathe in the hot spring, " Kiba said, gathering his necessities. "Wanna join us? "

Naruto shook his head. If anyone saw the width of his hips and the size of his groin, the cover would be blown.

"I'll go there later. " he replied. "I'll clean up here. "

"I'll bring you some of the spring water to clean it. " one of the soldiers said helpfully.   
"Thanks. "

Naruto scrubbed down the pot and their bowls with the hot spring water as his lover watched. The Emperor 's eyes never left his, and never opened his mouth until the others were bathing and out of earshot.

"I have missed you terribly. " the man said. "Naruto, I... "

"I know. " he gave him a wide smile, his eyes growing misty. "I felt the same. Like I was dying. "

"Did you enjoy your life in the monastery, at least? "

"Yes, I did. It was amazing, no treachery or backstabbing, unlike the palace... " Naruto looked down at the pile of bowls he had just cleaned, tucked away safely in the equally clean pot. "But... The only thing missing was you. "

Sasuke frowned, and lay a hand on his shoulder. The touch comforted Naruto, and he allowed himself to lean in to it. "You don't have to work like this anymore, though. When we come back to the palace, you will be my Head Consort. "

"Head Consort, huh...? " the blond shook his head sadly. "I'll think about it. "

"Th... think about it? " the frown on Sasuke's face grew deeper. "What's there to think about?! "

"You wouldn't understand, Sasuke. You didn't live in the harem; you don't know it's lifestyle. " he turned away from him. "If you knew what it was like, you would understand why I don't want to go back to that kind of life. "

"But the position I'm giving you is second to the Empress, " Sasuke argued. "You'll be living the life of luxury, and have power over all the other concubines. You'll be living the life you deserve. "

"A life I don't want! " Naruto retorted, getting up in his agitation. "Sasuke, I was almost assassinated because of the harem! Ino committed suicide because someone in the harem made her miscarry! Even Hinata... she's disgraced now! All because she dared to touch someone other than a a dominant she barely knew! "

"So you're giving up, then? " Sasuke got up as well, shivering in rage. "You're giving up on us, because of some imperial harem  bitches? This isn't like you. Where was the Naruto who was willing to risk death to learn something he wasn't supposed to? Where was the Naruto, who, despite being part of the harem, came to love me?"

Naruto shook his head, tears streaming down his face. But Sasuke continued.

"Where was the Naruto who refused to give himself to my brother, because he realized it shouldn't be his duty to? Because all my brother saw in you was his dead consort? Where is he, Naruto? Did the monastery clean him away, and turn him into a coward? "

Naruto struck him. Hard. Sasuke didn't react, merely staring at him, rage in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, " he whispered to the angry dominant. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"Yes, " Sasuke's voice was even, but Naruto could hear the underlying anger in it. "You shouldn't have. "

"I really am sorry. " Naruto gulped. "It was... wrong. "

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand and pressed a kiss on his fingers. He sighed deeply, and leaned his forehead on the tan hand.

"Why can I never stay mad at you? " he whispered. "I've tried to stop my obsession with you, I really did. But I couldn't. I just kept and kept on searching for you, visited nearly  every temple in the Empire. That's why I need you in the harem. I need you, Naruto. "

"I... " Naruto looked up to see the group returning, laughing and pushing at each other. He and Sasuke seperated with a jump.

"Yo, the spring is free now. " Kiba said, swinging an arm across Naruto's back. "I think it's time to go to bed, so you better wash up fast. "

"Alright. " Naruto gathered up his things, trying to ignore Sasuke's never leaving gaze.

The hot springs were out of the firelight's range, but it was lit up by enough moonlight for it to be dark yet easily navigable. The hot spring's water was completely black in the lighting, but when he stepped into it it was only a couple feet at the deepest.

Naruto sank into the hot water with a satisfied sigh, the heat relaxing his tense muscles and aching thighs. He used hot water to wash away the sweat that had accumulated on the lower half of his face from the mask, and the sweat that had gathered in his scalp and hair from being tucked inside the helmet.

He ran the hot water through his long golden locks. Naruto was suddenly struck with the curiosity of what Itachi would have thought of him with long hair... would he have reminded the man of Deidara even more?

Naruto heard a splash of water, and then a pair of arms were encircling him. He stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed when he realized it was just Sasuke.

"I'm sorry about earlier, too. " his deep voice whispered into a tan ear. "I shouldn't have gotten angry."

Naruto nodded, and turned around in his arms and buried his face into the pale chest. He was reminded of the time he and Sasuke had first slept together, as a prank on Consort Obito's bed.

The memory sent a deep blush to his face, adding on to the redness that had already accumulated from the heat. He felt a kiss being pressed into his scalp.

"Marry me. " Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, " Naruto whispered. "I will. I promise. "

They kissed. Naruto allowed Sasuke to push him against the hot spring's rocks and haul his legs over his pale shoulders.

"Love me, " he whispered to his dominant.

Sasuke nodded, and, permission given, he thrust upwards and into him in one smooth stroke.

Naruto closed his eyes and ignored the pain of being taken for the first time in two years, and simply felt Sasuke. Enjoyed their closeness, and their reunion.

"I love you, " he whispered when Sasuke finished inside him, shortly after Naruto did. "I love you. "

"I love you too. " Sasuke replied. "More than you'll ever know. "

Naruto buried his face into the crook of his neck, and sighed.

When they returned to the camp, they saw that everyone had fallen asleep and the fire had been put out.

He and Sasuke laid themselves on the ground, and got as comfortable as they could. While he stared at the star's, he heard Kiba turn around and whisper to him.

"You're not a dominant, are you? " 

His breath caught. Naruto's eyes widened, and saw that Kiba was chuckling at him.

"Don't worry, "he said. "I won't tell. "

Then he turned back around and fell asleep. Letting go of his worries, Naruto turned away and did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alogbahte and pako-pako plants are real, unlike the other plants in this story. I don't know the English names of these two, so I just went with the Filipino terms for them that I am more familiar with. 
> 
> Tell me how you liked the chapter :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today! :D this was originally going to be two chapters, but i decided to merge them into one. Now, on with the show!

When Naruto woke up, it was to find the  group chatting loudly while putting everything away, and Sasuke silently looking on.

"G'morning. " Naruto said blearily. "Are we going? "

"In a few minutes, yes. " Sasuke replied, standing up to offer Naruto a hand. The blond took it and used it to help himself stand up. "There are many bandits in this area during the mornings. "

Kiba watched, an eyebrow raised.

"Would they attack people of the military?! " Naruto was alarmed.

"Of course. " spoke up Yugito. "Our armor is made of gold, and not to mention our swords and underclothes are very good quality. We're  huge targets to the bandit groups that aren't sissies. "

"Which is why we must hurry. "Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Is everything packed? "

"Yes, your grace. " one of the soldiers replied. "We just have to leave now. "

"No time to waste, then. " Sasuke said as he hopped on his horse. The others followed suit. Naruto had an easier time getting up on the horse today, and, luggages secure, they rode down the path at full speed.

They slowed down occasionally to allow the horses to recover, but for hours they rode at full speed to avoid any bandits.

It was almost noon, and they were nearing the end of the forest when Kiba looked behind them and let out a large "Shit! "

Naruto heard it too, and he saw a group of bandits, also on horses, riding after them.

"Sasuke! " he yelled. "Give me a sword! "

Assessing the situation, Sasuke nodded and tossed him his own sword. Naruto caught it easily, thankfully, and Sasuke grabbed another sword from the pack behind him.

Another group of bandits stopped in front of them, forcing them to stop.

"Fuck! " Yugito cursed, drawing her sword.

The bandits before them seemed to be part of the same group as the ones behind them. There were around fifteen men in total, outnumbering Naruto's five.

The blond began to swear. He had never been in real combat before, and even if he was sure he could hold his own he knew that he had never had any experience fighting for real.

This could go bad for him. His nervousness caught Sasuke's eyes, and the man nudged him slightly with his leg.

"Think of it like training. " he whispered. Naruto pursed his lips, and then nodded.

Yes. He could do this.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. " the biggest, and ugliest bandit said, stepping forward. "Just give us your armor and your swords, and we'll be on our way. "

"There aren't any submissive's in the group, boss! " one of the bandits whined. "I need to release my frustrations! "

"The masked one seems pretty enough, just pretend he's a submissive. " the boss sighed, and stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto's hands turned white with the grip they had on his reigns. "Actually... he's very pretty. Take off your mask, pretty boy. Maybe you actually are a submissive. "

In a move too fast to be seen, Sasuke jumped off his horse and attacked the man. The other soldiers followed suit, and the bandits charged forward with a yell.

Naruto gasped, horrified, as the soldiers and the bandits outright battled. He forced his horse to move backwards, and it let out a loud neigh as a bandit launched herself at Naruto.

He switched his brain to "training mode" and jumped off the horse. The dominant woman had nothing but a dagger as a weapon, and it was knocked easily out of her hands with a clash of his sword.

After finishing off the boss bandit, Sasuke wiped his sword on his pants with disgust. He turned to see the bandits fighting his troops, and Naruto fighting off a woman in the background.

Eyes widening, he ran towards them. Naruto, however, was faster and had already put his sword through the dominant's stomach just as Sasuke reached him.

Naruto dropped the sword with a gasp.

"Pick it up, " Sasuke ordered. "You can have your internal crisis later. Now we need to fight. "

Naruto, hearing the authority in the Emperor's voice, gulped and nodded. He picked up his sword and jogged towards the others.

"Ha! " Yugito screamed as she decapitated her opponent with one might swing of her sword. "See you in hell, ass."

Kiba and the other two were doing fairly well, so she turned her eyes away from them to see Naruto and her Emperor joining the fight. Each one of them had killed at least one bandit, but they were still outnumbered.

The Emperor nodded in her direction, and she reminded herself that she was a General for a reason. She was feared inside and outside the battlefield. Yugito tightened her grip on her sword, and stabbed one of her men's opponents from behind.

Their blond guest seemed to be doing well, surprisingly. His movements were quick and precise, and when his sword was knocked out of his hands, he switched to fighting with a martial arts style she didn't recognize.

Yugito would ask about it later. Naruto, without a weapon, would stand no chance. She launched at his opponent, and placed her sword through his back.

"Thank you. " the boy panted, catching his breath. She nodded at him, and pointed at his sword.

Naruto picks it up and resumed the battle.

In the end, all the bandits were dead and each of them had killed at least two bandits. Sasuke had killed four, and Yugito had killed three.

Naruto jumped up on his horse, shaking.

"Good warm up, eh? " Kiba said, patting him on the leg. "Don't worry about killing them, Naruto, they would have killed you too. "

"My horse has been killed. " Sasuke said, annoyed. "Those bastards. "

"At least it wasn't the one gifted to you by Emperor Itachi, your grace. " Yugito sighed.

"I'll ride with you on your horse, Naruto. " the Emperor sighed, wiping blood off a scratch on his face.

"Sure. "

"Oh, Naruto. " Yugito said, looking up at the other blond. "What was that martial arts style you used? It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen used in the military before. "

"Um... " how was he supposed to tell her that it was the ancient style used by monks serving under the goddess Kaguya? Maybe half the truth would be best. "It's the fighting style of the monks who serve under the goddess Kaguya. One of the monks is a friend of mine, and he taught me."

Not the entire truth, but it fit the story.

"I thought that style was sacred? " Yugito's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Her voice was once again laced with suspicion.

"He wasn't exactly the most pious monk. " Naruto replied, thinking of Jiraiya's perverted tendencies. The number of times the man had attempted to peek on him bathing...

"Ah. "

The topic was dropped, and they rode on and out of the woods.

They stopped by a river, in a field. Several farmers waved at them and came up to them to thank them for their services to the Empire.

Sasuke laid out a map, and laid out some pieces on it. His soldiers leaned over to look at the map, and Naruto decided to stay away from the conversation.

"If we take this route," his lover said. "It will take only a week to reach tbe capital."

"Many bandits in this route, however. " spoke up Kiba.

"Please, " said another troop. "Those we just fought in the woods were literally the strongest bandits we've ever come across. The others we'll be meeting will be such small fry and disorganized it will be a breeze. Most of them wouldn't even dare come forward if they saw our armor. We're actually safer with this route. "

"This is the route my Consorts took a few days ago as well, when they were returning to the capital after our temple visit. "

"Why didn't you go with them? " asked Yugito. Naruto was surprised when she wasn't chastised for questioning the Emperor.

"They were well protected enough, and I like the company of my troops. " Sasuke lied. "Anyway, so this route will take us through two major cities, and from then on will be farm lands until we reach the capital. "

"Why would there be bandits on farm lands? " asked a different troop, confused. "Where would they even hide? "

"You'd be surprised. " Yugito said. "But the bandits on this route are relatively small groups. Usually consisting of three, five at the most. "

"They hide in the sugar cane, when it's tall. " Kiba told the troop. "But the sugar cane isn't very tall at this time of year, so like I said, we should be safe. "

"What do you think, Naruto? " Sasuke asked. The group turned to look at him, waiting for his response.

"Uhhh... whatever my Emperor wishes. "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. The group turned back towards the map.

"There are some travellers inns along the way, too. " Yugito said. "I think we have enough money to be staying in one if we come across them. "

The plan set, the map was put away and Kiba started a fire to reheat the soup from the night before.

"Do you think the farmers would be okay with us taking some of their vegetables? " A soldier asked.

"No, " Sasuke said, glaring. "We'll pay them what they're due. "

The soldier gulped and nodded.

Before they set off on their planned route, they approached the farmer's home and bought some vegetables for the way, much to the family's delight.

"Our best carrots, soldiers! " said the male submissive of the couple, shoving a bag of the crop into Kiba's arms. "It's the least we can do, to thank you for all your hard work to protect the Empire! "

"Th-thank you... " Kiba stuttered, overwhelmed.

The people sent them off with a huge bag of vegetables and an even huger discount.

Naruto packed the vegetables with their water canteens to keep them cool. After that was done, they went on their way to their specified route.

As predicted, the route led them through more farm lands and by the time night fell, into one of the more major cities.

They paid for three rooms in the travellers in, so Naruto and Sasuke were in one room, Yugito and Kiba were in the other, and the other two were in the last room.

After spending the night before sleeping on the ground, and the whole day fighting and riding, Naruto collapsed on the soft bed happily.

Sasuke scooted over next to him, and lay his head on his lap.

"Are you alright? " the dark haired man asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "After earlier? "

"No. " the blond answered truthfully. "I... can't stop thinking about... "

Sasuke sat up and held Naruto in his arms as the submissive began to cry, guilty and shaken.

"The first one is always the hardest. " Sasuke whispered. "But in the military, it becomes second nature. I'm sorry for exposing you to that. "

"I'm not some weak submissive, Sasuke. " Naruto pulled away from his lover with a sigh. "I... actually enjoyed the fighting, despite the killing. It felt like... "

"How? " Sasuke's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Like I belonged there, you know. Belonged on the battlefield, fighting to the death. " Naruto sighed deeply. "But I remembered that I'm a submissive."

"Naruto... " Sasuke lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I have my duties. " Naruto grinned at him. "And I'll fulfill them, and give you beautiful children. "

"Alright. " Sasuke sighed. "I don't like the idea of you on the battlefield anyway. "

Naruto's smile dropped slightly. How was he supposed to tell Sasuke how much he now wanted to be part of the military, and fight to the death to protect the Empire in the upcoming war? 

Little did he know what his future held.

\--------------

He slept in Sasuke's arms that night, after a good bout of love making. His touch comforted Naruto, and found that he was truly at peace when Sasuke thrusted into him.

Naruto lay for hours after his lover fell asleep, simply staring and memorizing his features. He couldn't believe how the most powerful man in the Empire  gave his whole heart to him, was willing to give so much for him.

How did he ever survive these two years without him? 

He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's nose, and held the sleeping dominant in his arms.

\--------------

Naruto woke up to heavy knocks on the door. He groggily opened and closed his eyes, and saw that Sasuke was already up and getting dressed.

"Here," the raven haired man said, handing him some clothes. "You can wear my clothes underneath your armor today until we can wash yours."

"Okaaaaaay~!" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Are we going full speed today?"

"We'll have to discuss that with the others." Sasuke replied, shrugging. "But it would cut days out of our journey."

After being served a free breakfast by the inkeeper, they set out for the day.

"Full speed, eh?" Kiba mused. "Great idea. It'll save money too, if we cut out a couple days out of the trip."

"I'll prepare the medicines for the horses." Soldier 1 grumbled. Naruto had taken to calling him that, as the man never once offered his name. He was beginning to believe the man didn't have one, and neither did his companion.

It seemed to fit, based on the way they acted. There were several orphans who went unnamed, in Konoha. It seemed possible that these two were such people, as nameless orphans often joined the Emperor's armies in order to receive benefits.

They hopped on their horses and went at full speed. It was fun to ride on a horse at full speed, and even trying to race with the others in the group. 

In the end, they cut two days out of their journey and by nightfall they had reached the countryside which Naruto recognized to be near where he had once lived with his mother. From now there would be only a day's worth, at most, of riding until they reached the capital.

"We made good time today!" Kiba exclaimed as the group set up camp. "Boy, I can't wait to see Akamaru. I miss that dog too much."

"Akamaru, huh?" Naruto asked. "What's he like?"

"He's one of the combat dogs I've trained," the tattooed man replied. "He's huge! I can even ride him like a horse!"

"Woah!" the blond whispered, trying to imagine such a dog. He didn't even know dogs could get that large. "Just how big can dogs get?"

"Depends on the breed. You should see Russian Caucasian dogs! They're trained to hunt bears, they're that huge."

The two talked about the dogs for the rest of the night, while the rest of the group fell asleep. Later, exhausted from the day's ride, Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke on the ground. 

"Are you nervous? About the palace city?" asked the Emperor.

"You can't imagine." Naruto snorted, staring up at the sky. "I've never felt more at home here, you know. Traveling with you, Yugito, Kiba, and the other two. Even more than I did at the temple."

Sasuke turned so that he was closer to Naruto, and then pressed a kiss onto his ear. 

"I feel like..." Naruto sighed. "I feel like I've become really good friends with Kiba, already. He knows, by the way."

Sasuke sat up, alarmed. "What?!" he whispered.

"Yes. He told me the first night I was with you guys." Naruto explained. "He promised not to tell. I feel like he trusted that I kept my true nature as a secret for a good reason, so he kept quiet."

This didn't make Sasuke feel any better, but he slid back down to lay down on the ground.

"Let's not worry about it." Naruto said, placing a comforting hand on his soon-to-be husband's shoulder. "By the way, I saw you write a letter earlier and send it off with a hawk. What was that about?"

"Simply me ordering the palace to prepare a wedding, as I've found someone I want in my harem." Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing but the truth."

The blond smiled at him, and pressed a kiss to his pale cheek. "So how exactly is the empire run, when you're not around?"

Sasuke leaned back with a deep sigh. "A lot of work leads up to the days I leave the palace city, actually. We always send out notices at least a week before we go to visit the temples, so that everybody knows not to come forward about anything until at least a day after I return. And then the week after that is even busier."

"I see." Naruto's eyebrows knitted, he never did have a good understanding of politics. 

"And I have several advisers and chancellors, of course." the Emperor continued. "The chancellors are heads of government. Basically, the empire is divided up into several different regions and provinces, and a chancellor is the head of government for each one. They all answer to me, but when I'm gone they usually have to make the decisions themselves and then leave them to be approved when I return."

"Seems like these temple trips are more trouble than they're worth." Naruto frowned. 

"They are," Sasuke agreed. "But I did it anyway, to find you."

"You're willing to let your empire fall for me?" Naruto raised a blond eyebrow. "Now I'm thinking I'm much more trouble than I'm worth."

"Never." Sasuke shook his head. "I would never let this empire fall. Because it is because of my position as Emperor that I even had a chance of having you."

Naruto knew he was right. "You'll always have me, bastard. Even if you were the poorest dominant I knew, and your clothes were made of rags and your hair was matted and bleached from working too hard in the fields. I'd still have you, and I'd still belong to you."

Sasuke's smile was wide and sincere. 

\------------

To save more time, when they got up the next day they decided to ride at half speed. They didn't want to tire out the horses too much, but they also wanted to make good time to get home faster.

As they packed up, Naruto saw a few people scurrying around the sugarcane. He immediately told Sasuke and the others, and after a shared look, they tied their armor tighter and holstered their swords.

"Hyaah!" Naruto shouted as he made his horse run at the speed he wanted. 

"Too slow!" Kiba laughed as he rode past him.

"Hey!"

Yugito rolled her eyes as the two idiots started racing each other. Riding alongside her, the Emperor laughed.

Never had she seen the Emperor move so freely around another person as he did with this Naruto character. Yugito had her suspicions that this Naruto was no dominant, but she kept her mouth shut. If the Emperor trusted this person enough to act so intimately with him, she had absolutely no right to intrude.

She as well saw the suspicious people shifting around, hidden by the sugarcane, and she gripped her sword closer. The sugarcane, as Kiba had said, wasn't very tall during this time of year but it was tall enough.

Yugito drew out her sword, annoyed. 

"Come out, you cowards! " she yelled. "See if you dare to try and battle the Emperor's soldiers! "

A woman dominant, dressed like a stereotypical bandit, came out of the sugarcane sheepishly. 

"We're sorry to bother you," she gulped. "We don't attack people under His Majesty, as a general rule. Please carry on. "

"Strange to see a bandit be so polite. " Solider 2 said dryly. "Where are the rest of your little friends? "

Two male dominants came out of the sugarcane, heads bowed low. 

"Is that all of you? " Yugito asked. 

"Yes, ma'am. " one of the bandits peeped. 

Yugito huffed and with a kick, her horse came trotting forward. 

"Let's go," she said gruffly. "These are just small fry, your Majesty. "

The bandits eyes grew wide in horror, and Naruto and the group rode away. 

"What pathetic bandits. " said Kiba shaking his head. 

"I know. " Naruto replied, scratching his head. 

They reached the capital at noon. Naruto excitedly began to ride off towards the direction he knew his mother's house was in. 

Sasuke caught up to him, swearing. "Naruto, no! You'll see your family after the wedding. "

"After?! "Naruto sputtered angrily. Kiba watched on in interest. "And when will that be?! "

"A week. " Sasuke replied. "If you'd just listen-"

"I haven't seen her in five years, Sasuke! " the blond wailed. 

"And you can wait another week. " Sasuke sighed. "We need to be back at the palace. You need to get your wedding clothes fitted, and all the arrangements. "

"I hate you. " Naruto grumbled, and then steered his horse to ride alongside Sasuke's. "Fine. I'll wait the damned week. But see if I even agree to the wedding after. "

Naruto rode towards the palace with a sniff. 

"What...? " Soldier 1 asked. 

"Don't bother. " sighed Soldier 2. 

\-----

When the group caught up with Naruto, riding towards the palace, it was to find him with his face red and his mask soaked wet with tears. 

Sasuke immediately felt terrible. What was a few hours delay, anyway? 

"We can turn back and see them. " he offered, but Naruto turned his face away. 

Naruto shook his head, and then ignored him. 

"I've been missing her for five years, " He whispered. "Far longer than I and you have been seperated. I wasn't even allowed to write to her in the monastery! I hate you. "

Naruto continued to ignore him until they reached the palace city. 

"Wo goes there?! " shouted the guard managing the gate. 

"Your Emperor, " Sasuke said dryly, looking up at the guard's post. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't recognize you. Open the gates! "

Once they reached the large, grand courtyard in front of the main palace Sasuke threw off his helmet and motioned to Naruto to do the same. 

The submissive obeyed, his eyes dull and downcast. His long hair flew out behind him in the wind, looking like finely spun gold. The removal of his mask revealed his whiskers and the rounded, softer face of a submissive. 

"I knew it. " Soldier 2 whispered to Soldier 1. "Pay up. "

Sasuke hopped off his horse, and then took Naruto's hand to help him off of his. 

It wasn't that he couldn't get off on his own,  but Sasuke needed to prove a point to the approaching chancellors and Consorts. 

"Your grace. " Empress Sakura said, bowing deeply before her husband. Behind her, Head Consort Karin and her maids followed suit. "I am glad to see you've returned safely. "

"Father! " Princess Sarada shouted, running up to greet him. Sasuke fixed her with a hard look, making the little dominant girl stop and frown. 

Sasuke chuckled and picked her up, not seeing the pained look on his lover's face. 

"How are you, Sara? " he asked the toddler. 

The little girl adjusted her glasses and grinned. "I grew a new tooth! Mother had ice cream made for me when she saw it!"

"Good for you. " Sasuke said, and then set her down. "Sarada, this is Naruto. He will be Head Consort after we get married this week. "

"Really?! " Sarada exclaimed, her voice tinged with excitement. "I can't wait! You're so pretty... can I marry him instead, Father?"

Sasuke laughed sincerely and ruffled her hair. "No, Sara. But you'll have very pretty submissives of your own one day. "

"B-but I am Head Consort! " Karin gasped, the first of the adults to react. 

"Yes, " Sasuke said. "You are being demoted."

Sakura smirked, and then sauntered forward. "Hello, brother. It seems that we will become family soon. "

Naruto bowed deeply to her. "Your Highness. "

"Come, " said the Empress Consort, taking a tan hand into her own. "I shall show you all the duties of  a Head Consort. I don't think I need to show you around the palace city, you were Emperor Itachi's cairen after all. "

The information sent a wave of shock through the on looking chancellors. 

"My Lord, are you serious?! " a chancellor exclaimed. "You can't, its-"

"There are no laws against it. " said Chancellor Danzo, stepping forward. "And he is the Emperor. He could marry his horse if he wanted. "

"Well spoken as usual, Chancellor. " Sasuke nodded to the man. "Have all the wedding preparations been made? "

"Yes, sire. All that is needed is your presence in the temple in two days, and for Naruto Uzumaki to be fitted in his wedding ruqun."

"Excellent. Good day to you, Chancellor. "

\-------

Sasuke found Naruto in the room he had had built adjoining his own, being fussed over by several attendants.

"Leave us. " he ordered, making the maids immediately bow and scurry away. "My love. "

"Don't call me that. " Naruto snapped. "If you loved me, you wouldn't keep me from my family."

"Naruto, please. " Sasuke knelt down before the upset blond. "I just got word that the wedding is in two days. You'll get to see your mother afterwards. "

"Have you ever considered that I might want my mother to be there when I am being married to an Emperor? " Naruto asked. "No. You never considered my feelings on the matter. You never really considered my feelings on anything, now that I think about it. Not even when you asked me to return here. What if I had moved on? "

Sasuke winced, knowing he was right. "I will invite her. And her household, too, if that is your wish. Just... please, Naruto. I've waited and wanted for this wedding since you took off your mask when you fell off the stage at Emperor Deidara's death anniversary."

"Thank you. " Naruto whispered. "And I will marry you. I don't know if I can survive if I don't. "

"Thank you. " Sasuke whispered, pressing a kiss to Naruto's hands. "And you look beautiful, by the way. "

Naruto had been dressed in one of the many grandly designed orange ruquns in the closet Sasuke had stocked up for Naruto. His hair had also been brushed, but had yet to be combed with wax and styled up into an appropriate hairstyle for court. 

Sasuke kissed Naruto's hands again before getting up. "I'll be sending Iruka here later, would you like that? "

"I would. "Naruto grinned, and jumped up to hug Sasuke. "Thank you! "

Feeling better, Naruto allowed Sasuke to kiss him before leaving. 

Once Sasuke was gone, the maids once again entered the room to fix Naruto up. 

He wasn't used to being pampered like this, so every touch of the maids' hands sent a shiver of discomfort through him. 

The submissives cleaned and painted his face, and put all sorts of extravagant clothes on his body and expensive jewelry in his hair. 

"Whose stuff is all of this? " he asked the woman painting a lotus on his forehead. 

"It's all yours, sir. " she replied, her eyes never leaving her work with the paint brush. "His Majesty had this room commissioned for you, and bought everything in it for you. "

Naruto was taken aback, but wisely didn't comment. 

The maids arranged his hair half up, the usual style for male submissives. The part that was done up was arranged into two large loops above his head, with various bejewelled combs and flowers decorating the base. Decor was attached to the tips of the loops themselves, and from there hung strings of glass beads and gold chains. 

Finally, they placed some very familiar jewelry on him, and he almost gasped. 

Sasuke had saved the necklace his mother had given him. The blue crystal hung from his neck, and Naruto's hands shook as he reached to touch it. 

 

So Sasuke had noticed. His smile was wide in the mirror, and he wasn't so angry anymore. 

When the maids left him, he was dressed in a yellow and blue ruqun designed with various acrylic paintings, and his hair was tall and covered in splendor. His eyes had been lined and elongated with black pigment as well, and a small red symbol of a lotus was in the center of the forehead. 

The door slid open, and Naruto turned to see the Empress Consort enter, followed by her entourage of maids and bodyguards. 

"My lady. " Naruto bowed. 

"Hello. " Sakura greeted with a thin smile. She had formed a new plan:make him trust her, so he would never suspect her. "You look beautiful. The Emperor must really like you, to have this room built and the closets stocked up with beautiful clothes for you. "

Naruto had no idea what to respond to that. "Is there anything Your Highness needs of me? "

"Ah, yes. " Sakura opened one of the jewelry boxes that were lying about, inspecting its contents. "I promised to show you your duties today. Karin won't be able to, the poor girl is distraught."

"Well, I'm all dressed. " Naruto laughed nervously, not liking the calculating look in her eyes. Consort Konan had always had that same look, and she had tried to have him killed. 

"Hmm... " Sakura set the jewellery set the bow down, closing it with a snap. "Let's go, shall we? You can rest afterwards, I'm sure you've traveled a long way. "

For the next hour, Naruto was told about the different records and diaries kept by the Imperial Consorts and the Empress Consort. 

"I didn't know Imperial Consorts had so much responsibility, " Naruto had said, opening the diary kept by Emperor Deidara. 

"Of course we do. Imperial Consorts and the the Emperor Consorts are the ones who will be remembered by history, and those lower than us will not. " Sakura explained. "It is our duty to give detailed accounts of what has happened during our dynasty, so that future generations may look upon us with awe and wonder."

\------------

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you just said? " Konan asked, shocked. 

"Empeor Itachi's former concubine, Naruto Uzumaki, has returned to the palace. " the man said. "He will marry the Emperor Sasuke in two day's time. "

"And what of Consort Obito? "

"He has adopted both yours and Emperor Deidara's children my lady. "

Konan looked down at the sleeping toddler in her lap, and bit her lip. 

"Find me some pen and paper. " she ordered. "I will write a message, which you are to deliver to the Emperor once his wedding ceremony is over. Do you understand, messenger? "

"Of course, my lady. " the man bowed and scurried off to find her the required items. 

Once she had finished writing the letter, and sent it off with the messenger, she gently shook her son awake. 

"Ryuji," she whispered. "You're going to have a new mommy. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in an area with a lot of sugarcane and trust me, hiding in the sugar caneto wait for a victim is a actual thing here. :/ oh, and from here on out there's going to be more D R A M A.


	21. Chapter 21

The wedding was everything Naruto imagined it to be: grand and one of the most boring hours of Naruto's life. 

But he had Sasuke next to him the whole time, holding his hand and smiling. 

They were both dressed in matching clothes: a white hanfu with red dragons curling around them. Naruto's had more layers, was longer, and far more extravagant. Being a submissive belonging to the Emperor, such grand beauty was expected of him. 

They were all alone in the palace city's temple, with the monk who performed the ceremony. 

"We are having a wedding because you are to be one of my actual wives, " Sasuke had explained earlier, before they had entered. "You, Sakura, and Karin are my spouses and that is why you are in such high positions... as opposed to the cairens and Jeiyus, who are merely concubines."

"I think I get it, haha... " Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as he had not known that before. 

"Hn. "

Now they were finished. With all the vows and rituals over, it was time to present themselves to the court. 

"Are you ready? " Sasuke asked. 

"I don't think I'll ever be. " the newly instated Head Consort admitted, blushing. 

"Don't worry. You look more beautiful than you'll ever know. "

Naruto's smile was wide with the compliment, and accepted the hand Sasuke slid into his. He had been told that over a dozen times today, but to hear it from Sasuke... 

The doors opened, and the light blinded their eyes before they sauntered through, heads high and proud as an Emperor and his lover could be. 

Everyone in the vicinity bowed, except for Sakura and the princes and princesses. 

"At ease. " Sasuke ordered, and the congregation stood up. 

A red haired woman, followed by another woman who Sasuke recognized as an ex Jeiyu of Itachi's approached. 

Naruto let out a yell and launched himself at the woman, enveloping her in his arms. 

"Mom! " he wailed, burying his face in her hair. "Its really you! "

"Oh, Naruto... " the red haired woman began to cry as she pushed him away from her to properly assess his features. "You've grown so tall, and so beautiful. "

"I kept my promise, Mom. " Naruto said, his lip quivering. Sasuke, once again, felt very guilty for not letting him see her until after the wedding. "Mom, this is Sasuke. "

Kushina grabbed the Emperor 's arm and dragged him into the hug. The guards came forward, but Sasuke put up a hand to stop them. 

The woman hugged him for a few seconds, her grip surprisingly strong, before pushing him away to glare at him. 

"If you hurt my son, you're dead. " she said. Sasuke gulped. 

Hinata Hyuuga approached Naruto out of the corner of his eye, making Sasuke smirk. That girl had always been good to Naruto, and he was glad at their reunion. 

"Did she just threaten the Emperor?! " a guard proclaimed, brandishing his spear Kushina. 

"It's alright, " Sasuke sighed, turning to look at the concerned man. "It's normal. She's my mother in law. "

\----------

A banquet was held in the main palace, in the same place Naruto had performed with the other Cairens for Emperor Deidara's memorial. 

Several people who wanted to suck up to the new Head Consort appeared, though none of them were able to approach because of the thick security surrounding the Emperor's table. 

"A have a message for the Emperor. " A man said, approaching the guards. The guard's pointed their spears at the man. 

It was needless to say security had been very tight since Itachi's assassination. 

"Let him through. " Sasuke said. "I'll have to take this one, Naruto. "

The man was allowed to approach and a guard handed the scroll to Sasuke. 

Naruto smiled, Sasuke was very responsible about his job. 

Sasuke, however, began to frown. 

"Itachi... " he said. "Has an heir who was born in prison. "

The reaction was immediate. 

"What?! " Empress Sakura demanded, standing up. "Preposterous! "

Sasuke merely shook his head, and handed the opened message to her. 

Sakura's face grew redder and redder with every word, and the letter dropped from her hands and flew softly to the floor. 

"Your Majesty, we must celebrate! " one Lord stood up. "Your brother's life will continue on in this child! "

"This is preposterous! "A lady this time stood, echoing the Empress's words. "How do we know that letter speaks the truth? "

"I have seen the child myself. " said the man who delivered the message. 

"And, " Sasuke said. "Consort Konan, the child's mother, wishes for him to be adopted by new Consort: Lord Naruto. "

All eyes turned to Naruto. 

"Preposterous! " Sakura repeated. "Your Highness, I beg you to launch an investigation on the matter. Find out of this supposed child is really Emperor Itachi's."

"You're right. " Sasuke agreed, nodding. "I will  put the Shikaku Nara on the case. For now, we must celebrate. "

\-----------

"Me? " Naruto said later, laying next to Sasuke on his bed. "She wants me to raise the heir? "

"Yes, " Sasuke sighed. "You've asked me over a dozen times. It's what the letter said. Besides, you'd be a wonderful mother. "

Naruto did indeed love the idea of raising the child, but there was another matter weighing heavily in his mind. 

"Consort Konan tried to have me killed, Sasuke. She told me herself: those assassins of mine you killed worked for her. This just seems very fishy. "

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then sighed and leaned back into the mattress. "You're right, there must be something else. I'll visit the prison tomorrow and see. "

"I'm coming with you. " Naruto said. "I want to see the child. "

"Its dangerous, Naruto. "

"Sasuke, I've been held in prison. Twice, actually. "

Sasuke pursed his lips. "The answer is still no. Besides, you're meeting the new batch of cairens tomorrow. "

"Cairens?! " Naruto sat up again. "Already?! "

"A new batch comes in every two or three years, relax. " Sasuke soothed, placing a hand on Naruto's tense arm. "And if you want... we can train afterwards. In a newer training ground, surrounded by guards. All payed for their silence, of course. "

"Fine. But you're teaching me new weapons, this time."

"I'm a pretty good archer, actually. And I know how to use a spear. " agreed the dark haired dominant. "Would you like that? " 

"I'd love it! " Naruto threw his arms around his neck. "Thanks, bastard."

"And as for the child... Naruto, if this is really Itachi's child, then... I will only be able to rule until he is of age. "

Naruto shook his head, laughing. "You're such an idiot, Sasuke. I don't care if you're an Emperor or a fish vendor. "

\-----------

Once word of the heir spread around, parents pulled their children out of the harem selection very quickly. 

This happened only in the span of a few hours. In the end, only those who had been sold or forced to join the harem remained in the cairen selection for the year. 

Konohamaru Sarutobi was one of them. Every fibre of his being shook in fear as his family's carriage approached the gates to the palace city. 

"Do well, nephew. " his Uncle Asuma said. "You are what's left over from a former Emepror's dynasty. We are no longer the royal family, and people know it."

"Yes, uncle. " he whispered as the door slid open and the man he recognized as the caretaker appeared. 

"Hello, Konohamaru. " Iruka said. "Mister Sarutobi. "

Asuma nodded back at the submissive. 

"Come now, " Iruka grasped his hand, which still continued to shake. "It's alright to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. " his voice trembled as well as he stepped out of the carriage, a guard carrying his things. The carriage drove away, leaving him to his fate. 

"You are very afraid, Konohamaru. And everyone is. I was afraid too, when I married my husband. "

"You're married? "

"Yes, to a General." Iruka led him through the gafes to where the congregation of new cairens waited. "We hardly knew each other, but grew to respect each other over time. I hope it is the same for you. "

Konohamaru joins the lines of submissives who were now his new brothers and sisters. They were led to the Imperial Garden, where a beautiful canopy was. 

On the raised dais, shaded by the canopy, sat three of the most beautiful submissives he had ever seen. In the middle sat a pink haired woman dressed in gold, and lavish jewelry. He presumed that meant she was the Empress. 

To her right sat a blonde male submissive, dressed just as richly as her. To the left was a woman with glasses, dressed in purple and her red hair decorated in pink flowers. 

"What a beautiful group. " Sakura said, looking the epitome of pure beauty with her hands in her lap and a demure look on her face. "I don't think we should keep them waiting. Naruto? "

"Me? " Naruto asked. "But aren't you-? "

"Yes, but this is your first day as head consort. " Sakura smirked at Karin, who flinched. "Go on, brother. "

Naruto was suddenly hit by an onslaught of memories. Him, kneeling where the new cairens knelt now, awaiting for Head Consort Obito to speak. 

He was suddenly twelve again, basking in humiliation he had received from him. Naruto wouldn't be as cruel. 

Naruto shakily stood up, assisted by one of his many maids. He stood tall over the group. His orange silk ruqun caught the light of the sun, making him glow. He thought he saw some of the cairens shiver, intimidated. 

"Entering the harem, " Naruto said, echoing the words Obito had said so many years ago. "Is a gamble. It is a long way from cairen to Imperial Consort, and many cairens remain in their rank until they die or grow old... whichever comes first. "

He swallowed, looking down at the group. Naruto was struck with the sudden image of himself sitting there, listening intently to Consort Obito's words. 

"I was like you, once. " he finally said. "A cairen. But I got lucky. Very, very lucky. Most of you won't be as lucky as me. As Head Consort, it is my duty to take care of all of you. If there is anything that bothers you, anything at all you wish to talk about, come see me. "

"I am not your rival. I am not your enemy. While here in the harem, most of you will be victims to those wishing to climb up the ranks. You will be plotted against, pushed down... none of you will ever receive that from me. Good day, cairens. "

"You are a fool. " Karin stated when Naruto sat back down. Sakura sipped from her cup of tea, silently agreeing.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke strode through the halls of the prison. Guards flanked his every side, protecting him from the outraged criminals shouting at him through the bars of their cells. 

He arrived at Konan's cell with a flourish of robes, a hard look on his face. 

"I see you got my letter. " the blue haired woman drawled, stroking the hair of her sleeping child. 

"You tried to have him killed. " Sasuke said. "Why the turn around? "

"Hmm... I had other, bigger problems to worry about than Naruto. One of them being Consort Obito. Remember him? He adopted your nephews and nieces. "

"Yes, but what does this have to do with him? "

"Why, everything, my Lord. " Konan chuckled. "What do you think would happen if he got my little Ryuji in his custody? Once Ryuji grows up, Obito would become Emperor Mother."

Sasuke understood. "So he wants power, then? "

"Yes. All of it. He is good at controlling and manipulating people, Emperor. And once Ryuji is on the throne... "

"He'll rule through him, and let me guess... have him killed, and then sit on the throne as Emperor? "

"I see you understand completely. " Konan nodded. "And this is a bad thing. He did cause Consort Neji to miscarry... three times, I might add. And then drove him to suicide with a forged letter. "

"Gods... " Sasuke muttered under his breath. "It's a good thing you gave him to Naruto, then. "

"It's best to avoid the problem, rather than try to eradicate it later on. "

"And the child? " asked the Emperor. "Is he really Itachi's? "

"See for yourself. " Konan said, gently waking up her son. "And his name is Ryuji."

Ryuji sleepily opened his eyes, blinking many times as his body woke up. Sasuke saw his face, and his mouth went dry. 

"That's... that's Itachi's son, alright. " he said. The boy's face was exactly like his father's. The only difference was the thick mop of blue hair on his head. "How did you keep him a secret for so long? "

"My family has deep pockets. " the ex consort shrugged. "I payed the right people. "

Sasuke nodded solemnly, and turned to leave. "Have him ready to go to Naruto in two days."

\-----------------

"Hinata! "Naruto exclaimed, tackling the woman with a hug. "You came! "

"N-Naruto... " she whispered, hugging him back. "It's been so long... "

"And you brought the twins? " 

"Yes. "

Bolt and Himawari were an adorable pair, with their mother's rounded features and pale skin. Bolt had the blond hair of whoever his father was, and both kids had big blue eyes. 

"This is your godmother. " Hinata said, pushing them towards the Head Consort. "Uncle Naruto. "

"Winkle Nawto! " Bolt exclaimed, tugging on the skirt of  Naruto's ruqun. "Pwetty dwess Mommy! "

"Yes, very pretty. " Hinata said, picking the toddler up in her arms. 

"I'm glad you accepted to be my lady in waiting. " Naruto said. "I don't know what I'd do of I didn't see you or mom again for another few years... "

"It was no problem. " Hinata smiled up at him. "I'm glad to be near you too. You look so beautiful. "

Naruto blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... Sasuke made sure I was really... "

"Pampered? " Hinata laughed. "To be honest, I have no idea why I didn't notice it before. You were always sneaking out every night. "

"And I have no idea why we never got caught. " Naruto laughed. "I mean... "

"Iruka covered for you, I think. "

"Oh yeah, he's General Kakashi's wife now? "

Hinata's pale eyes widened. "Really? He married up! "

"Yeah, Sasuke arranged everything. " Naruto blushed. "He... married him to General Kakashi because he took so much care of me. "

"He really seems to love you." Hinata smiled. "I wish I had that. "

"Eventually. " Naruto said, squeezing her hand. "You'll find love. I know it. "

"You're so lucky... " Hinata whispered. "You love the Emperor dearly, and are Head Consort... "

"Honestly? " Naruto sighed, leaning back in his seat. "All I want is to pick up a sword, wear some armor, and inspect the empire with the soldiers again... "

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I haven't told you yet. Well... "

Naruto explained about how he snuck out of the temple, and how he had been trained both by Sasuke and the monks. 

"You must be so good at combat now... " Hinata whispered in awe. "Can... can you teach me? "

"Of course! " Naruto grinned at the thought of training with his best friend. "We'll tell Sasuke, alright? "

\------------

Sakura was deep in thought as she stroked her daughter's pet cat. 

The heir. Naruto. Head Consort. The heir. Naruto was the heir's parent. Not only would this mean she would lose her position one day, but Naruto would be Emperor Mother. 

Her fingers tightened on their hold on the cat, making it hiss and leap away. 

"Fuck! " Sakura swore, slamming a hand on her table. The move made the teacups spill the rich liquid in them, and the maids and ladies in waiting jump. 

"M-my lady... " stammered Moegi, moving to clean the mess up. 

"Moegi, buy some poisoned tea and send it to him. Better get rid of this problem quickly. " Sakura was seething. How could she ever be with Sai while that imbecile lived? 

\-------

Naruto was strolling around the palace city, accompanied by his entourage and Hinata, when he saw a familiar face among the guards. 

He was about to call Kiba over when Hinata clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Don't,  Naruto! " she whispered harshly. 

"What's your problem? "  Naruto blinked, confused. 

"Don't call any of them over. You have a lot of scrutiny on you already, being Head Consort, and people will talk if you were friendly with a soldier! " Hinata whispered. 

Naruto gulped, then looked away from the congregation of soldiers in the courtyard. 

"Fine. " he sighed. "This position... isn't as awesome as people would think, huh? "

"I really am sorry. " the girl whispered, bowing her head. "But it's for the best. "

Naruto smiled weakly at her, and then looped his arm around hers. "Come on. Sasuke should be back by now. "

The beautiful pair of submissives caught the eyes of many dominants in the palace city. Rumors began to spread about the beauty of the new Head Consort, and how he would replace the Empress Consort. 

Kin heard all the rumors. She wasn't happy, and neither would her mistress. She had been working for the Empress for a year now, when her quiet nature and hard work caught her eye. 

She silently went back to the Empress's palace. 

Her mistress was talking to her lady in waiting, Moegi, when she came back. 

"Kin. " Sakura said bluntly, turning away from the red haired girl. "You look like you bring bad news."

"Rumors, miss." The maid replied. "Around the palace.  "

"About Naruto no doubt? " Sakura asked, anger lacing her tone. "I swear, that boy... "

"They're saying he will replace you as Empress Consort very soon. "

Sakura's lips thinned, and her hands tightened on her shawl. When she took her hand away, there were small rips in the fabric. 

"Kin, you've been working here I'm the palace city for a very long time now. Tell me, what secrets do you know? "  

"I know things about the Emperor that would make your hair curl, Your Majesty. " Kin thought about Lady Ino's miscarriage, and how it drove her to suicide. 

"Very good. Try to distance the Head Consort from the Emperor a bit, won't you? " Sakura asked, calming down remarkably. Her previously tense hands now checked and smoothed at her hair, as usual done up in a tall hairstyle and decorated with several gold pieces and red flowers. 

"I will, miss. " Kin bowed. "Good day to you. "

\-------------

Naruto appeared at the specified training area with a smile. 

Sasuke was already there, practicing his kata. 

"Naruto. " he smiled warmly at the submissive, and greeted him with a deep kiss. 

It was a rough slide of tongues and lips before they parted, needing air. 

"You came. " Sasuke said. "Let's get started? "

For the next hour Sasuke showed him how to use a spear, and how to hold it and how to use its height to fight off larger opponents. 

Naruto found that he was a natural at it, and it was more enjoyable working with it than a sword. 

"You're pretty good at this. " Sasuke commented, impressed. "It's a good weapon for a smaller combatant to have, in my opinion."

"Really? " Naruto beamed. He was seriously enjoying himself with the spear, and he might just name it his main weapon. 

"Yes, really. "

Naruto's grin turned even wider, and he tackled his husband with a hug. "Thank you! "

Sasuke chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the blond hair that had been let down for the session. 

"I... have something to ask you. " Naruto said, pulling away. "Hinata wants to learn how to fight too. "

"I don't think so. " the Emperor sighed. "It would be much harder to secretly train two submissives rather than one. "

Naruto pursed his lips, and looked away. Sasuke felt something crack inside him at the look on his face. 

"F-fine, dobe. I'll arrange something with Kiba. "

"Thank you! " the Head Consort shouted, throwing his arms around his Emperor. "Hinata will be so happy. "

Sasuke frowned, defeated. He just couldn't say no to the dobe anymore. 

"I think Kiba's a great choice," Naruto continued. "He knew the whole time I wasn't who I said I was, and didn't tell. I can really trust him, think. "

"Be careful who you trust. " Sasuke advised, thinking of Sakura. "You never know what they're planning. "

"I'll be alright, Sasuke. " Naruto's smile dimmed slightly. "I know better. I'm part of the harem, remember? Being careful is practically my job. "

\-----------

When Naruto returned to his room, he found a dark haired maid who was not supposed to be there. 

"You don't work in this palace. " one of the guards said, drawing his sword. 

"Relax, "Naruto told the dominant, rolling his eyes. "Who are you. "

"My name is Kin, " Kin stood up and bowed. "I would like to speak with you, sir. Alone. "

Naruto drew his eyebrows together, wondering what the maid could possibly want. 

"Alright," he said. "Go play shogi or something. "

The guards sheathed their swords and bowed, and the maids followed suit. The door shut, and he heard a small thump indicating that one of the guards had positioned himself right by the door. 

"What is it? " Naruto asked the dark haired maid, who was wringing her hands and biting her lip. 

"I... have something to confess. About the Emperor. "

"The Emperor? " Naruto repeated. His frown deepened. He didn't like where this was going. 

"Years ago, " Kin began. "When Cairen Ino first showed signs of pregnancy, His Majesty ordered me to put a certain herb in her food with every meal. "

Naruto's face turned pale. His hands began to shake. In a sudden move, he grabbed the maid and shook her. 

"You better be fucking lying right now you fucking bitch. " Naruto seethed. The memories of Ino's miscarriage and suicide washed over him, and he wanted to vomit. 

"I-I'm not, sir! " Kin gasped, trying to push him away. Naruto's hands were grasping hard at her shoulders as he shook her, and she was sure she was going to suffer from whiplash. "Its true! He-he gave me an herb called b-blue diamond!  Its ground into a powder and served with food and causes miscarriages! It also-sir, you're hurting me! - It also nulls the effect of the poison widow's wail! I'm telling the truth! "

Naruto stilled. He slowly let go of the girl, and then slid down to the ground and to his knees. He began to sob. 

"Out. " he whispered to the maid. "OUT! NOW! "

"Sir-"

"GUARDS! "

The guard's burst in and grabbed her. 

"Take her away from here. " the Head Consort whispered. "Far, far away, or I don't know what I'll do. "

"Yes, sir! "

Kin was dragged away, still shouting and pleading for  Naruto to listen. All Naruto saw was the memory of blood between Ino's leg, and her lifeless face as blood trickled out of every possible orifice. 

He supposed that he was more affected than he thought. And now... Sasuke... did he really do it? 

Naruto didn't want to think of his dominant doing such a terrible thing. He didn't want to think that Sasuke could do that. 

But Sasuke could, Naruto realized. He could, and he would. He had been willing to have Naruto kidnapped and brought to the palace. Killed people. 

What else did he not know about him? 

 

Naruto decided that he would ask him. Sasuke would say that he didn't do it, and Naruto would believe it. And Kin would be punished for such lies and slander against the Emperor. 

The Head Consort smiled at himself in the mirror. It would all be okay. 

\------------

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke in his bedroom when he returned, sitting on the large bed. 

"Naruto. " Sasuke nodded. "Help me undress? "

The consort chuckled, and got up to help him. He slowly untied the clothes and pulled them off his body, revealing inches of pale skin. 

Naruto slid a hand down the pale back, enjoying the smell of his husband. 

"Sasuke... " he whispered. "I need to ask you something. "

"Hn. "

"I... need you to be honest with me. "  Naruto gulped. Already he was fearing Sasuke's response. Did he do it? Did he not do it? 

"I have never lied to you." Sasuke said, turning around. 

"Did you cause Ino's miscarriage? " Naruto's eyes were wide as he asked the question, and his fingers fidgeted with his da Xiu Shan. 

Sasuke's breath caught at the fearful expression on his love's face. He had actually almost forgotten about the Jeiyu girl, and his involvement with her miscarriage. 

But now he supposed that it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Should he lie? 

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak when Naruto gasped, covering his mouth with a shaky hand. 

"You did it. "He whispered. "It's written all over your face. You really did do it, didn't you? "

"Naruto... " Sasuke swallowed. "You have to understand -"

"Understand? " Naruto hissed. "Understand what? What was the point of doing it? None! "

"She was a bully, and she hurt you-"

"Hurt me?! " Naruto threw up his arms and walked around the room in agitation. "She was a girl. A Jeiyu. Simply a jealous, pregnant fifteen year old CHILD. "

"Naruto! " Sasuke shouted. "I did what I did because it felt right. Did you want her spoiled ass in a position of power as a Prince or princess' s mother? "

"No! " Naruto turned around, face red. "Of course I didnt want that! Nobody wanted that!  But it would have been fine! She would have ended up a puppet of the harem! But you overreacted! You, Sasuke, overreacted to the extremes! And now... now I can't even trust you! Who else have you hurt and killed?! "

Sasuke punched him. Hard. 

Naruto's face snapped to the side, and he fell to the floor. 

"Is that how it is? " Naruto whispered, getting up. His hand clutched at the place he had been hit. He reckoned that this was the second time he had been hit by an Emperor outside of training. 

"Naruto... " Sasuke's face fell. 

"If you want this relationship of ours to work  out... " Naruto said, looking at him in the eyes to give him an icy blue glare. "Then I'm tired of being unequal to you. Good night, Your Majesty. I hear Consort Karin is getting lonely. Why don't you give her a child? "

Naruto walked away and into his room. 

Sasuke saw a pot of tea that had been laid out for him earlier. He picked it up wit a snarl and hurled it at the wall. 

\------------  
Naruto only made it halfway across the room before he broke down. 

The entourage had by then returned, and he felt the familiar feel of Hinata's arms. 

"What is it? " she whispered, dabbling lightly at his tear streaked face. 

"Sasuke, " he sobbed. "He had medicine put in Ino's so she would mis... mis.. " his breath came in short gasps, and he could feel his throat closing up. 

"Get me a bag made of paper! " Hinata ordered a worried maid, who ran off to obey her. "Naruto, try to calm yourself. I think you're having a panic attack. "

 

Naruto could barely do as she said, so Hinata guided him to breath deeply in and out. The maid returned with the bag, and Hinata made the Head Consort breathe in through it. 

After a few minutes, Naruto was guided to his bed and laid down. 

"We'll talk about Sasuke later, " his best friend whispered, worry and fear clear in her face. "But you need to rest, Naruto. "

Naruto nodded, and in a few seconds he let the darkness of sleep overtake him.


	23. Chapter 23

For the first time in their relationship, Naruto chose not to speak to Sasuke.

He couldn't believe his lover had done something so horrible. It scared him, and brought back the vivid images of Ino sobbing and bleeding on the ground.

He'd made her lose a child. And then she'd taken her life. All because of Sasuke.

Naruto's sleep grew restless, his mind plagued. He'd been pushing back the trauma from the event for far too long. He'd seen a woman miscarry. He'd found her body. And then he'd been blamed and thrown in prison.

The fear had been terrible, back then. And now it was crashing through him in waves.

\----------

Sasuke showered him with gifts. Silk, money, jewelry, shoes, and furniture all appeared in his room. Naruto ignored them all.

Hinata began making preparations for him to move into a palace of his own, and Sasuke helped her. Naruto silently agreed, never looking Sasuke in the eye.

He found himself playing with his food, his appetite always gone. He walked around the palace city now, always with Hinata's arm looped around his to keep him from walking into pillars and people.

He and Hinata passed by the library, as always guarded by soldiers to protect the records.

Hinata began to guide him to it, making Naruto almost stumble.

"What are we doing here? " he asked.

"You need something to distract you." The pale eyed girl said firmly. "I've arranged a tutor for you. "

"A tutor? " he repeated dumbly. "What do I need one for? "

"To teach you everything academic. " Hinata replied. "Please, Naruto. I'm worried about you. And the harem needs to be run properly already, and if you're like this you can't. Already people are thinking Karin will get back her old position. "

Naruto pursed his lips, then slowly nodded. "Fine. I guess you're right."

They walked into the library, slowly. The guards let them through with a nod, and then resumed their glaring at the surroundings.

Inside, they found Yugito waiting.

"Your tutor. " Hinata said, motioning to the blonde woman. "She told me you've met. "

"We have. " Naruto confirmed, a real smile on his face. It was a refreshing sight to Hinata, Naruto had been barely getting through the day these days. "General Yugito. "

"Consort Naruto. " Yugito bowed. "Hinata wanted me to teach you about the military and politics. "

"The military? " Naruto repeated. "Oh, Hinata. Thank you!"

He hugged her tightly, almost suffocating her. She pushed him off her with a laugh and a pat on the back.

"Let's get started? " Yugito asked, smiling.

\----------

Naruto went back to his room with a spring in his step and a real smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy yourself? " Hinata asked once they were safely inside.

"Did you know that General Matsuoka was the youngest general ever? She was fourteen! And then the military used to use these huge shields that kind of looked like fans, and their armor was just metal and painted red before- "

"Slow down. " Hinata laughed. "Come, its time for bed. "

Suddenly, a maid walked through the door.   
"Your Highness, a gift from the Empress. " the maid laid a box at his feet. She then bowed, and left in rush.

"A gift? " Hinata asked. "From the Empress? She must like you. "

Naruto put the box on his lap, then opened it. Inside was a crystal jar with an intricately carved metal top, which he opened with a twist.

"She doesn't like me," Naruto deadpanned. His stomach fell, and felt like throwing up.

Why, he wondered, couldn't the Emperor and Empress treat him like a normal person?

He stared at the leaves of tea in the jar. Nearly all of it was actually dried widow's wail flowers, which he'd picked and dried and sold for the temple far too many times when he was a monk.

"Do we have any blue diamond flowers in the garden?" Naruto asked, staring at the 'gift'.

"I think so, why? "

"Pick some of the flowers for me. " he ordered a maid. The maid bowed and left. "She just tried to poison me, Hinata. You see these dried flowers? "

He picked one up, holding it to the light of a lamp. "Widow's wail flowers. It causes nearly instant death, once ingested. That bitch. "

Naruto slammed a hand down on a table, startling Hinata.

"She's obviously threatened by you." She said. "Enough to poison you... and all this time... "

"I thought I was finally finding a friend in this part of the harem. " Naruto muttered, shaking his head. "Whatever. I'll fight fire with fire. Isn't her birthday next week? "

"Yes. " Hinata whispered, concern on her face. "Naruto... are you planning against her? "

Naruto's face fell, and he winced. "I never wanted to play this game, Hinata. But I have to now, if I want to live. I'm Head Consort now. "

His hands clenched into fists.

\-----------

The next day, Naruto decided to be more active on his duties. He couldn't think about what Sasuke did anymore. In fact, he wouldn't think about Sasuke at all.

Now, he had to survive. The poisoned tea was simply the first move against him in this long game of chess.

A knock came at his door. Naruto nodded at the maids, and they let the person through.

The visitor was a boy who looked barely twelve, wearing what he recognized to be the cairen ruqun and had a red pigment smeared across his face.

"Head Consort," the boy said, going down to the floor to bow. "Please remove me from the harem! "

Everything stopped. Naruto blinked, and blinked again. The maids whispered among themselves.

"Did you just say... you want to be removed? " Naruto asked.

"Yes! " the boy nodded quickly. "I don't want to be here! Everyday, I put this red stuff on my face so the Emperor won't... won't look at me... please, sir! "

Naruto stood up, and a maid took his hand to help him up. The beads hanging from the various decor in his hair wrinkled in the light, and the grandly decorated orange ruqun and da xiu Shan be wore looked like fire in the sun.

Konohamaru looked up at the Head Consort, his mind filled with hope. The submissive before him looked glorious and beautiful, wearing the most beautiful and luxurious clothes he had ever seen. His golden hair was illuminated by the sun, and he almost looked like he was glowing.

"I can make you my Lord in waiting, " the Head Consort said, kneeling so they were on the same level. "You'll get pay, and be treated like a Lord of the court. But you'll never be able to achieve a high position unless you get very, very lucky... like I did. Would you like that? "

"I'd love that. " Konohamaru said, feeling his eyes well up with tears. "Thank you. I am indebted to you, sir. You don't know how much I wanted this. "

"Trust me, " Naruto whispered. "I do. "

"My name is Konohamaru, sir. " he bowed again. "I'll work hard, I promise! "

"Have you seem the Empress about this? " Naruto asked as he was helped up by a maid.

"No, " Konohamaru shook his head. "I tried to see her, but they wouldn't let me in. "

Naruto smiled down at him, shaking his head. He knew that he had to help this cairen, he knew the suffering of being in the harem intimately. The fear of sleeping with the Emperor (willingly or not), or being shunned by others, or for staying in the cairen rank forever.

He knew that the decision he had just made would cause problems for him later, but there was just something in the young Cairen 's eyes that he saw.

A look in his eyes that showed how desperate he was to leave.

Konohamaru bowed to Naruto, and a maid lead him away to get dressed.

"Are the blue diamonds dry? " he asked Hinata.

"Yes," she nodded. "And I followed your instructions to the letter. Here's the jar, just in case. "

Naruto took the jar from her hands and took out one of the blue diamond flowers that had been mixed in with the rest of the tea. When he squeezed it, he found out was completely out of any of the plant's liquids.

Satisfied, he set it down.

"Great as usual. " he grinned at her.

"What are you going to do about the Empress? " asked the lady in waiting, sitting down next to Naruto.

Naruto' winced. "Scare her a bit, you know. Show her I can plot just as well as her. "

"And the tea? "

"Is no longer poisonous. " Naruto nodded. "Don't worry about it. "

"Be careful. " Hinata whispered. "I don't want what happened to Ino to happen to you. And by now, I realize Consort Konan was framed... that maid that confessed didn't even work for her... "

"Really? " Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes. " Hinata nodded. "And, I found something out as well... I've become friends with the Investigator's son, you know. The poison Ino took... she meant to kill you. "

Naruto's stomach dropped again. He slowly set the jar of tea back down on the table, his hands shaking.

"She used it against herself in the end. " his best friend stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, I'm sorry. "

Naruto's eyes closed, and he took in deep breaths. "So many people plotted against each other back then, huh? Consort Konan and Ino against me, Sasuke against Ino, and another person against Consort Konan. It all comes full circle. "

Naruto turned to look at her, a hard look in his eyes. "And it's either you join the circle, or you're dead. "

\----------------

Sakura's birthday was a grand celebration, with a large banquet and a festival celebrated by the entire empire.

On the raised dais in the throne room sat the royal family, enjoying their food and drink. Sasuke was in conversation with General Kakashi, Karin glared at Consort Obito, Sakura stared at Naruto and Naruto stared at everyone.

Sarada sat next to Sasuke, being the eldest daughter. Her dominant brothers and sisters sat in another table, near the Emperor's. There were no submissives born to Sasuke. But an heir was yet to be decided.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness. " Consort Obito bowed to Sakura. "May I present my gift? "

"Proceed." Sakura replied, sipping from her cup of sake.

Obito waved a hand, and some guards carrying a large flat object appeared. They pulled away the sheet covering it.

It revealed a large tapestry room separator, with intricate brocade covering it and edged with gold and jewels.

The guests made ooohing and aaahhing sounds.

"A very expensive and beautiful gift. " Sakura said, looking pleased. "My deepest thanks, Lord Obito. It is very beautiful. "

Obito smiled, and bowed. "The salary I have as the adoptive mother to Emperor Itachi's children certainly helps, my lady."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Karin purse her lips and slam her teacup down on the table.

"You know, Sarada, " Naruto said, turning to the girl. She was an adorable child, with her mother's beauty and her father's coloring. "Your mother gave me a gift as well. Tea. Do you want to try it?"

"Wow, mommy's so nice! " Sarada said, awed. "I love tea! "

Sakura stiffened, and she set down her cup. "No, Sarada. Remember the doctor said you should only drink water? "

"No he didn't. " Sasuke said, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "He actually said that she should drink more tea. And besides, it was just a fever. She'll be fine. "

Naruto waved his hand, and a maid brought the jar of tea that had been gifted to him. He pulled out a few leaves, making sure there was plenty of blue diamond with the widow's wail, and mixed it with some of the hot water that was provided.

Sarada took the cup gladly, unaware of the horrified look on her mother's face.

She took a gulp before the cup was knocked out of her hands, its contents spilling across the floor.

"Mommy? " Sarada asked.

"How dare you try to poison my daughter? " Sakura seethed, standing up. The entire room stilled, the guests frozen in shock.

Naruto knew he had to act quickly. "Poison? What are you talking about? "

"I... " Sakura looked around the room, where dozens of people were all staring attentively. "I saw the widow's wail in the tea. It causes almost instant death! "

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Then why is the princess still standing there? "

"Sarada... " Sakura turned, fearful of what she might see.

But Sarada stood there, still precious and unharmed. She should have been drowning in her own blood by now.

She threw her arms around her with a sob, holding her tight.

"Looks like Consort Naruto didn't poison her after all. " Sasuke deadpanned. "Guests, please do continue enjoying the food. "

The aura of the party after that was awkward, and Naruto could see that Sakura was both equally relieved and embarrassed.

Sasuke realized what Naruto had done. He had indeed seen the Widow's wail in the tea, and also the blue diamond mixed with it. Like many people who used nefarious ways to get rid of people, he had quite a bit of knowledge about poisons and knew that the mixture rendered the poison useless.

He had also seen the maid bringing the tea as a gift from Sakura... and now Naruto had pretended to poison Sarada to scare Sakura.

It made Sasuke worried, and uncomfortable. He caught the eye of Naruto's lady in waiting, Hinata, and she looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"Meet me in the garden. " he mouthed to her. She looked confused, then alarmed. She nodded her head.

"Happy birthday, Your Majesty. " the guests all said as they left one by one. Sakura resumed her glaring at Naruto, and Karin at Obito.

Naruto was helped up by a maid, and began to make his way to his chambers.

"I'll be right there, Naruto. " Hinata whispered, squeezing his hand. Naruto looked less of himself every day, and after tonight it worsened. His hands constantly had a mild tremor to them, and his skin was pale and his eyes looked bruised.

"Please hurry back. " he replied, nodding. He was led away by Konohamaru, who know held his hand and led his numb master back to Chidori Palace.

Hinata turned to the Emperor, who was staring at her. They had to talk.

\------------

"I'm worried about Naruto. " Sasuke said once they were safely hidden in the shadows of the Imperial Garden's trees.

"A-as you should be." Hinata replied with a hiss. "He's not himself. He can't sleep, he's constantly distracted and he can barely eat."

"I know it's my fault, but we have to stop this. " Sasuke replied. "The Naruto I know would never do what he did earlier. "

"What he did earlier saved his life! " Hinata threw up her arms. "Was it cruel? Yes. But it harmed no one. You, however... "

"I know what I did and I have no regrets. "

Hinata pressed her mouth into a thin line. "Don't you understand, your majesty? He's scared of you, what you can do, and he's terrified because he is in love and married to someone who did something so terrible. And yet you don't offer even a single word of encouragement. All you do is give him gifts! Jewelry can only do so much, Your Majesty. "

"So what do you suggest I do, then? " the Emperor asked, pleading.

"Think of how he feels. " the lady in waiting shrugged her shoulders. "All you've done, for your entire relationship was take and do what you want. He didn't want to come back here, yet you forced him. And now that he's found out what you've done, you've never once thought of the trauma that he- that we all - felt because of the event with Ino. All you've done is justify your actions, no matter how much they indirectly hurt him. "

Sasuke blinked, then swallowed hard. He'd never thought about it that way.

"What you did was terrible, " the ex Jeiyu continued. "And you have to start admitting it to him."

"Alright. " Sasuke said. "But can I give him one last gift? "

"More jewelry? " Hinata sighed.

"No. My favor. "

\----------

"Are you sure you're alright, sir? " asked Konohamaru, worried. His arm was looped around his master's, and by the time they had reached Chidori Palace his master was leaning most of his weight on him.

"My head hurts... " Naruto muttered. A maid nodded and began the long process of unraveling his hair from the two small loops it was styled into.

The various decor in his hair was removed as well, and his scalp ached after blood circulation returned to it. He clutched his head, and winced.

"I'll bring you some tea with sleeping herbs. " a maid said, leaving before Naruto could reply. He stared at the ceiling, feeling nausea overtake him.

"Bring me a bucket. " he ordered Konohamaru.

Noticing the greenish tinge in his master's face, he rushed off to obey him.

Naruto realized his stomach was emptying before Konohamaru came back, and he ran to an open window.

"Call the Imperial Doctor! " hissed a maid as she rushed over to him. Two of the other maids ran off to obey.

"I'm fine. " Naruto protested.

"This isn't the first time this week this has happened, Your Highness! " the girl stressed. "You are too distressed! Lady Tsunade must look at you. "

"Oh of the way! " Tsunade shouted as she pushed past the worried maids.

"How does she always get here so fast? " Naruto muttered, straightening up. "Lady Tsunade. "

"My Lord, I have the tea- oh. " the maid who had fetched the tea set down what she had brought down on a table awkwardly. Konohamaru followed behind her, bowing to the doctor before shoving it at her.

"Oof!" Tsunade hissed as the bucket was shoved into her chest. "Why you little... never mind. Consort Naruto, I believe you are ill? "

"Yes. " Naruto sighed. "I'll just... lie down for you, I guess. "

Naruto lied down on his bed as Tsunade talked to the maids about his symptoms.

"He has vomited a few times this week, "said one of them. "And throughout the week he's been very nervous. He can hardly sleep or eat, and he's been very pale and almost faint. "

Tsunade nodded and placed a hand on his brow. "You don't seem to have a fever... is your chest tender? "

"I don't know... ow! " Naruto cried out as Tsunade roughly pinched at the skin of his chest. She then felt along his covered stomach, sighing as she did so.

"That's tender, alright. " the woman shook her head. "Your Highness, I believe you are with child. "

The maids gasped. Naruto blinked, unable to move.

"W-what...? " he whispered, looking down at his stomach. "I... "

"Do try to cut out all types of stress, and sleep more. Also, maids, give him all the food he wants. He needs the strength. "

Tsunade turned to leave, her job done.

"Wait! " Naruto called after her.

"Yes? "

"Don't tell anyone. "

A glint of understanding came to Tsunade's eyes, and she bowed, and nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

When Sasuke entered Naruto's room through their adjoining door, he found his love staring blankly at a wall with his lady in waiting brushing his long, blond hair. 

Hinata gave him a look as she set down the brushes and bowed to him. 

"Please leave the room, " the Emperor ordered his Head Consort's flock of maids, guards, and eunuchs. "I will speak to the Consort alone. "

Once they were all gone, Sasuke grabbed his love's hands and pressed a kiss against his fingers. 

"Will you forgive me? " he asked, looking up at Naruto's blankly staring face. 

"It's not my forgiveness you need. " the blond replied. "Ino and her child are the victims here."

"Then I will pray for their forgiveness. " Sasuke said, clutching his submissive's hands tighter. "But yours... I need the most. "

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for doing something so monstrous. You drove a girl to suicide by killing her child. Do you realize how unforgivable that is? " Naruto's face crumpled. "And now, I am with child as well. "

"You are? " Sasuke asked, dumbly. "You're... pregnant? "

"Yes. "

"With my child... " Sasuke whispered. He got up and drew him into his arms. 

"S-Sasuke...! " Naruto shouted, attempting to push him away. 

"My love... " the Emperor whispered. A tear rolled out of his eye and onto a pale cheek, which was wiped away by an absentminded Naruto. "You are carrying my child. We must celebrate. "

"No! " Naruto shouted, making his husband jump slightly. "You don't understand. It has to be kept secret, or else Sakura... if not another submissive in the harem will... "

"If that's what you want. " Sasuke nodded. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. "

"I know. " Naruto nodded. To be honest, he hadn't been able to think about the baby itself, but only of what he had to protect it from. But now, seeing Sasuke's joyful reaction to the news, he realized he would have a child. Of his own. 

A baby that would be really his. A smile crept up Naruto's face, his maternal instincts rising. He would have a baby. A baby! 

He laughed and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. He had a lot he needed to forgive him for, but that could wait. For now they would be happy. 

\----------  
Once Hinata got out all of the happy squeals and hugs of happiness from her system, she sat Naruto down to figure out what they were going to do. 

"This baby has to be kept secret. " she stated, a hand over Naruto's. "Or terrible things can happen. What are you planning. "

"Don't worry, Hinata. "  Naruto beamed, the first true smile on his face since the last week. "I've been thinking about it since I found out. I need you and Konohamaru to do some things for me... "

The first task was recruiting Kushina and Iruka as his lords in waiting. Once they were in his room and squealing every which way, they were sat down as well. 

"We need to gather everyone in the palace city loyal to Naruto. " Hinata explained. "He will return later, he has lessons with General Yugito to go to. All supervised, don't worry. But for now, these loyal people will be our moles, and will be monitoring every part of the palace city."

"A good plan. " Iruka nodded, looking around the grand furnishings of Naruto's room. "I never got to congratulate him for making it so high, you know... "

"Weren't you the once who took care of him while he was a cairen? How did he behave? "

Iruka gritted his teeth. "He was always sneaking out and about, and pulling little pranks on the eunuchs and guards... he put soup in people's shoes often!"

Kushina bristled. "That child of mine... " she growled. 

Hinata giggled nervously, putting up her hands. "Perhaps we can go back to the subject at hand... ? "

\------------

"Congratulations. " General Yugito said as her student sat down across from him. Naruto gave his guards and maids a look, and turned back to his tutor. 

"How did you know? " he asked. 

"I am.. acquainted with Lady Hinata. " replied the blonde woman. "She knows I am loyal to you, now. She thought I was trustworthy enough to tell. "

Naruto pouted, and huffed. Yugito chuckled, and then pushed a large volume to him. 

"A copy of the journals of the Emperor Consort Madara while he was regent. " Yugito explained. 

"A submissive Emperor? " Naruto's eyes blinked, shocked. 

"No, no. " Yugito shook her head. "Emperor Consort Madara was not a true Emperor. He was merely regent after the death of Emperor Hashirama, but have over the throne to his son once he was of age. "

"So submissives have never really ruled... " Naruto shook his head, then sighed. "Somehow I think its unfair... "

"It's the way things are. " Yugito shrugged. "Now, if you turn to chapter 23, you will see how a dispute over land was solved... "

\------

"Congratulations. " Tsunade said to Consort Karin. The red haired Imperial Consort was currently preening, and smirking to everyone she saw "Your pregnancy is only a few weeks along, but it seems to look very healthy. May the gods bless you, Your Highness. "

"We must celebrate. " Karin sighed, a hand checking the tall structure of her hair. "Call the Empress and the Head Consort, and even Lord Obito. Prepare some desserts and teas, if you will. " 

"Yes, madam. " her maids choruses, bowing and then walking away in a neat line. Tsunade's eyebrows rose at the sight, wondering just how much these maids feared their mistress.

One of the ladies in waiting took the pregnant Consort's arm a to help her up. 

"Go tell the Emperor and Empress." The bespectacled woman smirkes. "Such lovely news, don't you think? "

Tsunade thought about how much danger the foolish Consort didn't realize she was in, and nodded. 

\--------

"Mom! " Naruto shouted when he saw his mother sitting inside his quarters. 

"Naruto-oof! " Naruto had jumped at her, and hugged her tight enough for her to begin to struggle to breathe. "You have to be careful in your condition. "

"I'm so happy, " Naruto breathed, clutching her arms. "I've missed you so much, Mom. "

Kushina smiled up at her son, and gently cupped cupped his cheek. Naruto grinned down at her. 

"Well, you don't have to worry any more." She said. "I'm your lady in waiting now. "

A knock at the door came. Hinata stood up and opened it, and the eunuch ohtside handed her a scroll then left. 

"Hmmm... " Hinata opened the scroll and read it. "Consort Karin has invited her brother and sister Consorts to her palace to eat desserts."

"Really? " Naruto sighed. "When? "

"Tonight, after dinner. " Hinata rolled the scroll back up and set it on the table. "I don't think it's safe. "

"Relax, " Iruka entered the room, maids following him. "As your new Lord in waiting, I'll take care of all of it. I know a lot of people who work in the kitchens, and I can assure you I will make sure nothing gets placed in his food. "

"There's no reason not to go. " Kushina nodded. "And it will look suspicious if you refuse. "

Naruto sighed, he really wanted to avoid his sister Consorts now that he was pregnant. "Fine. Just...  ready a new outfit for me, then. "

Hinata nodded and headed off to into Naruto's closets. 

"The Emperor has gifted you several clothes this past week" she said, returning with an armful of pieces. "Maybe it's time to show off His Majesty's grace? "

Naruto grinned at her. "You've always had the best ideas. "

\---------

The ruqun Naruto ended up wearing was a matching set, decorated with various red and white birds and flowers on a blue background. The da xiu Shan was also hemmed with fur, showing off the expense of the outfit. 

His mom took special care in hiding the small bump on his stomach by folding over the skirt of his ruqun a few times and letting the ties dangle over it. His hair was simpler than usual, being nighttime, so Naruto was relieved when he didn't have to suffer from too much pain as the maids tugged and combed and pinned his hair. 

"I never thought I'd be able to see you like this... " Kushina whispered, running a hand through the loose hair at his nape. "But the danger that comes with your position... "

"I'll be fine, Mom. " Naruto said, turning to look at her. "I've learned how to retaliate. "

Kushina pursed her lips, not liking what he had learned. 

Naruto's arm hooked around Hinata's and they made their way to Karin's palace. 

They found the small congregation in the palace's main hall, where Karin and Sakura sat at the Head of the long table. To the left sat Obito. They all looked highly displeased with each other. 

"Brother Naruto. " Karin got up, and bowed begrudgingly. "Come, sit with us. "

Naruto was helped down into his seat by Hinata, and he faced the people who would all do whatever it took to get rid of him. 

"Good evening sisters. " he replied. "You are looking very beautiful this evening, Empress. How is Sarada? "

Sakura glared at him, not answering. A servant set a tray of lemon cakes in front of them. Naruto looked to Iruka, and who was standing with the maids. The man nodded at him as he picked one up. 

The cake was sweet, but not by too much. Naruto hummed in delight. He'd always loved sweet things, after all. 

"Why have you called us here? " Obito asked bluntly, not moving to take any of the food laid out before him. 

"Well... " Karin sighed, standing up. "I am with child. "

Naruto almost choked on his cake, while Sakura raised an eyebrow. 

"Congratulations. " she said dryly. 

"I'm just so happy. " Karin sighed, fanning herself. "Out of the three of us leaders in the three top positions in the harem... only one of us is left without a child! The Emperor is so powerful, isn't he? "

Naruto took in a deep breath, and finished his cake. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully, ignoring the Empress's and Karin's smirks. 

"Congratulations. " he said at last. "Perhaps it will be another dominant who will be ignored by its father. "

That was a jab at Sakura. Everyone noticed her tension every time someone mentioned Sasuke picking an heir, and everyone knew Princess Sarada was the Emperor's  firstborn. 

"Let us try to keep from insulting our dear children, shall we? " Sakura said, gritting her teeth. "I, for one, would like to celebrate our dear sister's pregnancy by enjoying these wonderful cakes. "

"Fantastic idea. " Obito said. "My compliments to whom ever baked these. "

Nobody decided to point out how he hadn't had a single one yet. 

The atmosphere was still tense as they spoke to each other in fake, sweet tones. 

When the servants cleared away their plates, Karin stood up and sighed. 

"I'm afraid I must rest now... " she said, brushing off her bangs from her forehead. One of her maids took her arm to stand. "I need to, to help my child grow strong. "

"I will include you in my prayers. " Sakura said, also getting up. 

Hinata helped Naruto up, and they both ignored it when Sakura bumped her shoulder harshly against his on her way out. 

"What awful people... " Konohamaru said, on their way back to Chidori Palace. "Is that what it's really like in the harem? I'm glad you allowed me to leave, Lord Naruto. "  
Naruto hummed in response, distracted. He wasn't sure if Karin's pregnancy was a good or bad sign. 

\-----------

"What are you going to do, my Lord? " Tobi asked as he brushed his master's hair. Obito sighed and leaned back into his couch. 

"The obvious. " Obito shrugged. "The poor girl can't accept that I, a leftover from Emperor Itachi's reign, has more wealth, power and position than she has. And she's not wrong. But... "

"But...? "

"It's not enough for my plans." Obito smiled and shook his head. "All I need now is to raise one of the current Emperor's heirs... "

"You're not going to... are you? "

"Have you ever known me to not follow through with my plans, Tobi? Or even get caught, for that matter? " the ex Head Consort of Emperor Itachi chuckled. 

\-----------

"He's here! " Konohamaru shouted, running through the halls of Chidori Palace. "My Lord! He's here! "

Naruto smoothed down the wrinkled in hisborabge ruqun with a huff, annoyed. "Who's here? "

"The Prince. " Konohamaru panted. "He just arrived. Prince Ryuji. "

"Well, you must go meet him! " Iruka stood up, grabbing a brush. He began to roughly run it through the loose hair at Naruto's nape. 

"Ow! " the blond protested. "Where is he? " 

Konohamaru led him to the courtyard of the main palace, where a small congregation of eunuchs, guards, and maids stood arguing. 

They all went silent as he approached, choosing instead to bow. 

"Where is the boy? " he asked. The maids cleared away, revealing a small, pale, blue haired toddler standing behind them. 

Naruto's breath caught, looking into the face of the child he was to raise. He walked towards him, and the eunuchs and guards all parted to let him pass. 

"Welcome home, Your Highness. " Naruto said, kneeling before him. The boy blinked, then smiled. 

"You're the new mama that mama told me about! " Ryuji held out his arms towards him. "Mama! "

Naruto blinked, then smiled. He took the boy into his arms and lifted him up. The boy snuggled into his chest, grinning. 

Sakura stood, watching from a window of the main palace. She didn't like it at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto's first course of action was to order as much food as he could from the kitchens, and make his adoptive child eat it. He'd noticed the boy was a little too light for his liking when he'd carried him, and he was pleased to see the hungry child gulp down everything Naruto placed in front of him.

"That's Emperor Itachi's child, alright. " Hinata commented, smiling softly at the toddler. "A face as beautiful as that can only be inherited by those of Uchiha blood."

Naruto brushed a hand over his stomach, smiling widely at her. He would be a mother to two now.

"You're happy, aren't you? " his mother whispered. "Even though I had just been thrown out of the palace city, I remember being ecstatic whenever I thought about you while I was pregnant. "

"I feel like I could burst, " Naruto admitted, staring at Ryuji while rubbing his stomach. "I just can't believe how lucky I am. "

"Yes, you are. " Kushina agreed. "Never forget to be grateful. "

Naruto looked at her, shaking his head. "Will you help me protect them? "

"Of course. " she smiled. "Now rest. You need it. I'll take care of things from here. "

\----------

Naruto woke up again to a hand stroking his hair.

"Sasuke... " he whispered when he saw who it was.

"Go back to sleep. " Sasuke sighed. "You need it. "

"I want to see Ryuji. " Naruto said, pulling himself up. His loose hair was combed through by his husband's fingers.

"It's very late. " Sasuke sighed, pushing him back down. "Your mother put him to bed hours ago. "

"Oh. " Naruto sighed, and leaned his head into Sasuke's lap. "Why are you here, then? "

"To relax. " the Emperor shrugged. "The council and the chancellors were... upset, so to speak. "

"Why? "

"Well... " Sasuke let out a deep breath. "There have been rumors that I am being controlled by you, and that you are cheating on me with Yugito Nii. "

"That's stupid, "Naruto scoffed. "Nobody controls you. "

"Yes. " his husband nodded sagely. "And you have had a lot of chaperones when it comes to Yugito."

"Hmm... " Naruto played with ties of Sasuke's clothed. "Anything else? "

"Yes. Kiri. "

Naruto let out a deep breath, remembering Sasuke's warnings of a future war with that empire. "Has it made any moves towards us? "

"Yes. " Sasuke nodded grimly. "I spent the day preparing the military. Kirk armies have been seen marching towards us. "

Naruto gasped, clutching at Sasuke's shirt. "You can't go!"

"I have to. " Sasuke's face fell, and Naruto could see the dark circles beneath his eyes. "I'm the Emperor, and I have to fight for Konoha. "

Naruto shook his head. "You could die. You can't just leave me here. You... we... don't even have an heir yet. "

Sasuke stroked his blond hair softly, trying to comfort him. "I'm pretty known for my skills in battle, Naruto. Trust me. I won't leave you."

For the next few days, the feelings of dread didn't dissipate from Naruto's stomach. He spent hours in the temple, praying for Sasuke's life.

Soon, the others in the harem joined him there, taking his lead. Sakura eventually joined in as well, though if she was offended at not being the one to lead the prayers she didn't show it.

Naruto hardly knew about what was going to happen, and Sasuke now spent most of his time meeting with the chancellors and the generals to strategize.

The sightings had come from all over the borders of Konoha. The message had only been sent the day Sasuke had told Naruto about it, so now everyone was running around preparing for war in such a short notice.

Naruto's lessons with Yugito had of course been halted as well, so now he accompanied Sakura in preparations of a invasion.

"Stock up more vegetables and bread. " the Empress ordered the workers stocking up one of the palace city's warehouses with ice. "I expect half of this building to be filled up with sacks of rice. Fit in as many as you can. "

"No milk. "Naruto said to Sakura as they watched over the workers. "It always goes bad first. And eggs expire quickly too. "

Sakura gave him a look, then nodded. "Seems you know some things after all. "

Their security was tightened as well, in fear of assassins and spies as what had happened to Emperor Itachi.

Sasuke had ordered at least seven guards by Naruto's side at all times, and his number of maids increased as well. Very few of them knew the truth about Naruto's condition, but he was well cared for.

"This empire hasn't seen war for far too long. " his mom whispered into his ear as they walked down the Imperial gardens. Konohamaru held a parasol over their heads. "We aren't used to it, and I fear that may turn out terribly for us. "

Naruto smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. "It will be fine. Besides, the war won't hit for weeks yet, maybe even months. We have more than enough time to prepare. "

They walked past Karin and her entourage, to which the red haired consort was loudly talking about her pregnancy symptoms.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Hinata giggled. Kushina smacked his arm, but smiled.

Karin heard the giggle, and turned to see Naruto and his entourage walking through the garden.

Her smile froze. She had hated the blond ever since he had entered Sasuke's harem, as he took away her position.

He was a leftover of a previous Emperor, and was Sasuke's brother in law... yet here he was now, Head Consort.

Her lips tightened, and she turned back to her ladies.

\-------

"Hello, Lord Obito. " the guard said, bowing deeply.

"Kenta. " Obito nodded his head. "Do you know why you are here? "

"No, sir. "

"Well, " Obito smiled. "I have someone for you to take out, at a certain time. "

"Of course. Details? "

"Imperial Consort Karin. " Obito brushed off a piece of dirt from the dominant's shoulder. "Once she gives birth, suffocate her. Make sure it can't be traced. "

"And... my payment. "

Obito smiled up at the man, and took his hand. The hand he then laid over the curve of his rear.

"I'll let you take a sample. " he whispered. The guard blushed red, then grinned and nodded.

"Your Highness. " he bowed, and turned away to leave. Both were unaware of the maid in the bushes.

One of Karin's most faithful maids, Tayuya, had heard everything. The red haired girl covered her mouth with her hands to stop her gasp from escaping.

She couldn't let this happen. She'd allowed one mistress to die before, she surely couldn't let that happen again.

"Lady Karin! " she shouted as she ran towards her mistress's entourage. She slid to a stop before the annoyed consort, and knelt before her.

"I heard everything! " she said breathlessly. "Lord Obito was meeting with a guard, and he is plotting to have you killed! "

Karin blinked, not exactly sure she had heard right. "Can you please say that again, girl? "

"Lord Obito is planning to have you killed! " Tayuya repeated. "After you give birth, the guard will kill you!"

"Why would he do such a thing?! " one of the other maids gasped.

Karin's hands shook as she wiped sweat off her forehead. The lotus painted on it was wiped away as well, but she didn't care.

"I must see the Empress. " she whispered. "Don't tell anyone about this, all of you! He can't know that I know. "

Karin drew up the skirts of her embroidered purple ruqun and sauntered oh of the gardens. Her maids, guards, and eunuchs followed after her hurriedly as she stomped her way to Sakura's palace.

"Out of my way! " she growled at the guards at the entrance. The two frightened dominants allowed her entry, but followed her in case she planned to harm the Empress.

She burst through the doors of Sakura's dressing room, where two maids were brushing her hair.

The Empress put up a hand, and the two maids stopped and bowed.

"What are you doing in my palace, Karin? " the pink haired woman asked, turning around.

Karin slid into a kneel before her, her forehead touching the polished marble floor. Her entourage followed suit. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"At ease." She said. Karin and her entourage straightened up.

"I am in dire need of your help, Your Highness. " said the bespectacled woman. "Lord Obito plans to have me killed after my child is born. "

Sakura let out a sigh, and a maid took her hand to help her up.

"And how do you know about this? " she asked, standing over the group. The maids shivered, intimidated by being stared down by the Empress.

"I-I overheard it, ma'am. " Tayuya peeped. "Lord Obito was talking to a guard. "

"Hmm... " Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "What exactly are you prepared to do to stop him, Sister? "

"Anything. " Karin moaned. "My life is at stake. "

Sakura glanced at where Sai hid in the shadows between her mirror and her bed.

"I will help you. " Sakura said. "But only to destroy him once and for all. You will have to commit great sacrifices. "

"Anything. " for the first time since she'd met her, Sakura heard real fear in the girl's voice. She smirked.

"I will send some medicine to you, " said the Empress. "Medicine that will induce a miscarriage within a few minutes. We can frame Lord Obito with that "

"What?! " Karin sputtered, a hand flying towards her stomach. She cradled her belly, feeling the warmth there. "A-a miscarr... you want me to frame a miscarriage on him?! "

"Yes. " Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Lord Obito, as I've learned, has several spies an guard's working for him. None of which you will be able to avoid when his minions finally come and kill you. But those spies won't be able to save him from treason, especially if the Emperor, our husband, commands it. What do you say, Sister? "

Karin's face turned pale, and she stared at the floor.

"I accept. " she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Very well. " Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Sister. There will be far more children. Especially after we get rid of the Head Consort. "


	26. Chapter 26

"How are the preparations coming along? " Naruto asked, joining Sasuke on the terrace that overlooked the training grounds. 

The soldiers all stopped simultaneously to bow to him, then stare. 

"Pretty well. " Sasuke shrugged. "I've been working them from dawn to dusk since the first sightings of the armies came about."

"It looks like it's working. " Naruto grinned, then blushed when he saw how the soldier were looking at him. 

Sasuke growled and turned them both around, so they could talk while Sasuke's body hid Naruto's. 

"Sorry. " the Emperor sighed. "During training, there's a lot of adrenaline and blood rushing, so when they see a submissive during this time, they tend to get... distracted. "

"Don't I know it. " Naruto winked, making Sasuke turn red as he remembered feeling the same way whenever they trained together. 

"So, what did you come here for? " Sasuke asked. 

"Can't I check up on my husband every once in a while? "

Sasuke gave him a look. 

"Fine, " Naruto pouted. "I've been worried about you, ok? You need to rest, or else you'll collapse and die when the war finally comes. "

Sasuke scoffed. "I need to be here with my men, and after this-"

"A meeting with the chancellors, right? " Naruto drawled. "And after that another meeting with the captains and Generals? "

"Yes. Naruto, war is coming. We have to prepare. "

Naruto grasped Sasuke's arms tightly, a pleading look on his face. "Then cancel your appointments for tomorrow morning. You need sleep, and rest. Or when the war comes, all this preparation will be for nothing and I and Sakura will have to explain to the people that the reason you were defeated was because you were faint from not having a good night's sleep for months in a row. "

Sasuke sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine, dobe. I'll get an assistant to cancel everything for tomorrow morning. "

"Good. " Naruto nodded. "And... spend the night with... me? "

The Emperor smirked at the blush on his Imperial Consort's face. "Always, dobe. "

\----------

Naruto settled himself in the living room of Chidori Palace, leaning himself against the mountain of pillows on the couch. 

"Whew... thanks, Hinata. " 

"No need for that. " Hinata flicked his nose, making him pout. "Also, I had Konohamaru bring you a foot bath with herbs. Your feet look terrible. "

"They feel terrible. " Naruto muttered. "No wonder so many submissives stay home when carrying. Hinata, I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable in my entire life. And hungry. "

Hinata handed him a bowl of ramen, which he accepted gratefully. "You're eating for two now, so you're going to be hungry. "

"I want some green tea. " the blond croaked. A maid poured him a cup and handed it to him wordlessly. 

"Where is that son of mine- oh, there you are. " Kushina walked into the living room, Iruka following closely behind her. 

"Good news. " Iruka said, smiling. "My, ahem, sources tell me the Empress hasn't been talking about you for a few days. It seems she's preoccupied with something else. "

"More plans to get rid of other concubines, no doubt. " Kushina rolled her eyes. "Harem politics never change. Have you been eating well, Naruto? "

"Yes, mom... " the submissive sighed deeply. "More than I ever thought I would, actually. "

"Good. " Kushina sat next to her pregnant son and pulled his head into her lap. "It's cooler here than in your chamber, sleep. "

Naruto had already been drifting away once her fingers touched his hair. 

When he woke up, it was to a heavy weight being dropped in his lap. 

It took a few moments for him to realize it was Ryuji, who was snoring and drooling adorably into his orange hanfu. 

Naruto chuckled and wiped the saliva away with his shawl. Ryuji was an adorable child, and Naruto's maternal instincts always rose when his adoptive son was around. 

He gently hummed a lullaby his mom used to hum for him when he was sick in bed. 

His half eaten  bowl of ramen was on the table next to the couch, and Naruto ate the lukewarm noodles as he hummed to his child. 

Sasuke walked in then, flanked by his entourage of guards and servants. 

"Naruto. " he nodded, smiling. "I see you and Ryuji are well acquainted. "

Naruto smiled up at him. "Yeah... I really care for him, much more than I thought I would. "

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto on the couch, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Naruto leaned in to the touch, allowing his husband to wrap an arm around him. 

"I was right, " said the dark haired man. "You do make for a wonderful mother."

Naruto chuckled, burying his face in Sasuke's chest. "I try. Hinata, Mom, and Iruka help too. "

"Hn." Sasuke smiled at his young nephew, but ibside he was full of disdain. 

Just when he was beginning to he used to being an Emperor, and even liking his power, this boy appeared. Now, when the boy was older, he would have to become Emperor Regent. 

He looked at Naruto, smiling and humming a lullaby to the child. In the future, Naruto would have more power than Sasuke as Emperor Mother. 

The thought made him sick, and jealous. He kept it hidden whenever he thought about it, he didn't want to hurt or offend his lover. But damn was he jealous. 

\-----------

Sasuke sat in his throne with a flourish of robes. He held out his scepter menacingly to the chancellors who sat in neat rows in the throne room, all bowing deeply. It was a signal that told them just what would happen if they dared try and cross him. 

"At ease. " Sasuke said. 

Chancellor Danzo came forward. "My Lord. You are leaving for the battle front soon. You need to leave behind a regent. "

"Of course. I have already decided to leave Head Consort Naruto as regent, as you can see that my oldest child is only two years old. "

An outcry rose up. A chancellor whose name Sasuke didn't know stood up. 

"With all due respect Your Majesty, but by law a submissive can only be regent if he or she is an Emperor Consort. Empress Sakura must be left in charge of the kingdom. "

"Sakura... huh... " Sasuke sighed deeply. He really did not want Sakura in charge of the kingdom while he was away. That woman was not a good one, he could see the plotting she was constantly doing in her eyes. "Fine. But I will let it be known to all of you that she is not the best choice for a regent."

"It is simply our customs, Emperor. We do not mean to offend. " Danzo smiled, bowing again. Sasuke this time didn't see in his eyes all the plans that the chancellor had been creating set into motion. 

\--------

Sasuke stood before his full length mirror as his servants put his clothes on him, which were black and covered in gold embroidery. 

Naruto, who stood behind him grinning, was wearing a ruqun in the same colors and all the jewelry Sasuke had given him while he was a cairen. 

"Hello there, handsome. " the Head Consort teased, looping his arm around Sasuke's. "You're looking fine today. "

Sasuke blushed, and shook his head. "Oh, dobe. "

"Let's go down to the party? "

The servants opened the door, and they were followed by a group of guards and maids and eunuchs. 

"Lead the way. " Sasuke told his lover. 

Both of them had just enjoyed a very thorough and careful bout of lovemaking. It showed on their faces, and a warm post coital glow surrounded them. 

Naruto placed a hand over his stomach as he and Sasuke made their way to the banquet in the main hall. 

The banquet was for Sasuke, who would be leaving for the battlefield in a few days. Naruto had made him promise to come back alive at least once every day. 

Sasuke stopped in his tracks to look at him. The entourage stopped as well, their heads  bowed towards the floor. 

"Naruto. " he said. "I know you have a lot to forgive me for. I've kept you from your family. I harmed a certain girl. Gravely. I know you've forgotten all about it so you could happy about our child, but please... "

Sasuke went down on one knee. A few from the entourage gasped. 

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. It was true. He had forced the thoughts of Sasuke's crimes down, in favor for the baby and the secret of his pregnancy. He looked down at Sasuke, and gripped his hands tightly. 

"I want you to know... " Sasuke pressed a kiss to their joined hands. "I love you. I want you to forgive me before I go to the battlefield."

Naruto bit his lip. It was very hard to do it. The thoughts of Ino's lifeless face filled his mind, and he nodded. 

Sasuke released the breath he had been holding at Naruto's nod. 

"One one condition, bastard. " the Head Consort whispered. "Visit her grave with me, and ask her for forgiveness yourself. "

Sasuke nodded quickly. "Anything. "

The Emperor stood up and looked at his Head Consort with all the love in the world on his face, and they headed down to the banquet. 

\----------

"Please don't do this. " Sai begged, getting down on his knees. "It is too far, Sakura."

"It's too late to back out now, Sai. " Sakura whispered, checking her hair in the mirror. "She has made her own decisions. I merely laid out the plan for her. "

"It is a child, Sakura. " wauled her lover, getting up and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're a mother, surely you must understand. "

Sakura bit her lip, thinking of Sarada. Her daughter's future. "Don't you see, my love? Karin's baby is a potential heir. I cannot allow anyone to have that position but my Sarada."

"The Emperor won't choose this one! " Sai insisted, his voice weakening. "Just like he didn't choose Sarada, or Ichigo, or-"

"I understand your point! " Sakura snapped. "But for my plans to work, Sarada has to become a ruling Empress! That way, when the Emperor dies-"

"I know! " Sai snapped. "But surely there is some other way than the murder of children! "

Sakura shook herself from his grasp, and smoothed down the sleeves of her da xiu Shan. "It's too late. Karin will go through it whether or not I tell her to stop the plan. Her life is at stake, and that is what she values most. "

At her knock, Moegi, who was stationed outside, opened the door for Sakura. Sai slid into the shadows, a tear rolling down his face. 

\---------

Sakura sat next to her Lord husband, concealing her trembling hands with her large sleeves. Her head hurt from thinking about Sai's words, and it made the rest of her ache as well. 

Even her feet, bound as they were and tucked into her lotus shoes, hurt even more than usual. With a wave of her hand, a maid poured a cup of sake for her. The Empress downed it in one gulp. 

To Sasuke's other side sat Naruto. The Head Consort. The favorite. The bane of her existence. 

How she wanted to wring his little neck. Naruto Uzumaki stood in the way of her plans. She knew that if Sasuke died, who the next ruler would be. 

The little shit was even raising Emperor Itachi's heir. Naruto Uzumaki was quite secure in his power: when Sasuke died, he would surely be chosen as regent being the next Emperor's mother, and when Ryuji ascended to the throne, he would still be the Emperor Mother. 

Sakura forced herself to look away from him, whispering into Sasuke's ear. The Head Consort wasn't her target tonight. Consort Dowager Obito was. 

A chancellor stood, and used his chopsticks to drum against his cup. 

"A toast to our Emperor! " the man she recognized as Danzo Shimura said, smiling. "For he will win glory in the war against the Kiri empire, when he leads his troops to the battlefield with over 30, 000 soldiers behind him! "

A cheer rose up, and the royal family drank deeply from their cups. 

Once everything was settled down, the guests came forward one by one to give Sasuke encouragement for the battle. 

While the people spoke to their ruler, Karin caught the Empress's eye. She lay a hand on her swollen belly, and thought this would be the last time she felt this child inside her again. 

She looked at her maid, Tayuya, who came forward with a tea pot full of blue diamonds. Karin stared hard into the cup, watching the beautiful blue petals float about the rich liquid, and threw it back in a single swallow. She made sure to swallow the petals as well, for good measure. 

It would take at least an hour to work, the pharmacist had told her. Karin felt her throat tighten. 

She felt her palms sweat, and then shake. The red haired consort glanced fearfully at her Empress, but the woman was busy speaking cheerfully with a rich merchant. 

Her hands shook some more, and she put down her chopsticks before it could be noticed. The large sleeves of her da xiu Shan hid it quite well. 

"Shall we have the desserts brought in? " asked Naruto, excited at the thought of munching on some sweets. Hinata giggled behind him. "I'm craving some dango. "

Sasuke shuddered in disgust. He hated sweets. "Whatever you want, dobe. "

Sasuke waved his hand, and the servants brother desserts forward. Though, what was on Naruto's plate seemed a little strange... 

"Did you put dango and mochi in your ramen?! "

"Yes. " Naruto said, slurping on the noodles. His husband grimaced. 

"What is wrong with you? " whispered the Emperor. 

"Ask yourself that, Your Majesty. " the Head Consort grinned, pointedly slurping on his noodles. 

Karin winced at the Head Consort's obscene behavior. How did that imbecile ever replace her? Oh, the Emperor's favor. Right. 

The medicine should be working by now, she thought. Already she could feel a tinge of pain in her belly, and she laid a hand over the baby she was about to sacrifice. 

Naruto continued to taunt his husband by eating his craved food, eyes glinting mischievously at the look of disgust on his face. 

"Done, how can you eat that? " Sasuke asked, shaking his head. 

"Well first I pick up the noodles with my chopsticks, then-"

"Ugh. " Sasuke groaned. "Never mind. "

Naruto almost choked on his noodles when Karin gave out a cry and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. 

"My lady! " shouted one of her maids, rushing to her side. 

"Call the Imperial Doctor! " shouted another. 

Naruto dropped his utensils at the pool of red quickly accumulating at the consort's feet. He turned sharply to look at Sasuke with wide, accusing eyes. 

"It wasn't me... " Sasuke whispered, just as bewildered as Naruto was. "It wasn't me. "

Lord Obito got up and knelt by her, and clutched Karin's hand. 

"Don't worry, I've seen many miscarriages before. " he said bluntly. "Just take deep breaths. "

"Sister! " yelled Sakura, sweeping gracefully to her side. "Please don't be afraid!  Tsunade is coming! "

"Please don't make me take the medicine again, Lord Obito! " Karin sobbed. 

The room went quiet. Obito froze, confused. 

"Medicine? " Sasuke asked, standing up. It was obvious that he was furious, and his shoulders shook with rage. "What...  medicine? "

"A blue flower he told me to take with my tea! " the consort wailed. "The petals were shaped like diamonds! "

Several people gasped. 

"A-arrest that man! " Naruto shouted, standing up and pointing and accusing finger. "He has been poisoning a consort! "

Karin let out another wail, and another rush of blood came out of her. Naruto gagged, and Hinata grabbed his shoulder. 

"I'll bring you to a private room. " she whispered, noticing his distress. Her melodious voice shook. 

Naruto followed her obediently. Sasuke noticed him leave, but he had to be there for his Imperial Consort. 

Tsunade burst through the doors, huffing. 

"Out of the way! " she barked. The people surrounding Karin scooted away, squeaking. 

\--------

Naruto emptied his stomach into a bucket. Next to him, Hinata was squeezing his shoulders tightly with shaking hands. 

"I-I never thought I'd ever see anything like that again... " she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

The image of Karin's blood rushing out and soaking her ruqun played itself on the forefront of his mind over and over, and soon Naruto was leaning into her and crying as well. 

\--------

The banquet ended shortly. People whispered their farewells awkwardly, and brought their gifts to the royal family's table and left in a hurry. 

Sasuke shook his head at the stack of gifts at the foot of the table, all from people who wanted his favor. 

Tsunade came out of the adjoining room, in a flourish of her richly colored robes. 

"How is she, doctor? " asked the Emperor. 

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Distraught, but that is natural. She is fine, however. She'll need several day's rest and food to replenish her spirits. "

"And the child? "

"Dead. " Tsunade gestured to the bag she held over her shoulder. There was what looked to be another bag inside, and inside that was a large wad of paper. "I have it here. "

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling sick. In truth, this was the first time this had happened jn his harem. How did Itachi ever stand this horror? 

"You've done well. " he whispered. "You are dismissed. "

Tsunade nodded. "May I ask a question, Your Majesty? "

"Ask away. "

"What is to be done with the culprit? "

Sasuke fixed her with a hard gaze. "Lord Obito will be executed tomorrow. It does not matter that he is the adoptive mother to my brother's children, or that he is related to us by blood. He has committed the highest treason. "

Tsunade smiled, and nodded once more. "I'm very glad to hear that, Your Majesty. Good night. "

\---------

Naruto quite literally crawled into bed, and Hinata curled up on his side. He was glad for the contact with his best friend, and they needed each other's presence for comfort. Viewing something like that, multiple times, wasn't anything to scoff at. 

"Do you think Sasuke will come here later? " he whispered, clutching the bed sheets to his neck. 

"I don't know, Naruto. " the girl whispered. "He might want to comfort Lady Karin. "

"Oh... " Naruto turned away to look at the ceiling of the tall four posts of his bed. "And the children? "

"I'd already put them to bed a few minutes before it... it happened. " came the whispered reply. "I'm glad that I did. "

"Me too. " he reached around from beneath the sheets, and squeezed her hand. "What a disaster... "

"We must pray at the temple tomorrow. " Hinata whispered. "This could be an omen for bad things to come. "

Naruto nodded at her. "Let's be hopeful. I'm confident Sasuke will win the war. "

"Hmmm... " Hinata's eyes were beginning to drift closed. 

Naruto couldn't sleep, however. He lay there for hours, staring at the ceiling and needing Sasuke's touch. He waited for him to come inside the room, gently lay Hinata on the sofa, and then curl up next to and around Naruto. So that they both could feel each other's touch and not feel so bad for Karin. 

But Sasuke never came. 

\----------

"Karin. " Sasuke said, pulling up a chair next to her bed. "Are you alright? "

"I don't think I'll ever be. " the woman responded with a hoarse voice. Her face was as pale as the sheets on which she laid, making her hair look brighter and more shocking against it. "Nothing will ever replace our child. "

Sasuke put a hand over hers, frowning. Karin burst into tears, but her pride made her hide her face into her pillow. 

"I promise you, " Sasuke whispered. "Lord Obito will be executed for tricking you so. "

Karin froze, and then turned away  to hide herself in her blankets. Were all these lies worth it? At least now, Lord Obito had virtually no power and she had the sympathy of the court as well. But... Her child... 

She placed a pale, trembling hand over her stomach, which had yet to flatten. Except now, it held no life inside. Karin let out another sob. 

"I will leave you alone, if you want. " Sasuke said. 

Karin looked up at him, eyes wide. She had been his favorite before her cousin had come along. Could this be... a chance? 

"Stay. " she whispered. "I need you now, more than ever. "

The Emperor closed his eyes and nodded. Karin curled back into the sheets, her husband laying beside her. 

\-----------


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi rushed through the halls of the prison, eyes wild. The guard's wisely rushed out of his way as the man frantically searched through the prison for Obito's cell. 

"Obito! " he shouted once he caught sight of the scarred ex consort. "Oh,  Obito... "

"Kakashi... " whispered the man with a hoarse voice. "Kakashi... I need you... "

"I'm here. " the masked man grasped his hand through the bars of the cell. "Always. For you. "

Obito burst into tears. "They're going to execute me, Kakashi. I can't let them do that."

"I'll help you escape. " Kakashi whispered frantically. "I don't care what happens, I'll-"

"No. " Obito shook his head, chuckling. Tears streamed down his face. "Can't you see, idiot Kakashi? It's all over for me now. You saw the looks on everyone's faces. I was guilty the moment I was accused. "

"I can free you. " the masked General insisted. "I promise. I can do it. "

"No. " Obito shook his head. "Too many risks. Besides... you are married now."

Kakashi stopped, thinking of Iruka. Iruka, the beautiful, kind hearted submissive he was married to. He had grown to love the man, but never would he carry the same weight in his heart as the disdained submissive before him, curled up and crying in a prison cell. 

"You can do one thing for me, however. " Obito continued. "I want to die on my own terms, not surrounded by members of the court. So please... your sword. "

Kakashi's eyes widened, but he handed over the weapon to his love. 

Obito gave him one last smile before he slashed down his wrists, making sure the slice his veins down lengthwise. 

"Leave me. " he whispered. "And remember that I always have, and always will love you. "

Kakashi sobbed as the pools of red darkened the floor. He bowed to the man be for leaving in a rush, turning on his heel and his head bowled to the floor. He barely heard the thud of Obito's body falling to the ground, weakening already from the blood loss. 

He sauntered down the hallways, trying not to let the violent tremors of his body show. 

Kakashi gave up a few minute later, vomiting and sobbing in front of a cell. 

"He dug himself into something full of shit again, didn't he? " a familiar voice came to his ears. 

He looked up to see Lady Konan, sitting somberly in her jail cell and gazing at him, expressionless. He wiped his mouth, and ignored the smell of his vomit to glare at her. 

"I saw him, you know. " she shrugged. "He was being hauled here. He didn't see me. But I relish in his suffering, the bastard. "

Kakashi wanted to reach through the bars and wring her delicate neck. But he held himself back. It would be so easy... 

"Will you give this letter to my son? " she asked, sliding a scroll through the bars. "I miss him very much. "

"Of course. " Kakashi straightened himself up and pickle up the letter, pretending that he didn't just vomit right in front of the woman. She could live through the smell. Serves her right. "Good evening, my lady. "

He turned on his heel and left. Once he had turned another corner, out of her sight, he ripped the letter into shreds. 

\-------

When Naruto woke up, he found that it was just barely dawn. The air was chilly, and there was a fresh scent of dew wafting from the windows. 

Naruto stood up and got himself dressed, not feeling like seeing any maids today. His hair remained down, and he tied it to the side of his neck with a strip of leather. 

Hinata was still snoring softly on the bed, and Naruto tucked the blankets around her curled form. He tiptoed out of the room, making sue not to wake her up. 

There was a great freedom in not being constantly tailed around by his entourage of maids, guards, and eunuchs. Naruto laughed and twirled around the halls of Chidori palace, not having anyone to look on dissaprovingly. 

A couple of maids passed by the hall, and Naruto hid himself behind a tapestry. Once they were gone, he let out a deep breath and made his way towards the main courtyard. 

The morning air was even chillier outside, and Naruto tightened his shawl around his shoulders. The military was training there, as usual, but it seemed that they were taking a break. 

He saw a familiar face among the group, and he jumped, waving excitedly. 

"Kiba! " he called out excitedly. The tattooed soldier looked up, surprised, and then grinned and ran towards him. 

"Naruto! "  Kiba called out, before sliding into a bow before him. 

"At ease. " Naruto said, grinning. "Its been a while. "

"Definitely. " Kiba agreed, getting up. "Walk with me? "

Naruto took his arm and they walked to the main palace, where there would undoubtedly be several maids and eunuchs around to see that they weren't secretly lovers on a rendezvous. 

"How are your training sessions with Hinata going? " he asked the dominant. 

Kiba blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. His red face had nothing to do with the several steps they had to go up to. 

"Ummm... she's good... I... "

Naruto's smile got even wider, and he stopped in his tracks to excitedly grab at Kiba's arms. 

"Do you like her? " 

"N-no! " Kiba shouted, pushing away from the submissive. "W-who ever said that?! "

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. "You really do like her. Don't worry, as her best friend, you have my blessing. I trust you. "

Kiba's face turned even redder, if possible. The soldier huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. 

"Come on. " Naruto took his arms again and dragged him once again up the steps. "The ranch is attached to this palace, and I want to go horseback riding. "

"Horseback riding? " Kiba repeated. "Don't you want to change into something more appropriate, then? "

Naruto looked down at his cotton ruqun and da xiu Shan. "Not really. Besides... riding in clothes like these makes it feel more... adventurous, don't you think? "

"I guess so... " Kiba shrugged. "Alright, then. "

When they arrived at the ranch (which had even not steps leading down to it) the horses and saddles were given without question to them. The caretakers offered several times to lend Naruto a ridingcoat, but he brushed them off each time. 

Soon Naruto and Kiba were on their horses and were trotting steadily through the large expand of land that the totals used for picnics, garden parties, and riding. 

It was a recent addition to the palace city, with Sasuke having decided to take advantage of the forest situated outside its walls. They had simply tore down that part of the wall and rebuilt it around a large expanse of the forest, and cleared away most of the trees. New grass had been packed in as well, and overall the place was like an overly large meadow perfect to go horseback riding in. 

"Hyah! " Naruto shouted, kicking his horse in the side. This made the animal take off at a full gallop. 

"Try to catch up, slowpoke! " he shouted to Kiba, laughing. The man shook his head and grinned, and soon he was catching up to the submissive. 

After a while of that, they finally slowed down into a trot. 

"So... The lady Karin. " Kiba said awkwardly. "I heard. "

Naruto's smile instantly fell, and he hunched his shoulders. "I don't think I want to talk about that... "

"Alright. " the soldier whispered. "That's fine. "

Naruto sighed and sped up his horse again, this time back towards the main palace. 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. " Kiba shouted as he sped up his own horse. "I shouldn't have. "

"Its alright. " Naruto sighed. "It's just fresh, you know... "

"Its not easy, I know. " the soldier agreed. "I can't imagine seeing something like that happening right in front of me... "

"Its terrible. " Naruto whispered softly, Karin's sobs mixing with Ino's and Neji's in his head. 

They rode on towards the palace, and at the ranch a familiar figure stood, waiting for them. 

"Your Majesty! " Kiba shouted, pull in his horse to a stop. He jumped off the horse to bow. "Good morning, sir. "

"Naruto. " Sasuke said, ignoring the soldier. "Why were you riding out so early in the morning, alone with another dominant? "

Naruto blinked, then blushed as he realized the implications of Sasuke's words. The blush turned into a rush of anger. 

"Why would I be unfaithful to you, b astard? " the blond snapped, gripping hisbreigns tighter. He made no move to jump off his horse. Sasuke's lips thinned, and he settled a glare at Kiba. The poor dominant was beginning to sweat. 

Sasuke sighed and tugged on Naruto's foot. The submissive glared at him before huffing and jumping off the horse, landing on his feet with a thud. 

He was suddenly pulled into a rough, hungry kiss. Sasuke's arms were like steel around him. 

"Mmmmfff... " Naruto moaned when Sasuke's tongue slid past his lips. 

"Um... " Kiba shifted his weight awkwardly. "I should go... "

Kiba walked away slowly, but not before giving the Emeperor a hurried bow. 

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, narrowing his eyes up at Sasuke.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. " the blond said bluntly. "Nothing happened between me and Kiba. "

Sasuke sniffed, and then pulled away. "How was your night? "

"How was yours? " Naruto bit back. 

The Emperor sighed deeply. "I only slept by her side. That's it. "

 

"Hm. " Naruto decided to drop the topic. "How are the preparations for the war coming along? "

"About that... " the dark haired man sighed. He held out his arm to the head consort, who took it gladly as they re entered the main palace. "Sakura will be named regent. "

"What? " Naruto stopped. He nearly choked on his own saliva, the idea was just too horrifying. "You can't! "

"I have to. " Sasuke sighed. "I don't like it anymore than you do, as I don't have any heirs who are older than two years old. I tried to name you regent, but the council insisted that the laws be kept. "

"Dear gods... " the blond muttered. "How many days until you leave? "

"Three. "

"She's going to have a field day. " Naruto shook his head. "Hey, wait, there's something I need to talk to you about... "

\----------

Sasuke finished signing the document, and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go. My official permission to have Konohamaru removed from my harem and have him be your Lord in waiting... though it's kind of late. "

Naruto tucked the scroll into his sleeve and smiled. "I'm just tying up loose ends, is all. I don't know if Sakura likes to use tactics other than poison, but I have to cover all my bases. "

"Hn." Sasuke set down the paintbrush. "Be very careful, Naruto. I mean it. "

"I always am, these days." There was deep frown on his usually sunny face as he said that. 

"Let's not dwell on this. I was thinking we could go to Ino's grave today, actually. Would you like that? "

Naruto's face lit up. "Of course! "

They were flanked by Sasuke's guards and servants on their way to the temple. The temple was a bit far  (a thirty minute walk) and Naruto glared when a guard offered to carry him. 

"I-I didn't mean to offend, sir! " the dominant stammered. 

The poor guard wouldn't stop apologizing until Sasuke ordered him to stop. By then they were already at the steps of the temple. 

"The Emperor is entering!" A eunuch called out. The doors slid open. 

In the garden behind the  temple was where the cemetery was kept. Ino's wasn't hard to find, as the grave marker her family had commissioned was still fresh in Naruto's mind. 

Sasuke knelt before the grave, somehow managing to keep his graceful form when he pressed his forehead to the grass before the grave. 

Naruto walked a bit away when Sasuke began to mumble various prayers under his breath, and a few prayers he recognized as those asking for forgiveness. 

When he was done, Sasuke gave Ino's grave a respectful bow. 

"I'm proud of you. " Naruto said. "You... really need to let your pride go for this kind of thing. "

"Anything for you. " Sasuke said, slipping his hand around his love's. 

\------------


	28. Chapter 28

Saying goodbye was hard. 

Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply before he jumped onto his horse, and hugged him. He didn't let go until Kakashi told Sasuke they would be behind schedule if they hugged any longer. 

So they pulled away, and Naruto watched with a saddened face as his husband rode off with his troops. 

"Don't be so upset. " Sakura sighed, stepping beside him. "He'll be back. And if he doesn't come back... well. "

"You're regent, aren't you? Sounds like the latter sounds more appealing to you. "

Sakura smirked, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I am regent over the empire. Isn't it lovely? You will support me in my decisions, won't you? "

"Very lovely. " Naruto took Hinata's arm, who was staring at him worriedly with her pale gaze. "I am not feeling well. I will be in Chidori palace, if anyone needs me. "

"I'll see you at dinner. " Sakura sighed, her maid taking her arm as well. "It is so upsetting that sister cannot join us. Have you paid her a visit yet? "

"No. " Naruto replied bluntly. "I really must go, my lady. "

"Of course, of course. " Sakura waved her hand and turned to leave. Naruto did the same, his worried eyes locking with Hinata's. 

\----------

When Naruto arrived at his room, he immediately took out a handful of incense and some sutras. 

"I doubt he has even arrived at the battlefield yet. " his mother sighed, settling herself next to him on the floor. 

"He could be attacked by bandits. " Naruto insisted, lighting the incense. "Or by rogues, or Kiri spies-"

Kushina sighed, and squeezed the hand holding the matchstick. "If you worry too much, your fears will become a reality."

Naruto shook his head, and shifted so he was on his knees. "Just let me do this, Mom. I don't think I can stay sane if I don't. "

"Fine. " Kushina sighed. "But I want you to take care of yourself, too. You have a child in you. "

Naruto rubbed his stomach. He was barely a month along, and his stomach was already beginning to round out and jut forward. 

"I guess the prayers can be put off for a few hours... " he said. Hinata smiled at him; and rushed off to get his breakfast. 

Iruka had been silent throughout the conversation, but he plopped down next to Naruto and squeezed his shoulders with an arm. 

"How is your marriage? " Naruto asked, wanting to change the subject. 

"My marriage... " Iruka sighed deeply. "Kakashi has been distant in the past, but it is obvious that he cares for me. But lately... remember how Obito committed suicide?"

Naruto repressed a shudder. The news had been surprising, as they had all been expecting the submissive's execution but it had never come. 

"Well, I think Kakashi was really hit hard. " Iruka's face looked terribly sad, Naruto felt pity for him. "There were rumors before that they were together, but... "

"I don't know if those rumors were true... " Naruto whispered. "But I think Kakashi really needs you right now. Why don't you take a few days off and spend time with him? "

Iruka smiled, then shook his head. "I'd rather not. You're in danger right now, more so than ever. Lady Sakura is currently the acting ruler of the empire, and who knows what Lady Karin could get up to? "

"You're right. " the blond sighed. He didn't like thinking about that, but it was true. Sakura was much more free to do whatever she wanted with Sasuke gone, and plus she was more powerful now too. Naruto was in more danger than ever. 

Hinata came back soon after that with a maid who carried Naruto's tray. He accepted it gladly, suddenly starving. 

"We need to find looser robes for you. " Kushina said, smoothing her hands over the silk of Naruto's ruqun as he ate. "You'll be showing soon. "

"Perhaps we'll have to find an excuse to keep you in here. " Iruka offered. "To keep him from being seen? "

"What if the Emperor doesn't arrive soon enough for the birth though? " Hinata asked, eyebrows furrowing. "That can cause problems. "

"I don't want to worry about that right now. " Naruto said, finally speaking up. "I have enough on my plate with Sakura and Sasuke. "

"I'll still go out and get looser robes for you though. " Kushina said. "To be safe. "

Naruto rolled his eyes, and kept eating. 

\-----------

That night, Sakura sat in an office provided for her to look over the things she needed to be informed about to run the empire. 

"The palace city's finances, my lady. " a dominant man came forward, bowing and holding out a scroll to her. She assumed he was an adviser of sorts, and took the scroll. 

The scroll contained the palace city's monthly expenses for food, water, servant wages, and the allowances of the harem. 

"Everything seems to be in order. " Sakura said, hiding her distaste when she saw the amount of the Head Consort's allowance. It was nearly twice of her own, and the little shit didn't even have his own palace! Sakura hid her rage very well. She was the Empress, and this was an insult of gigantic proportions. She almost slammed the scroll back down on the desk, but instead she smiled sweetly at the adviser. 

"Please bring me the documents regarding feuds about properties. " she said. The big sleeves of her da xiu Shan hid the furious shaking of her hands. 

The adviser bowed again, and left the room. Good. She needed time to think. 

\----------

"Isn't it about time for your lessons with Yugito? " Hinata asked, poking Naruto in the side. 

"Let me finish my prayers first. " Naruto said. He was currently kneeling on the floor, with a small altar and a jar of incense that one of the maids had lit for him. 

A few minutes later, he was getting up and stretching. "I'm okay now. "

A maid came forward to dress him in fresher clothes, while another combed his hair. 

When he was all dressed and ready, Hinata took his arm and walked him to the door. 

We'll stay here. " Iruka said. "We need to look over your allowance for this week. "

"Sure. " Naruto shurgged. "I trust you. "

The hallways of Chidori palace were all king and grandly decorated with tapestries and paintings. Naruto noticed a couple of himself, and was taken aback. Had Sasuke really missed him that much while he was in the temple? 

"I wonder who drew those pictures of you. " Hinata said, also noticing. "And I wonder how we hadn't noticed them before? "

"We don't really pas through this hallway. " Naruto reasoned. "Or maybe they were being kept and the servants felt like redecorating. I don't know. "

The rest of the walk was spent discussing the artist's talent. 

"I didn't know that you can mix color like that. " Hinata moaned, and then sighed. "And did you see how the paint simmered in the sunlight? "

"I wonder who it is... " Naruto wondered. "Maybe I can have one of Ryuji and Bolt and Himawari made."

"That's a wonderful idea! "Hinata exclaimed, excited at the idea of such an exquisite painting made of her children. 

They chatted about the aesthetics of the painting until they reached the doors to Chidori palace, where the guards crossed their spears, barring them from leaving. 

Naruto frowned, and tried to come forward again. The guards once again blocked his way. 

"Let me through. " he ordered, scowling. 

"Sorry, sir. " one of them said. "Empress Regent's orders. You can't leave Chidori palace. "

"What?! " Hinata practically screeched, looking truly angry for the first time since  Naruto had met her. "She can't do that! "

"Yes she can. " the other guard snorted. "She's the Empress. "

"That bitch... " Naruto whispered, his shoulders shaking. 

"Be careful, Head Consort. " said the guard. "You never know who might be listening to your words."

"Let's go, Hinata. " Naruto snapped, turning away. He let go of her arm and stomped away, angry. 

\-------

"She can't do that! " Kushina yelled, getting up. 

"I knew she was going to do something. " Iruka groaned, putting his forehead in his hands. Naruto could see a vein standing out starkly on his forehead. "I just didn't think it would be this soon. It hasn't even been a day! "

"This means you can't even step in on how the harem is run. " Kushina said. "This is bad. "

"No kidding. " Naruto said, shaking his head.  "Sasuke better come  back soon. "

"How about the finances? " Hinata asked, sitting down next to Iruka and looking at his scrolls. 

"They're fine. " Iurka shrugged. "But the allowance for this week will run out soon. Actually, we're due for the allowance being brought in two days, actually. "

"What do we even spend the allowance on? " Naruto asked. "Its not like I regularly but new clothes or anything. "

"We have to spend it a lot more than you think. " Iruka said. "We need it for your prenatal medicine and vitamins, servant wages, firewood, and the Imperial Doctor actually has to be paid every time she visits. "

"I thought Tsunade had a steady wage? "

"She does, but that's pretty much just her allowance." Kushina said. 

"Wait... " Hinata said, speaking up. Something had just occured to her. "Just how much exactly is Naruto's allowance every week? "

"Around... " Iruka glanced at his papers. "30, 000 ryo. "

"That's... a lot. " Naruto blinked. "I have that much money? "

"Yeah, and we have a lot of savings actually. " Kushina said. "Your money that's been saved up is around 80, 000-100, 000 ryo by now. You even have your own account in the capital's banks. It was set up by your husband."

"Wow. " Naruto blinked. 

"And I have a feeling the Empress noticed. " Hinata frowned. "She's bound to have already seen the finances of the palace city. "

"Shit. " Kushina groaned, burying her face in her hands. "We should have found a way to disappear after you were chosen for the harem, Naruto. "

Everyone agreed. 

\-----------

"The Empress is entering! " yelled a eunuch from outside. 

"Shit. " Naruto muttered, straightening up. They had been having tea in the palace's living room, pondering the situation. 

Sakura sauntered in, surrounded by her guards and maids. 

"Your Highness. " Naruto said, standing up. Hinata, Iruka, and his mom all bowed stiffly. 

"Brother. " Sakura nodded. 

"Sister. " Naruto replied. 

"I'm sure you're aware of your new living situation? " asked the Empress, her maid guiding her down into one of the living room's empty seats. 

"Yes. " Naruto's voice was stiff. "May I ask why? "

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors around the palace city. " the pink haired woman said sweetly, enjoying the glares given to her by the Head Consort and his staff. "Your reputation is not very good, I'm afraid. You married your brother-in-law, and have been seen to spend a lot of time alone with other dominants. I'm merely trying to protect you. "

"Protect me? " Naruto echoed. "From rumors? " 

"Why of course. " Sakura smiled. "As the Head of the harem, it is my duty to protect its members. "

"I have the same duty, my lady. " the Head Consort gritted his teeth. "As the Head Consort. "

"I can't let you perform those duties right now." Sakura sighed, brushing away a nonexistent strand of fly away hair. "You're still grieving for our sister Karin, aren't you? "

"Karin? " repeated Hinata. 

"I thought our sister recovered from her miscarriage days ago. "

"Oh, didn't you hear? " Sakura smiled. "She committed suicide, early this morning, just after our Lord husband left. She slashed her wrists. "


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh, didn't you hear? " Sakura smiled. "She committed suicide, early this morning, just after our Lord husband left. She slashed her wrists. "

~Early that morning~

Sakura tightened her da xiu Shan around herself as she stepped into Karin's palace. She was alone, having snuck out of her palace. 

"Thank you for the poison. " She whispered to the shadow trailing her. 

She fingered the lipstick in her pocket. All she had to do was rub it onto her lips, and kiss her sister Karin on the cheek. The poison, named black widow leaf, was a poison that killed in a few minutes just after contact with skin. 

Sneaking into Karin's palace was easy. Sao had pointed out to her the weaker parts of her security: the Windows, and the west wing. The windows were large enough for her to climb through without hassle, and she smoothed down her ruqun before continuing down the hallway. 

A couple passing maids made her hide behind a tapestry, and then she rushed to Karin's bedroom door. 

There were no servants inside, thankfully. The red haired consort was laying on her bed, her hair fanned out beneath her. 

Sakura took out the pot of lipstick and rubbed it on Karin's lips, deciding to forgo the kiss. Thankfully the lipstick was close enough to the consort's natural lip color that it was unnoticeable. 

The sleeping consort began to convulse as the Empress stared at her, smiling. Finally, Karin laid still. 

Sakura took out the blade tucked into her clothes, and slashed both of the woman's wrists. She placed the blade in the lifeless, dead hands. 

It was done. 

Sakura smiled before crawling out of her window. 

\---------

Naruto threw up into a bucket. 

"She killed her. " he sobbed. "She killed her. Did you see her face? Oh, gods. "

Kushina was pacing around the room, and Iruka was staring on fearfully. Hinata seemed the most calm, but Naruto saw the flickers of fear in her eyes. 

"I think we all know that. " Iruka said. "It was too obvious. It was like she was trying or making sure you knew what she did. "

"Fuck. " Naruto swore, and then threw up in the bucket again. 

Kushina turned to look at him, then side. She went to the table and took the herbs prescribed by Tsunade, then started grinding down the herbs furiously. 

"Harem too fucking dangerous... " She muttered. 

\--------

The allowance arrived a few days later, brought by Konohamaru. 

"Its much lighter than usual. " the boy said, handing the pouch full of money to Iruka. 

Iruka immediately opened it and settled on the floor to count. 

Naruto decided to go to bed, having been hit with a dizzy spell. He watched on, his golden head laid on his pillow. 

"Of course it was lighter. " Iruka slammed his fist on the floor. "The Empress cut your allowance by more than three quarters. There's only 5, 000 Ryo in here. "

"5, 000?!  " Naruto scretched, sitting up fast. He ignored the wave of dizziness that was brought on by the action. "How are we going to pay for anything? "

"The amount can get you large batch of your medicine, but you'll have to cut out food. " Kushina frowned. She settled in front of the brunet submissive and began counting and muttering under her breath. "I'll have to budget this... "

She spent the next hour budgeting and writing down numbers. Naruto was forced to lay back down by Hinata, who glare at him when he protested. 

"I've got it. " his mom said, standing up. "You still have enough medicine to last you a few days, so all we'll be able to get is food with this money. And we'll have to let go of the staff. "

Naruto buried his face in his pillow, groaning. 

"How about firewood? " Hinata asked. "Winter is coming in a month. "

The chilly air outside blew in, as if to remind them. 

"We'll worry about that when it comes. " Iruka said. 

"I can gather wood from the Imperial Garden. " Konohamaru spoke up. "I can do it at night. They won't catch me. "

"Good idea. " Hinata said. "And we can use the savings to get Naruto's medicine."

"We need to bribe the guards... " Iruka muttered. 

"No, they all work for the Empress. " Kushina snapped. "Do you want to cause more trouble. "

The air became more and more tense as they thought about the finances. Naruto buried himself deeper into his blankets. 

\--------

Naruto wasn't even allowed to the funeral. Or see Ryuji, for that matter. He hadn't seen his son in weeks, and worry was beginning to wear down on him. Was Sakura abusing him too? Denying him money? 

A message had been sent to Sasuke, informing him of Karin's death. They received no reply. 

The air grew colder the closer they drew to winter, and Naruto woke up one day to see various maids removing clothes and jewelry from his closets. 

"What are you doing?!" He gasped.  Naruto drew the blankets further up his body, to hide his stomach. It wasn't that large, honestly, and it still could be hidden by loose robes. But it was better to be safe than sorry. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I tried to stop them. " Konohamaru's voice came from the other side of the room. 

"We have been ordered to gather clothes to donate to the poor, sir. " a maid said, her arms full of Naruto's clothes. "So they can stay warm in the winter months. "

So Sakura was trying to appeal to the public, eh? 

The maids left with what seemed to be Naruto's entire closet. 

"They only left your summer clothes. And not that many of them, either.  " Kushina seethed as she inspected the raided closet. "I think she is trying to kill you slowly from cold. "

"Or she's trying to prove a point. " Hinata sighed. "But for now, some of your old winter clothes from when you were young are still at the house."

"And you have more than enough savings to buy several wardrobes. " Iruka shrugged. "So really, the Empress's actions are pointless. "

"Then why are we even worrying,  " Naruto asked. "If we have the savings to last on? "

"Well, " Kushina said, checking the closet again. "They won't last forever. Your husband could be gone for several months, and your allowance can only pay for food. If we dig into the savings too much we'll end up just as terribly off as the Empress wants us to be. "

She pulled out a stack of clothes and placed them on the bed. Naruto sat up and looked through them. They were all made of thin cotton. 

"Can we sell any of the jewelry? " he asked. "To get some warmer clothes for me? "

Kushina shook her head. "They took almost all of it. All that's left is the necklace I have you, and that's only because you were wearing it. "

"S-so my nine tailed Fox headress... and my bracelet...  " Naruto moaned and buried his face into his pillow. Those had been gifts from Sasuke, back when he had been a Cairen. They both had sentimental value, and Naruto felt a huge sense of loss. 

He would definitely have words with Sasuke when he came back. 

\----------

Being the empire's ruler was fantastic, Sakura decided. This was the life she had always dreamed of, always wanted. And with the Head Consort's salary in her pocket, she could also finally do all she wanted. 

Imperial Consort Karin was dead, too. The Head Consort was under her control. Sakura was also the Empress and mother to one of the Emperor's dominant children.   
Basically, everything was going according to plan. All that had to be taken care of was Sasuke. 

Currently she was lying on her large, luxurious bed with her head on her lover's chest. 

"Isn't this great? " she said, smiling up at him. "I told you I would make it. I told you. "

Sai pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Don't get cocky yet. Chancellor Danzo wants to control you. "

"I don't think I need to worry about some old fart. " the Empress replied, waving her hand in dismissal. 

"Oh, but you do. " Sai fixed a hard gaze on her. "He will find ways to control your decisions, make everything you say and do go according to his plan. Did you know he wants to be Emperor? "

"What?! " Sakura gasped, sitting up. 

"Yes. " Sai sat up as well, frowning. "He will win you over in gifts and compliments about your rule. He will find out everything : how the armies are run, your signature, your schedules, and the size of your feet. I'm not his only spy, you know. "

"Is he planning a coup? " she whispered fearfully. 

"Yes. " Sai nodded. "But what exactly his plans to go about it are, he knows better than to tell me. But I can tell you this: he is building an army. "

"An army... " Sakura shook her head. "So I am guessing the harem doesn't matter now? "

"Actually it does. " Sai grabbed her arm. "It is good that you have control over the Head Consort. Never forget how favored and loved he is by the Emperor compared to you. Once the Emperor returns from his battles with Kiri, Lord Naruto will endanger your position again. "

"So my Lord husband needs to be taken care of, then... " Sakura pursed her lips and nodded. "Find me an assassin, my love. Have he or she blend in with Sasuke's troops, or one of the Kiri men. Have him struck down. And as for Danzo... "

Sakura smiled, and laid back down on her bed. "He'll be taken care of. "

\--------

"Here, 30, 000 ryo, as promised. " Sai whispered to the assassin he had found. They were in the slums of the Konoha capital, hidden in the dark space between two who're houses. Inside the buildings, they could hear the laughter and moans and screams of various submissives. 

"I'll ride out tonight, and blend in. " the assassin grinned. "I own one of the fastest horses in the Five Great Empires."

"Very good. " Sai nodded. 

There was a rush of footsteps, and they heard a melodious laugh from behind them. 

"Anything I can do for you, sirs? " asked the beautiful blond submissive behind them, leaning seductively against the wall. "My price is 500 ryo per fuck, but I can bargain. "

"No thank you." Sai stepped away from the assassin to look at the prostitute. The boy looked barely fifteen, with an incredible length of golden hair and blue eyes that were dulled by his business. 

"He kind of looks like the Head Consort, doesn't he? I always wanted to fuck an Imperial Consort, but he'll have to do. " the assassin asked, stepping forward. "I'll pay ya over a thousand ryo, kid, if you lift up your skirts and bend over against the wall right now. "

Sai rolled his eyes and walked away, just as the screams and grunts began. 

\-------

As Sasuke had thought, war was terrible. 

He saw countless men fall and die in the span of a few days. 

Currently he was on his horse, glaring hard at the opposing army of Kiri soldiers. Sasuke hadn't had a wink of sleep last night, having been up all night strategizing with the Generals. 

"Wish Yugito was here. " muttered Kakashi from his horse next to Sasuke. "She's the best. "

"When a General doesn't want to fight we must accomodate her. " was the stiff reply. "Even in times of war. We are a free empire. "

Kakashi sighed, then tightened his grip on his sword. His other hand had a death grip on his horse's reigns. 

"FORWARD! " Sasuke yelled. His troops shouted their agreement and all allowed forward. 

The clash was terrifying. Swords changed and slid against each other, blood spilled and horses whinnied and whined. 

Sasuke slashed and hit every Kiri he could, expertly twisting his arm every which way.   
"Fuck! " he screamed as a woman slashed his horse's throat, and he leapt off the heavily bleeding animal to fight the old fashioned way. 

Immediately some Kiri soldiers began running away. The Emperor snarled and grabbed one by the hair, and slashed his throat. 

"That's for my horse, fucker. " he spat. He turned to fight an oncoming attacker. 

But suddenly there was metal against his throat, and a deep laugh. Sasuke grabbed the blade by instinct, ignoring the screaming pain in his fingers as blood fell freely from them. 

He wrenched the blade away with much difficulty, and quickly turned on his feet to face his attacker. 

"So, you're one of my soldiers. " Sasuke said to the snarling man. "I guess it doesn't take much to to get convinced to switch sides. What did they offer you? Gold? A harem? "

The traitor snarled again and rushed forward, but Sasuke easily countered him.

It became an  all out battle. Their swords clashed. Sasuke had to admit, though, this guy was good. Fast. 

It was hard to keep up with the man's movements, with his speed, and Sasuke could feel his arms and legs protesting. 

They were both covered with gashes and dirt and various bleeding cuts. The sword sank into Sasuke's side, what with him not being able to move fast enough. 

He screamed, and hastily pushed away the traitor. Adrenaline coursed through him, and he fought with even more speed and strength. 

Sasuke only stopped when the man lay dead at his feet, and he hunched over, clutching his side. 

"Your Majesty! " screamed Kakashi, fighting off the group of Kiri soldiers that rushed in to finish Sasuke off and take the kill. 

The soldier Sasuke recognized as Kiba Inuzuka hauled him up and sprints him to the camps. 

"Help! " the tattoed dominant screamed towards the camps. "The Emperor is injured! "

Immediately, there was a rush of footsteps before Sasuke felt himself stumble into darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

General Hatake himself returned to the capital to bring the message. 

"He is heavily injured, and yet he insists to continue fighting. " he insisted to Sakura. Neither noticed the Lord in waiting hiding behind a tapestry, listening to their every word. 

Sakura's lips pursed. So Sai's assassin had failed. They'd have to send another one, and very fast. 

"Please insist to him to stop fighting. " Sakura told him. "If we lose our Emperor... "

"I know. " Kakashi nodded gravely. "But I thought the palace city should be aware of our current status. Currently, we've been toe to toe, but if he is injured the war could be lost."

'I will not rule a ruined empire. ' the Empress thought, frowning. She needed to amass an army, to fight. And Sai had very good connections in the spy network, and that could work very well in Konoha's favor. 

"I will have more troops sent. " she finally said, looking up at the tall dominant before her. "We must win this war at all costs. What is the exact location of the battleground? "

"Three miles to the north of Hokkaido. "

"Thank you. " Sakura nodded. "Now excuse me, but I need to speak with the chancellors. "

The Empress swept away with a flourish of her red shawl, her maids all following obediently. 

Konohamaru was frozen behind the tapestry. He had to tell his master. Once both the Empress and the General were both gone, Konohamaru snuck away and ran at full speed towards Chidori palace. 

The guards glared at him as he barreled through them, but they didn't dare lay a hand on a submissive.

Konohamaru dropped the firewood he bad been carrying in the living room, and rushed to Naruto's chamber's. 

"My Lord! " he gasped, bursting through the doors. A bewildered Kushina looked up at him, startled. Next to her sat Iruka. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "Where is my Lord? "

"B-bathing... "

Konohamaru nodded quickly and ran off to the bathroom. Kushina blinked and looked back to Iruka. 

"What do you think that was about?"

Konohamaru burst into the bathroom, almost making Hinata slip. 

Both she and Naruto were laughing together in the huge tub built into the floor, and made of marble. The smell of perfumed steam hit his nose, but Konohamaru ignored it and went onto his knees. 

"Konohamaru? " Naruto asked worriedly, standing up. "What's the matter? "

"Sir..." The boy panted. "Injured... "

"Is Ryuji injured?! " Naruto gasped, eyes wide. "Please tell me he isn't. "

"No, sir... Prince Ryuji is fine. " Konohamary looked up at him with a fearful face. "It is the Emperor!  I was in the main palace, and I overheard the Empress talking to the General Kakashi about it!  The... The emperor was injured a few days ago, and yet he keeps insisting on fighting!  They are both worried he will die is he continues! "

"Sasuke... " Naruto whispered, his hand covering his mouth. "No... He can't... where is the battlefield?"

"Three miles north of Hokkaido, my Lord. "

Naruto stepped out of the tub, and dried himself with the bath towels. 

"Naruto, you can't! " Hinata cried out, also leaving the tub. "You are with child, and submissives are forbidden from being near the battle front! You'll be put to death! "

But Naruto had already put on a simple white yukaya and sprinted out of the bathroom. 

Hinata also pulled on a robe, and sprinted after him. 

\---------

By the time she caught up to him, Naruto had already snuck out and was nearing the stables. 

"I can't let you do this! " she said as Naruto slipped into the spare armor kept near the horses. "Naruto, please see reason! What do you think the Empress will do once she finds out you've left Chidori palace, put on armor, and reached the battle front?! "

Naruto put on the helmet, and stared hard at her. "I can't let him die, Hinata!"

"He has thousands upon thousands of soldiers to save him! "

Naruto shook his head wildly. His face by now was red and streaked with tears. "I can't... I can't let him... "

He grabbed the reigns of a horse and jumped onto him. "Please let me go. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't."

He ignored Hinata's scream of anguish when he rode past her and towards the gates. The guards opened the gates without question, assuming he was one of the soldiers who had accompanied General Kakashi. 

Naruto could barely look at the capital as he rode through its streets, there was only one thing on his mind. Sasuke. Sasuke injured. Sasuke dying. 

"Please be alive when I get there... " the Head Consort whispered, his voice shaking. His mind was racing, he could barely think of the consequences of his actions. His tan hands trembled as they gripped the reigns. 

He would see Sasuke safe, or he wouldn't survive. 

\--------

"What do you mean, he's gone?! " Sakura snarled, standing up and gazing furiously at the two cowering dominants before her. 

"He... He disappeared, ma'am... " the guard to the left whimpered. "

"He left in the night, I think. " said the Lady Hinata, stepping forward. "We were all asleep. "

"I should have all of you whipped. " Sakura hissed, looking at Naruto's staff. Iruka pursed his lips, but didn't speak up. He knew his position as a General's spouse protected him. The same, however, couldn't be said of Kushina or Hinata. 

Hinata cast a fearful look to Kushina. Seeing the look, the red haired woman stepped forward again. 

"Forgive me, your majesty, but isn't it against protocol to use such a punishment against submissives? " the question was a bold one, and the Empress's staff bristled. The question wasn't just bold, but borderline insulting. 

Sakura's eyes narrowed, but she knew better than to have a hissy fit in front of her lords and ladies like some kind of petulant child. 

"You are correct, " she seethed, her fingers curling around the arms of her plush seat. "But has it ever occured to you that the Head Consort may have been kidnapped? If I find out it is so, and you failed to protect him, I will have you whipped. "

"Or he may have left the palace of his own volition, " Kushina shrugged. "You did, after all, ban him from leaving Chidori palace... it shouldn't be so surprising if he ran away. "

"I did that to protect his reputation. " Sakura gritted her teeth at the bewildered looks the court gave her. "He was on a shaky bridge to begin with, marrying his brother in law. But then he started being seen alone with General Yugito and the Inuzuka."

"Oh, so you suddenly care about his well being? " Kushina smirked at the younger woman. "Is that why you cut down his allowance to only 5, 000 ryo? Even the maids are paid higher than that per week. And you have even taken away all of his clothes but for five very thin yukaya. "

"What proof do you have?! " cried out one of Sakura's maids. "How dare you speak such lies about the Empress?! "

"I speak the truth. " The red haired woman gave the Empress and her staff a glare. The maid flinched and cowered away. "I can show you proof. I have Chidori palace's financial reports right here,  and I can show everyone the Head Consort's closet. But, even if you don't believe me... you will have the Emperor to answer to, once he returns. Mark my words, Your Highness. He will not take that information kindly. "

Sakura gritted her teeth, and stood up. "I donated his clothes to the poor of our capital, who have no warm clothes for the upcoming winter months. "

"And now my son is in the same position. You obviously want him dead, as you took away all his clothes and any money he could use for firewood. It's no wonder he ran away. "

Kushina turned on her heel, her red hair flying behind her. Sakura's court all watched,  mouths agape. 

"My lady... " a maid whispered fearfully. "Is it true? "

Sakura slapped her. The girl fell to the floor with a high pitched cry, and Sakura sauntered off into her chambers. 

\------------

Naruto rode long and hard, until his horse began to whine. He stopped by a river, and wondered what he was going to do next. 

He was obviously too far away to turn back, even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to... Sasuke came first. 

He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning as he was. Next thing he knew, he had gotten up and woken his horse, and he was riding off again. 

The moon was high as he neared the town of Hokkaido. Naruto stopped at the forest near the gates, realizing he had no way of knowing which way was north until the sun came up in a few hours. 

Hokkaido was a small village east of the palace city, and was the nearest corner of the border. It took only a day's ride on a slow horse to get there. It was also one of the weaker spots of the empire, as this part of the border was not one of the ones protected by the wall. 

Three miles north would already be the battlefield, which was outside of Konoha. The area was a boundary between the many empires, a no man's land. It was common for it to be used as battlegrounds, back when wars were still the norm in Konoha. 

Naruto sighed and tied his horse to a tree, and quickly realized he was shaking. He hadn't had any sleep, and it was cold in the forest. The blonde curled up against the horse for warmth, and fell asleep. 

Naruto woke up to the sound of horses and light hitting his face. 

"Look, horsey. " he whispered, looking at the sun. "The sun rises in the east, right! "

"Stop right there! "

Naruto dropped the horse's reigns, and turned to find a group of soldiers wearing the Uchiha gold armor. 

"Consort Uzumaki. " said the leader. "I am General Hatake. We have been sent to bring you back to the palace city. Please come without resistance. "


	31. Chapter 31

"Consort Uzumaki. " said the leader. "I am General Hatake. We have been sent to bring you back to the palace city. Please come without resistance. "

Well, Naruto knew what his answer was. After a quick glance at the sky to figure out which way was north, Naruto jumped onto his horse and took off as fast as he could. 

"Shit! " Kakashi swore as he kicked his horse's side, and chased after Naruto. 

There was a chorus of rapid hooves against the grass as they all rode after the blond submissive wearing military armor. 

"I cannot allow you to reach the battlefield! " Kakashi shouted as he caught up just behind Naruto and his horse. "Please turn back! "

"I have to stop him! " Naruto wailed, his eyes never leaving the northern terrain. "He'll die if I don't stop him! "

"A submissive cannot step onto the battlefield!" Kakashi's voice turned desperate as he realized they were riding so fast they were already nearing the camp. "Please reconsider! "

The head consort shook his head wildly, some of his long golden hair flying out of his helmet. It blended in with the golden armor. 

"We can't catch up with him sir! " one of Kakashi's soldiers shouted from behind him. "And by the time we do it'll be too late! "

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he urged his horse to go faster. He could not fail the mission the Empress had given him. 

Half an hour of the chase later, the battle camp started to appear on the horizon. From the distance, Naruto could see the battle taking place. 

"SASUKE! " He yelled, tears streaming down his face. The nearer he reached the battlefield, the clearer he could see the distinct armor plated in both red and black over gold. The Emperor's armor. 

"We're too late! " shouted Kakashi. "Uzumaki, I beg you to turn back! Please! "

"Sasuke! " Naruto cried out again, in horror. A Kiri soldier had his sword raised behind Sasuke as the Emperor fought a different soldier. Naruto urged his horse to go faster, and then he jumped into the fray. 

Kakashi's cry was chilling when the submissive used his armored arm to block the sword. 

Sasuke heard Naruto's cry, his eyes wide. 

"Naruto?! " He whispered in disbelief. The soldier he had been fighting used the distraction to lunge at Sasuke. 

"Your Majesty! " shouted one of Kakashi's men, and fired one of his arrows. The shot was a perfect one, catching the dominant in the neck. With a bloody gurgle, the soldier slumped to the ground. He then fired on the attacker the Head Consort was fending off as well, making the blond recoil in shock when the man fell backwards onto the ground. 

"Naruto, you fucking idiot, what are you doing here?! " Sasuke demanded, grabbing Naruto's arm. "You could be killed. "

The battle wasn't actually raging very hard anymore. Few soldiers were actually left, battling against the enemy. 

"Sir, you must claim victory. " Kakashi said, glaring at the blond submissive. Sasuke let go of of his lover's arm and held his sword up high. 

"KONOHA!" He shouted. What was left of his troop returned the sentiment, screaming the empire's victory. 

"Does this mean the war's over? " Naruto whispered. 

"Not by a long shot. " Sasuke snapped, his arm descending. "Its just one battle. What are you doing here? "

Naruto turned to glare at his husband, his blue eyes turning icy. "I came here to stop you from fighting. I believe I also saved your life. "

"He's right. " came the voice of an injured soldier, laying on the ground. 

"Shut up, Hoshi, nobody asked you. " Sasuke huffed at the bleeding woman. 

"You're bleeding terribly, Sasuke! " Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke by the torso to glare at the man's injury. "You could have died. What the hell were you thinking?! "

"I was thinking that I was the Emperor and therefore I should protect my people. " Sasuke seethed. 

"How can you protect anyone if you're dead?! " the blond snapped back. "You promised me to stay alive. Or have you forgotten? "

"I'm still here, aren't I? "

Kakashi chose that moment to get off his horse and bow to the Emperor. "My Lord, the Empress has tasked me with returning the Head Consort to the palace city. As the battle is over, I suggest you come with us. "

"I have my duties here. " Sasuke said stiffly, glaring.  "It's best not to intrude. "

"Sir, with all due respect, you are heavily injured. You need quite a lot of medical assistance, and the battle here is over. I'll leave soldiers here to guard this part of the border."

"Sasuke... " Naruto whispered, a hand unconsciously going to his stomach to feel its swell. "Please."

Sasuke groaned at the look on his face, then winced at the sudden sharp sting of pain from his injuries. He hated to admit it, but they were right. "Fine. But Naruto, I would like to have words with you. Several of them."

\-------

"Go to sleep, my love... " Kushina sang softly as she rocked Ryuji in her arms, the toddler having practically passed out there when they were done playing games. "Dream of birds, and trees... "

"How is he? " Hinata whispered, her own children also knocked out in her lap. Bolt, Himawari, and Ryuji were all playmates now since  Naruto has given them rooms in one of the eastern palaces, the area where th royal children resided. 

They were in that palace now, having decided to visit the children. It had been stressful, what with the lack of allowance for  Naruto, but ever since Sakura had reinstated Naruto's allowance and returned his clothes, everything was good and well. 

"I don't think he's really sleeping. " Kushina giggled in reply, before setting him down on the bed. "More like hibernating as a bear would in the winter. "

Hinata giggled back and pressed a kiss to Himawari's forehead. The girl shifted in her sleep, grumbling as any young child would. 

The doors opened, and two submissive's with their heads bowed down came in. 

"Good morning ladies. " they choruses. "We have been hired by the Empress as the prince's nannies. "

"Hmm...? " Kushina raised an eyebrow and looked at Hinata, who shrugged. "Very well. As this child's adoptive grandmother, I accept you two. "

The two nannies looked at each other with worried looks. 

"The child has already been fed, and is sleeping. You two, prepare milk for when he wakes up. "

"Yes, my lady. " the two chorused as they shuffled out of the room to obey. 

"What do you think this means? " Hinata asked, worry lacing her soft tone. 

"She can no longer control  Naruto, so she's moved on to controlling Ryuji. " smiled the red haired woman. "That girl... "

\----------

"Your assassin failed. " Sakura spat. "And now not only is the Emperor still alive, but is heading back to the palace city as we speak! "

"I did not foresee my assassin's failure. " Sai said, bowing his head. "I am very sorry."

Sakura's face softened at the apology, and she collapsed ungracefully down onto her bed. "I've failed, Sai. You're the one who needs to forgive me. "

"You haven't failed. " Sai swept down to sit beside her, and pulled her head into his lap. "You still have many chances yet. Remember that you still have the previous Emperor's heir under your control, and there will be several more chances to get to the Emperor. And the Head Consort is still childless, while you have Sarada. You're in a better position than he is. "

"What if... "

"Shhh... " Sai stopped her mouth with a finger. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. I always do. "

\--------

They stopped at an inn for the night, in a town roughly a mile from Hokkaido. As per usual, their true identities were hidden and the innkeeper gave them their rooms for free, as a reward for their bravery as soldiers. 

Naruto and Sasuke weren't talking to each other. Naruto was afraid Sasuke would simply explode with enough prodding, and he was angry as well from Sasuke's recklessness. 

They stayed in the same room, and Naruto pulled back the covers on the large bed they were to share. 

"Are you coming to bed with me? " he whispered, looking up at him. His hair was loose, and it fell like a cascade of spun gold towards the bedding. 

"No. " Sasuke said, peeling his eyes away. He didn't know what he'd do if he were close to Naruto right now. " I'll sleep on the floor. "

Naruto's face fell, and then he curled up into his sheets without a word. 

\--------

Naruto woke up to the sound of writing. 

"What are you doing? " he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Writing a letter. " Sasuke said, putting down his paint brush. "The palace city needs to be informed that we are on our way. "

"Oh. " the blonde crawled up to the bed and towards his husband., and laid a hand on his back. "You're very tense. "

"Of course I am! " Sasuke snapped, turning around. Naruto's eyes widened, and he backed away slowly. "How can you be so careless, coming to the battlefield while you're pregnant with our child?! "

Naruto's eyes widened, and they hardened. His form shook with rage. Sasuke realized that, in his anger, he had raised an arm. He set it back down slowly, not wanting to further infuriate his lover. 

"Naruto... I wasn't going to... " 

"The hell you weren't! " Naruto shouted. "You've hit me once before, how do I know you won't do it again?!  And for something so stupid! I came to the battlefield, yes, I was pregnant, yes, and did my stupidity save your life?! Yes it did! "

Naruto stepped forward, a terrible look in his usually soft, blue eyes. "Do you know how worried I was when I found out you were injured, yet not seeking medical assistance? And even worse, you were still fighting! You could have been killed, and that would have killed me!"

"And I know the wound still hurts. " Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper. "I can see it. You stupid, stupid... "

Sasuke hung his head. Naruto was right. He was in terrible pain, but he took it like a dominant should. At least the end of the battle had stopped him from reopening it further, but it still stung like a bitch. 

"But you're also right. " the blond continued, his voice shaking.  "I put... put our baby in danger... I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. "

"You... " Sasuke could see the real remorse in his face, the trembling of his lips. "Naruto... I'm... sorry too. "

He sighed and took Naruto's trembling form in his arms, breathing in the scent of his waterfall of blond hair. 

"I love you, " Naruto murmured. "That's why I was so upset earlier... never do that to me again. "

"I promise. " Sasuke whispered back. "But next time, our child comes first. Even if I am dragged away before your eyes or gutted with a spear. The baby comes first. "

"I understand." Naruto smiled. "Oh... how I've missed you... "

Sasuke felt himself melting when tan hands began running up and down his back. He had also missed Naruto. Greatly. But war was war. 

"Let us reunite, shall we? " Sasuke murmured into his consort's ear, gently pushing him towards the bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: graphic wound cleaning 

"Granmama... " mumbled Ryuji, rubbing at his eyes. "Wanna sleep! "

"Let the poor boy sleep. " tsked Iruka as he looked over various documents. "It's past evening."

Kushina giggled and set the boy down on the bed. They had transferred the children to Chidori palace, to make their lives easier. Also, she really did not want to leave Ryuji in the hands of the nannies the Empress had hired. 

"Why don't you rest too? " she told the brunette submissive. "I heard your husband came back temporarily. "

"Kakashi came back simply to tell the palace of the Emperor's condition. " Iruka sniffed. "He did kiss me when he saw me, though, but I haven't seen or spoken to him since. "

"Oh. " Kushina frowned, dissapointed. She had been wanting a nice, raunchy story to gush and giggle over. 

Hinata came inside, humming. Konohamaru followed her, ordering a maid on the specifics of what was to be done with the laundry. 

None of them noticed the shadow observing them outside the window. 

\--------

"Aah! " Sasuke shouted, clutching his side.   
"Sasuke! " Naruto gasped, stopping his horse. "General, we need medical assistance, quick! We've been putting it off for too long! "

They had all been riding at full speed towards the capital, to get Sasuke a doctor as fast as possible. It dawned at them now that though they made good speed, the trip had reopened the wounds. 

 

"Get help. " snapped Kakashi towards one of the bewildered soldiers. "Go to the village we just passed and fetch a doctor. We cannot move His Majesty at the moment. "

"Y-yes sir! " said the female dominant, bowing quickly before riding off at full speed with her horse. 

Kakashi turned back to the Emperor, who was now being laid on the ground against a small pile of clothing. 

"I think it may be infected... " Consort Uzumaki whispered in horror. "Please hold on, Sasuke."

He was almost surprised at the happy look on His Majesty's face. The Consort had pulled the Emperor's head into his lap, and was whispering to him softly as he stroked his sweaty hair. 

He shouldn't have been surprised. Kakashi had, after all, spent two years helping him find the submissive and put him in his harem. 

The doctor arrived a few minutes later, seated with the soldier on the horse. 

"Let me pass! " said the doctor, seemingly uncaring if the importance of the people he was ordering around. He turned to Naruto. "Open his shirt. "

Naruto had already pulled off Sasuke's armor, and peeled back the blood soaked shirt with a wince and a shiver. 

"Dear Indra... " whispered the doctor, pulling out a blade. "Please build a fire. "

Kakashi and the others quickly took out some flint and gathered a variety of dry leaves and twigs. The doctor was still tutting at Sasuke's injury by the time the fire was going. 

The doctor dipped the blade in the flames, then set to work carefully cutting off the soaked, bloody bandage. 

"Please boil some water in any pan you have. " he ordered as he carefully stripped off piece after piece. One strip was stuck to the wound, and the doctor had no choice but to tear it out. 

Sasuke gave out a pained cry. 

"Shhh...." Naruto whispered, wiping the sweat off the pale forehead with the edge off his sleeve. "It'll all be over soon."

"Is the water warm yet? "

"It's simmering. " shrugged Kakashi, peering into the shallow pan one of the soldiers had produced and simply set directly on top of the flames. 

"Good. " the doctor finished taking away the bandage. "The wound is infected, and healing this properly with herbs and medicine is beyond my capabilities. When you return to the capital, have a medic place an expensive salve on it."

"Yes, sir. " the doctor got up and took the pan, seemingly unfazed at the heat. He gently poured the hot water over the feathered wound, causing Sasuke to give out a blood curdling cry. 

Naruto had Sasuke's hands in a death grip, and his eyes never left the sight of the hot water clearing away dried blood and pus. 

"See? " the doctor smiled. "That wasn't so bad. "

Sasuke gave him a glare that had probably caused the sudden death of various children elsewhere. 

The doctor wrapped it all up tightly with a clean bandage, before bowing and walking back to his village. 

"Nice man. " Kakashi commented. "Ddnt even ask any questions."

"We'll have to ride slowly from now on. " Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke, ride with me. You can't do anything strenuous. "

"Perhaps we can buy a cart with hay in the next village. " said one of the soldiers.  "A small piece from our armor should be more than enough. "

"I... sent a letter to the capital last night. " Sasuke gasped. "With a... with a hawk. They'll respond any... any time now. "

"You can always ride ahead to the next town and come back with the cart. " Kakashi said. "It can't take more than a few hours. We'll wait. "

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto spoke first. 

"That is a wonderful idea. " the Head Consort said. "Also, please bring back water, bread, and perhaps some salve if you can find any. "

"Yes sir! " the soldier hopped onto his horse and took off. 

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, and resumed stroking his hair. 

"Fuck, " the injured royal swore under his breath. "This hurts."

"I know. " Naruto sighed. "See what I told you about hiding the pain? You could have been doing much better than this. "

"Yeah, yeah. " Sasuke grumbled. "Dobe. "

Kakashi almost opened his mouth at such a disgraceful thing to say to a submissive, but the said submissive merely smirked and replied "Bastard. "

Well... alright. Honestly, Kakashi had seen stranger couples. 

The soldier came back with the cart soon enough after that, filled to the brim with hay. 

"Dont kick up a fuss. " Naruto said, glaring at his husband. "I get enough of that from Ryuji, and he's two. "

Sasuke allowed himself to be helped into lying in the cart, muttering the whole way under his breath. 

They set off again on their journey, this time at a slower speed. Naruto ended up sitting beside his husband, applying the salve the soldier had procured. 

Good news came in the form of a hawk flying overhead. 

"That must be the reply from the palace!" Naruto gasped, sitting up. 

The bird flew to Sasuke's side, and the pained man took the letter tied to the bird's leg. 

"What does it say? " Kakashi asked. 

"They'll meet us with the Imperial Doctor and carriages in Bolsimos Falsos. " Sasuke said, rolling up the letter and patting the hawk on its beak. "You've been a good girl, Taka. "

Taka fluttered her wings and held her head up high. 

"That's great! " Naruto exclaimed, grinning and clasping his hands together. "I hope Tsunade bashes your head in for being so careless, bastard. "

"She won't hit me, I'm the bloody Emperor. " Sasuke scoffed back. 

"Bloody is right! " came the retort. "And pus filled, too! "

Kakashi sighed and turned his attention back to the road. On half speed, Bolsimos Falsos was half a day away. 

"Your Majesty, " he said, speaking up. "If we go on half speed, we will reach the town of Bolsimos Falsos in half a day. Can you handle that? "

"Don't insult me. " the Emperor snapped. Kakashi took that as a yes, and signaled the other soldiers to go faster. Soon, their horses wet running at half speed through the woods. 

\--------

Six hours later, they stopped at an inn in Balsimos Falsos to rest their horses and get something to eat that wasn't bread or water. 

"You alright in there? " Naruto asked, looking out into the private hot spring that came with their room. Being royalty had its perks. 

Sasuke was bathing in the spring, his face red and looking incredibly annoyed. 

"Does it hurt? " Naruto asked, more concerned this time. He got up and slid off his robe, before joining his husband in the water. 

"Ahhh..." Naruto sighed happily as he sank into the water. "This feels nice. "

"Hn... " Sasuke was still picking at his bandages. 

Naruto helped him slowly peel it off, mentally noting that the wound looked much better than it had earlier. It looked like the salve that had been bought by the soldier had worked incredibly well. 

Sasuke hissed as the submissive gently washed away the salve, especially when he rubbed to scrape away the dried portions. 

"Don't worry, Tsunade will be in the inn the letter said. " he whispered. "She'll get this better in no time. "

"This wound was given to me by one of my own men. " Sasuke whispered, face darkening. Naruto's hands stilled, and his face paled. 

"What?! " he whispered. Sasuke nodded. 

"It's true. " the dominant said. "This may mean something terrible..."

Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line. He wanted to help Sasuke. Terribly. 

He leaned his forehead into the pale chest, exhaling slowly. Sasuke absentmindedly stroked his hair, also in deep thought. 

"I'll talk to Shikamaru Nara. " He said. "The Investigator's son. He's bound to be able to figure this one out. "

"Let's just relax here. " Naruto said, closing his eyes. "Just... you and me. Here. Alone. "

"Sure. "

\------

Two hours later, they were forced to seperateand drag themselves out of the water by some rapid knocks on the door. 

"They've arrived. " Kakashi's lazy voice was muffled by both his mask and the door. 

Naruto sighed and pulled on his clothes, then helped Sasuke into his pants. 

The door swung open, making them jump. Tsunade stared down at them with a frightening look in her face, and Naruto smirked when Sasuke froze up. 

"What happened? " she demanded, looking at his wound. Naruto told her everything. 

"You idiot! " the woman screamed, and then Naruto was pushed out of the room. 

"Will His Majesty be alright? " asked a worried eunuch, who approached Naruto with a bow and a frightened glance towards the door. The screams weren't stopping. 

"He'll be fine. " the blond consort sighed. "He's been needing a good reprimanding for a while now. "

\------

Sasuke grumbled all the way to the carriages, his entourage all quivering in fear as they followed him. 

"My Lord! " came a familiar voice, and them he was being tackled in the stomach. Naruto yelled and instinctively pushed away the offender, before he realized he was looking down into Konohamaru's wide eyes. 

"Komohamaru! " he gasped. "Sorry... just... my stomach, you know... "

"Oh. " the boy looked thoroughly ashamed, but he put on a smile and hugged him again. 

"The Empres sent me to take care of you on the trip back. " Konohamaru explained as he took the consort's hand to help him up into the carriage. 

"Oh really, now? " Naruto huffed as he thought of Sakura. 

"Yeah, and your mom's awesome by the way! " the boy chuckled mischievously. "Really chewed her out about everything in front of the court. You should have seen the look on her face! It was epic! "

"Really? " Naruto blinked. "Mom did that? "

"Yeah, so now all your stuff and your allowance has been returned! "

"What. " Sasuke said, from behind them. 

"I'll tell you later. " his consort sighed. This would get messy if he didn't tell his husband calmly. 

Sasuke stepped into the carriage first, Naruto following behind him. 

Once they were seated, they could hear only a few more seconds of talking outside the carriage before the horses took off, and they began the next leg of their journey towards the capital. 

"What did she do? " asked the Emperor the second the carriage was moving. Naruto sighed deeply. 

"She took away most of my clothes, all of my jewelry, and reduced my allowance to 5000 ryo. "

"I'll kill her. " Sasuke replied instantly. Naruto had no doubt he would. 

"Don't, she can't know that you know. " Naruto stood up and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "If she thinks she's in the clear, she'll keep doing things like that. Then eventually she'll get caught red handed. "

Sasuke's glare didn't leave his face for a very long time after that. He didn't even seem to care about his throbbing wound in his anger. 

"What do you think's gonna happen when we are back in the palace city? " Naruto asked, suddenly remembering how he came to join Sasuke in the battlefield. 

"I'll have to bribe the chancellors. " Sasuke shrugged. The blond shifted uncomfortably. 

"I really am sorry. " he said, looking up at the Emperor. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. "

"But you were right, too. Your idiocy did save my life. " Sasuke smiled a true smile, and squeezed Naruto's hand. 

"Kiss me... " the blond murmured, eyes sliding halfway shut. Sasuke obeyed, taking in the taste and sickness of Naruto's mouth against his own. 

When they got like this, sometimes Sasuke wondered who was the real dominant in the relationship. 

\---------

It was night when they arrived at the capital. Sasuke had long since fallen asleep, after Tsunade had stopped the entire caravan to give him pain medication. 

Naruto had been feeling a sense of dread the entire way. It was like he knew something would happen, but he just couldn't figure out what. 

"Wake up, bastard. " he nudged his husband in the side, just as he heard the palace city's gates open and a eunuch shout. 

"THE EMPEROR HAS RETURNED! " Sasuke jumped, and grunted his dissatisfaction when a servant slid open the door. 

"Your Majesty. " the servant said, bowing. "Welcome back. "

"Naruto? " Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto took it with a smile. 

"Time to face the cavalry. " he smiled. 

"Welcome back, Emperor. " came the chorus of the large congregation of the court. For the first time, with everybody from the court all gathered in one place, Naruto could see just how large the court really was. 

Sakura stood at the front, the harem behind her, all bowing. There were easily three thousand submissives in the harem alone, not to mention how many maids, ladies and lords and various nobles there also were in the palace city. 

"Your Majesty. " Sakura said, gracefully sauntering forward. Her hands were clasped just beneath her chest, as was proper. She turned her head towards Naruto, and the blond could see a hint of distaste in her face. "Head Consort. "

"Empress. " Naruto replied, bowing. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. "

Sakura turned her eyes away from him and towards her husband. "Congratulations on the battle victory against Kiri, Your Majesty. "

"Thank you. " Sasuke took Naruto's arm and began to step away. "Excuse me, but I must see Consort Uzumaki back to his chambers. He is very tired from our journey. "

An insult. Sakura's face tightened, and she tried her best to keep her face calm while her mental self screeched and hollered at the offense. 

The assembly had silenced as well, watching the Emperor escort the Head Consort to a private chamber right in front of the Empress. 

It sent a loud and clear message to the court: the Head Consort was more favored than the Empress Consort. The Head Consort was better. The Head Consort was higher. 

"The Emperor travelled with him without any other Consorts... " whispered a Cairen. "He must love Consort Uzumaki very much. "

"Silence! " Sakura snapped, making the cairen whimper. "Come, Moegi. Tayuya. "

Her entourage followed meekly as she strode to her palace. 

\--------

Sakura screamed as she threw a vase against the wall. The thick porcelain shattered instantoy from her strength. It gave her little satisfaction. 

"You must be calm. " Sai said, grasping her shoulders from behind. "You will let the entire palace city know he's won if they found out you reacted like this. "

"I thought we were finally succeeding." She moaned. She sat on the floor and held her head in her hands. "But... but now... I'm no longer regent, and my husband will be succeeded by Emperor Itachi's brat... Sai... I've failed you. "

"No. " he said, kneeling down and taking her into his arms. The pink haired woman gave out a sob and buried her face in his chest, allowing his familiar scent to comfort her. "Don't worry. I told you... I'll take care of it. I always do. "


	33. Chapter 33

Surprisingly, the Empress didn't look even nearly as gleeful with Naruto's impending doom as he thought. 

The pink haired submissive was seated on a raised dais, a little bit away from the assembly and was calmly watching the proceedings. Naruto wondered what she was doing in the assembly, usually forbidden for submissives to enter. 

"Brother Naruto. " she said, gesturing to the chair next to her. "Come. Sit with me. "

Feeling suspicious, Naruto allowed Sakura's maids to guide him into the seat with much hesitation. 

"So. " the woman said in a bland voice. "You are with child. "

Naruto's eyes widened, and his hands clenched in shock. "How did you-? "

"The Emperor told the assembly just a while ago." Sakura replied. "In order for the death penalty to be ruled out. You're not going to be executed, brother. And by the way, congratulations."

"Thank you. "Naruto  sighed, smiling wide. He felt like a huge weight had just been taken off his shoulders. 

"But there is something else I wish to speak to you about. " Sakura leant in closer to him, still not looking at him and staring ahead at the opposite side of the room. "Do you see that submissive, seated on the dais over there? "

Naruto saw him. A rather plain looking boy, older than Sakura and he, and obviously from a rich clan. 

"Who is he? " Naruto whispered. It was unheard of to have so many submissives in a government meeting. 

"Kabuto Oto. A new Imperial Consort. Chancellor Orochimaru's son. " Sakura leant away and back into her chair. "A gift from the Chancellor. But I am not stupid, and neither are you, brother. " 

Naruto knew what she was getting at. He was very close to Hinata, after all. This Chancellor Orochimaru was placing his own child in a high rank in the harem to improve his own position. 

"I see. " Naruto swallowed, staring at the silver haired submissive. The man (he seemed to be around 20 years old) had his hair done up in loops above his head, the rest of his silver hair tied in a loose rope braid. His clothes were also very fine: silk, with intricate patterns stitched in. 

But there was a certain look in his eyes. It wasn't cold and calculating, like what he usually saw. Instead Naruto saw a malice there, as if he had a horrible plan he wished to carry out. 

Sakura saw the widening of Naruto's eyes, and sighed. "So you see it too, huh. "

The Head Consort turned towards her, his lips pressed together. 

"This is what I wished to talk to you about. This new Consort can not be trusted, and we have to work together to protect ourselves. Unlike us, his father is a powerful chancellor. If he were in the situation as you now, he wouldn't even get a trial, or any sort of punishment. "

Naruto sighed, and stared down at his hands. Would he ever escape from these damned harem politics? 

"Consort Uzumaki, Head Consort of the Imperial Harem, cone forward to give your testimony.  "

It was time. Naruto took a deep breath as he stood and made his way to the center aisle before bowing. 

"Please forgive me. " he said. "When I heard of the Emperor's injury, I was mad with fear. I did not think. When I reached there, it was the end of the battle, but someone was about to kill the Emperor in a most dishonorable way: behind his back as he fought a different opponent."

"Consort Uzumaki, we already know all this. " Sasuke said from where he sat on his throne. "And we have come to a decision. "

Naruto's breath hitched, and he prepared hinself. 

"You are to be placed in confinement in the Eastern palace, until you have given birth. Then you will have carried out your punishment in totality. "

That was it?  Naruto blinked. He thought it would be something much worse. He laid a hand on his stomach, feeling greatly relieved. 

"You will only be allowed to leave for special banquets and gatherings. Do you accept this punishment? "

"Yes." Naruto said gleefully. He bowed deeper this time, on his knees and his forehead touching the floor. "Thank you."

\---------

"Wasn't this where Consort Karin resided? " Iruka asked as he guided various servants carrying Naruto's things into the Eastern palace. 

"That's... creepy. " Konohamaru said. "Why did he put my Lord here? "

"Probably to keep him near Chidori palace. " Kushina sighed, walking past them. "He also did make sure that everything and everyone coming in and out of this palace was to be strictly controlled by him, which should make it safer for the baby. "

Naruto was currently throwing up one of the Eastern palace's many large, gold plated toilets. Not that anyone would care about the gold when they were currently emptying their stomachs. 

Hinata handed Naruto a cup of hot salt water, which he gargled and spat in the toilet. 

Naruto groaned and leaned against her, touching his growing stomach. 

"I'm beginning to think this house arrest is a good thing. " he sighed. "Hinata, my feet are swelling up and everything I eat comes back up in a few hours. I'm constantly dizzy... "

"Shhh... " his best friend whispered, stroking his head. "I will call the Imperial Doctor if you want."

"Thank you. "

"Come on, let's go to your room. " a servant helped Naruto up and allowed the Consort to lean against him as they walked towards his room. 

Thankfully, a maid had pointed out earlier which bedroom Consort Karin had resided and died in, so they were able to have rituals done and avoid that room's General vicinity. 

Naruto's new chambers in the palace were just as large as the deceased Consort's, and a walk in closet had been constructed for him as well. 

Naruto was helped into bed, the boy groaning and clutching his head. 

"Undo his hair. " Hinata ordered, then turned to another servant to fetch him some ramen. 

The maid softly hummed as she undid the tall structure of Naruto's hair, removing the various gold and bejewled combs and pins and head dresses off as well. 

"That feels great. " he sighed when blood circulation finally returned to his scalp. "Wait... ow. Nevermind. "

"You must eat. " Hinata said when the servant returned with the bowl of Naruto's favorite food. "Keep your strength up for the baby. "

"Yes, Your Majesty. " the Consort teased as he obeyed her, sitting up and taking the bowl in his hands. The warmth comforted him somewhat. 

"Don't eat too fast, you'll vomit again. " Hinata sighed when Naruto began to dig in. "Somebody please bring some ginger tea. "

Naruto leant back with a happy sigh as he leant back into his pillows, hunger sated. 

"Ginger tea, miss. " a servant whispered, passing a cup to Hinata. 

"Drink. " the lady ordered. "Or you'll get the nausea again. "

"Her Highness the Empress is entering! " called a eunuch from outside. 

Sakura sauntered inside, her servants in tow, just as Naruto put down the cup. 

"I would like to speak with my brother alone. " she said. The order was clear, and Hinata gave Naruto a worried look as she and everyone else filed out of the room. 

"Your Highness. " Naruto said from his spot on the bed. Sakura pulled the seat from Naruto's vanity, and sat herself down with a huff. 

"It's a good thing you are in seclusion. " she said. "Because I am very angry, and you would be too, and that would harm the child. "

"What is wrong? "

"Kabuto." Sakura gritted her teeth. "Or, should I say, our brother Imperial Consort Kabuto. He has barely spent one day in the harem and he is already in that rank. "

"What?! " Naruto demanded, eyes wide. "Is... is he in the a-adjoining room to the Emperor's... "

"Yes. " Sakura said. "And I fear if he gets pregnant, then his father's control over our husband will show. Lord Orochimaru... what is he playing at... "

"Control? " Naruto said dumbly. 

"Do you really think that the Emperor really took Consort Kabuto as his favorite?  Bah!  I've seen his irritation as well, and I must say it is the only thing I and His Majesty have in common."

"Then... " Naruto whispered, looking down at his stomach. "Then why...? "

"Why? " Sakura gave out a harsh laugh. "Because of his father! Lord Orochimaru is an extremely powerful man, and if the Emperor doesn't show his son favor, it can get very bad with Konoha. "

Sakura stood up and began pacing. "We need to work together, Brother. Once you give birth, I am afraid to say I will need your help in making our brother leave of his own accord. "

Naruto winced and looked down at his stomach. 

"And that is not all. The Consort is cruel. Do you know what he did to the cairens, as a warning if any one of them disobeyed him? He had them all whipped for half an hour with bamboo! "

Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. That was terrible! 

"He promised them worse too, if they ever defied him. Then he threatened all the servants, and I didn't find out until now! I... I fear... "

Sakura sat down and held her head in her hands. "I fear what could happen to His Majesty's children, and how we would all be powerless to stop Consort Kabuto if he hurt them... my Sarada... "

Naruto could feel that the Empress was legitimately fearful for her daughter. He stood up carefully, and walks over to her. 

"Keep the Princess with you in the palace. Once Sasuke knows of the situation with the cairens, he'll allow it. "

"Yes. " Sakura nodded. "He seems very angry as well... "

Naruto thought of Sasuke's cold ferocity, and he feared what would happen if he got pushed too far. 

"I will watch him. " Sakura said, standing up. She was uncomfortable now, disbelieving that she had just let her emotions go in front of her rival. "I will continue to send you updates. Good day, brother. "

"Goodbye, Your Highness. " Naruto bowed, kneeling to the floor. 

\---------

"What was Sakura here about? " Sasuke demanded as soon as he stepped into Naruto's bedroom. 

"We'll leave you two alone." Kushina sighed, taking away the bowl of Naruto's dinner from him and setting it on the table.   
The rest of Naruto's lords and ladies in waiting bowed to Sasuke, and left. 

"About Consort Kabuto. " Naruto sighed, leaning back and clutching his aching head. "She was worried about how he would treat the children. "

"Oh. " Sasuke deflated, relief pouring through him. He sat next to Naruto on the bed, and wrapped an arm around the submissive's shoulders. "I'm worried too. I heard about the cairens as well, and I have reprimanded him. But then he reminded me about his father, and... well... "

"You were forced to forgive him? " Naruto asked. 

"I'm not about to let some spoiled hussy and his father control me. I'll figure out something to stop him." Sasuke pressed a kiss to his Consort's forehead. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it though. How is our baby? "

Naruto chuckled and smacked his hand away from his stomach. "Don't. The baby's still very small, you can't feel it yet. "

"I know, but it still feels good to touch your stomach and think of our child inside. " Sasuke had a true, loving smile on his face as he rubbed Naruto's swollen belly, feeling its warmth. "I'm very excited. You have no idea. "

"Oh, trust me, I do. " Naruto sighed, smiling widely as well. "To be honest, I just... can't believe it. I was once a nobody, y'know... a poor little waif in the country side. Now, here I am in the palace city, and with someone I love very much... "

Sasuke stoppedhis words with a deep kiss. "I love you too. And if either Kabuto or Sakura get in the way of that... "

"I know. " Naruto nodded. "Come. Go to bed with me."

"Of course."

\--------

When Naruto woke up the next morning, it was too his head tucked comfortably on Sasuke's chest. Judging from the light through the windows, it was still the wee hours of the morning. 

Naruto sighed and turned to gaze at the beautiful sunrise. The sky was beautiful mix of oranges and purples and pinks, truly breathtaking against the buildings of the palace city. 

Hinata passed by the window that moment, her hair looking a little worse for wear as she sprinted through the gardens. 

Naruto blinked, startled. 

"Go back to sleep. " murmured Sasuke's annoyed voice, his pale arms tightening around the submissive's frame. "I know you're awake."

Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. He could talk to Hinata later.


	34. Chapter 34

Six months later~

"You're late. " Sakura whispered into the darkness. 

"I apologize, my lady. " Chancellor Mizuki said, stepping out from  behind a tree. 

Above them, Sai hid in the branches of the same tree. Sakura sent a smile up at him. 

"We cannot take long. " Sakura sighed. "Last time we met, I told you about the coup I wanted to carry out. "

Mizuki's face became stern and serious. "Yes, my lady. I will follow every wish of yours, as long as we both carry out our sides of the agreement. "

"Yes, yes. " the Empress said. "And the agreement still stands. If the coup is successful, you will become a Prince and I will claim the throne. "

"Yes. " Mizuki nodded. "I had begun the task of gathering mercenaries. Our army is taking shape. "

"Very good. " Sakura smiled, nodding at him. "You have done well. "

\--------

"My back hurts...." Naruto groaned as he slid into the hot water. "And my feet, and my head... "

Hinata giggled and stepped in beside him as various servants poured in petals and took out rags to help clean them. 

"You look like you're about to pop. " she smiled. "It's already the seventh month of your pregnancy, isn't it? "

"Yes. " Naruto grinned, realizing he was only two months away from having his baby in his arms. Ryuji would have a sibling! "I'm so excited! "

Hinata laughed, and placed a wet hand on the soaked stomach. "So healthy, too... Naruto, we're lucky, aren't we? "

"Very. " Naruto's face softened at the thought of the children. If only they knew how much he and Hinata cherished them... "Speaking of... how are the children? "

Hinata sighed, and sunk herself deeper into the water. "Ryuji misses you terribly. He asks about you everyday, and has started keeping your letters. "

"Oh. " Naruto frowned. "Is he... unhappy...? "

"Not at all! " Hinata laughed. "He's still cheeky and rambunctious as ever. Did you know the Empress has started bringing Princess Sarada over to play with them? "

"Really? " that definitely surprised the blond Consort. 

"It is strange, but lately... " Hinata sighed again. "There's been gossip around the palace. Apparently black cats have been appearing everywhere, and the courtiers are saying Consort Karin is returning from the other side to kill her. So, understandably, Empress Sakura had been acting strange. She's been... distracted? I'm not sure if that's the word I should use... "

"I think I understand what you mean... " Naruto replied. Perhaps it wasn't just the cats. Naruto had seen over the past few visits Sakura had given him, that her stress over Kabuto was increasing every day. The consort defied her at every turn, and criticised her. The courtiers were all too afraid of him and his father to defend her and the harem. "Perhaps it is because of Consort Kabuto. He has been bullying her and everyone else in the harem, and everyone is too afraid of Lord Orochimaru to fight back. "

"I know. " Hinata sighed. "If that man isn't careful... The Consort could end up killed by the Empress. It wouldn't be then first time she's done it. "

"Truly. " the blond agreed. "I think so too. You don't think he would try to...? "

He motioned to his stomach, and Hinata shook her head. "Definitely not. The Emperor will keep it from happening at all costs. "

"Of course. " Naruto gave her a weak smile. 

\-------

"Madame. " Moegi said as she walked in, her head bowed low. "Your dinner."

"Yes, thank you. " Sakura didn't look up from her paperwork, which contained the funds needed for the mercenaries. She certainly had enough savings to pay a large army, but still, coups were expensive. "Has my mother written back yet? "

"Yes, she... uhh... " Moegi shifted on her feet. 

"Out with it. " Sakura sighed, putting down her paintbrush. 

"She asked you  not to write to her anymore. " the girl gulped. 

Sakura looked up. Her hands stilled. 

"My lady... " Moegi whispered at the strangely calm expression on her lady's face. 

Sakura shakily dipped her paintbrush into the inkwell and continued to write. 

"If that is her wish. " she said, her throat swelling up. "Then I won't be contacting my mother anymore. "

"I'm very sorry, milady. " 

"Mrrrrrowwww... "

Sakura's head snapped up, eyes zeroing in on the black cat that had just traipsied itself into her study. "What is that doing here?"

"Shop! " Moegi kicked the animal, causing it to howl and scamper away. "I apologize, Your Highness. There have been many cats around the palace city, lately, especially black ones. People are saying... "

"What are they saying? " Sakura sighed at the girl's constant hesitation. 

"They are saying the Consort Karin will be returning. "

"Returning? " Sakura raised an eyebrow. "From the other side? To what? Kill me? "

Moegi hung her head, staying silent. 

"Huh. Moegi, be a dear and tell the court I am so upset at seeing these black cats that I am barely able to eat or sleep. "

"A-are you sure? " Moegi blinked. That was a strange order. 

"Go. " let Kabuto and the court think she was ill. That was she could plan her coup in peace. 

Moegi bowed and scurried out of the room.  
"You're too stressed these days. " Sai sighed, stepping out from behind one of the tapestries thag adorned the large room the Empress used as her study. "There's too much on your mind. "

"Of course I'm stressed!" Sakura slammed her paintbrush back down on the table. "Consort Naruto is carrying the Emperor's child, he is the adoptive mother of the little shit that will inherit the throne, the court thinks I'm a joke, Consort Kabuto is terrorizing my harem submissives, and to top it all off all of my work will be for nothing! "

Sai didn't say anything when she stood up and began to pace around the room. 

"That little brat will inherit the throne, and once he is of age my husband will declared as a mere Emperor Regent, and I'll just be some regent's wife! While that... that damned blond idiot of a Consort becomes an Emperor Dowager! "

Sakura picked up the cup of tea Moegi hax brought with her dinner and hurled it against the wall. "Fuck! "

"You need to calm yourself! " Sai said, grabbing her arm. "What if somebody hears you?! "

"I don't care! " Sakura screamed. "I'm dead soon anyway, when I become a nobody, just like my husband! Why didn't he kill that child?! Why didn't he?! "

"Shh! " Sai hissed, his hand clamping over hers. "Act like the esteemed submissive I know you are. Don't lose yourself to this."

Slowly, Sakura deflated and slid into her knees. Then, she began to cry. 

"I'm sorry. " she sobbed. "I... I just... oh, Sai... I... love... "

"I know. " he whispered, turning her around and pressing his face into her  cool, sweaty neck. "I love you too. "

Moegi had her ear pressed against the door, listening intently. 

"I promise I'll help you fix things, my lady!" She whispered beneath her breath. 

\--------

Once Sakura was calmer, she got herself dressed and wiped away her tears before setting off to meet with Mizuki again. 

"The money for the mercenaries. " she said, handing a package to the silver baired dominant. "If you are double crossing me, you will die. I have one of the most vast of spy networks in the empire. "

She lied. That was Sai, not her. But Mizuki had to be kept in line. 

The dominant gulped as he accepted the package. "Of course, my lady. It is to be expected. The plan? "

"We will attack on the day of the late Emperor's death anniversary. " she said. "In Chakra temple. That is where all the chancellors and the Emperor will be praying before returning to Hokage hall. The Emperor has already given me permission to take care of the security for Chakra temple that day. They will allow the army through, no question. "

"Wont they be attacking as well? "

"Definitely not. " Sakura shook her head. "If the coup fails, then it will be obvious that I was the one behind it. My guards have been ordered to put up a small fight, but allow themselves to be knocked out in order for our troops to go through. "

"I see. A good plan. " Mizuki nodded. "Good night, Your Highness. "


	35. Chapter 35

"Look! " Hinata exclaimed, putting down a package in front of the children. "The Head Consort has bought toys for all of you! "

The four toddlers all scrambled towards her, screaming. 

"Lemme see! " Sarada yelled, grinning and jumping up and down. "Lemme see! "

"Pleas be careful, my lady! " one of the nannies wailed. "You could land wrong and hurt your feet! "

Sarada ignored them and held on to Hinata's skirt. The other three followed suit, making Hinata laugh and kneel to accommodate them. 

"Here you go. " the submissive said, ripping open the paper wrapping of the package. "A doll for you, Hima. "

"Yay! " the girl yelled, grabbing the doll and jumping. 

"A slingshot for you, Bolt. " 

"What's a slingshot, Mama? " the little blond toddler asked with wide eyes. 

"This is a slingshot. " she handed the toy to her son, and watched him try and destroy the floor with it. 

"Is there anything for me...? " asked the Princess in a hopeful voice. 

"No. " Hinata sighed. Sarada's lip quieted, but her mother had raised her well. She didnt burst into tears, merely staring at the floor. 

Hinata's heart almost broke. "I'm just joking, Your Highness. Of course Consort Uzumaki remembered you! "

Sarada looked up, her face instantly lighting up. "Really?! "

"Yes! " Hinata took out the last item in the package, a small wooden sword with Sarada's name engraved in it. The princess took it with wide eyes, as if she couldnt believe what she was seeing. "The Head Consort knows how much you look up to your father, so he had this made for you. "

"Just like papa! " the girl exclaimed, hugging the toy weapon close to her chest. "Can you help me write a letter to Consort Umaki? "

"U-zu-ma-ki, Princess. "

"Uzuzumi? "

Hinata sighed. "Yes, I'll help you. He'll be very happy with a letter from you, I think. "

"Yay! Bolt, Hima! " the girl ran towards the other two. "Look what I got! "

Hinata giggled. Sometimes the apple fell a little too far from the tree, eh? 

\---------

"How are the preparations? " Sasuke asked Kakashi as he looked over various documents regarding the macroeconomics of Konoha. 

"For the the late Emperor's death anniversary? "

"What else? "

"Going well. " the masked man grunted. "Very well, actually. Which means everything will go wrong on the actual day. "

"Don't jinx my brother's death anniversary, please. " Sasuke sighed, putting down the documents. "How about Kiri? "

"Laying low. " Kakashi shrugged. "Danzo's spies have informed the court that they are preparing their armies again, however, and I think they will plan another invasion. "

"They're not strong enough to overthrow an empire as large as Konoha. " Sasuke snorted "Their population simply isn't large enough. "

"I know. " Kakashi sighed. "But more good news: nobody from Kiri has snuck in to terrorize the subjects yet, which is good. "

"They could be planning something bigger. " Sasuke sighed. "Damn, all this war talk is giving me a head ache. Give me... I don't know... what's going on with the harem? I havent visited any of my Consorts in a while. "

"Consort Kabuto is still whipping maids for spilling things, so the service of the palace had risen in quality dramatically. A blessing in disguise, eh? The Empress Consort has been distressed, apparently, as there are so many black cats roaming around. Rumor has it Consort Karin is returning from the other side. "

"For what? " Sasuke sighed. "Revenge? To kill my consorts? Kakashi, may I ask why my court is full of idiots? "

"I don't know. " the masks General shrugged. 

Sasuke gave out another sigh. He had a terrible head ache. He stood up, and the servants surrounding him cleared the documents off his table. "I'm going to rest. If anybody needs me, I will be in the Eastern palace with Consort Naruto. Do not disturb me for anything short of death, fire, invasion, or Kaguya herself descending from the heavens to finally destroy us all. "

"Of course, my Lord. " Kakashi muttered. He was a general, not a damned maid. "Anything you want. "

\---------

"So that's what's been happening huh? " Naruto muttered, his head nice and comfortable on Sasuke's chest. 

"Yes. " Sasuke sighed. He laid a hand on Naruto's stomach, swollen and full of life. "I wish I could make love to you right now."

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. "You know what the Imperial Doctor said. No love making until a few months after the baby is born. "

"Hn. " Sasuke grunted, trying to hide his disappointment. "Do you think it will be a dominant? "

"I don't know, and I don't care. " Naruto replied truthfully. "It'll be our baby, I don't care if it has a womb or not. "

"Me too. " Sasuke kissed his lover on the forehead. "What shall we name it? "

"We'll think of that when it comes. " said the blond consort. "I want the name to really fit, y'know. "

"Of course. " Sasuke continued to rub at Naruto's stomach. "How is house arrest suiting you. "

Naruto laughed. "It's been great, actually. Everything hurts all the time, so I've been counting all my lucky stars I don't have to go anywhere. If I fainted in front of the court, history will never let me live it down. And neither will the harem. How is the harem, anyway? "

"Ugh. " Sasuke rolled away and covered his eyes with a hand. "The Jeiyus and cairens are all terrified of Kabuto. Everything has been peaceful, though. Nobody's tried to poison each other in some time, but Kabuto has had only his trusted people prepare his food."

"Oh. " Naruto sighed. "So you have nothing to report to your gorgeous Head Consort? "

"Idiot. " Sasuke chuckled. "If there was anything, you'd hear it from your staff first."

"Of course. Nothing gets past my mom. Or Iruka, for that matter."

"I swear, the only people the harem is more afraid of than Consort Kabuto are your mother and Iruka. Who is also pregnant. Why did nobody tell me? "

"We thought it was obvious. He is six months along, and if you hadn't noticed by the third month you'd be a hypocrite for calling me an idiot. "

Sasuke blushed, then scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Of course not. You're the Emperor. And anyway... " Naruto rolled on top of him, and began undoing the tie to his shirt. "Doctor Tsunade did say we could be together if we're very, very careful... "

"Oh? " Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to ride me then, Consort? "

Naruto grinned. "Anything you want, Your Majesty. "

"Your Majesty! " the door slammed open. 

"What the -" Naruto was about to yell when he found Kiba at the door, red in the face and sweating so much it looked like he had just taken a bath then didn't bother to dry off off before he oh his clothes back on. 

"Your Majesty, I- Oh. " Kiba's face turned even redder, making Naruto realize the position he and Sasuke were in : him, straddling the Emperor's hips wearing nothing but his nightclothes and Sasuke's chest bare. 

Sasuke huffed and carefully pushed Naruto off him, and threw a blanket over the annoyed submissive. 

"Inuzuka, " he growled, gritting his teeth. "I should have you hanged. Why are you here? I explicitly stated I was not to be disturbed. "

"Your Majesty! " Kiba threw himself at Sasuke's feet, bowing. "I just... I overheard a plot to for a coup against you! "


	36. Chapter 36

"What?!" Naruto demanded, standing up. "What do you mean?! "

"I was walking through the Imperial Gardens when I overheard two people talking. " Kiba panted. "My clan has very good hearing, so I was able to eavesdrop from a good distance. One was a chancellor-I could tell from what I could see of his clothes- and the other was a woman. I couldnt figure out who they were, but they've gathered an army and are planning on attacking on Emperor Itachi's death anniversary!"

Naruto gasped, and turned to Sasuke with fearful eyes. "Sasuke, this has to he stopped. "

"An insult to my brother's memory. " Sasuke growled. "Tell me, who were these two, Inuzuka? "

"I couldn't tell. They knew how to hide themselves in the dark, and I could barely even make out their figures. They didn't even drop any names, titles, or or even the barest hint of who they were. "

"So they've been planning this since before... " Sasuke muttered. 

"Then, it turned out there was a third person, and he noticed me. He chased me all the way around the Imperial Garden, and I grabbed the nearest oil lamp and threw it into the chrysanthemums to distract him. Sorry about the mums, by the way, but I would be dead or missing if I hadn't set them on fire! "

"You are forgiven. " Sasuke growled, too pissed and sexually frustrated to be mad over some damned chrysanthemums. "So at least three people, one of them is a chancellor, and we don't have the barest idea of who they are. Lovely. "

"Fire!" The yells came from outside. Kiba winced. 

"I'm really, really sorry, Your Majesty. "  The soldier bowed. "Please punish me. "

"No, I won't. Get up. "

"Thank you. " Kiba got up. 

"I will discuss this later. " Sasuke sighed. His head hurt. "Go to bed, Inuzuka. "

"Good night, my Lord. "

Sasuke turned back to his Consort, who had turned away from him and had wrapped himself up with the blankets. 

"You must make sure this coup is stopped. " Naruto whispered when Sasuke lay down next to him. "I can't... I can't watch you die... "

"I know. " the Emperor nodded. "You won't be rid of me for a very, very long time. I've been obsessed with you for too long. "

"I know. " Naruto whispered back. "I know. "

\---------

"He's gone. " Sai panted to the two before him. "I failed. I'm sorry. "

"How did he manage to escape from you?! " Sakura seethed, her nails threatening to break through the skin of her palms. 

"He blocked my path by setting the Emperor's chrysanthemums on fire. "

"Damn it! " Sakura growled, finally unleashing her anger on the tree next to her. Both dominants were surprised when some bark came with her fist when she removed it from the tree. "I liked those flowers... "

"I promise you. " Sai knelt before her. "I will definitely find out who it was, and I'll make it look like a suicide when I'm through. You can count on me. "

Sakura frowned, and glared down at her lover. "I always will count on you. But by now the bastard has probably already reached the Emperor. "

"That's why, I will find out who it is immediately. I promise. "

\--------

"Suna accepted our invitation." Shikamaru said, walking into Sasuke's study and dropping a scroll on his table. 

"Shikamaru Nara? " the Emperor looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Where is Kakashi? "

"He relieved me of my duties as a captain and ordered me to be your full time assistant. Something about how he 'isn't a damn maid'. I don't know, though. He's probably off trying to make a twin with his wife. "

Sasuke sighed deeply. It pained him to know that his new assistant was probably right. Kakashi was a bit of a pervert, and he always wanted to know the "juicy details" after every time he visited someone in the harem. 

"Well... look around the documents, then. Familiarise yourself with this room. "

"Yeah, yeah. " Shikamaru set to work as Sasuke opened the scroll he had brought and read through it. 

It said that the Suna royal family, as per invitation, would be visiting the Konoha royal court to try and establish a bond between the two countries. 

It was a good business deal, if Sasuke said so himself. Suna and Konoha were both very large and very powerful empires, and with an alliance they would be unstoppable. 

"Shikamaru, go talk to the chancellors and see about the preparations. Also, fetch Chancellor Danzo for me. I need to speak with him. "

"Yeah. " Shikamaru sighed, standing up. "What a drag. "

\---------

"Your Majesty. " Danzo said, kneeling to the floor in a bow. "This young man said you wanted to see me. "

"Yes. " Sasuke looked up from his documents. "You can leave now, Shikamaru. "

"Thank the gods. " the young dominant muttered before leaving. When the door shut behind him, the Emperor turned back to the chancellor. 

"At ease. " he said. 

"What did you want to see me about, my lord? "

"It has come to my attention that at least two people are planning a coup against me. " 

"A coup? " the older man's eyebrows furrowed. "Your Majesty, I promise you I have nothing to do with it. "

"I know. According to my source, you were accounted for on the night he discovered the plot. "

"What is the plot exactly, sir? "

Sasuke smiled, and waved towards the front of his desk.  "Come, take a seat. "

A servant brought a chair forward and guided the elderly man down into it. 

"All we know, " the Emperor said. "Is that they have an army which will attack at Chakra temple while I pray their for my brother's death anniversary."

"I see. " Danzo nodded. "That would be very simple to curb away. All we have to do is stop them from arriving."

"Exactly. Which is why I called you here. " Sasuke smiled a cold smile at the chancellor, and Danzo was reminded of the stories of the man's fierceness on the battlefield. This was not a man to cross, and he was a fantastic choice for a ripe. "I am aware that your clan is a powerful one, and naturally you have a few armies of your own.  All I want you to do is block off all entry points to the temple, and slaughter the enemy when they come. "

"Of course. " Danzo bowed again. "I will do all I can, I promise you. "

"I will be counting on you. " Sasuke nodded. "Now go. I have other matters to attend to. "

\----------

"Your Highness, don't run so fast! " wailed a nanny. "Please! You'll hurt yourself! "

Prince Ichigo of Bangyi-Ai merely stuck his tongue out, and dove into a pile of dry leaves. The nanny shrieked in horror. 

Jeiyu Haku giggled at the sight. Really, these palace nannies were too nervous. To them, even a healthy leaf could stab one of the charges to death. 

"Let him run around as much as he wants. " Haku finally said when the nanny frantically tried to fish Ichigo out of the leaves.  "He is only two."

"But, my lord-"

"Relax. " Haku smiled and shook his head. "He'll be fine, as long as we are all watching him. My son won't be killed by a small scrape to the knee. "

"Y-yes, my lord. " the nanny bowed her head and returned to the terrace, watching the young Prince with the rest of Haku's staff. 

"Jeiyu. "  a maid said, a tray in her arms. "A letter for you. "

"A letter? " Haku blinked. That was strange. He didn't really get a lot of mail, as his entire family was either dead or not talking to him, and he didn't have any friends outside of the palace city. "Give it here. "

The maid laid the tray on the table, and Haku removed the scroll from it. He unrolled it a bit, and stopped when he saw a familiar symbol at the message's header. 

"Please leave me alone. " he ordered as soon as his eyes laid sight on the symbol. "Go eat some snacks. Do not disturb me. "

"Thank you, Jeiyu. " the staff chorused as they all filed out in neat lines. 

Ichigo continued to scream happily as he rolled around in the leaves. Haku gave him a warm smile before turning his attention back to the message, carefully unrolling it. 

"Akatsuki... " he whispered as he read the message. 

Dear brother, it read. 

A certain submissive had caught my attention as a possible new member for Akatsuki. My spies have told me that he is exceptional in fighting, having been taught by the current Konoha emperor himself. 

I would like you to watch him and send me updates. I have my eyes on another submissive as well, but she is not in a nearly as high a position as the Head Consort. 

When the Suna delegation arrives, I will speak to you and induct the other one as a member. Tensions have been high with Kiri lately, and that is why I need as many Akatsuki in Konoha as possible in preparation for the coming alliance. 

Take good care, brother, and burn this letter after you are done with it. 

Sincerely yours, 

Temari no Sabaku,  High Princess of the Holy Empire of Suna

Haku rolled the message back up and touched its edge to a nearby candle. When it was finally ashes in his hands, he kicked the ashes beneath some furniture. 

So he had to watch the Head Consort, eh? Easier said than done. Consort Naruto was the Emperor's obvious favorite, and was always closely guarded, not to mention his current house arrest added difficulty to the task as well. 

He'd figure something out. For now... 

"Ichigo! " he called out. "Let's have snacks! "

"Yay! " the boy ran back toward him. "I want dango Mama! "

"Anything you want, sweetheart. "


	37. Chapter 37

"The Emperor is entering! "

Teacher Meimei dropped her materials and knelt to the floor just as the Emperor came through the door. 

Multiple shouts of "Father! '" and "Papa! " were heard as the five princes and princesses all came barreling into the Emperor, making the man drop to his knees laughing. 

"Ichigo, Sarada. " he said. "Yuri, Ryou, Mai. Is this anyway for young princes and princesses to act? "

The children had their heads bowed low as they all filed into a neat line before their father and kneeling to the floor in a bow. 

"Very good. " Sasuke smiled warmly down at them. "At ease. Go play. "

"Yes, Father! " the toddlers chorused before they were once again barreling through the door and into the garden. Sasuke turned towards the teacher. 

"How is their education going? " he asked. 

"Very well, my lord. Though it has only been a few months, the children can already read exceptionally well for their ages, as they have very impressively memorized a good number of characters. "

"Hn. " Sasuke took a cursory glance around the room. "I didn't see my nephews and nieces."

"They are with a different teacher, Your Grace. Consort Dowager Obito thought it best to seperate them before he... died. "

"Hn. And Ryuji? "

"He is being educated by his adoptive grandmother. "

"Ah. " Sasuke nodded. "Do you have any idea on how Prince Ryuji is doing, however?"

"No. " Teacher Meimei shook her head. "I am afraid it is the Lady Kushina you'll have to see for that. I apologize. "

"It's alright. Good day, Teacher. "

\----------

"Where have you been? " Naruto hissed, standing up when Sasuke walked through the door. 

"My Lord, don't stand too fast! " a maid gasped, holding his arm. 

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. " the blond griped, shaking his arm free. "Relax. "

"I apologize, my lord. " the maid bowed her head and backed away. 

"You should listen to your staff more, " Sasuke sighed as he sat on the bench where Naruto had previously been sitting. "You could seriously hurt yourself if you're careless. "

The maid blushed, and Naruto pouted. 

"I can't help it if I'm worried. " he grunted, allowing himself to be guided back down into his seat. 

Sasuke gave him an understanding look, then looped his arm around the Consort's. 

"Let's go to your room." He said. The staff all nodded in understanding, and he saw the young Lord in waiting named Konohamaru elbow Lady Hinata in the side. 

Sasuke helped Naruto up, and led him down the long hallways leading to his chambers. 

"We would like some privacy. " he told the servants who followed them obediently. The boys and girls all bowed, and turned to giggle to each other as they left. 

Sasuke shut the door behind them, and took Naruto into his arms. 

"Mmf! " Naruto moaned when he was suddenly grabbed and a tongue was forcing itself into his mouth. Sasuke was just as suddenly all around him, and the grip he had on his arms was tight. 

"The... The baby... " Naruto panted, pushing him away slightly. 

"I won't die. " the dominant whispered, this time planting soft kisses on his neck. "I won't be killed by some poor excuse for a coupdetat. "

"I know... " Naruto whispered back, hisbhands unconsciously grabbing tightly to the fabric of the raven's clothes. "I just... Sasuke, I... "

"I know. " Sasuke pulled away to smile at him, a pale hand leaving his arm to stroke his cheek softly. "Have faith in me. I have never been defeated, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't change. "

"I know. " Naruto repeated. "I... Sasuke, promise me you'll hold on to what you just said. Promise me... Promise me you'll come back. "

"I always do. "

\---------

"The Emperor is entering! " announced a eunuch from outside. 

Shikamaru didn't even look up to acknowledge the Emperor when he came walking through the doors of his study, instead focusing his attention on balancing the finances laid out be for him. 

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. " the lazy dominant draw led as he dipped his paintbrush into an inkwell. "Our finances are fantastic. "

"Good to know. " Sasuke sat down in his chair with a huff. "Inspections are in a few days. Expect some reports from your father soon. "

"Afraid people are cooking opium in the servant's chambers again? " Shikamaru chuckled. 

"Why would I be afraid of that? It's none of my business if my servants are stupid enough to waste their lives away for opium. " Sasuke picked up a paintbrush. "My only worry is that he'll find something terrible, and hide it from me. "

"You know... " Shikamaru put down his writing materials, and laid his hands on the table. "You can always inspect the more important buildings yourself. Surprise inspections are usually the most effective. "

"My schedule is busy for the next week." The Emperor sighed. 

"I'll clear your it."

Another sigh. "Fine. But you're coming with me. "

"Yeah, yeah. "

A knock came at the door. 

"Come in! " Sasuke called. 

"Some tea, my lord. " A maid said, her he a bowed low. She shuffled in quickly and set down a tray of tea and rice balls on the table, then left. 

"Hmm... " Shikamaru stared at the food. "Have you heard about the Empress, lately? People are saying there's sorcery at work? "

"Sorcery? " Sasuke snorted. "First a dead consort is returning, and now sorcery? My court gets stupider by the day. "

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's just what I've heard. The monks in Chakra temple are also getting antsy, and have been performing rituals left and right to get rid of the magic. "

"They can do what they want, as long as it doesn't disturb me or the harem. "

"Mmm. But it is disturbing the harem. "

"Why? Other than the Empress becoming ill with worry, how does it affect the harem? "

"Because the word among the cairens and Jeiyus is that it is the work of one Consort Naruto Uzumaki. "

Sasuke stood up, dropping his tea cup to the floor. "Naruto doing no such thing! "

Shikamaru shurgged again. "Don't shoot the messenger, Your Majesty. It's merely what I've heard. But surely you must understand why they feel that way? "

"Why? " the Emperor barked. "Tell me! "

"A cairen of a previous Emperor suddenly returns to the palace and takes the esteemed position of Head Consort, replacing his own relative and demoting her down to an Imperial Consort. Soon after that, that same relative not only miscarried, but dies as well. Now, the Empress is ill. There are black cats appearing everywhere. To top it all off, Consort Naruto is under house arrest for leaving the palace city... but not everyone in the harem knows that. For all they know, Consort Naruto could be under house arrest for the same exact reason they're thinking: he was caught doing sorcery. "

Sasuke took a deep breath. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his temper. 

"What can I do to stop the rumors? " He asked, his voice slow and tightly controlled. 

"Give them evidence that contradicts what they've been saying. " Shikamaru sighed. "Easier said than done, however. I suggest you just let this rumor run its course. There is obviously no evidence to what they've been saying, and the only thing really hurt here is the Head Consort's already shaky reputation. "

Sasuke huffed and sat back down, his fists still clenched. 

"It'll be fine. " his assistant assured him. "As long as there isn't any actual sorcery going on. "

\--------

Sakura sighed happily, wrapped up in her blankets and laying on her lover's chest. 

"So he's dead then? " she asked, a soft smile playing on her pink lips. 

"It was little too easy. " Sai chuckled. "All I had to do was find out who wasn't accounted for in the soldier's chambers that night? "

"So it was a soldier? "

"Yes. I figured it out when I tried to grab him, and he managed to get out of my grip with one of the military's trademark moves. I made it look like a suicide."

"Was he hanging from white silk and a note attached to his hip? "

"Why, of course. "

Sakura chuckled and dug her face in deeper into his chest. "How classy. "

"Mrrrrrroooooowww! "

Both their heads shot up at the noise. There was a cat on their window sill, staring at them. 

"Shoo! " Sakura hissed, getting up. Only her da xiu Shan hid her naked form. The cat hissed at her before scampering away.   
"Hate cats... " she muttered, slipping back into the bed. 

"There have been so many of them around the palace city lately. " Sai sat up, and stretched his arms. "People are saying its sorcery, this time. "

"They weren't satisfied with someone coming back from the dead? " Sakura rolled her eyes. "Idiots, the lot of them. "

"Hn. How are the preparations going? "

"Honestly? " Sakura winced. "I'm not one to be very superstitious, but I think the cats are a sign. The plan will fail, I know it."

Sai's eyes widened. "But... I killed the one who saw us! "

"It won't be from that. " Sakura shook her head. A strand of her long, pink hair caught on her nose. 

'How cute, ' her lover thought as he carefully swept it away. 

"I've already made precautions in case it fails. I can't be found out as the mastermind, or... "

"Yes. " the spy leant back down on the bed. "But the late Emperor's death anniversary is in two weeks. We have more than enough time. "

"Right. " Sakura whispered. 

To be truthful, it was more than a gut feeling she felt. The plan had been doomed from the start, there were too many risks she didn't think through before contacting Mizuki. 

The coup would not succeed, but people would still die for it. 

\--------

Kushina Uzumaki was a woman of many secrets. There were things about her that if Naruto found out, it would make his hair curl. 

She was not a bad woman, but that didn't mean she was a good one either. She fingered the necklace she wore, its pendant hidden behind her clothes. 

"Naruto. " she whispered, sitting beside her sleeping son. She'd had to do so much to make sure the pregnancy went well. Kushina felt a little exhausted, doing what she did used up a lot of energy and power. 

Kushina thought of the night the Emperor had left for war, and she had snuck away during dinner with nothing but a lit candle and a needle, and a small slip of parchment. 

She had pricked her finger with the needle and written down two names on it. 

"Empress Sakura Haruno... " she had whispered as she wrote down the woman's name in blood. "Imperial Consort Karin Uzumaki... I curse you... "

Kushina bit her lip when she heard a soft meowing. There was a black cat, seated on the window sill, its yellow eyes staring into her soul. 

It was more than an accusation. It knew. 

"Shoo! " she hissed. The cat walked away, and she could see what could be mistaken for an almost human smirk on its face. 

Kushina gripped her necklace again, the names written in blood tucked away safely in the locket pendant. 

Naruto, for as long as he lived, would never know.


	38. Chapter 38

"The new works from the palace city's tailors, Madame. " said the eunuch, bowing and gesturing towards the several stands which held up various clothing tailored specifically for the Empress. 

"Oh... " Sakura gave out a small sound, impressed by the various beautiful designs in front of her. 

She had always been a bit of a maniac for beautiful clothes. The clothes didn't even have to be that gorgeous - she appreciated most designs. 

"Amazing work, as usual. " she said. She drew away from set in front of her to inspect the others. 

"These are all in the latest fashions, Your Highness, and have all been prepared for you to choose from to wear to the late Emperor's death anniversary.  " the tailor said, gesturing some of the sets in the back. Some of the sets has da xiu shams with tall collars attached to them, and from the way they were arranged, it seemed they were meant to frame the bottom half of the face down to upper chest. 

"What is this? " Sakura asked. 

"A new design, Madame. " the tailor replied. 

"It looks rather grand. " the Empress tilted her head and squinted her eyes. "Good work."

She continued to make her way around the room looking at the various sets that had been laid out for her. 

"I'll take the red and black one. " she finally said, pointing out a red ruqun with a black and white da xiu Shan, a tall red collar embroidered with black thread attached. "Keep the others in storage for me. "

A chorus of "Yes, Your Highness. " and Sakura was walking out of the palace city's tailors, her staff holding the lackage that held her new clothes as if it were made of glass. 

"Lovely day, isn't it?" She asked, looking at the bright sky. 

"Yes, Your Highness. " Moegi meekly replied. "Empress Sakura, isn't that the Prince Ryuji? "

Sakura looked at where the girl was pointing. In the distance, climbing up the steps to the Eastern palace, were Uzumaki Kushina and Princess Ryuji, surrounded by various guards and servants. 

"Your Highness! " all the guards dropped to kneel on the ground as Sakura approached. 

"At ease. " she sighed. 

Kushina pursed her lips at the sight of the Empress, and she fingered her locket absentmindedly. 

"Good morning, Your Highness. " she said with a weak smile. "I was just taking the Prince to see his mother. He hasn't seen Consort Naruto for quite some time. "

"Hi, Empress! " the blue haired Prince waved excitedly. "You're Sarada's mom, right? "

"How is my brother? " asked Sakura, ignoring Ryuji. 

Kushina's fist clenched, and she quickly hid it in the sleeves of her da xiu Shan. "He is only a month away from his due date. The Imperial Doctor said everything is going extraordinarily well in terms of his and the baby's health, so we know it will be a success. "

"Hmm. " Sakura's smile was forced. Oh, how she wanted to kill the shit. "I was just about to see brother myself. It's been a while since I last visited and gave him updates on... well. Consort Kabuto has been acting so well these past months, hasn't he?"

By "well" she meant that Kabuto was still beating the servants and harem members, but had yet to touch any of the royal children. Both she and the red haired submissive knew that. 

"I see. " Kushina nodded. "Guards, let us not block Her Highness's path. "

Sakura nodded to Lady Kushina as she ascended up the steps, and was let into the palace with little question. 

"Your Highness! " in immediate sight after entering the doors were Lady Hinata and the soldier Kiba Inuzuka, standing close together. 

"Forgive me, the Eastern palace isn't very tidy as of today. " the girl bowed. 

"It is alright." Sakura walked past her, intending to go to the living room, where she could wait for Consort Naruto to come out of wherever he was and acknowledge her presence. "Oh, and by the way, I don't think you should be seen with any dominants for a while, Lady Hinata. Your reputation is... rather shaky, I would say. "

The pale eyed girl's face fell, and the Empress smirked as she left her and the soldier to go down the hallway to the living room. 

\-------

"Aah, so she's here? " Naruto said as he was helped up by the combined efforts if Iruka and Konohamaru. 

The servant who had informed him of the Empress's arrival nodded his head. 

"I wanted to sleep! " the Head Consort complained as he was led towards his closet. "

"We don't usually get the things we want, my dear. " Iruka sighed, rifling through the various sets of ruqun in the wardrobe. "Mimi, please fix up the Consort's hair. "

The maid following them nodded and sat Naruto down in front of his vanity, the blonde muttering the entire way. 

Iruka threw down a simple orange ruqun on the bed, the type that was tied above the chest and lacked a da xiu Shan. It was quite reminiscent of Naruto's cairen days, and the Consort sent the brunet submissive a warm smile even as Mimi pulled at his hair. 

In a few minutes, Naruto was dressed up comfortably in the orange ruqun, with half his hair in a bun behind his head and the rest in a loose braid hanging down his back. 

Sakura was waiting for him in the living room, her skirt and da xiu Shan arranged artfully beneath her on the cushioned bench. 

"Be careful. " A maid whispered to him as he leant on her to safely sit on opposite bench. The girl cast his huge stomach a wordless look before rejoining the other servants standing in a neat line at the side of the room. 

A couple servants brought them trays of tea and snacks, laying them out on the table between them. 

"You look like you could go into labor any time now. " commented Sakura, picking up a piece of mochi and holding it between her red lacquered nails. 

"Still a month away. " Naruto sighed, picking up a cup of tea. He wishes these damned royal etiquette things didn't exist, he wanted to pour the entire pot of tea down his throat. 

"I remember when I was pregnant with Princess Sarada." Sakura smiled softly at the memory, and Naruto could see the true beauty on her face when she had a real smile on. "It was one of the most uncomfortable times of my life, but in the end it was worth it. How I felt when I held her in my arms... truly, children are gift, aren't they? "

Naruto gave her a weak smile, the many miscarriages he had personally witnessed coming to the front of his mind. He laid a hand protectively over his stomach. 

"Why are you really here? " he asked bluntly. Despite all her visits to update him on the harem, they were hardly on good enough terms to have such a... normal conversation. 

Sakura blinked, then smiled. "Emperor Itachi's death anniversary is coming up. "

"I am aware. "

"According to the terms of your house arrest, you are allowed to attend and stay until an hour after the event is over, after which you must return here. " the Empress flicked her green gaze down to his stomach. "If you feel up to going, that is."

Naruto thought of the coup. "I will be attending. I'm afraid if I don't, I might just die of boredom. I havent left this palace in seven months. "

"I see. " Sakura smiled begin her tea cup. "There has been no change with Consort Kabuto. "

Naruto gave out a deep sigh. "How about the rest of the harem? "

"Our Lord husband the Emperor has kept a tight control over what enters into the residences of the harem as of late, so there have been no due incidents. There was, however, a bit of a fight between two cairens but it has been dealt with."

He knew she wouldn't give him any more details than that, so he didn't ask for any. 

"And the preparations for the anniversary? " 

Sakura smiled at him. 

"Alright. " he sighed. She wasnt going to tell him anything. 

"Tomorrow I will send one of the palace city's tailors here, to fix you something up for the anniversary. " Sakura said, standing up. 

"You don't have to do that. " 

"You do realize many clan heads will be in attendance? " the Empress raised an eyebrow. "You cannot show up looking less than the esteemed consort that you are. "

"I-"

"Good day, brother. " Sakura turned her back and sauntered out of the living room, her staff hurrying behind her. 

"Ugh. " Naruto leant back into his chair. "Stupid harem. Stupid palace city. Stupid, stupid... "

"Careful now. " Hinata said. "You'll stress yourself out. Think of the baby! "

"I know, I know... " the pregnant Consort muttered. 

"Lady Kushina and Prince Ryuji are waiting in one of the sitting rooms, by the way. " the pale eyed girl continued. 

"Ryuji! " Naruto stood up quickly. The action caused him to step back, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting him. 

"My Lord! " Mimi yelled, grabbing his shoulders. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. " Naruto waved away. "I'm pregnant, so I get dizzy a lot. Relax. Just... bring me to my son, please. "

 

"You should be more careful. " Iruka said dissaprovingly. "I've witnessed far too many miscarriages and pregnancy complications as a harem caretaker, I don't want to witness you experiencing the same. "

"Yeah, yeah. " Naruto waved his hand. "Bring me mom and Ryuji,  I'll rest here if you want. "

"There's more. " Hinata said. "General Yugito finally gained permission from the Emperor to continue your lessons, and she will be coming over here later this afternoon. "

"Really?! " Naruto gasped. He hadn't seen the blonde General since he had run to the battlefield, and he had been so bored lately. 

He definitely missed the lessons the woman gave him. Politics were fascinating, and there was only so much he could study on his own before he wanted to tear his hair out. 

"Mama! Mama! " Ryuji's voice sounded in his ears, and Naruto felt his face pull into a wide smile. 

"Be careful! " Mimi wailed as the toddler launched at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Ryuji! " Naruto gasped, holding the young boy tightly in his arms. "Oh, my son, how I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mama. " the boy mumbled in his ear.

"Prepare some chocolate moon cake for the Prince. " ordered the Head Consort. One of the maids bowed and scurried off towards the kitchen. Naruto turned back to his son. 

"So how have you been, Ryuji? You haven't been giving Granny a hard time, have you? "

"N-no! " Ryuji blushed. "I'm a good boy! "

Naruto chuckled, and gave his mom a knowing look. Kushina winked at him. 

"Have you learned anything new? "

"I can count to ten now! " The toddler instantly brightened and began bouncing in his seat. "Lemme show you! One, too, tee, four, six, nine, seven, eight, five, ten! "

A laugh bird out of Naruto's lips. This child was just too adorable. 

"And your other mother, Lady Konan? Have you seen her? "

"Yes! " Ryuji continued his energetic bouncing. "We brought her sweets! She was so happy, she started crying. "

Naruto highly doubted that the crying was from the sweets, but oh well. 

"Tell me everything. " he said. 

\---------

"Your clothes for the late Emperor's death anniversary have arrived, Jeiyu. " Haku's maid, Eya, laid the package on the table. 

"Oh, thank you. " Haku ripped into the package, finding a beautiful black ruqun set with green and blue embroidery. "Hey, Eya. Can I ask you something? "

"Of course, my Lord. " 

"Hmmm... " Haku continued to inspect the outfit, admiring the complicated stitching that made up the designs. "What do you know about Head Consort Uzumaki? "

"The Head Consort? " Eya tapped her chin, thinking. "Let me see... He was a cairen under the late Emperor, I think, and now he's Emperor Sasuke's Head Consort. "

"No, what do you really know about him? " Haku pressed. "Is he kind? Cruel? "

"People say that he would be very beautiful, but the birthmarks on his cheeks detract from his looks. He is also a rebellious submissive, as before the late Emperor died he had short hair, and some months ago he went to the battlefield. The last one seems to just be a rumor, though. Others say he's being held because of charges of sorcery. "

Rebelliousness? Sorcery?  Haku could see why Princess Temari wanted him in Akatsuki. 

"How does he treat his servants? The royal children? "

"Hmm... " Eya smiled. "I hear he is very kind to his staff, and treats them as his friends. Most of the servants in the palace city are climbing all over each other to be hired by the Eastern palace, because he is very kind, and he pays well. "

"I see... " What he had yet to find out, however, was if he was skilled in battle. He knew the blond consort came from a temple that worshipped the goddess Kaguya, which meant that he had at least some knowledge of martial arts. But that didn't mean he was necessarily good at it. 

"Why do you ask, my Lord? " asked the maid curiously. 

"No reason. " he smiled. 

\--------

As expected, the high collared hanfu the tailor had prepared for her looked fantastic on the Empress. 

"You beautiful, Your Highness. " a maid said sheepishly. "It is no wonder you are the Empress. "

Sakura smirked at her reflection in the mirror, but it dropped when she saw the insincere looks in her servants's faces. 

"Leave me. " she ordered. She didn't turn to see the servants glance at each other, before bowing and walking out of the large room. 

Sakura sat on the bed, a deep sigh leaving her lips. 

"You really do look beautiful, you know. " Sai's pale hands slid open a panel in the ceiling, before dropping down to the floor in a graceful drop. He straightened up just as gracefully, his body just as fluent as any cat's. "You're the most beautiful submissive I've ever seen. "

She smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're the only one who has ever said that to me and actually meant it, you know. Not even my parents...my mother sent a letter to me. She told me to stop writing to her. "

"Your parents don't matter. " her lover went down on one knee before her, and took her hands in his. "You were merely a stepping stone for them to gain control over the merchant's of Western Konoha. But you... you matter. More than they do. You are the Empress, principal wife to the Emperor and the ruler for the thousands of submissives in the harem."

"I know. " Sakura sighed. "But that power isn't real. All I really do is make sure the harem doesn't offend anyone, I make sure they are fed and nobody is being kidnapped or dying. I invite worthy submissives from the upper class of Konoha into the harem, and make sure they don't cause trouble. I plan banquets and social gatherings. But... it is not real power. I'm still not your wife, even if I truly belong to you. I... have no one but you and Sarada...  "

"Shhhh... " Sai pressed soft kisses against her fingers as the woman began to softly sob. "I know what you've been thinking. That the coup will fail, and we'll end up dead. But I promise you, even if that happens... I will be yours in the next life still. I swear on the gods. "

"I promise, too... " Sakura's lip quivered, and she leant down to kiss him. "Sai... I love you. "

"I love you too. "

"Hold me. "

"I will. "

\----------

"Surprise inspections, huh? " Sasuke sighed as he approached Sakura's palace; which she had tastefully named "The Palace of Spring". 

"The Emperor-" a eunuch began, but was rudely interrupted by a guard stomping on his foot. "Ow! "

"Shh! " the guard hissed. 

"Forgive us, good sir. " Shikamaru said, bowing politely to the poor eunuch, who was hopping around and holding his foot. "This is a surprise inspection that is being carried out by His Majesty himself. Forgive us for not informing you beforehand, but it is a surprise after all. "

"N-no, forgive me, Your Majesty. " the eunuch went down on his knees and bowed. "I should have asked you first! "

"You are forgiven. " Sasuke said, nodding his head. "Come on, let's go. "

"Yes, sir. " his entourage of servants and guards chorused, obediently following him inside The Palace of Spring in neat lines. 

Sakura's servants all bowed immediately when they saw the Emperor enter, and Sasuke's own servants went to them to whisper why he was here. 

"Shall we begin? " Sasuke asked. "Guards, split in half so that half of you can inspect the living room, and I shall go towards the Empress Consort's chambers. "

"Aye, sir! " they chorused. 

\--------

Sai held her beautiful, weeping face in his hands and gently pushed her down on the bed. 

"Let me help you forget. " the assassin whispered in her ear, and felt her slowly  nod. 

He kissed her again, and that's when the door opened. 

Sakura gasped and jumped away from him, but the action was deemed useless due to her position. 

They both stared, bewildered, at the Emperor, his guards, and his servants. 

"Your... your Majesty... " the Empress Consort whispered. 

The dominant man smiled softly, and sauntered gracefully into her chambers. 

"What a lovely room you have, Sakura. " Sasuke sighed. "Pity you choose to share it with others. "


	39. Chapter 39

"What a lovely room you have, Sakura. " Sasuke sighed. "Pity you choose to share it with others. "

"I... "

Sai felt a clammy fist of fear grip his heart. Sakura could be killed. 

"Your Majesty! " Sai shouted, practically jumping off her to bow on the floor. "Forgive me! I forced myself on her!  "

"Did you? " Sasuke rose a dark eyebrow. "Or are you trying to save her? "

"I... " whispered Sai, before he once again touched his forehead to the floor. 

"Guards, take them both away, and prepare them for execution. Looks like this inspection was a success after all. " the Emperor sighed. 

"Wait! " his assistant suddenly yelled, making the guards freeze in their tracks. "A word, Your Majesty? Alone? "

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fine. All of you, stay here. "

They both left the room and went into the hallway, where Sasuke faced Shikamaru with a deadly glare. 

"What are you doing? " he hissed. "Do you know how long I have wanted to get rid of her? "

"I am helping you. " Shikamaru hissed back. "You do realize how powerful her parents are, right? "

"And why does that matter?" Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth. 

"It matters a lot! It's why your marriage with her was arranged in the first place! Ever since she became Empress Consort, her parent's control over the merchants of the entire western portion of Konoha has tightened even more. With her under us, her parents are under your control as well. Konoha's economy is booming. We're considered one of the wealthiest and largedt empires of the known world. If you lose her, your control over the Harunos is lost as well, not to mention what their backlash would be. You may hate it, Your Majesty, but the empire and its people are dependent on her status. "

"Fuck. " Sasuke swore, turning around to swing his fist at the wall. The wood splintered beneath his skin. "What do you suggest I do then, Shikamaru? She has been with a different dominant. Power or not, the law calls for punishment. "

"And she will be punished. " Shikamaru said. "Execute her lover, and let it be known around the court that she has cheated on you. She will be humiliated, her reputation forever ruined. A terrible place for an Empress who will be remembered in history. That is a greater punishment than executing her outright. And, if you really hate her so much... "

The man stepped closer, smirking. "Wouldn't her suffering beneath the judgement of her peers be more satisfying? "

Sasuke took a deep breath, and mulled the idea over in his mind. Though he hated to admit it, Shikamaru was right. Painfully so. Dammit. But watching Sakura get humiliated... The thought filled Sasuke with glee. He had never been a good person, so the thought was a beautiful one. 

Pushing Sakura down would also elevate Naruto. After all, if Sakura's reputation was so badly tarnished, it would be very easy to frame her with a crime later on and finally get rid of her. 

So, that was that. 

"Alright. " Sasuke nodded. "You are right. Thank you."

They went back inside, and they found Sakura curled in a fetal position and shaking terribly. Her lover, however, was in the floor and kneeling, unmoving beneath the deathly glares of the Imperial Guards. 

"I have decided to forgive you. " Sasuke announced. "This dominant however, will be executed now. I won't be so reasonable next time, Empress. Do be careful. "

When Sasuke left, Sakura screamed. 

The Imperial Guards grabbed Sai by the arms and legs, and Sakura found herself launching towards them, scratching at their arms to let him go. 

A fist landed in her gut, and then she was on the floor. 

She saw blood spilling, and she began to cry. 

"Remember our promise! " she screamed as the Imperial Guards dragged Sai's lifeless, bleeding body away. "Remember, Sai! Remember! REMEMBER! "

\----------

"She hasn't stopped screaming. " whispered a maid. "It's been hours. "

Moegi's hands shook as she listened to her mistress's anguished screams. They were so full of pain, and sorrow... her hands tightened on the tray of food she was holding. 

"I'll bring her her dinner. " she whispered, and walked towards the Empress's chambers. 

Moegi slid open the door with her foot, and stuck her head in to talk to the crazed woman. 

"I brought your dinner, milady. " she said. 

The screams stopped; and Moegi could now really see her. 

Sakura's incredible length of hair was down, and a complete mess. The side of her head was bleeding, and she could see that she ripped a chunk of the beautiful pink hair off. The woman was pale, and drenched in sweat and tears. 

The room was a complete mess. Chairs were overturned. The table was halfway out of the closed window, shoved through its wooden cover. Moegi could see holes in the tapestries, rips in fabrics. 

Sakura silently walked over to her, and took the tray from her hands. Moegi stilled, fearful. 

She took the tray, and threw it to the floor. The maid flinched as it its contents crashed. 

The hot tea had spilled all over the hard wood floor, mixed with the shards of painted porcelain. The Empress picked up the bowl of rice, and hurled it at the wall. She smashed the bowl of soup beneath her feet, smiling all the while even as the porcelain tore into her lotus feet. 

Moegi backed away slowly, and without a word. 

\----------

"What?! " Naruto whispered, making the tailor swear when he turned around sharply and almost ripping the new fabric. 

"The Empress's secret lover has been executed. " Kushina repeated, her hand subconsciously fingering her locket. "According to her staff, she seems to be possessed by demons. "

"Gods... " Naruto whispered, eyes wide. "That is horrible... "

He was helped down into a seat, his eyes still wide. 

"Monks have already been called. " Kushina sighed, sitting next to him. "But it seems she brought this on herself, don't you think? Karma is a terrible thing. "

"Monks... " Naruto whispered. For the first time, he understood Sakura. He, after all, had also had a secret relationship with somebody else whilst he was married to an Emperor. What if Sasuke had been killed for it, right in front of him?  "Mom, this is... this is really terrible! "

"I know. " Kushina sighed, her eyes softening. "It hits close to home, huh? Not just for you, but for me and Hinata as well."

"It does... " Naruto whispered. "And these new rumors you've told me about... how can people be so cruel? She... She just lost someone she really loved, and has lost her sanity... "

Naruto gasped, realizing there were tears running down his face. Kushina frowned, and a maid handed her a handkerchief to wipe the tears away with. 

"I had no idea... " Naruto whispered as his mother dabbled at his face. "I had no idea I would someday cry for her... but here I am. I and the Empress... we're more alike than we thought, huh? "

"I'm afraid so. "

From the look on her face, Naruto could tell she was thinking of his father. Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, had died back when he was too young to have any real memories of him. 

He knew his dad had died of a sudden fever. They had had almost no income at the time, so getting anything remotely close to medicine had been a near impossible task. His father had died after a week, leaving them in an even worse situation than before. 

Naruto could see how much it still affected his mom, even now, over fifteen years after the fact. The way she always was overly careful with budgeting his allowance every time it came, the way she made sure he was never in the bath too long or went outside without a thick da xiu Shan. 

He squeezed her hand lightly, then stood up. 

"I'm going to pray." He said. "For the Empress's lover. You can join me... if you want. "

"Alright. " Kushina smiled up at him, and looped her arm around his. "Let's go. "

\-----------

Haku hid in the shrubbery of the vast gardens surrounding the Eastern palace. Through the window, he could see the Head Consort and his mother praying together. 

He sighed, and sat down on the grass. It had been a week, and he still hardly had any information on what the submissive was doing. Haku usually knew a lot by this time, but damn it if the Emperor's favorite's security wasn't tight. 

He breathed out a deep sigh. He had a lot of work to do. 

\----------

"Kiba! " Hinata called when she saw the dominant sitting in the courtyard. 

"Oh, hey. " the tattooed soldier grinned, waving her over. "Come here! "

Hinata blushed, and shyly walked over towards him. Kiba wasn't fooled, however. There was a hidden ruthlessness in that voluptuous body and its timid posture. Hinata Hyuuga was a force to be reckoned with in battle. 

He knew. He trained her himself. 

"What are you doing here? " he asked. 

"Oh, just running some errands. " she replied. "I wanted to ask you, though... "

"Yeah? " 

"I..." She blushed, and looked at the passing eunuchs and servants walking about, doing their duties. "Can we train tonight?"

"Of course!" Kiba's face turned red at the thought of being alone at night with her. He knew how the moonlight illuminated her pale skin and gave her dark hair a purplish glow. She would be sweating heavily, her generous chest heaving up and down. He would want to pin her down, and bury his face between her breasts and lap up the sweat- ahem. He blushed even harder, and looked away. "We'll meet at the same place, after dinner? "

"Yes. " Hinata nodded. "See you tonight. "

"See you. " Kiba replied.    
\-----------

Sakura found she was much calmer once the monks left. But not in a good way. She was... numb. 

She didn't feel it when her maids picked her up and tucked her into bed. She didn't feel it when they carefully brushed through her hair, and wiped her face clean. 

She simply stared at the wall without realizing what she was doing. Staring, staring, and staring while her she felt what was left of her, that was beautiful and good and right, simply dissapear. 

Sai was gone. So fast. So quick. So sudden. Had he ever really been there at all? 

It had been to fast. A matter of minutes. Too few minutes. 

None of it mattered any more. Not the coup. Nor her position. It had all been for... nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the day of Emperor Itachi's death anniversary. But it wasn't his death Sakura wanted to remember. 

She pulled on the clothes she had meant to wear for today. The same clothes she had worn when Sai was killed right in front of her. 

"My lady. " Moegi's sheepish voice sounded from behind her. "The carriage is ready. "

"I won't be going. " she said, staring at her own face in the mirror. Sai had told her she looked beautiful. "I'll remain here, in my chambers. You can go if you want. I don't care. "

"Thank you, milady. " said a few maids before they hurried off excitedly. 

Sakura continued to stare at her own darkened, red rimmed eyes in the mirror. 

The coup didn't matter anymore. Nothing she had done in the past few years mattered. 

\----------

"Freedom! " Naruto yelled excitedly, waddling into the garden while his maids watched on with their usual worry. 

"Not a lot of it. " Hinata giggled at her best friend's antics. "You're just going to worship the late Emperor at Chakra temple and then leaving after the banquet."

"Yeah, but I havent had fresh air in SOOO long! "

"Don't get your clothes dirty. " Kushina warned. 

Naruto pouted, but straightened himself up. He placed his hand on his stomach, and moved towards the carriage that would bring him towards Chidori palace, as Sasuke had requested he spend time with him in there before leaving to go to Chakra Temple. 

Naruto stepped into the carriage with Hinata, Kushina, Konohamaru, and Iruka. The brunet man was in a similar position as he was, a wistful expression on his face and with a hand on his swollen stomach. 

When they arrived at Chidori palace, Naruto was helped out of the carriage by several eunuchs. 

"Please be careful, Head Consort. " a eunuch said, bowing. 

"I will. " Naruto sighed, then ascended the steps to where his husband was. A giddy feeling rose in his chest as he thought of meeting Sasuke. He hopped on his feet, grinning widely. 

"You're in a good mood. " Iruka commented. "Is it the baby? Or the Emperor? "

"Both. " Naruto sighed. 

"Don't forget about what else happens today. " Iruka warned. Naruto winced. He had almost forgotten. 

His mood officially dampened, Naruto entered Sasuke's chambers with a huff. 

Sasuke was standing in front of his mirror as he was being dressed by his attendants. He turned his head as Naruto entered, and gave a small smile. 

"Good morning. " he said. "Are you ready for today? "

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. " Naruto replied, dread twisting in his stomach. He wanted to grab the dominant and tie him up so he couldn't leave. 

"I have to go, though. " Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hands, sighing. The Head Consort looked at him with fearful eyes, and Sasuke could feel the blond's hands tremble in his. "I will come back, Naruto. I promise. "

"I know you will. " Naruto whispered, a forced smile appearing on his face. 

"Your Majesty. " a maid said, motioning to the other servants who held up the da xiu shan that he would layer over his clothes. 

Sasuke nodded and held out his arms, allowing them to pull the clothing onto his shoulders. 

"Its time. " he said to Naruto. 

Naruto's mouth quivered, and the Emperor found himself being pulled into the blond submissive's strong embrace. 

Naruto's hands grasped tightly at the clothing on Sasuke's back, and buried his face in the pale neck. 

"Wait for me. " Sasuke whispered. He pulled Naruto away from him to press a harsh kiss on his lips. 

Naruto grasped at him desperately, taking in everything about the kiss: the taste of his husband's mouth, the feel of his tongue and lips sliding over his own, the smell of Sasuke's skin. 

"Ahem. " Sasuke's assistant coughed awkwardly behind them. The couple pulled away with a gasp. 

"Come back to me. " Naruto whispered. "I'll stay here. "

Sasuke pecked him on the lips once more before striding out purposefully. 

\--------

Several attendants bowed before Emperor Itachi's memorial plaque, and placed offerings of food on either side of it. 

For the occasion, Itachi's plaque had been moved from its room to the front of Chakra temple, where Itachi was to be worshipped. 

"The Emperor has arrived! " yelled out  a eunuch. 

Sasuke strode gracefully towards the plaque, before kneeling before it and bowing his head. Behind him, his harem, chancellors, scholars, eunuchs, and attnedants all kneeled as well. 

\----------

"Let's go! " yelled Mizuki. 

"Aye! " chorused his men, and soon they were all riding at full speed towards Chakra temple. 

Meanwhile, the Imperial Guards who had been stationed by Sakura looked at each other. 

"It is time. " they said, nodding and letting the troops move through the checkpoint in the forest surrounding the temple. 

"Hyaa! " Mizuki screamed. 

All of them rode forward once more. A few minites after passing the Imperial Guards, they saw another set. 

"What are you doing?! " one of them yelled. "This part of Chakra temple is off limi-"

Mizuki's troops released their bows, and arrows flew in the air and struck down their enemies. 

"Forward! " yelled the silver haired chancellor. "There is no time to waste! "

\--------

"What is that sound? " a chancellor asked, breaking the silence of prayer. "Hooves? "

Sasuke fingered the sword he had holstered to his waist earlier, hidden beneath his da Xiu Shan. He glanced at Chancellor Danzo. 

The cavalry had arrived. 

\----------

The ground was wet with blood. 

"Shit! " Mizuki swore. "Fuck! FUCK! "

"Sir, we must retreat! There are too many opponents! "

"They knew! " Mizuki screamed, a vein popping out on his forehead. . "They stationed an army here to wait for us! THEY KNEW! "

"Sir, the other troops are on the east side of Chakra temple! " screamed out another troop.  "We can count on them! "

"AAAH! " Mizuki yelled in rage as his horse's throat was slot, and he was hurtling into the ground. Two Imperial Guards grabbed him by the arms, and held a blade to his throat. "YOUR HIGHNESS! "

His eyes were wild as he took in his surroundings. The troops he had hired for the coup, dead. He had taken a gamble, and lost terribly. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS! " he screamed out, willing the Empress Consort to appear. "YOUR HIGHNESS!  AAAAAHHHHH! "

\----------

Strange dominants, all armed and riding on horses, descended upon Chakra temple.   
Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, before jumping up and drawing his sword as people panicked. 

The Imperial Guards made a circular formation around the congregation, tightening and making the court panic even more. 

"PROTECT THE EMPEROR! " a guard screamed. 

\----------

Naruto paced back and forth in the Emperor's bed room, agitated. 

"Head Consort! " Shikamaru said,  bursting through the doors. 

"Did you get what I asked? " Naruto asked, turning sharply. 

"Yes. " Shikamaru placed a jade beaded necklace in his hands, each bead painted in acrylic. 

"Thank you. " The Head Consort smiled gratefully. "I am much more confident now. "

\---------

Chancellor Orochimaru looked up from his lunch when his doors burst open, and the submissive he recognized as the Head Consort walked in, his entourage trailing behind. He knew the boy had been released from his house arrest for today, but what in heavens was he doing in his residence? 

"Head Consort Uzumaki. " he said, standing up quickly to bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure? "

"Look at this. " The blond smiled up at him, and held out a hand. "I believe you know who is the owner? "

Orochimaru took what was handed to him,  and froze. It was his son's necklace. 

"Why you-! " he growled, pulling out his sword from its holster and holding it against the Consort's neck. 

Naruto's eyes widened, and he froze. His maids all gasped, and his guards all pointed their spears at Orochimaru. They were all ready to spring into attack. 

But Naruto had to do what he had planned. He couldn't let fear overtake him. Never again. Swallowing hard, he continued. 

"This belongs to your son, the Imperial Consort Kabuto, right? " Naruto asked. 

"What have you done with him? " Orochimaru growled, pressing the blade harder against his neck. 

"Absolutely nothing. He was carried off towards Chidori palace when the bloodshed began. My servants saw him themselves." Naruto gave a nervous smile. "But he won't be so safe if you don't do what I ask. "

Orochimaru bared his teeth, and slowly drew the sword away from the Consort's neck. A small trickle of blood left the shallow wound. 

"What do you want? " he asked, gritting his teeth. 

"You are a powerful man. " said the Consort. "You have troops, armies of your own. They reside here in the palace city as well. I order you to send them to help the Emperor fight against the coup that is going on right now. If you make a wrong move, and the Emperor ends up dead, Consort Kabuto and every member of your household including your concubines will be buried alive with the rest of the dead from today's battle. I am highly favored by the Emperor, and the rest of the court, so even if my husband dies, it will happen. "

"Fine. " Orochimaru growled, and turned away sharply to leave the room. 

Naruto deflated visibly. His hands were shaking. 

"Naruto? " Hinata asked, stepping forward. 

Naruto's eyes were wide, staring at nothing in particular. It seemed the stress of the day had caught up with him. 

"Oh no! " Mimi yelled when she saw the puddle of piss gathering beneath the Consort's feet. 

"Call the Imperial Doctor! " Naruto gasped, before he was screaming and doubling up in pain.


	41. Chapter 41

The Palace city was nearly unaffected by the coup, surprisingly. Except for the dead guards and enemy troops, and scared court members, hardly anything had changed. 

Well, except for the screams coming from the Eastern palace. 

"How long has it been? " Sasuke asked, sighing. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, the only sign of his agitation. 

"Eight hours. " replied Iruka, wincing when Naruto let out another scream from inside his chambers. "It was the stress, Your Majesty. He was so worried about the coup, and your well being. The he went to threaten Chancellor Orochimaru as well, to aid in the fight.... and.... well... "

Orochimaru's troops had seemed to be a miracle. The guards fighting against the enemy had been nearly wiped out, and the enemy on the Western side were gaining the upper hand until the reinforcements arrived. They had changed the tide of the battle, giving Sasuke's troops a resounding win. 

But immediately after brushing blood and dirt off his clothes and sheathing his sword, a panicked messenger had arrived to tell him Naruto was in labor. 

"I can't bear to hear him in pain any longer." Sasuke said. "I must go bathe, and then I will return here."

"Yes, Your Majesty. " Iruka bowed as the Emperor turned and walked out of the entrance of the Eastern palace. 

Immediately after walking out the door, Sasuke saw Sakura and her entourage ascending the steps. 

"What are you doing? " he snapped. Both his entourage and hers froze, and stared warily. 

"I..." Sakura gulped, and hid her shaking hands beneath the sleeves of her da xiu Shan. "I came to visit brother. I have given birth before, surely he'd want the comfort of another submissive -"

"No. " Sasuke said. "Go back to the Palace of Spring. I cannot let you inside if your intentions are less than good. I've indulged you before, because you're my principal wife, but what with your behavior lately I cannot allow it any more. "

Sakura's eyes went downcast, and she pressed her lips into a thin line. Then, she bowed. 

"Yes, Your Majesty. " she said, and turned around. 

"My lady? " whispered Moegi as the Empress stepped into her carriage. 

"Bring me to Chakra Temple. " she said. 

 

An hour later, she was walking up the stone pathways to the temple. 

"If you pray with sincerity, miss, the  your wishes will come true. " Moegi whispered helpfully. 

"Really now? " when had her voice become so monotone, her mouth feel so dry? "We shall see. "

Sakura walked into the temple and watched as the monks immediately rushed to find a cushion for her to kneel on. She knelt on the silk pink cushion they provided for her, and looked up at the figurines and candles on the altar. 

The curtains were drawn as well, blanketing the room in darkness. 

"Let him weaken, " she prayed to the gods. "Let his body weaken in the middle of his labor, so that his child may die stuck within the birth canal. Let him die of uterine bleeding, and his lips turn blue from lifelessness. Let me win the fight, for once in my life. I am too distressed: my coup has failed terribly. The only person I have ever loved is dead. My mother hates me, and to top it all off I am an empty woman. Please grant me this one victory. "

\----------

"Push! " Tsunade yelled from beneath the blanket "PUSH, GODS DAMMIT, PUSH! "

Naruto gave out another blood curdling scream and pushed with all his might.   
Hinata wiped the sweat off his forehead with cloth, while Konohamaru stood over him praying with his prayer beads. 

"Just one more! " the Imperial Doctor panted. "Just one! "

Naruto screamed again, and then it was joined by another, much younger voice. 

"Congratulations! " Tsunade gasped, holding the bloody newborn in her arms. "A male dominant! "

"Let me see him! " Naruto gasped. 

"We must clean him first. " Tsunade sighed. One of her attendants nodded and grabbed a towel that had been soaked in hot water. 

"Naruto! " Sasuke gasped, bursting through the doors just as Tsunade was placing their baby back in the new mother's arms. 

"Sasuke. " Naruto grinned, his voice hoarse and his face pale. "Come meet your son. "

"My... My son...? " Sasuke whispered, walking forward slowly. He sat by his Consort's side. "He... he's really... "

"Yes. " Naruto grinned. He handed over the small bundle of rags to his husband, who was staring with wide eyes. "Our baby is really here, Sasuke. "

The Emperor gave out a happy laugh, and took the baby in his arms. "Hello. I'm your father. This idiotic looking blond here is your mother. He is the most beautiful submissive in the world, and my favorite consort, so you have to show him lots of respect, alright? "

Naruto laughed, and leaned his forehead against Sasuke's arms. "What do we name him? "

"Hmmm... how about Menma? " Sasuke smirked. "Its also a condiment in ramen, like naruto is, right? "

The Consort smacked the Emperor's arm for that, but he nodded in agreement. 

"Prince Menma... " Naruto whispered. 

"Crown Prince Menma, Prince of Konoha Capital has a nice ring to it, does it not? " Sasuke smirked. 

"Y-you... " Naruto gasped. "You mean...? "

"Shikamaru! " Sasuke called to his assistant who was standing at the side of the room, watching on silently. "We must prepare some documents and announce to the palace city that Prince Menma has been named the Crown Prince. "

"Of course, Your Majesty. " The assistant bowed deeply before hurrying off. Sasuke turned back to his consort. 

"You have no idea how happy you've made me. " Sasuke said, taking both his child and consort in his arms. "Naruto, this is... this is all I've ever dreamed of since meeting you. "

"I'm glad I've fulfilled your wish, my love. " The blond replied. "This is all I've ever wanted, too. "

Sasuke smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair, happy and content. 

\------------

"Did he deliver? " Sakura demanded the moment Moegi stepped into her room. 

The young girl bowed her head and nodded. Sakura's breath caught, and her fists tightened beneath her sleeves. 

"And the child? " 

"A dominant. "

Sakura's mind blanked. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed a vase off a table and hurled it against the wall. 

Moegi whimpered with every brittle object being smashed, flinching. 

"Have I not been sincere enough?! " Sakura shrieked at the heavens. "I pray and work until my conscience takes a hold of me! I pour all my blessed mind into my goals, but where has it brought me?! The one I love is dead! "

She snarled and grabbed another porcelain object. Moegi gasped and stood up, grabbing her mistress's arm. 

"Please stop, Your Highness! " she wailed, tears streaming down her face. "Please! "

"Let go of me! " the Empress screamed, clawing at her servant's fingers on her arm. 

"Let her keep smashing. "

Both submissives froze, and the Empress Consort slowly turned her head to see the Emperor calmly striding into her chambers, and seating himself on her bed. 

"Keep smashing. I won't intrude. And while you're at it, smash your seal as well, and later I'll have a servant bring you a length of white skill to hang yourself with." Sasuke smirked at her, and she felt herself shiver with fear. A cold sweat began to accumulate on her neck. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody gets in your way. "

Sakura swallowed hard, looking away, and Moegi slowly uncurled her fingers from around her mistress's arm. 

"I will allow you to do all this if your wish is to continue acting like a child. " the Emperor continued. "But if you wish to act with dignity, like the Empress Consort that you are, then I shall take my leave now and have some calming tea brought to you. " 

"I apologize, Your Majesty. " Sakura whispered. Her hands shook violently. "It won't happen again. "

"Good. " Sasuke nodded and stood up. "Because I could hear your screaming from across the palace city. It's scaring the cairens. "

Sakura nodded, and both she and Moegi bowed when the Emperor and his servants left. 

"Moegi. "Said the Empress. "Schedule a meeting for me ans the Imperial Consorts tomorrow. And find me some pen and paper, there is something I must request the Emperor. "

"Yes, ma'am. " the girl gulped. 

\-----------

"Go to sleep, my love... " Naruto sang softly, rocking the baby in his arms. Every part of his body still hurt from earlier, but it was all so worth it. 

He couldn't believe that just a day prior, he had been pacing and worried for his husband's life. But today, he had his baby in his arms, and his husband curled up next to him and looking on with a true smile. 

"Crown Prince Menma... " Naruto whispered, eyes shining. "My beautiful, baby Menma..."

"His name won't dissapear if you stop repeating it, you know. " Sasuke sighed. 

"I know. " Naruto continued to grin down at his child. Menma was perfect, truly perfect. He had a messy thatch of dark hair on his head, and Sasuke's tall, perfectly sloped aristocratic nose. "He's so beautiful. "

"He has your eyes. " Sasuke said, reaching up to stroke softly at Menma's eyelid. 

"How can you tell? "

"The shape is the exact same as yours when they're closed. " the dominant lightly stroked at the eyelid of his perfect, beautiful baby. 

"Do you know that because of your stalking tendencies? " Naruto chuckled. 

"Of course. " Sasuke smirked up at him. "But I know you have no complaints. It turns you on, doesn't it, to know how much I want you? "

Naruto's face turned red, and he stuck out a tongue childishly. "Let's not talk about such things in the presence of our child. "

\---------

"What do you mean, a meeting?! " Kushina demanded the cowering messenger before her. "My son just went through labor yesterday! The Empress can't just pull him into a fucking meeting today! "

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry ma'am... " the messenger gulped. "It's the Empress Consort's orders... I just work for her ma'am, please don't kill me... "

"Please let him go, mother..." Hinata sighed. "Let's ask Naruto what he thinks about it first. He's already free from house arrest, he might want to go. "

"Fine. " the angry mother gritted her teeth, and stalked off towards her son's bedroom. 

She hated that damned Empress. That woman had gone through labor before, didn't she know that submissives couldn't do any work for at least three days after the fact? 

Kushina burst into her son's bedroom, frowning. On the bed was Naruto, the Emperor, and Menma curled between them. She carefully picked up the child, careful not to jostle either of the sleeping adults. 

"Let's find you some milk, shall we, Menma? " She asked, smiling at the sleeping parents. She set down the baby on some blankets and pillows on the table, then went back to poke Naruto in the side. 

"Wake up. " she hissed. "The Empress wants you in a meeting about the harem. "

Naruto grumbled and curled deeper into his blankets. Kushina sighed and curled her hands around her mouth. 

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAH! " Naruto screamed and fell off the bed. 

"The fuck?! " the Emperor gasped, blinking fast "Mother?! "

"Mom... " her son grumbled, wincing and standing up slowly. He used the bed frame for support.  "Why do you hate me? "

"The Empress wants you in a meeting for the harem. " Kushina sighed. "Menma is on the table, I'll feed him while you bathe, alright? " 

A maid rushed into the room, and gravved Naruto's shoulders to haul him up as he grumbled. They trudged towards the bathroom, her son grumbling the whole way. 

Kushina turned to the Emperor. "The Empress also had a letter she wanted us to give to you. "

"Sure. Whatever. " Sasuke took the letter from het outstretched hand, and read through it. His eyebrows rose higher and higher with each line that he read. 

"Well, " Sasuke blinked "THAT'S  unexpected. "

"What is? " Kushina asked, concerned. 

The Emperor looked up at her. "She wants me to promote another concubine to Imperial Consort. "

\----------

Two hours later, Naruto was bathed and dressed and all dolled up to go to the Palace of Spring, which was where the meeting would be held. 

"Everything hurts. " he grumbled to Konohamaru, seated next to him in the carriage. 

"I think the Empress knows that. " sniffed the young Lord in waiting. "And that's why she scheduled it for today. "

"I know. " Naruto sighed. "It's not too bad, through. Its bearable. "

Konohamaru kept a tight hold of him as they ascended the steps to the palace, and Naruto's entourage was tense, expecting him to curl over in pain at any moment and tumble down the stairs. 

That didn't happen, thankfully, and the Head Consort arrived relatively unscathed.   
"Her Highness will meet you in the sitting room with some breakfast. " said a eunuch as he bowed. "Right this way, Consort Uzumaki. "

"Breakfast sounds fantastic. " Naruto grinned, his mouth drooling at the thought of food. "I haven't eaten since yesterday. "

When they arrived at the sitting room, it turned out to be a beautiful expansive area with an entire wall converted into a sliding door that lead to the gardens. The doors were open, letting in the cool morning breeze and the smell of roses. 

"Good morning, brother. " Sakura said, giving him a smile. "I apologize for the inconvenience, I'm sure you'd much rather spend time with your newborn child than discuss harem matters with me. "

"Yeah, I really would. " Naruto said, giving her a forced, tight smile. "But I suppose that is the price for my position. "

"Have a seat. " Sakura said, motioniMing towards the seat opposite of her. "I'm sure you're exhausted. "

"Thank you, Your Grace. " Naruto sat down gratefully in the heavily cushioned seat, and turned his attention towards the table between them. It was piled high with pancakes, siopao, siomai, soups, mochi, and various teas. 

A maid came forward to fill his plate, leaving Naruto to turn his attention back to his superior. 

"The others will be joining us soon. " Sakura smiled sweetly at him. It made Naruto uncomfortable, it was as if she hadn't just suffered a psychotic break a few days prior. 

He could see a few scratches on her face, as if she had dug her fingernails in several times. Even her hair looked a bit... haggard. It lacked its usual rosy luster, and looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. 

"Consort Kabuto is entering. "

"Ah, there is our brother. "

Naruto was stiff in his seat as Kabuto entered. The older consort still had that terrible aura about him, and it made Naruto extremely concerned to be seated between two unstable consorts. 

"Good morning. " Kabuto said in a clipped tone.

"Good morning. " Naruto and Sakura chorused. 

"Would you like some tea, brother? "

"I don't like tea. " replied the consort. 

"I-I'll bring you some aloe Vera juice, sir. " a maid of Kabuto's whimpered, before practically running out of the room. Naruto could see some bruises on her neck and face, and turned to the silver haired consort with a horrified look. 

Sakura looked a bit concerned as well, but didn't say anything. 

"Our new brother will be here soon. " the Empress smiled at the two of them. 

"New brother? " Naruto echoed, blinking in confusion. "You mean someone just got promoted? "

"Imperial Consort Haku is entering! " 

That answered the question for him. Naruto stiffened in his seat, his eyes wide as he stared at his plate. Had Sasuke tired of him already, after he had popped out an heir? Why so sudden a new Imperial Consort? Why hadn't Naruto been told anything? 

He didn't see the new Consort slide into the chair beside him. 

"Good morning Your Highnesses. " said a voice so melodious it made Naruto cringe in fear. "I am very new, please take care of me. "

Naruto looked up at the new boy, and was faced with the most beautiful submissive he had ever seen. 

Imperial Consort Haku had the face of an angel. Naruto gulped, and turned away harshly to stare at his food again. 

"Ah, you are the mother of Prince Ichigo, aren't you? " said the Empress. 

"You are dressed like a Jeiyu. " said Kabuto. "When were you promoted? "

"Half an hour ago. " there was that damned beautiful voice again. "I was very surprised."

"When is the wedding, brother? " asked the Empress, smiling sweetly. 

"In a few days. " Haku replied. 

"Ah. Well, anyway, you are an Imperial Consort now and will help me and the Head Consort in ruling the harem. That's what this meeting is about, in fact, as I have wanted to install new policies. Head Consort? "

"Yes? " Naruto whispered. 

"Stop looking so scared. You have duties; you know. "

Kabuto snorted back a laugh. Naruto looked up, glaring at him. He then turned to look at Haku, who had a worried expression on his face. 

Haku was dressed surprisingly conservative for a concubine. His shirts were closed right around his neck, and even his arms were covered by tight sleeves beneath his ruqun shirt and da xiu Shan. His hair was incredibly simple, as well. The brown locks were tied tightly in a bun behind his head, and completely lacked any adornment. 

He definitely stood out between the Naruto, Kabuto, and Sakura. He was also the most beautiful. 

Naruto swallowed and turned back to the Empress. 

"What are these new policies? " He asked. 

"An earlier bedtime, strict security, more activities, and more health checkups. " Sakura took a scroll from her sleeve and handed it to Naruto. 

The blond read through it quickly, frowning. "These are way too many activities for the cairens. Are you trying to make them die of exhaustion? "

Sakura's list entailed: Embroidery for three hours every morning, starting at 5 am, then acrylic painting until lunch, then studying of various books written by submissives for the entire afternoon, and then dinner, and then cleaning duties until bedtime. 

"A  good plan. " Kabuto said, peeking over his shoulders. "Leave them too exhausted to do any of the stupid plotting against each other."

"They don't have any time to themselves! " Naruto protested. 

"I believe the Head Consort is correct. " Haku whispered. 

Sakura gave the new Consort a glare, before grabbing the scroll out of Naruto's fingers and tucking it back in her sleeves. 

"And what do you suggest, Head Consort? " asked the Empress, smiling sweetly. 

"A few break times." Naruto said. "These are royal submissives. Over working them will reflect badly on us, and some of our reputations are... bad, already. "

Sakura stiffened, and her eyes widened. Naruto dug deeper into his chair, worried the woman would launch over the table to claw out his eyes at any moment. 

But Sakura didn't do anything, and after a few moments she relaxed and smiled at him. 

"Be careful what you say, Brother. " she said. "Your child is far, far too young for you to he acting out like this. "

"Acting out?! " Naruto sputtered. "I'm not-! "

"Obviously you need some time to gather your wits. " Sakura stood up, looking down at him with harsh eyes. "You will be confined to the Eastern palace for a week, so that you may rethink your attitude. "

"I refuse! " Naruto hissed, also standing. "I refuse to be abused by you yet again!"

The maids quieted when Sakura drew her hand back, and slapped him harshly across the face. 

"My Lord!" Konohamaru gasped, rushing to his side. 

Sakura huffed, and turned sharply to stride out of the room. 

"You will be punished for your innapropriate actions. " she said as she walked to the door. 

"My actions are innapropriate?" Naruto gave out a harsh laugh, rubbing at the red send spot on his cheek. "Says the one caught sleeping with another dominant. "

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and turned around slowly with wide eyes. 

"Your Highness! " a maid screamed when Sakura ran towards the Head Consort and lunged at him. 

"G-get the Emperor! " a guard yelled as the Empress Consort and the Head Consort snarled and scratched at each other violently on the floor. 

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hair and slammed her head against the floor. She elbowed him in the nose. 

"What are you doing? " a guard yelled. "Seperate them, you useless pieces of shit! "

\---------

 

"What?! " Sasuke demanded, standing up from his throne. The chancellors were all shocked as well, staring at the messenger with wide eyes. "I must go to the Palace of Spring immediately. You are all dismissed. "

The chancellors and scholars all whispered amongst each other as they filed out of the throne room. 

"I'm really gonna kill that bitch... " Sasuke hissed as he stepped into his carriage, Shikamaru following behind him. 

"Harem politics... " the assistant muttered. "Crazy. What a drag. "

Ten minutes later Sasuke was hurrying up the steps and through the halls of Sakura's palace to the sitting room. 

Inside he found Naruto and Sakura restrained by guards. Both of them were bleeding from scratches, and Sakura's eye was black and blue. To the side sat a smirking Kabuto, and the new Consort Haku had his head down and was wringing his hands. 

"I am absolutely dissapointed by the both of you. " Sasuke said, stepping in front of his two wives. "I had to dismiss the morning assembly to deal with this. What do you have to say for yourselves?  "

"The Head Consort was being very rude, and refused to accept his punishment! " Sakura yelled, standing up. "He attacked me like some kind of rabid animal! He must be kept in confinement! "

"Stop lying! " Naruto yelled, also standing. "You were trying to punish me about your treatment of the cairens! "

"QUIET! " Sasuke screamed. Both submissives shut their mouths and glared at each other. "What is this about the cairens?! "

"Look at the new schedule she cooked up. " Naruto said. "It's in her sleeve. She's planning to kill the cairens from exhaustion. "

"The list? " Sasuke said, holding out his hand. "I refuse to beg, Sakura. "

The Empress slammed the scroll into his hand, and crossed her arms. Sasuke read through it, his frown increasing with every line. 

"The Head Consort is correct. You also sgould have sought my official approval before informing the Consorts. " Sasuke finally said, rolling the scroll back up. "And what is this about punishment? "

"Sir, if I may. " said Consort Haku, standing up. Sasuke nodded his head. 

"Speak. "

"Well, the Head Consort said that the cairens must at least have some free to themselves, and then the Empress Consort told him that he had to spend a week in confinement in the Eastern palace to rethink his attitude. The Head Consort refused, as he said she had abused him before, and she hit him, sir. And afterwards he made a comment about her being the innapropriate one, and she... lunged at him. "

"Confinement? " Sasuke's mouth thinned. He turned to Sakura, and slapped her across the face. 

The Empress gave out a sob as her head turned sharply to the side. She fell to her knees, clutching her face and sobbing. 

"You are a terrible excuse for an Empress Consort. " Sasuke hissed at the weeping woman. "When I returned from the battlefield, I had to hear from the court that you abused your power as regent to not only take away Naruto's allowance, but his clothes and jewelry as well. But even before that, you had him confined in the Eastern palace for no reason. You're no Empress. You're just a vile, pathetic submissive."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her form began to shake. Naruto cringed, and sat back down. His enemy or not, he hated to see submissives treated that way by their dominants. 

"That's enough, Sasuke. " he said, gulping. "Just... punish her or something. You didn't have to hit her. "

Sasuke glared at him for a moment, before his body relaxed. 

"Fine. " he said. "Sakura, you will be kept in confinement here in the Palace of Spring for your behavior. You will only be let out for special occasions, but otherwise you will remain here. "

"How long? " she gulped, staring at the floor. 

"Until I decide to let you out. " Sasuke shrugged, and turned away. "Remember that I've already caught you with another dominant. There is a very, very thin line now between you and a length of white silk being delivered to your door. Let's go, Naruto. Haku. Kabuto. "

The three Imperial Consorts stood up, and filed out if the room quietly. 

Sakura remained on the floor, glaring. Then she stood up to take the table ladened with untouched food, and hurled the entire thing against the wall. 

\---------

"Are you alright?  " Sasuke asked the moment they stepped into the Eastern palace. 

"I've taken much worse hits in training. " Naruto shrugged. 

"She shouldn't have done that. " Sasuke growled, his hands curling into fists. 

"You shouldn't have hit her either. And I shouldn't have taunted her about being caught with someone else. "

Naruto took Sasuke's shaking fist in his hands, and pressed a kiss against the stiff knuckles. "We're all at fault here."

Sasuke deflated, and sighed. "Why are you always so... right? "

"Just the way I am, Your Majesty. "


	42. Chapter 42

High Princess Temari of the Holy Empire of Suna frowned, and rolled the scroll back up to tuck it into her sleeve. 

"Sister, " Her brother, the *Rajah (or Emperor, as the *taga-Konoha called it) said. "What has you so worried? "

"It's nothing. " she smiled at him. "How are the preparations for the trip going? "

"Pretty well. " Gaara shrugged, turning back to his documents. "The *datus are very pleased at the prospect of such an alliance with Konoha, so everything's going pretty smoothly. "

"Hmmm... " Temari sauntered over to where her brother sat, peeking at his documents over his head. "You haven't chosen a *Hara yet. "

"No. " Gaara shook his head. "I haven't. "

Temari sighed, and sat down in the chair across from his. The sleeves of her Maria Clara dress were soaked with the sweat coming from* the Suna sun. 

"Speak. " she said simply, before taking out an fan hidden beneath the apron-like embroidered cloth wrapped around her skirt. She fanned herself lightly, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She definitely wasn't happy. 

Gaara sighed. "All these submissives you show to me every week are more beautiful than the last. Their pedigrees are excellent, and their intelligence is enviable. "

"But? "

"None of them seem like... the one? "  Gaara sighed again. "I just can't find the one that makes my heart throb, the one who I... "

"Love? "

"Yes. " 

"Perhaps you'll find a pretty submissive in Konoha. I hear their submissives are incredibly beautiful. And more exotic than ours, definitely. "

"Quiet, sister. You're the most gorgeous submissive in the world. "

Temari threw her head back, and smirked at him. The pendant held on a choker around her neck glistened in the sun, making tiny sparkles of light appear on her chin. She was radiant. 

"I know I am. " she choose chuckled. "But I also know you are only saying that because I'm your amazing older sister. "

\----------

"All bow to the Head Consort! " yelled a eunuch to the assembly of cairens, all standing before the dais of Tomoe terrace. 

"Good morning, Your Highnesses. " the boys and girls chorused as they bowed. 

"At ease. " Naruto said. Because of Sakura's confinement, he was currently in charge. It was a strange feeling, having such control over the large harem that had oppressed him since he first entered. 

He was seated by Kabuto and Haku, who was now dressed a bit more grandly, but not by much. He looked more beautiful than ever in his fully embroidered da xiu Shan, and the small fake white lily flower tucked into his hair bun made him look amazing. 

Naruto refused to succumb to jealousy, so he avoided directly looking at the Imperial Consort. Haku's wedding to Sasuke had been the day before, and Naruto had almost thrown up at how beautiful they looked together. 

He touched the birthmarks on his cheeks subconsciously, more aware of them than he had ever been before. 

"Today, by the Empress Consort's suggestion and the Emperor's approval, you will all be learning embroidery. "

Naruto waved his hand, and various servants brought lengths of silk and spools of thread in several colors and needles and stacks of patterns towards the cairens, whose eyes all lit up with either shock or wonder. 

"As you all know, " he continued. "We have a new Imperial Consort. Some of you may know him from when he was still a cairen. Please greet the Imperial Consort Haku. "

"Good morning, Imperial Consort Haku. " the cairens chorused. Naruto nodded his head towards the servants, and they began handing out the materials to the concubines. 

"This month, your assignment is to embroider an entire da xiu Shan for Consort Haku, as a pleasing welcome into his new position. " Naruto gave the Consort a smile, even as his hands shook. It was an apology, of sorts. He hated thinking so terribly about someone he barely knew. It made him no better than Consort Konan, and Ino... "You will be split up into groups to finish this assignment. Count yourselves off by five. "

As the cairens counted themselves off and joined the people of their respective groups, Haku turned to Naruto with a confused look on his face. 

"Why, brother? " he asked simply. "Aren't I your competition now, for the Emperor's affections? "

"It's because you defended me, even though you could have sided with the Empress Consort. " Naruto kept looking at the cairens, who all planned excitedly for the designs of the da xiu Shans they were to make. "You could have put yourself in her favor, to protect yourself. But you didn't. I wanted to say... thank you. "

Haku smiled at him, and nodded. 

\---------

Temari peeked out of the curtains of their carriage, looking at the various trees and nature speeding by. 

"You'll give yourself a headache, sister. " said Kankuro next to her. "How can you terrorize the court if you have a headache? "

"You're right. " Temari smirked at him. "I will get a headache. But I can keep the court in line even with both my hands sliced off. "

"That's why you're the High Princess. " Kankuro smiled back at her, then threw his head back against the seat. "How long are we going to be on the road? "

"Days. " Temari shrugged. "If not weeks. Suna is a very large empire, and Konoha is even larger. It will take us quite a while."

"At least its cooler in Konoha. " said Rajah Gaara. "Not like the desert that we call our home. In fact, I'm sure we'll find it quite cold there. "

"Doesnt matter, as long as we get out of this damned heat. " he grunted. 

"Are you excited to see the harem? " Temari asked. "Those of Kiri and Konoha follow a strange practice. Their dominants have several wives and concubines. "

"How immoral. " Kankuro muttered. "But, whatever. What religion do they have, again? "

"We are going to have an alliance with this country, and you know Jack shit about them? " Gaara tsked and looked out the window. "What will our *kababayan say?"

"What they're already thinking. " Kankuro deadpanned. "Whatever. They can say what they want, in the end its not them living in the Palace. "

\---------

"Time for break! " Naruto said after an hour of the cairens embroidering. "I'm sure you're all very tired."

With a wave of his hand, several maids came in, this time carrying plates piled high with sweets, pastries, and various other treats. 

The cairens all gasped with delight as they saw what had been prepared for them. 

"What do you say? " yelled a eunuch. 

"Thank you, Head Consort. " chorused the cairens, all bowing. 

"He's been fed. " Hinata said, handing Naruto his baby. 

"My love... " Naruto whispered happily, diverting his attention away. "It's me, your mother... "

"Also, Prince Ryuji wants to see his baby brother. " continued the pale eyed girl. 

"Then bring him over here! " laughed the Head Consort. "I want my two children here with me, right  now. "

"Alright! " Hinata giggled and walked off. 

Soon, Ryuji was hurrying along the grass of the Imperial gardens and waving his arms every which way. 

"Mama!" He shouted. "Mama!"

"My love, come here! "

"It's the Prince! " hissed a few cairens. They all threw down what they had been doing to bow. 

"Mama! " the toddler jumped into Naruto's lap, before gazing at the baby in his arms with wonder. "So tiny... "

"Yes, yes he is. " Naruto laughed, and patted the little dominant on the head. "He's a crown Prince, just like you. "

"Like me? " Ryuji's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "How can there be two heirs, mama? "

Naruto faltered, and sent a panicked look to Hinata. How was he supposed to tell his son that Sasuke and the council didn't exactly like acknowledging the fact of Ryuji's claim to the throne? 

Hinata gave him a shrug. 

"Um... just... don't worry about it, alright sweetheart? " Naruto continued patting the boy's hair, gulping nervously. Damn these stupid politics. "Why don't you get something to eat with the cairens?"

"Is there chocolate mooncake? " asked the Prince with wide eyes.

"Of course. Go, eat. "

Ryuji ran off happily, followed by some panicked maids. 

Naruto gave Hinata a look. 

"We'll have to speak about this with Sasuke. " he whispered, his hold on Menma tightening. 

\---------

When Naruto arrived back at the Eastern palace, he found Yugito patiently waiting for him in the living room, books at the ready. 

"Ah, its been a long time since our last lesson... " Naruto said as he made himself comfortable on his seat, and handing Menma to Hinata. "What are we studying today? "

"The Suna Empire. " Yugito said, sliding a thick tome towards the Head Consort. Naruto winced, that was a lot of pages. "They are visiting in a few weeks, because Konoha must establish a friendship with their royals if we want this alliance to push through. "

"I see. " Naruto opened the book, and a cloud of dust exploded in his face. "What the hell?! "

Yugito laughed at him, and opened a scroll. "First things first. Unlike us Konoha, those of Suna are monogamous. We are polygamous. "

"Monogamy? Polygamy? What...? "

"Polygamy is the practice we have, where a dominant marries more than one submissive, and has concubines too. Monogamy is the practice where dominants only marry one submissive, and take no concubines. "

"That's really weird. " Naruto pouted. "How could they get as many heirs as possible without polymaymay? "

"Polygamy. " Yugito corrected. "They also have a different religion from us. We are polytheistic, and they are monotheistic. "

"There's the mono and poly again... " Naruto muttered. "Let me guess: polytheistic means we believe in many gods, right? And they only believe in one? "

"Correct." The blonde General gave him a proud smile. "Their religion is one called 'Catholicism'. It has different practices as well. "

"Ahh... what's ours called?"

"Sageism. " 

"Oh. " Naruto looked down at the books, frowning. "Because of our creator, the Sage of the Six Paths, right? He created the Earth, while his brother created the moon and stars... after which Her Highness Kaguya ruled over the moon, and the two brothers ruled over the Earth and Sky... "

"I am aware of our beliefs, yes. " Yugito tapped the book. "Get reading."

\----------

"Had fun? " Sasuke asked when Naruto entered. The submissive jumped, clutching his baby close to his chest. 

"You almost gave me a heart attack! " Naruto yelled, his hands tight on Menma. "Did you sneak in here? "

Sasuke shurgged, and stretched himself out on the bed. "Just come to bed already. Have you bathed yet? "

"Of course I have. Menma bathed with me, didn't you baby boy? " Naruto cooed at the giggling newborn. 

"So how has my son's first two days of life been? "

 

Naruto crawled into bed and lay their child between them. "He's been great. Tsunade says he's perfectly healthy, and I haven't let him out of mine or Hinata's or Mom's sight. "

"That's good. " Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to Menma's forehead. Menma had fallen asleep quickly once he was on the soft beddings, and they stared at the red faced little baby with smiles on their faces. 

"Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you about something... " Naruto whispered, staring at Menma. "Why did you declare Menma the crown Prince even though Ryuji is the one to take after you? I don't get it... "

Sasuke stiffened. "Let's not talk about this. "

"But I'm confused! Are you disregarding Ryuji's claim to the throne? It's stronger than yours. "

At Sasuke's glare, Naruto knew he had said the wrong thing.

After a beat, Sasuke relaxed, then turned away from Naruto to sleep. 

The consort sighed deeply, and then he was sleeping as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Suna's culture in this fic from Spanish-era Philippines, except Suna here is obviously not being colonized by a different race. As such, they have different terms and names for their rulers and people:
> 
> *Rajah- ruler, or king
> 
> *taga- - meaning a person who is from a certain place. 
> 
> *Maria Clara- a style of dress of women in Spanish-era Philippines. It consists of a see through embroidered blouse, a long skirt, and embroidered wrapping over both the skirt and blouse. It also usually was accesorised with a choker necklace and large stud earrings, and a fan held in one hand. 
> 
> *Hara- the Rajah's consort
> 
> *datu- chieftain 
> 
> *kababayan- fellow countrymen


	43. Chapter 43

Haku wrote furiously on the scroll, before trying it to the leg of a bird. The bird flapped its wings and chirped, before flying away. 

The Consort sighed. The promotion had been very sudden, but it gave him more of a chance to watch over the Head Consort. 

Akatsuki was growing larger, and more efficient. Naruto Uzumaki was currently an invaluable recruit: his future position as Emperor Consort was inevitable. 

Akatsuki needed him. Haku looked up at the sky, and sighed. He couldn't really do much, without the High Princess's permission. It was incredibly frustrating to not just simply grab Naruto Uzumaki and tell him about their group, but Temari liked to be very sure of her recruits. 

It was almost impossible as well to figure out where exactly he lay in fighting skill. Unless he actually followed him around 24/7 there was really no way way knowing. 

He had seen, however, Uzumaki's finness when he had fought with the Empress Consort. There was skill hidden in those ferocious punches. 

Did their recent recruit know anything about Uzumaki's fighting skills? They seemed pretty close, maybe they k re something... 

Haku nodded his head and left the balcony to rejoin his son and his servants. 

\----------

Naruto sighed as his ruwun was being fitted on him. Apparently impressing the Suna royals was a must, as this outfit was much more expensive, intricate, and generally more uncomfortable than anything he had worn before. 

He was thankful spring was nearing, meaning it was still cool enough for him not be drowning in his own sweat beneath all the layers. 

"Are you ready? " asked Iruka, walking into the room. He held Menma in his arms, who was sucking on his thumb. It was heartbreakingly adorable. 

"Yes. " Naruto swallowed hard, trying not to think of the many ornaments in his hair and the beads which hung off them. They swung every time he moved, and it tugged on his already pained scalp. 

"Do you know your duties for the day? "

"Yeah. I should be... respectful. Considerate. They have a much different culture and religion... I must appear ignorant, but respectful of their customs. "

"And you are His Majesty's Head Consort. " Iruka smiled at him. "You will be greeting the royals. The Emperor has decreed the Empress Consort too... 'ill' to speak. "

Naruto took a deep breath, and straightened himself up. 

"Let's go. "

\-----------

"What is this place? " Kankuro asked, almost all of his upper body hanging out the window. 

"The palace city. " Temari replied, shivering. It was really, really, REALLY fucking cold. "It's exactly what it sounds like: a city of palaces. It's where all the royals, the government, the military, and all the government offices resides. "

"WOAH! " Kankuro said. "Does every member get a palace of their own? "

"Not necessarily. But mostly, yes. "

"Why do WE have to share a palace? "

"Take that up with our ancestors. " Temari rolled her eyes. "Ah, we're here. "

Their carriages stopped in a sprawling courtyard in front of the largest palace yet. The steps leading up to the building reached up about as high as the actual palace's own height. 

At the foot of the massive steps seemed to be the Emperor and his family. All around them, on eitherbsise of the courtyard were the guards, the court, and what Temari presumed to be the Imperial Harem. 

"Welcome. " said the Emperor when they reached him. "Rajah Gaara? "

"  
Gaara smiled and held out his hand as everyone else simply went down on their knees, hands clasped in front of their chests. 

"Ummm... " said Kankuro. "Why are they all sitting? "

"That's their bow, you idiot! " Temari growled. 

"Oh. "

"Good day. " Gaara said, ignoring his siblings. "Emperor Sasuke. These are my siblings, High Princess Temari and High Prince Kankuro. "

"Good day. " Emperor Sasuke nodded his head. "Unfortunately, my only sibling died a few years ago, and I took his place. "

"Oh. " Gaara blinked. "I'm... sorry. "

"These are my wives. " The Konoha Emperor waved his hand to the grandly dressed submissives standing behind him. "The Empress Consort Sakura. "

The submissive with pink hair bowed. She looked rather upset, but it wasn't any of his business. 

"Imperial Consorts Haku and Kabuto. "

The ones wjth the silver hair and the brown hair bowed next, but Gaara's eyes didn't meet theirs. Instead, he was focused on the blond male, dressed much better than the other three and much more beautiful. 

"And the Head Consort, Naruto. "

The Head Consort bowed next, and he was the first one in this country to smile at the Rajah. Gaara's breath caught. 

"So THAT'S the Emperor's favorite! " Kankuro yelled behind him. 

The entire courtyard went silent, and the Imperial wives' s eyes widened. 

'Kankuro, you idiot. " Gaara growled mentally. 

"W-well... " The High Prince gulped nervously at the awkward silence. "He's dressed better than the others! "

More silence. 

"Apologize!" Growled Temari, smacking him upside the head. 

"Sorry if I offended you, Emperor. " Kankuro whimpered. 

"Alright... " Sasuke sighed. "Though, what he said was true. So we take no offense. "

Sakura flinched, and Naruto shifted in discomfort at his husband's treatment of her. 

He knew that Sasuke wasn't as good as he thought he was when he found out about the whole Ino thing, but...  this wasn't right.   
"Why don't we go to the gardens? " Sasuke said. "Aren't we to have a polo match? "

Gaara smiled, bowed again in that peculiar way where he bent his body in half rather than kneel. 

\----------

When they arrived at Tomoe terrace, they found that various chairs and tables and canopies had been set up for the event. 

In the actual pavilion was where Sasuke and his Consorts were to sit, and Naruto was seated to his left. 

"Bring him here." He whispered to Hinata, who placed Menma in his arms obediently.   
Some servants set plates of food and wine on their tables, which Naruto accepted gratefully. Standing for hours wearing such fancy clothes had left him absolutely famished. 

"Thank you. " he sighed as he threw back a while cup of wine. Iruka kicked him. Naruto ignored him. 

"I hear the High Prince's polo skills are unmatched. " said Sakura loudly. "Your Majesty, will you be challenging him? "

"I'm afraid not. " Sasuke forced a smile, and shook his head. "Do you have anyone in mind? "

"My father is in attendance today, and he love the game. "

"Bring him forward, then. "

Sakura waved her hand and her father came to the middle of the cleared area, atop of his horse. 

High Prince Kankuro grinned, and waved his own hand. Some servants brought forward a horse and the tools for the game. He jumped onto the horse with a cocky smirk. 

"Let the game begin! " yelled a eunuch  after Sasuke nodded. 

Naruto had to say, Sakura's father was actually quite good. Ten minutes in so far and he was toe to toe with the Suna Prince, and their scores were tied. 

"Some tea? " asked Mimi, holding out a pot. Naruto nodded his head dumbly, his mind focused on the match. 

"Go! " yelled some dominants of both the Suna and Konoha courts. 

Lord Haruno scored another point,  and a loud cheer rose from the Konoha side. 

"Your father is quite good." Naruto commented as he picked up his cup of tea. "It was a good idea to suggest him, Your Highness. "

Sakura smirked. She stroked at Sarada's hair. The girl had fallen asleep a few minutes before, the whole game boring to her. 

"Thank you. " replied the Empress. "It humbles me. "

Haha. Right. 

They turned their attentions back to the game. Some eunuchs picked up a huge tool to beat the drum with, signifying the end of the match. 

Both men looked quite upset: their scores were tied. 

"Is there anyway to settle the score? " Naruto asked as the courts of both countries groaned and complained. 

"I have no idea. " Sasuke shrugged. "I don't play polo. "

"I have a suggestion. " said High Princess Temari. Everyone turned rheir attentions to her as she set her cup down and stood up. "If someone from your court; Your Majesty, can answer my question, then you win this match. "

The a murmur went through the audience. 

"Alright. " Sasuke said. Not that he cared if they won or not, but it was a point of pride for Konoha. "What is your question? "

"May you bring out the flowers we were to enjoy? "

Sasuke waved his hand. Servants carried in several pots of dozens of flowers:roses, lillies, chrysanthemums, camellias, zinnias, and others. 

"Your question? " Sasuke asked. 

"I want one of your court to pick out the most inarguably beautiful flower among all of these laid out in this courtyard. " Temari smirked as another murmur went through the audience. 

Shikamaru coughed from behind Sasuke. 

"My Lord, if I may?  "

Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru knelt by Naruto's side, surprising him, and then whispering something in his ear. 

For a few moments, the Head Consort's eyes merely widened. Then, he grinned and nodded his head. 

Shikamaru stepped off the dais to peer at the various pots of flowers. As he was doing so, Naruto waved Hinata over to him and whispered something in her ear. 

After a few moments, she nodded her head and left. 

"Here you go! " Shikamaru said loudly. "The most beautiful of them all! "

"A chrysanthemum?" Asked Temari. "My word, even my brother could pick out a much more beautiful flower than that! "

Sasuke frowned, then glared at his assistant from atop the dais. "Shikamaru, did you even understand the question? "

"Of course I did! " the man scoffed. "In fact, I understood it perfectly. "

He waved his hand, and a servant came forward with a stick. The stick's end was alighted with flames, and the whole audience gasped in shock as all the flowers burns into flames. 

"Looks like all the flowers are dead, now. " Shikamaru smirked up at the Princess, and sauntered over to her. "I guess this is the most beautiful one, as all the rest of them are gone. "

The audience burst into a thunderous cheer. Temari accepted the flower held out to her, blinking. 

"Looks like I have underestimated your court, Your Majesty. " she said to Sasuke. "This one is very witty, indeed. If I may issue another challenge? "

"A challenge? " Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "From who? "

"Myself, of course. " Temari waved her hand, and a maid brought her a bow and arrow. The audience gasped as Temari readied the arrow into the bow, drawing it tight. "I hear you are very good with many weapons, and that archery is another of your talents. I challenge you to make a better shot than me. "

"I accept. " replied the Emperor, intrigued. "You first. "

"Gladly! " she said. Her maid took off her shoe, and threw it high into the air. 

The arrow shot right through the shoe in midair, and pierced it straight into a pole across the courtyard. 

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he swiftly approached the Head Consort to Inc again whisper into his ear. 

The audience all cheered again, standing this time. Temari gave them all a smirk and a curtsy. 

"Your turn! " she called out. 

Naruto stood up, making the audience silent. 

"Bring me a horse! "  he called out. "And I would like your flower, High Princess. "

Temari shrugged and handed the flower to him. The servants all gasped when he put the stem in his mouth and jumped onto the provided horse, and then rode circles around the courtyard. 

Sasuke's eyes widened as the bow and arrows were brought to him. 

"It was my suggestion, sir. " Shikamaru confessed. 

Sasuke gave him a deadly glare, then turned to take the bow and arrow. He drew the arrow tightly onto the bow, and pointed it at Naruto. 

"Do you trust me? " Sasuke asked. 

"All I worry about is the horse's speed and the suppleness of the stem. " Naruto shouted back. 

"Good. "

Naruto replaced the flower in his mouth and coaxed his horse into a quick gallop. 

Sasuke took a deep breath, and drew back the arrow. With all the fear and dread in the world in his heart, he let go. 

A gasp rose from the crowd. Sasuke allowed himself to open his eyes, and before him was a completely unharmed Naruto, with a broken stem in his mouth and the chrysanthemum blossom on the ground. 

The court erupted in another set of thunderous cheers. Naruto smiled in relief, and picked up the chrysanthemum. He tossed it to the High Princess as he galloped past her and before Sasuke. 

"The trust between you and the Emperor is amazing. " said Temari, a wide smile on her face. "What is your name again, Head Consort? "

"My name is-"

"No. " Sasuke interrupted, standing up. "Naruto, from now on you will be known as Naruto Uchiha. You are part of the official royal family now, you have pleased me so much. "

"Naruto Uchiha?! " Naruto gasped, eyes wide. "I... I can't accept...! "

"You will. " Sasuke said in a tone implying the discussion was over. 

"Thank you, Your Grace! " gasped the Head Consort. "I will wear my new name with pride. "

Sakura's face drew tight into a snarl, and her hand tightened on her teacup. Kabuto got up and left without saying a word, stomping the whole way. 

Actually, the entire harem except for Haku looked upset. They glared at Naruto through their painted eyelids, frowns on all of their beautiful faces. 

\---------

"You shouldn't have done that! " Sasuke hissed the moment they stepped into his chambers tonchange for dinner. "You could have died, Naruto. "

"We've had this conversation before. " sighed the blond submissive. "I didn't die, and everything worked out. The end. "

Sasuke threw up his arms in anger. A few maids sheepishly came forward to undress him, another group holding his new clothes up. 

"It took all my control not to shoot you in the head by accident. " he growled as the maids pulled his clothes onto his shoulders. "Do you know how fucking terrified I was?! "

"But you won -"

"I don't care if I defeated fucking Kaguya! "  
The maids all free their hands back when Sasuke turned sharply, and stalked over to where Naruto was being dressed. "It's not worth losing you! "

Naruto gasped when his shoulders were grasped sharply, and turned around forcefully. 

"Don't you understand how terrified I am of losing you?" Sasuke whispered, his voice dropping and revealing the true fear he had felt. "I can't... Naruto, I can't lose you."

He rose up onto his toes to press a soft kid to Sasuke's trembling mouth. "You won't lose me, Sasuke. I'm not gotten rid of very easily. And... I'm sorry. "

"You better be. " Sasuke gasped, and curled his arms around Naruto's shoulders to grasp him tightly to his chest. "Don't ever do something like that ever again. Twice is enough. My heart can't take anymore, and I feel like I've lost ten years of my life because of you. "

"I promise. " The blond sighed, and chuckled. "Now, come on. We have to get dressed. And the maids are feeling awkward. "

\--------

"Moegi. " Sakura whispered. "I won't be joining the feast. Just... find me a room near the banquet hall, alright? I need to gather my wits. "

"Yes, Your Highness."

A few hours later, Moegi led her to a small room adjoining the room the feast was held in. 

A bed and a lamp had been set up there; and Sakura fell into it ungracefully. 

"I'm exhausted. " she whispered. 

"I'll bring you some food from the feast, Madame. " Moegi bowed, then left. Sakura nodded, and buried her face into the pillow.   
\--------

"Where's the Empress? " Haku whispered when Naruto sat in his spot at the Head table of the feast. Naruto shrugged, and murmured that he didn't know. 

"A toast to the alliance! " said the High Princess. 

People started clinking their cups together, making wine spill every which way. 

Sasuke stood up, holding out his cup. He motioned for Naruto, seated to his left, to rise as well and join in on the toast. 

The blond grinned and stood up, drinking deeply from his cup at the same time Sasuke did. They sat back down, and Naruto lightly tapped Hinata's shoulder. 

"Are the children in bed? " he whispered. 

"Yes. " she replied. "In the room just down the hallway. I tucked them in myself. "

"Alright. " Naruto smiled brightly at her. "Drink with me! Have some fun, come on. "

"Fine. " Hinata said, grabbing the bottle of wine. "But remember who's out drank you several years in a row. "

\----------

Much later, when it was nearing midnight, Sasuke gave out a huff and looked around the room. 

"I'm going to the bathroom. " he whispered to Shikamaru, before standing up and walking behind the tapestry to keep from being noticed. The last thing he needed was some courtier hanging off his neck as he tried to relieve himself. 

He arrived at the bathroom, finally getting to enjoy the first private moment he'd had in a while. 

After he was done, he tiptoed down the hallway past the room where the children were sleeping. 

But something made Sasuke stop. He peered through the curtains covering the doorway, and into the room where the toddlers were curled into beds. 

When he stepped in, he saw Menma in his crib. 

"My son... " he whispered, stroking the baby's smooth face. "You're perfect, have I ever told you that? "

Next to Menma's crib was Prince Ryuji's bed, and Sasuke quelled down the bubble of resentment in his chest. Why should this boy get the throne? It should belong to his son, not to Itachi's leftovers. 

His hand hovered over the sleeping toddler's nose, the temptation increasing with each passing second. 

Finally, he moved his hand away and pressed a kiss to Ryuji's forehead. Itachi's heir or no, he was still a child, and a child who Naruto loved greatly. If he killed this boy, Naruto would be lost to him forever.

He cast Ryuji a regretful look as he walked out of the room, and calmly thought he would have to wait to kill him when the boy was old enough to have a fighting chance. 

\------------

Moegi was frozen behind the tapestry as the Emperor left the room where the children were kept. She couldn't believe she'd almost been caught, and she didn't dare make a single sound. 

Once he was out of sight she tiptoed into the room, her frame shivering. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew it was for the best. Moegi cared for her mistress, and had entered her service and stayed because of her devotion. 

She looked down at her shaking hands, and gulped. 

"You can do this... " she whispered to herself as she slowly walked towards the sleeping Prince. "You can do this. "

She closed her hands around his throat as tightly as she could. 

Ryuji woke with a start, his eyes wide as he clawed at her hands with his own much smaller ones. 

"Come on... " she whispered fearfully. "Just die already... "

The boy continued to struggle, and he opened his mouth to give out a silent, strangled scream. 

Finally, the boy stilled. She could no longer feel a pulse, and she gasped as she backed away. 

The child was looking at her with wide, fearful eyes. An expression that was now forever frozen on his face. 

"I'm sorry... " she whispered, a tear falling down her face. "I'm sorry... "

Still shivering, she looked out the window and hastily crawled out of it. Moegi's disposition wasn't good, and she fell face down into the garden with an off. 

Brushing dirt from her skirt, she gave the inside of the room another fearful look before she was running off into the night.


	44. Chapter 44

"I should check on the kids. " Naruto told Hinata, grabbing her hand to help pull himself up. 

"I'll go with you. " she said. 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he watched them leave, incredibly thankful that he hadn't gone through with killing his Consort's adoptive child. If Naruto ever gave him the same look he had when he had found out about Ino again, Sasuke had no idea what he would do. 

"Your Majesty, the Rajah would like to speak with you. " Shikamaru said, approaching him at the head table. 

"Of course, of course. " Sasuke forced a smile and faced Suna's ruler. 

Gaara sat down in the seat next to him. 

"I'm afraid we'll have to go over the agreements before the alliance is official. " Gaara told him. "Suna wants to know if you'll keep up on your end of the bargain. "

"You have my word as Emperor. " Sasuke said. "We will open the trade market between Suna and Konoha, especially with the help of my Empress Consort's parents, and Chancellor Orochimaru. "

"Ah, they're the ones in control of Konoha's merchants? "

"Yes. It's one of the reasons why we keep them around. If we lose them, we can lose everything. "

Gaara chuckled, and shook his head. "I know where you're coming from. From the look on your face, you want to get rid of one or both of them, right? "

Sasuke sighed deeply. 

"I understand. It's hard to get rid of them without them committing treason, but if they are anything like I imagine them to be then they'd be good at covering their tracks. "

"Thing is," Sasuke said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "The Empress can't be gotten rid of by simple killing. Her parents have to be out of the equation as well, so that they could be replaced. What I need to happen is to catch her doing something so terrible, her clan has to be punished as well. "

"Easier said than done. " The Rajah whispered back. 

"And that's what's unfortunate about my predicament. " Sasuke sighed. "A lot of things simply can't be done. "

\----------

Naruto stepped into the children's room, humming softly. 

"I'll take care of Menma. " Hinata said, scooping the baby up from his crib. "You should wake Ryuji and I'll fetch some warm milk for him. "

"Sure. " Naruto shrugged, and pulled back the blanket covering his adoptive son. 

\-----------

A blood curdling scream rang through the main palace. Servants stopped what they were doing, wide eyes, and ran fearfully towards the source. 

The party in the banquet hall quieted, and the entire room was still. 

"Naruto?! " Kushina yelled, standing up. "That was Naruto! Oh, my son! "

The red haired woman picked up her skirts and ran down the hallway. It took Sasuke a second to gather his wits and come running as well, fearful and sweating. 

What had happened to his dobe? Why the scream? Was there an assassin? 

He arrived at the children's room, where Kushina had stopped. He looked up to see Naruto sobbing on the floor, clutching something to his chest. 

"Naruto? " he whispered, slowly walking towards him. He seemed rather unhurt, but he didn't know that for sure. Sasuke ignored the frozen, wide eyed forms of Lady Hinata and his mother-in-law, and placed a hand carefully on Naruto's shoulder. 

"What's wrong? " he whispered, fearful of the answer. 

"My son... " he whispered. "Ryuji... "

Ryuji? Had he killed the boy by accident after all? 

Naruto slowly turned and opened his arms, revealing what was on his lap. Ryuji's wide, glassy eyes stared at him from a pale, ashen face. On his neck was wring of bruises. The boy had obviously been strangled to death. 

Well... he definitely didn't do that. 

\--------

"Who did this?!" Sasuke demanded as many servants and party goers arrived at the scene. "Who the fuck killed my nephew?! "

"S-sir... "  a maid whispered. 

"What's wrong?! " came a panicked, feminine voice. Whoever it was started pushing at the people huddled at the door, and finally managed to come to the front. It was Sakura. "I heard screa-"

The Empress froze, wide eyed, at the dead child held in her rival's lap. 

"Who did this?! " Sasuke demanded again, frightening the witnesses. 

"You! " Naruto growled, letting go of his dead child and stomping over to Sakura. "You did this, didn't you?! "

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and held her up some inches from the ground. 

Sakura was frozen in fear, both at the situation and the Head Consort's surprising strength. What had happened? Why was she being blamed? 

"I didnt see the Empress at all during the party. " a maid offered. "It must have been her. "

Sasuke gave a look to the Rajah, who was also waiting in the door frame. Gaara gave him a nod. 

"Take her away! " Sasuke yelled to the guards, pointing at Sakura. 

Sakura kept staring, her entire body frozen with fear. 

She didn't do it. She didn't do it. 

\---------

Once the room had been cleared, and Ryuji's body taken away by servants to be wrapped and blessed in the temple,  Naruto once again fell down sobbing. 

"My boy... " he sobbed out, holding his stomach. "My little boy... "

"Shhh... " Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm here... "

"Ryuji! " Naruto screamed, struggling in Sasuke's hold. "She killed my baby! Sasuke, I'm going to kill her! "

"No, she'll be executed." Sasuke replied, rubbing Naruto's shoulders. "She'll be punished, and she'll be gone from our lives. I promise. "

Naruto screamed again. "But he's gone! My baby boy is gone! "

"He's in a better place now, and is dining with the gods. " Sasuke sighed. 

"I want him down here with me! " Naruto began to hyperventilate. 

"Please calm yourself, " Sasuke begged. "I can't stand seeing you like this! "

"He's dead! Oh, gods, my son's really dead! "

"Shhh... his killer will be punished soon. " Sasuke desperately tried to calm the violent trembling of Naruto's body, and the loud sobs that were breathed into his shoulder. "I promise you."

\---------

"So, this is what it has come to? " Sakura said. Her entire body was numb, and pale. 

It figured that her actions would catch up to her. This time, when she was accused, it wasn't true. It wasn't true, but she could see why they would blame her. Hell, she would blame herself too. 

She looked guilty from all angles. Everyone knew of her betrayal of the Emperor, her abuse of the Head Consort. She looked like a vain, treacherous harem submissive. Which she was. 

She mulled everything over in her mind: she had been gone for the entire party, and Prince Ryuji, who was just down the hall from where she was, turned up dead. 

Sakura sighed, and looked up at the eunuch holding her seal. The seal that gave her the right to rule over the harem. The seal that gave her the title of Empress Consort. It would be taken away, along with everything she had ever worked for. 

"From now on you are no longer Empress Consort. " said the eunuch, glaring at her. "Your execution shall be tomorrow."

The dominant man turned away from her, leaving her alone in her chambers. The windows had been boarded shut, and new locks installed on the outside of her door. 

She was a prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys :) I know I don't usually put notes, but this was really important to say. Next chapter will be the last chapter for this part of the story. No worries, this will be a three part series and we are almost done with the first part :D
> 
> I have to say, this is my first time finishing a story of this length, and I am and have been surprised at how it turned out. I never expected all of you guys to read this, and support me with all the comments. See you in the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today... this is officially the end of part one, guys.

Letters were sent out all over the kingdom, all written in the Emperor's own hand. 

And so the letters decreed that Sakura Haruno and her entire clan would be executed on sunrise, and that Naruto of the clans Uzumaki and adoptive of the name Uchiha would take her place. He came from a very wonderful, and prosperous family, with abilities and beauty befitting an Emperor Consort. 

Temari smiled as she read one of the letters, and set it down carefully on the table in the chamber which had been provided for her. 

It was decidedly extremely awkward to have such a terrible thing happen when the monarchs of a different country were visiting, but it happened, and Temari couldn't be more pleased. 

The High Princess was definitely upset at such a terrible loss of a child, but it made what she had needed fall into her lap. 

Naruto Uzumaki had been declared the next Emperor Consort, which made him all the more valuable to Akatsuki. 

Temari hummed as she sat up, and rolled the letter back up. Her servants regards her, questioning looks on their faces. 

"My lady, shall we begin packing? " asked one of them. 

"No. " she shook her head. "I just got back from the Rajah, actually. He told me we won't be leaving until the new Emperor Consort's coronation is over. Here. "

She tossed a bag of coins towards them, which they began to grapple over. "Split that money EVENLY between yourselves and get some nice clothes for the coronation. I want you all looking your best. " 

"Thank you, High Princess! " chorused the maids before they all ran screaming excitedly out of her room. Temari shook her head, amused. 

She turned back to the table, and decided she needed to speak to Haku now that she was here. 

\--------

"This will look so beautiful on you. " Kushina said, ripping open the package that contained the outfit and the jewelry Naruto would wear for his coronation. 

Her son merely nodded, and continued to stare out the window. 

"Naruto? " she asked. "Are you not... happy? "

"How can I be? " Naruto replied. "My Ryuji is dead. I'm going to be Emperor Consort, but at the cost of his life. It's not... Mom... it's not worth it. I want to be a cairen again. Hell, I wish to be one of Consort Kabuto's servants if it means bringing him back."

Kushina wrapped her arms around him, and nodded her head. Tears fell from her eyes and onto Naruto's loose hair. 

She had loved the Prince Ryuji as well. It hurt terribly to have her grandson gone, but she was helpless in this situation. All she could do now was be there for her son, her son who had seen and suffered too much (more than he should have, frankly) in this damned palace. 

"If you want to leave the palace city... " she whispered. "I'll be right there with you. "

Naruto got up, forcing her to let go of him. 

"No, " he said, shaking his head. "I'm done with running away. Sasuke... Sasuke chose me, and I have duties now. I can't... I can't be like I was before. "

His mother smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him again. "I'm so proud of you, Naruto. So, so proud. "

\---------

Naruto joined Sasuke in his study soon after that, needing him and his support. 

"Naruto. " Sasuke said, surprised. He stood up to greet him, and held out his hand. "I'm sure you've met my assistant, Shikamaru. "

Naruto definitely remembered him from the polo match with the Suna monarchs. Gods... that felt so long ago. Had it really been just a few days ago?  

"Your Highness. " Shikamaru greeted, bowing his head. 

"We were just looking over the plans for your coronation. Come, sit with us. " Sasuke took his Consort's hand and guided him down to sit next to him. 

"How is that going? " asked the blond. 

"We're just going over whose guards will take over the security. Yours, or the Emperor's. "

"Why not somebody else's? "

"Because if they want to plan a coup, then having that person's guards securing the area will definitely be advantageous to them. "

"Ah... " Naruto nodded. "I remember during Emperor Itachi's death anniversary, Chancellor Mizuki and somebody else attempted a cou-"

Naruto stopped suddenly, eyes wide. 

"Are you alright? " Sasuke asked, worried. 

"Th-that coup... The guards... that fucking bitch! " Naruto growled, standing up. His body shook with rage. 

"What? " Sasuke asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"The coup attempted during Emperor Itachi's death anniversary! " Naruto growled. "Sakura's guards were in charge of the temple's surrounding areas, and they let Mizuki's troops through! She was the other person!"

"Alright, she's getting executed today anyway. " Shikamaru shrugged. 

Naruto shook his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Sasuke sighed, and buried his face in his hands. "He's been... so angry, lately. It's not like him. "

"His son did just die. " Shikamaru pointed out helpfully. 

Sasuke shook his head, and gave out another sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately.  
\--------

"Please take this tea, Sakura Haruno. " said the eunuch as he placed the tray of tea on her table. "This will kill you in the span of a few minutes, and you will barely feel a thing. "

Sakura stared, numb, at the pot of poisoned tea before her. The eunuch merely nodded at her before leaving her room, leaving her alone with the tea. 

She waited for a few minute before getting up and hurling the entire tray at the wall. 

Sakura wanted to live, dammit. Live, and not care about all her past failures.

She got down on her knees and felt around for the passageways that Sai used whenever he watched over her. 

Finally, beneath her bed, she found a hollow area. She dropped down immediately, and fell on her hands. 

Well, that fucking hurt, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Besides, the drop was only a foot or so, and she had to crawl her way through the tunnel. 

It was a long journey, and she began counting off the minutes. 

Eventually, after around 120 minutes, she was able to straighten up, but the ceiling touched the top of her head and she still had to feel around in the darkness. 

Her hands bumped into something. It was a wall, and after feeling around her sides, she realized it was a dead end. 

Sakura decided to feel around the ceiling, and almost shouted in happiness when her hands closed around what felt like a handle. 

Tugging on either side did no good, and she let out an expletive when realized she would have to lift it up. It felt like a heavy block, so it would take a lot of maneuvering to keep from dropping it on her head and killing herself. 

It took a few tries, but Sakura finally managed to lift the heavy block up, and jumped. 

With a loud yell, she jumped up and threw the block forward at the same time, and then she was blinded by light. 

"Come on Sakura, " she whispered to herself. "You can do this. "

She hauled herself up and out of the tunnel and onto what seemed to be the back of the kitchens. There was nobody around, as it was barely sunrise, so she immediately set out for the Imperial Gardens. 

She ran to where she knew where the graves of traitors were, their names emblazoned on grave markers that also told what exactly they did. It served as a reminder to traitors to the throne. 

She slid to her knees before his grave marker, and wrapped it in her arms. 

"Sai... " she whispered. "I need you. Oh, gods, I need you. "

The wind blew through the trees, making leaves and dew blow all over her. She barely noticed as she sobbed on her lover's grave, clawing on his headstone. 

"F-forgive me... " she whispered. Hair landed in her mouth, and she thought that it tasted terrible. "I've failed you... I've... I've failed both of us. We were supposed to be Emperor and Empress Regnant, but... now you're dead and I... I am a ruined woman. Please... please forgive me... "

Another sob rose out of her mouth, and she clutched at the grave tighter. A string gust of wind blew through the gardens again, making her eyes widen. 

"Sai...? " she whispered, eyes wild. "Is that you?! "

Another gust of wind blew, and leaves stuck themselves in her hair. 

"Are you angry at me?! " she demanded to the sky. "Oh, Sai... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please... calm my fears. "

She took her hands off the gravestone and to the dirt, which she began to claw at wildly. "I'm so afraid, Sai! What if, when we meet again in Hell, my path to you is laced with blood and bones,  and you don't want to see me anymore?! Sai, what do I do?! "

Sakura continued to claw desperately through the dirt, searching for the urn that she knew was there. 

"Do you remember when we first met? " she asked as her fingers probed through dirt and rocks and plant roots. "When my parents tried to sell me to a rich cartel, but you stopped the dominants who held me down as they tried to.... you killed them all. You killed them all for me, and you threatened my parents! "

She started laughing when she found the urn, and clutched it tightly to her chest. "And when the offer for the Prince to marry me arrived, they were so happy I was still a virgin, right?! But I wasn't! I wasn't a virgin! "

Sakura laughed harder, smacking her thigh in amusement. "And since we met, you were the only person I ever trusted. Not even my own kin... only you. Only, only ever you. "

She clutched the urn tightly, and laughed until she heard footsteps approaching. 

Sakura immediately got to her feet and started to make a run for it, but faltered in her steps when she saw Naruto Uzumaki step before her. 

She turned to the side, only to see the Emperor's assistant and a soldier with red facial tattoos approaching. 

Sakura turned again, and there on her other side stood a blonde dominant woman wearing the armor of a General. 

Behind her were two more guards. Sakura was surrounded. 

"What's the rush, Sakura?" Naruto asked calmly. 

 

\----------------

 

Sakura's hands tightened on the urn, and stared at the submissive who would replace her previous position. 

"I... " she whispered, her hands bringing the urn up to her chest. "I only wanted to be with him... "

"Him? " Naruto raised an eyebrow, and stepped forward. They were almost nose to nose with each other, and Sakura shivered beneath the unusually cold gaze of his hauntingly blue eyes. "What was his name again? Sai? Would you like to be buried with him? "

She glared at him. "Does Sasuke know you're here? "

The blond huffed, and looked away from her. "He doesn't need to know. "

Sakura couldn't help it. She laughed. Here was Naruto Uzumaki, the most innocent and kind of all the harem submissives, presenting her with white silk and keeping secrets from his husband. 

"I knew you would do this behind his back! " Sakura laughed in his face. 

"That doesn't matter right now. " the look on his face made her laughter die, and she curled within herself. "Look at where you are now, Sakura. Your parents and clan are dead, and so is your lover. This is where all your plotting has brought you. "

"How did you know I was even here? " she asked. 

"Oh, the eunuch who brought you the poison tea sent out an alarm once he noticed you were gone. I had a hunch you would be here. " Naruto shrugged at her. "And I couldn't let the killer of my son, and so many other people go unpunished. I've been looking into your past activities as well. "

He stepped even closer to her, making Sakura freeze. "You're the real mastermind of the coup! So you not only tried to kill me, but my husband as well!  You succeeded in killing my child. His mother committed suicide in prison as well, just after the news got out. Tell me, how does it feel to carry so much sin on your back? How many lies have you told, and how many lives have been taken away as consequences to your actions? "

"Thats right... " Sakura whispered. "So much death ... You and Consort Karin... were merely bridges beneath my feet for all my failed plans... "

She raised her shivering hand up to touch Naruto's face as the the tanned blond glared at her, his own body shivering as well. 

"Naruto... I'm so sorry...please, forgive me... please, let me go... "

Naruto let out a snarl and pushed her to the ground. 

"Sai! " she screamed as she fell, clutching the urn she carried tightly. "Sai, Sai... "

"Forgive you?! " Naruto demanded, bitter tears streaming down his face and smearing the makeup around his eyes. "Forgive you for abusing me, manipulating members of the harem, plotting a coup against ny husband, and killing my child?! "

Sakura steadied herself against a tree, and pulled herself up slowly. 

Naruto watched her, his jaw set. A gust of wind blew through the gardens, pushing through a nearby cherry tree. Its blossoms fell to the ground before Naruto's feet, and in Sakura's hair. 

"Naruto... have you ever waited for someone? Taken one look at someone, and knew they were the one, your destiny? "

"No!" Snapped the blond, looking away. "I haven't! "

"Don't lie! " Sakura wailed. "You waited for Sasuke! You waited for him for years, even when you were Emperor Itachi's concubine, didn't you?!  You waited for him! I've been waiting for Sai my entire life! I've done nothing but wait for him to be truly mine! If I had more power... he would still be alive today! "

She covered her mouth with her hand, and violent sobs shook her entire frame. She slid down to her knees, her incredible length of pink hair pooling on the leaf covered ground. 

"Power...? " Naruto whispered, his voice now shaking as well. "That's what you want? Sakura, don't you know... to gain power, you lose some as well?"

"I don't care! " the deposed woman yelled. "Emperor Sasuke has power, and just because he's the Emperor he thought he had the right to take away the one I love! I hate you, I hate my parents, but I HATE HIM the most! I want... I want to destroy everything he's ever loved!  "

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, his face now completely blotched red and stained with tears. 

"And because of his power as Emperor, the only person I have ever love and trusted died! My beautfiul, precious daughter will grow up to reviled and scorned, even if the Emperor chooses to let her keep her status! My lover was executed not two feet away from me! If that's what you could do with power, then someday _I want to become Emperor as well_! " 

She laughed again. Naruto shook his head, and began to back away slowly. 

"You've gone mad! " he shouted. "There has never once been a submissive Emperor in history! "

Sakura laughed again, throwing back her head. "Why not?!  There are so many reasons in the world, who says a submissive can't be Emperor?"

Naruto continued to back away as the ex Empress set down the urn, and got up to step close to him. Her green eyes had been beautiful once, but now they were wild and crazed as they stared at him. 

"Do you wish to kill me?! " she demanded, a smile on her face. "Go ahead, if that's what you want! "

"As you wish!" Naruto said. Sakura stopped, and froze. "I will have you buried with your parents and clan in a traitor cemetery in the city of Fangyi-Ai, and I will have Sai's ashes brought away from here and to a temple, separating you from him forever. "

A beat. The wind blew even harder through the trees, the leaves passing through where they stood. 

"N... NO! " Sakura screamed. Her hands latched around his throat, gripping hard.  "Naruto Uzumaki, I'll kill you! "

Her hands froze, and she began making choked sounds. Naruto opened his eyes to see that Kiba and Yugito had wrapped the white silk tight around her throat, and were tightening its hold by pulling in opposite directions. 

Sakura's face turned a bright red, and a vein popped out on her forehead. Naruto grabbed her face gently, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"I shall see you in Hell. " he whispered, before backing away. Sakura gave him one last, crazed smile as she was hauled away. 

"Do it! " Shikamaru ordered. The other two soldiers grabbed the ends of the silk, and helped Kiba and Shikamaru string Sakura up the branch of a tree. 

Naruto turned his back sharply, tears streaming down his face as he walked away, trying desperately to ignore the sound of Sakura's choked screams as she was hung. 

\----------

"Go in peace, Ryuji... " Naruto whispered before the altar in Chakra temple. 

"My Lord... " said a monk. "Are you almost done? Your staff is waiting for you. "

Naruto gave the elderly dominant a smile, and got up. "I was just finishing, actually."

"Ah. " the monk smiled, and bowed to him. "By the way, congratulations on your promotion. You must be feeling very proud of yourself. "

"Not really... " Naruto whispered. "I've lost more than I've earned, to be honest. "

The monk glanced at him, and then to the altar. Nearby was the young Prince Ryuji's coffin. The old dominant man understood perfectly. 

He couldn't imagine what the young blond submissive could be feeling right now. He was to become the Emperor Consort in a few hours, but at too great a cost. 

"Can I... confess something to you? " Naruto whispered. "I want to clear my conscience before the coronation."

"Of course, child. "

"I killed Sakura Haruno. When I heard she escaped, I had a feeling she would go to her lover's grave... so I gathered soldiers and an official I could trust and brought a length of white silk with me. She was there, as I predicted, and I had her hung. "

The monk gave out a deep sigh. "My Lord, the previous Empress Consort was a criminal. She abused you, laundered your money, and murdered your adoptive child. You had every right to execute her. "

"I know... but I just keep thinking about what she was saying in regard to her lover. She did all she did because she wanted to be with him... and the more I think about it, her relationship with her lover is exactly the same as mine with the Emperor. "

"I... see. Child, you have to realize the fact you feel such guilt over killing a criminal shows how good your heart is. "

Naruto smiled at the monk, and bowed. 

"Your Highness! " the monk gasped in shock, bowing as well. 

"Thank you," Naruto told him. "Really."

\---------

Naruto walked down the steps of Chakra temple unassisted for the first time in a long time. It was a strangely freeing act, and he took a deep breath when he reached his entourage at the foot of the steps. 

"Are you alright? Menma's inside, be careful. " Hinata asked as he stepped into his carriage. 

"I'm perfect. " Naruto smiled at her. "I feel absolutely perfect. "

\----------

The ruqun that had been prepared for his coronation was the grandest one he would wear yet. 

It was in shades of red and orange and gold, with wide shoulders and a train that was fifteen feet long. The Uchiha emblem was emblazoned on the back, which signified his name change from Uzumaki to Uchiha. 

A beautiful fengguan had been made as well, in the shape of a nine tailed Fox covered in Orange jade and gold beads, and several beads would hang to his forehead and the sides and back of his head. 

"Naruto, " his mother whispered as she tied the lacing to his undershirt. "You came from nothing. We came from poverty, and hardship. Today, you have everything. You are receiving a position most submissives would kill many for. Never forget where you come from. Never forget the hardships you've had to endure to get here."

She pulled the ruqun skirt to his chest, and was assisted by a maid in tying it. "Never forget, because from now on, you will have to wade through blood. "

"Your husband is the most powerful man in the empire. And yet, he bows to you. Do not be fooled. He wouldn't turn on you, but it's not unlikely that he would. Emperors are prone to treachery and paranoia. Prepare for the worst, my son. "

They fixed a long panel embroidered with several dragons at the center of his ruqun skirt, and tightened the straight cut hezi they had fixed around his chest to hid the ties of the skirt. Through the slit in the front of the skirt and below the hem peeked out the loose pants he wore beneath. 

"The Emperor is entering! " yelled a eunuch from outside. 

The maids all stopped what they were doing as Sasuke entered, and backed away from Naruto. 

Naruto continued to look at his reflection in the mirror, at his eyes that were lined with orange. Sasuke picked up the paintbrush the maids had used to apply the orange pigment, and gently grasped Naruto's face. 

He carefully drew a small orange dot on either side of Naruto's mouth, and the blonde did his best to stay still. Once Sasuke was satisfied, he set the brush down with a smile. 

"What do you think? " asked Naruto. 

"You are the most perfect submissive I have ever seen. " replied the Emperor. 

Naruto smiled at him. 

\---------

The trumpets roared, and several birds were released into the air. Thousands of people: the harem, lords and ladies of the court, maids, eunuchs, soldiers and guards stood, waiting to witness the Emperor Consort's coronation. 

The path for the grandly decorated carriage that currently brought Naruto down the courtyard to the main palace was sprinkled with rose petals. 

The Uchiha emblem was everywhere, held up on flags carried by the eunuchs walking by the side of the carriage. 

Naruto stared out the front of his carriage, looking at small figure of his husband waiting at the base of the steps. 

Sasuke's form grew larger and, and finally the carriage stopped before him. 

Two eunuchs held Naruto's hands, helping him out of the carriage. 

"Naruto... " Sasuke whispered, holding out his hand. 

"Sasuke... " Naruto replied, taking it. 

They ascended the many steps together, their arms hooked. 

"Sasuke... " Naruto whispered as they went.  "Is something bothering you? "

"Yes. " Sasuke said. "After this coronation, you will live here in the palace city for the rest of your life. The entire empire will know your face, and worship you as a god. Thousands of people will visit you, wanting your favor. You will rule over the harem, and thousands of harem submissives will hate you for your position. I just want to ask... do you really want this? "

"Yes. " Naruto replied, truthfully. "I can't bear anymore time away from you. With this position comes many sacrifices, and I am prepared for that because I love you. You at my husband, and the father of my child. No matter what life throws at me, I will stand by you and love and protect you. You have my word. "

Sasuke gave him a smile. "There was also something else I was wondering about. "

"Yes? "

"Naruto, were you the one the one to kill Sakura? "

They paused in their steps. On either side of them, lining the stairs of the main palace, were several soldiers. Soldiers the both of them trusted. 

"Yes. I did. "

Sasuke nodded, and they continued up the steps. 

"I had a hunch. " said the dominant. "I don't love you any less for it. I depend on you too much to judge you for this. "

"Oh. " was all Naruto could respond. 

Finally, they reached the top and walked towards the monk carrying the seal Naruto was to accept. 

It was Jiraiya. Naruto froze before him, eyes wide, and then turned to his husband.

"He was your mentor in the temple, wasn't he? " Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face. "He was all too happy to be the one ot give you the seal today. "

"Do you accept the seal?" Jiraiya asked, holding out the tray. 

"I do. " Naruto smiled, taking the seal. He then handed it to a eunuch, who would bring it to Naruto's chambers. 

"The Emperor Consort accepts the seal! " yelled out a eunuch, alerting the rest of the gathered court. 

Naruto took Sasuke's arm again, and they turned to walk to the top of the steps and look down at the crowd. 

They stopped there as a eunuch began reading out. 

"Naruto Uzumaki came from a prosperous family, and has the skills worthy of an Emperor Consort! " read out a eunuch from a gold scroll. "Bow down to the new Emperor Consort, May he stay by the Emperor Regnant's side for a thousand years! "

"Long live Your Majesty! " came the the thunderous chorus of the court as they all bowed  at the same time. "Long live Your Highness! "

Their eyes teared up, and the Emperor and his Emperor Consort turned to look at each other. 

"Sasuke, we made it. We're... really here. "

"I know. " Sasuke smirked. "We're where we're supposed to be. "

They turned back to look at the bowing crowd, tears pooling in their eyes. 

 

~end of Emperor of Konoha part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this is my very first time finishing a story of this length. Even though it isn't really over yet, it brings tears to my eyes to see my fanfic be in the "completed" list here on Ao3. 
> 
> Part two, which will be named "Emperor of the Sun" will be up in the next few days. I am actually halfway done writing that one, and will be working on part 3 before you know it. 
> 
> It has been an amazing journey with you guys, and I look forward to spending the rest of it with you. Your support is really what made this whole thing (all 100, 000 words of it) possible.
> 
> Some notes on the story:
> 
> A lot of things were to jappe originally. In my first draft of the synopsis, Sai was to be the one to kill Ryuji and Sakura would have taken the fall for it. Part two would have consisted of him taking revenge for her execution. 
> 
> That idea was scrapped, obviously, because I had bigger events plotted out that did not work with that idea. 
> 
> Ino also originally was supposed to live and become Sasuke's consort (basically she would have been in Karin's role) but I couldn't figure out how that would happen, so, SCRAP. 
> 
> Itachi's assassin was also originally supposed to be Haku, but I had bigger and better ideas for him. Itachi's assassin is actually really just a random person assigned to kill him, so it's no huge mystery or anything. 
> 
> I hope you guys all picked up on what I was going for with Sakura here. This is not a Sakura hashing fic. This Sakura is a woman who knows what she wants, and that is to be with who she loves. She made bad choices, plans and decisions... but above it all, she is human (albeit a rather disturbed one). 
> 
> She went through bad things in her life as well. I'm sure you read her ramblings in the cemetery scene, and those aren't so random. What she described in her short musings really did happen, but I will let you fill in the blanks as to what happened to her, and why she stated that she wasn't a virgin. 
> 
> Sasuke actually turned out better than I hoped. I liked the way his subconscious want for power turne out as I was writing. 
> 
> Naruto was actually supposed to go through with leaving the palace city after Ryuji's death, but I realised that he is much stronger than that. 
> 
>  
> 
> As a celebratory note, please comment any headcanons you have of the universe of this fic, any theories you might have had along the way. Id love to look inside your heads ; )


End file.
